Mientras llegas
by Crazyfantasia
Summary: SLASH AU HPDM Harry ha recibido una desilusión amorosa, pero todavía cree que puede encontrar al verdadero amor de su vida
1. Capítulo I

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Aquí les dejo otra de mis locuras que espero les guste : )

Advertencia: Hay mucho caló de México… ojalá y que eso no les cause demasiado problema para entenderlo, pero si tienen dudas, con gusto las aclararé : )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**MIENTRAS LLEGAS…**

**Capítulo I.**

El chico moreno bajó del autobús y respiró profundamente para llenarse los pulmones del aire frío de la mañana londinense. Estaba nervioso, más nervioso de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. Una noche entera de desvelo y meditación lo habían llevado a tomar una decisión… una decisión equivocada, pero no tenía otra alternativa¿o sí? Meneó la cabeza con fuerza para echar fuera de sí la voz de la conciencia que le decía que no lo hiciera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cometía una locura y estaba seguro de que ésta era la mayor de todas. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un edificio alto, claramente de oficinas, que resplandecía con el tenue sol matutino. Sus ojos verdes vagaron por él unos momentos antes de decidir continuar su camino.

'_Vamos, Harry_' –se animó a seguir caminando–. '_Si no lo haces ahora, no lo harás nunca_'

Entró por la puerta principal y una simple hojeada lo hizo suspirar. El vestíbulo estaba desierto, tal y como esperaba, por ser la hora tan temprana. Se dirigió hasta el elevador y entró en él. Vio como su mano temblaba cuando oprimió el botón del último piso y se alborotó aún más su despeinado cabello negro con nerviosismo.

'_Tranquilo, tranquilo_' –se iba diciendo mientras caminaba por un desierto pasillo alfombrado–. '_Ojalá y Karina aún no haya llegado_' –rogó.

Sus oraciones fueron escuchadas ya que el escritorio que normalmente ocupaba la secretaria del director general de esa enorme empresa de publicidad, estaba vacío.

'_Espero que Lucius haya llegado tan tempra como siempre_' –volvió a rogar antes de atreverse a tomar el pomo de la puerta que conducía a la oficina de su director.

Tomó aire una vez más y entró sin tocar. El loco palpitar de su corazón se detuvo en seco al contemplar la escena que tenía delante de él. Dos hombres yacían recostados sobre un enorme sofá y se besaban con bastante entusiasmo. El rubio ya desabrochaba la camisa de su compañero y pronto llegó hasta su pecho donde atacó sus pezones de inmediato. Harry no atinó a hacer nada más que quedarse viendo a los dos amantes sin poder moverse de donde estaba aún cuando lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí. Unos brillantes ojos azules fueron los primeros que notaron su presencia y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los perfectos e hinchados labios de Sirius Black antes de que gimiera audiblemente ante un nuevo mordisco de su pareja.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!? –tronó Lucius cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry.

El rubio se incorporó con rapidez y se puso frente al chico que seguía sin poder moverse ni hablar. Sirius se giró sobre su costado y recargó la cabeza sobre su mano mientras miraba al joven con expresión de triunfo.

-¿¡Te pregunté qué que haces aquí!? –Lucius tomó a Harry de un brazo y lo zarandeó con brusquedad para volverlo a la realidad–. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a entrar de esta manera a mi privado!? –lo aventó fuera del despacho con violencia–. ¡Aquí no hay nada para ti¡¡¡Ahora lárgate!!! –le gritó antes de azotarle la puerta en las narices.

Harry se quedó temblando fuera mientras que lágrimas de humillación e impotencia intentaban salir de sus ojos verdes. Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, corrió hacia las escaleras y bajó los diez pisos prácticamente volando… fue un verdadero milagro que llegara ileso hasta el sótano. Se recargó en la fría pared todavía con el cuerpo temblando a causa de la impresión de ver a su '_casi_' amante en brazos de otro. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero cuando su jefa lo encontró ya estaba sentado en el piso rodeando las rodillas con sus brazos y el rostro escondido entre ellas.

-¡Harry! –lo llamó Hermione preocupada–. ¿Qué tienes¿Estás lastimado?

El joven levantó su desencajado rostro hacia la seria muchacha, pero no pudo decir una palabra porque tenía la garganta totalmente cerrada por las lágrimas no derramadas.

-Ven… acompáñame a mi oficina –Hermione lo ayudó a levantarse.

Subieron un piso y la chica quedó agradecida de no haberse cruzado con nadie. Ella ya tenía una idea de qué era lo que le pasaba a Harry, pero se guardó sus pensamientos hasta que éste le explicara que había sucedido. Cuando el joven le contó lo que había visto en la oficina de Lucius, supo que sus sospechas habían sido correctas.

-Ya, Harry –Hermione lo abrazó para consolarlo–. Sabías perfectamente que no podías aspirar a tanto. Conoces, al igual que todos, la clase de persona que es el Sr. Malfoy, pero te aferraste a creer lo contrario.

-Lo sé –enterró aún más el rostro en el pecho de la chica–. Pero es que ayer… ayer…

-¿Qué pasó ayer? –lo interrogó con suavidad, pero apretó los labios furiosa anticipando lo que iba a escuchar.

-Fuimos a ver un depa y… –tomó una gran bocanada de aire–. … me dijo que… que… le latía que estuviéramos siempre juntos y hoy… lo… encuentro besuqueándose con Black

-Otra fichita –dijo entre dientes–. Tienes que olvidarlo, Harry. Ese hombre no es para ti… entiéndelo de una vez por todas.

-¡Pero es que lo quiero!

-¡Pero él no te quiere en lo absoluto! –se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos–. Fuiste sólo un juego… un juego como lo es Black… como lo fueron los otros que estuvieron antes con él y como lo serán todos los que vendrán después. Ese hombre no tiene corazón y además está casado.

-No ama a su vieja –replicó de inmediato sin pensar–. Me lo ha dicho un montón de veces.

-¡Es lo que siempre dice para que tontos como tú caigan redonditos a sus pies! –se levantó furiosa–. ¿Has visto bien a Narcisa Malfoy? Es una mujer muy hermosa… sofisticada y elegante. La trata como una reina, le cumple todos y cada uno de sus caprichos y todavía le crees cuando te dice que no la quiere –lo miró duramente–. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Harry –volvió a arrodillarse frente a él–. Perdóname por decirte esto, pero nunca tuviste una posibilidad real para estar demasiado tiempo con él.

-¿Lo dices porque… porque… soy… humilde? –la miró dolido y humillado.

-Sí, Harry –le contestó después de un pequeño titubeo.

Hubiera preferido no tener que decirle lo que pensaba, pero debía hacerlo para bajarlo de la nube rosa en la que estaba viviendo desde que Lucius Malfoy decidió perseguirlo.

-El señor Malfoy prefiere tipos como Black… elegantes y sofisticados como su propia esposa… gente que sepa comportarse en una cena… –el rostro de Harry se encendió de pura vergüenza–. … que al menos sepan hablar dos idiomas más y que tengan una voz… educada –lo último lo dijo a duras penas.

El rubor de Harry se convirtió en llamas ardientes que cubrieron no sólo su rostro sino también su cuello. Comenzó a pasearse por la oficina tratando de poner en orden sus confusos pensamientos. Todas y cada una de las cosas que le había dicho Hermione eran ciertas y debía encarar la realidad. Recordó la única ocasión en que Lucius lo había llevado a cenar y su total fracaso como acompañante. Se dio cuenta de la evidente incomodidad del rubio ante su nada elegante forma de comer y cómo lo hacía callar sin miramientos si el mesero o alguna otra persona acertaban a pasar cerca de ellos. Esa noche le dijo que era un regalo para la vista y que prefería contemplarlo a platicar de cosas sin importancia, pero Harry supo que mentía… a Lucius simplemente le avergonzaba que lo escucharan hablar. Ésa fue la primera y última invitación que recibió para ir a un lugar público y sus siguientes encuentros se dieron exclusivamente dentro del elegante auto del empresario.

-Tengo que largarme, pero ya –dijo Harry después de parar abruptamente esos pensamientos que lo hundían en la depresión y lo hacían ver lo tonto que había sido al creer que el gran Lucius Malfoy, unos de los hombres más ricos del país, quería algo más que sólo pasar un buen rato con él–. No quiero ver a Lucius y de plano no soportaré a Black mirándome como hace rato –tomó las manos de la joven–. Sé que no es onda tirarte el trabajo así, pero en serio no puedo quedarme.

-Me duele perderte, pero te entiendo –le dijo Hermione con sinceridad–. Eres un chico que vale mucho, pero hay ocasiones en que debemos encarar la verdad y saber que aquello que ambicionamos está fuera de nuestro alcance –los ojos verdes volvieron a entristecerse ante estas palabras–. Estoy segura de que allá afuera hay alguien que en verdad te merece y cuando lo encuentres olvidarás esta mala experiencia.

-Tendré que esperar Mientras llega… –trató de sonreír, pero fracasó rotundamente–. No te olvidaré y la neta te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí –la besó en la mejilla.

-Que te vaya bien… de todo corazón –le sonrió para darle ánimos–. Hasta la vista, Harry. ¿Sabes? No me gusta decir adiós.

-Hasta la vista, Hermione –y salió de la habitación.

Hermione suspiró profundamente. Realmente iba a extrañarlo. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su acento inculto que ya no lo notaba, pero obviamente hubo alguien que no pudo ignorarlo y se negó a ver que había algo más debajo de una mala educación… un gran encanto y un gran amor.

'_Hay gente muy tonta a pesar de ser tan inteligente_' –se dijo malhumorada–. '_Espero que algún día te des cuenta de lo que perdiste, Lucius Malfoy y que te retuerzas de dolor por haber sido tan ciego_'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius Malfoy despidió a Sirius después de una hora de haber compartido con él una satisfactoria sesión de sexo salvaje y fue apenas en ese momento que recordó al muchacho de ojos verdes que lo había interrumpido y se preguntó si no había hecho mal al haberlo corrido de aquella manera, pero en absoluto sentía algún remordimiento por su actitud. En su vida personal y profesional no había espacio para ese molesto sentimiento. Según su opinión, éste sólo estorbaba para poder alcanzar lo que uno quería y en su caso, nada de lo que deseaba se le había negado jamás.

'_Después hablaré con Harry_' –decidió con una sonrisa cínica–. '_Ese niño bobo está loquito por mí y no sólo me perdonará por haberlo corrido sino que sólo será cuestión de horas para que lo consiga por completo_' –suspiró profundamente–. '_Aunque no sé ni por qué le dedico mi tiempo… es tan… poquita cosa_' –rió entonces desagradablemente–. '_Pero es una cosita muy deseable y apetecible. Sus ojos verdes son preciosos y su cuerpo… ¡Ahhh!... es escultural… disfrutaré mucho cuando lo haga mío_' –se sentó frente a su enorme escritorio y jugueteó con una pluma de oro–. '_Si el chico resulta tan delicioso como parece y decido pasar más tiempo con él, tendré que quitarle ese horrible acento de los barrios bajos de Londres_' –suspiró con impaciencia–. '_Esa forma tan espantosa que tiene de hablar es capaz de apagar la pasión más desbordada. Además no tiene nada de conversación, en cambio Black…_' –sonrió con lujuria–. '… _es sumamente educado y más ardiente de lo que me imaginé en un principio. Sirius tiene todo lo que le falta a Harry, pero debo admitir que los labios de Harry son más dulces… sus ojos verdes son más luminosos que los azules de Sirius_' –se encogió de hombros repentinamente–. '_Bueno… por el momento estaré con los dos…además¿por qué no?... no sería la primera vez que tengo dos amantes al mismo tiempo, así que… ¿cuál es el problema?_' –decidió sin importarle que los dos hombres fueran sus empleados y que tendrían que convivir durante horas en el mismo edificio.

Sus pensamientos fueron apartados de Harry y de Sirius cuando su secretaria le informó que las personas con las que se había citado ya se encontraban en la sala de juntas. Se acomodó la corbata frente a un hermoso espejo enmarcado antes de salir a conquistar a sus posibles socios japoneses. La siempre sonrisa triunfadora se dibujó en el atractivo rostro del rubio antes de cruzar la puerta que lo conduciría a una negociación de la que sin duda saldría con los mayores beneficios, porque así era Lucius Malfoy… siempre conseguía lo que ambicionaba… al costo que fuera.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La fachada de la vieja iglesia le trajo mil recuerdos a Harry y sonrió con añoranza. Sí… su niñez había sido dura y la vida no le había facilitado las cosas, pero afortunadamente en su camino se habían cruzado muchas personas que le tendieron la mano y lo ayudaron a sobrellevar sus desdichas. Se sentó sobre los escalones de piedra y sus ojos vagaron por la calle mientras recordaba retazos de su niñez. Sonrió al rememorar el tremendo jalón de orejas que recibió del padre de la iglesia una tarde lluviosa cuando los encontró a él y a sus dos mejores amigos tratando de abrir la puerta para introducirse a la iglesia. Su intención no era la de robar sino resguardarse de la lluvia. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha al recordar el chocolate caliente y los bollos crujientes que llenaron sus estómagos vacíos esa tarde. Ese fue el comienzo de una rara, pero sincera amistad entre el hombre mayor y tres niños rebeldes y sucios de 11 años.

Harry tenía que reconocer que si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Albus Dumbledore, seguramente Dean, Seamus y él se habrían convertido en delincuentes y con toda seguridad en drogadictos. Ya en aquel entonces era un verdadero anciano, pero sus ojos azules podían lucir realmente terribles cuando se enfadaba y desmentía a la perfección su avanzada edad al caminar erguido y desafiar sin pizca de miedo a los pandilleros que los perseguían y acosaban sin cesar. Por supuesto, ellos también habían tenido que enfrentarse a esos chicos a golpes, pero ayudaba mucho el imponente aspecto de Dean y después de algunas entradas al hospital por parte de los dos bandos, las hostilidades terminaron y la vida continuó en relativa calma para los tres chicos que cuando fueron mayores tomaron diferentes caminos, pero sin olvidar su sincera amistad.

'_Voy a ir a ver a Dean antes de irme_' –decidió Harry y echó una última mirada a la iglesia antes de entrar en un callejón oscuro y siniestro.

Caminó sin amedrentarse entre hombres rudos y de aspecto fiero que estaban reunidos en el callejón. Uno de ellos se le puso enfrente y lo mareó con su fuerte aliento a alcohol cuando le habló cerca del rostro.

-Afloja una moneda¿sí, Lion? –le pidió el hombre con una sonrisa torcida.

Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un par de libras.

-No te las chutes a lo tonto –le dio las monedas y siguió su camino.

-¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no te dejabas caer por aquí, Lion! –le gritó otro hombre ebrio.

-No había tenido chance –no volteó a verlo.

-¡Pues no te pierdas tanto tiempo!

-¡No lo haré! –alcanzó a responder antes de detenerse ante una pesada puerta de bronce.

Harry abrió la puerta con algo de esfuerzo y entró a un pasillo que estaba completamente sumido en los sombras. Caminó con confianza en la oscuridad hasta llegar a otra puerta. La habitación estaba tan iluminada que tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos verdes.

-¡Oh! Miren a quién tenemos aquí –dijo una voz gruesa llena de burla–. ¿Y a qué debemos el milagro de que te dignaras a visitarnos, Lion? –rió y otras risas se le unieron.

-Pues ya ves… de vez en cuando soy milagroso –le respondió Harry con una media sonrisa.

Jaló una silla y se sentó a horcajadas frente a la mesa donde cuatro hombres estaban jugando cartas.

-¿A qué has venido? –unos ojos negros como el carbón se clavaron con suspicacia en los verdes.

-Me piro de la ciudad un ratón –declaró con calma, pero luego se alejó con rapidez de la mesa cuando ésta salió volando por los aires.

-¿¡¡¡Cómo que te vas!!!? –rugió furioso y miró a sus compañeros de juego que también habían alcanzado a escapar de la explosión del muchacho negro–. ¡¡¡Largo de aquí!!! –les gritó y en un parpadeo se quedaron solos–. ¡Explícate! –tiró con rudeza de la muñeca de Harry y lo encerró entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Se terminó –cerró los ojos para que el otro no pudiera ver el dolor y la humillación que lo embargaban.

-¿Qué te hizo? –preguntó con una increíble voz suave que estaba totalmente desacorde con su corpulencia y en sí con toda su apariencia en general.

-No me hizo nada –le respondió el moreno sin dejarse engañar por la suavidad de su voz… sabía que si le contaba la verdad, Lucius Malfoy debía temer seriamente por su integridad física–. Sólo que ya capté que no era para mí.

-¿Seguro que no te hizo nada? –una mano excesivamente grande acarició su rostro con ternura.

-Neta que no –abrió los ojos y se obligó a sonreír–. Voy a ir a buscar a Albus y…

-Quédate conmigo, Harry –le pidió con dulzura–. Sabes perfectamente que siempre hay un lugar para ti a mi lado.

-Lo sé, Dean –ahora fue su turno de acariciarlo en la mejilla–. Pero sabes cómo me gusta andar de pata de perro y…

-Lo dices como si quisiera tenerte aquí encerrado –rió bajito.

-Sé que no, pero… necesito pintarme de aquí –lo miró suplicante–. No será por mucho tiempo… te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo –besó con calidez la pálida frente–. Mantente en contacto y regresa pronto.

-Lo haré –se paró de puntitas para alcanzar las mejillas del alto muchacho y después de dos tiernos besos, salió de la habitación.

-¿Se fue entonces, Devil? –le preguntó uno de sus compañeros de juego cuando volvieron a la habitación después de que Harry se marchó.

-Sí, pero volverá pronto –declaró con confianza–. No puede vivir mucho tiempo lejos de mí –rió de su propio chiste–. Sigamos jugando –acomodaron la mesa en su lugar e iniciaron una nueva partida de póker.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius Malfoy estaba satisfecho consigo mismo. La junta le había redituado un contrato sumamente provechoso y salió con sus nuevos socios comerciales con una gran sonrisa de deleite. Los despidió frente al elevador antes de dirigirse a su despacho. Encontró a su secretaria con una chica de despeinada cabellera castaña que recordaba como la jefa de correspondencia y mensajería.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy –fue el respetuoso saludo que le hizo la chica cuando pasó junto a ella.

Lucius le contestó con indiferencia, pero cuando ya iba a entrar a su despacho cayó en la cuenta de que la muchacha no debería estar ahí dejando su correspondencia… ésa era labor de Harry.

-¿Y el joven Potter? –le preguntó como si nada Lucius a Hermione.

-Renunció esta mañana –le contestó ella de igual manera.

-¿¡Renunció!? –su voz se volvió chillona por la sorpresa–. ¿¡Pero por qué!?

-Por razones personales, según me dijo. Y como no había ningún impedimento por mi parte, la acepté –se guardó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la contrariedad dibujada en el rostro de su jefe–. Pero no se preocupe, ya hablé con Personal para que busquen a otra persona lo más pronto posible y que no haya retrasos en la entrega de la correspondencia.

-¡Pero qué falta de profesionalismo tiene usted, señorita… –la miró furioso.

-Granger –le informó con educación.

-¿¡Cómo puede aceptar una renuncia tan… tan… inesperada¿No es acaso necesario que el personal avise que se marcha por lo menos con 15 días de anticipación?

-No en este caso, señor Malfoy –no perdió la compostura ante el regaño–. Estamos hablando del puesto más bajo en el escalafón de la empresa. De hecho, mi departamento es el que tiene más cambios de personal durante el año.

-¿¡Por qué!? –exigió saber.

-Por muchas razones –se encogió de hombros–. Entre ellas está el salario. A los mensajeros se les paga el mínimo y no a todos les gusta subirse a las motocicletas cuando deben hacerse entregas foráneas. Al final siempre terminan consiguiendo mejores trabajos y simplemente se marchan.

Lucius no pudo refutar las palabras de la chica y dando media vuelta, entró a su despacho azotando la puerta.

'¡_Se fue¡Harry, se fue_!' –pensó Lucius recargándose en la elegante puerta mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa–. '_No… no creo que se haya ido para siempre. Simplemente se sintió herido por la forma en que le hablé en la mañana y salió para tranquilizarse, pero seguro que hoy en la tarde lo encuentro en el departamento que vimos ayer_' –una sonrisa de total confianza se dibujó en su rostro–. '_Claro que sí. No todos los días se le ofrece un departamento a alguien como él. Sí… lo encontraré ahí dispuesto a darme lo que tanto deseo_' –y nuevamente desechó de sus pensamientos a Harry cuando su secretaria le pasó una llamada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hasta pronto!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Capítulo II

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Que agradable sorpresa me llevé al encontrarme con tantos mensajitos (yujuuuu!!!)

Gracias Moony, Kro, Cecilia, Contossa, Tania, Ania y Celen.

El encuentro entre Harry y Draco tardará un poco y les pido un poco de paciencia¿sí?

Aquí les va el siguiente chapter (jejejeje)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo II.**

El autobús lo llevó a su destino después de viajar por cuatro horas en carretera y Harry estiró sus entumecidos músculos bajo la mirada complacida de todas las mujeres que se encontraban en ese momento en la central de autobuses. Cuando salió del lugar, el aire frío golpeó con fuerza sus todavía cálidas mejillas y se apretujó en su chamarra. Ya el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas y Harry rogó por encontrar a Albus Dumbledore antes de que la noche cayera por completo. Caminó por varias calles fingiendo que sabía donde iba, pero en realidad no tenía la menor idea de donde podría estar la iglesia de ese pueblo. Deambuló cerca de media hora antes de encontrarla. Para su fortuna las puertas aún estaban abiertas y entró en ella. Vio que había pocas personas dentro y no se estaba oficiando ninguna misa. Distinguió los confesionarios y se sentó al lado de una joven que estaba haciendo fila. Ella lo miró un momento con admiración antes de volver a sus oraciones. El tiempo que esperó para su turno se dedicó a observar la iglesia que aunque estaba limpia, no negaba que necesitaba reparaciones urgentes.

-Te toca –le dijo la joven a Harry con coquetería antes de alejarse contoneando sus caderas para llamar su atención, pero él ni siquiera volteó a verla y se arrodilló dentro del confesionario.

-Buenas noches, padre –saludó el joven.

-Buenas noches, hijo –le contestó una voz anciana después de un breve silencio–. ¿Vienes a confesarte?

-No… quisiera que me escuchara… como amigo.

-Te escucho –lo animó.

-Caí en pecado, padre –su voz se quebró sin remedio.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Me enamoré de… un hombre… un hombre casado.

-¿Y él te ama?

-No… no me ama –aceptó con dolor–. Yo creí que sí, pero hoy… hoy lo encontré besuqueándose con otro.

-¿Te acostaste con él? –la pregunta salió a duras penas de los labios del padre.

-No –un suspiro casi imperceptible se escuchó en el aire–. Me insistió un chorro de veces, pero no acepté. Hasta llegó a ofrecerme un depa a cambio de que me acostara con él y eso hizo que me sintiera como una… mercancía y lo mandé a volar, pero…

-¿Pero? –lo animó a seguir hablando cuando hubo un prolongado silencio.

-Ayer en la noche decidí aceptar su proposición y no porque me atrajera la idea del depa sino porque quería estar con él… más… usted ya sabe cómo –hubo un murmullo de entendimiento–. Hoy llegué tempra a trabajar para decírselo. Me lancé a su despacho y lo encontré con… otro. Lucius me miró con desprecio, me corrió de su oficina y volvió a los brazos de '_él_' Salí corriendo y me vine para acá. ¡Necesito que me eche una mano, padre! No quiero volver a Londres en un buen rato.

-Sabes que lo haré, Harry –el hombre salió del confesionario y le tendió la mano al chico que aún seguía arrodillado–. Sabes perfectamente que yo no pienso que el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo sea un pecado, pero lo que sí no considero… prudente, es que te entendieras con un hombre casado.

-Sé que la cajetié –mientras platicaban caminaban hacia la sacristía… ya la iglesia estaba vacía–. Pero… sentí tan chido que un hombre tan guapo como Lucius me persiguiera, que la cabeza se me hizo camote.

-Lucius… –Albus repitió el nombre pensativo–. ¿Lucius Malfoy? –Harry asintió con la cabeza gacha–. Si no mal recuerdo ese hombre es el dueño de una empresa de publicidad¿o me equivocó?

-No, no se equivoca. Creo que es la mayor empresa publicitaria del país. Entré a chambear ahí como mensajero.

-Lo sé –sonrió ante la sorpresa del chico–. Dean me escribió y me lo dijo.

-¡Qué bueno que no se ha olvidado de usted! –sonrió con sinceridad.

-Ni él, ni Seamus, ni tú me han olvidado y eso me da mucho gusto –le señaló una silla y los dos se sentaron–. Entonces dejaste la empresa –Harry volvió a asentir–. ¿Y tu decisión es definitiva?

-Sí –lo miró con inmensa tristeza–. Me vio la cara todo el tiempo. Creí que Lucius estaba derrapando por mí, pero sólo quería un acostón conmigo y supongo que se fastidió después de tantas veces que lo mandé a volar… por eso buscó en otro lo que yo no quise aflojarle –encarar la realidad estaba destruyendo su autoestima–. Es gacho aceptar esto, pero no quiero volver a verlo… ni a él ni a Sirius Black. Sé que ese tipo se luciría frente a mí y le juro que le rompería la cara.

-Hiciste bien en alejarte de ese hombre, Harry –le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla–. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí con usted? –lo miró esperanzado–. Dean me dijo que podía quedarme con él en su cantón, pero no quiero estar en Londres –vio dudar al anciano y eso lo confundió… él jamás le había negado su ayuda–. ¡No lo empulgaré mucho tiempo! –metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó unos billetes–. Además, tengo un poco de lana para no ser una carga y buscaré una chamba lo más pronto posible para…

-Guarda tu dinero, muchacho –el anciano rió de buena gana–. Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. Me quedé pensativo porque de pronto recordé que alguien busca ayuda para reparar su casa –a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos–. La señora Weasley fue sincera conmigo al decirme que no puede pagar mucho, pero ofrece hospedaje y alimento además de unas cuantas libras a la semana.

-¡Yo le echaré una mano! –se ofreció de inmediato.

-Entonces todo está arreglado –se levantó de la silla–. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ir a cerrar la iglesia? Cuando vuelvas cenaremos y luego te mostraré donde puedes dormir.

-Gracias, padre –le tomó una mano y se la besó.

-De nada, Harry –revolvió con cariño el suave cabello negro–. Sabes que ustedes tres son como los hijos que nunca podré tener.

-Pero con el que está más contento es con Seamus¿a qué no? –sus ojos brillaron traviesos.

-No niego que fue una maravillosa sorpresa que decidiera dedicar su vida a Dios –sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría–. Pero igual me siento orgulloso tanto de Dean como de ti.

-¿Aún cuando Dean sea el dueño de…?

-Es una manera honrada de ganarse la vida –lo interrumpió Albus con un leve gesto de desagrado–. Lo que no sé es si podré perdonarle el apodo que se puso.

-¡Se lo pusieron! –rió con ganas ante la cara del anciano–. Él no tuvo ni vela en el entierro.

-De todas maneras, es… horrible –suspiró profundamente–. Pero ya que todo el barrio lo conoce con ese nombre, creo que al final voy a tener que resignarme –rió junto con Harry–. Ahora ve a cerrar la iglesia. Estoy seguro de que estás hambriento.

-Muerto de hambre –caminó hacia la puerta–. Gracias de nuevo.

-Vete de una buena vez –lo corrió sonriente.

Albus nunca lo aceptaría ante los chicos, pero Harry era su preferido. Era cierto, sentía una gran satisfacción de que Seamus decidiera ser sacerdote, pero de quién en realidad se sentía orgulloso era del chico moreno de ojos verdes porque había salido adelante pese a tantas cosas en su contra. Su infancia había sido terriblemente dura gracias a unos tíos que lo odiaban y que convirtieron la calle en un mejor lugar para vivir que esa casa donde los insultos y los golpes eran el pan de cada día. A ninguno de los tres chicos les había podido dar educación ni solvencia económica, pero sí compañía y muchos buenos consejos. Por eso se sentía tan bien consigo mismo… los había convertido en personas decentes que iban por la vida sin vicios y con valores bien establecidos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sirius arregló su largo cabello negro frente al espejo. Sonrió con satisfacción a su atractivo reflejo y se supo el ganador absoluto. Desde que entró a trabajar a la empresa Malfoy como publicista, se dedicó a coquetearle al presidente y no negaba que llegó a ponerse nervioso ante la competencia que representaba un atractivo chico de ojos verdes, pero aún así no desistió en sus intentos por llamar la atención del hombre y estar en ese momento ahí, en un lujoso hotel en compañía del rubio, le decía que ya había alcanzado su propósito y más aún ahora que Harry Potter había desaparecido del mapa.

Lo había visto entrar al despacho desde el primer instante y por eso se comportó con más audacia de la que pensaba mostrar en su primer acercamiento con Lucius Malfoy. Había pensado hacerse del rogar un poco, pero supo que debía aprovechar el momento y mostrarse como el nuevo amante del rubio. El hecho de que Lucius actuara exactamente como esperaba lo hizo sonreír con plena satisfacción a Harry y hacerle ver que ya no había espacio para él en la vida del empresario. Ahora que tenía el camino libre hacia la persona y billetera de Lucius, debía actuar con astucia para mantenerlo a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Sabía, como todo el mundo, que el rubio cambiaba de amantes como de corbata, pero él estaba decidido a sacarle el mayor provecho posible a su nuevo status de '_amante oficial_' de Lucius Malfoy.

No sería quién era ni tendría lo que tenía si no supiera jugar sus cartas con maestría. Se había mantenido al acecho y averiguado lo más que pudo sobre Harry para saber por donde atacarlo y hacerlo trizas en la menor oportunidad. ¡No! Por supuesto que no iba a permitir que un miserable huérfano que se había criado prácticamente en la calle y que ni siquiera tenía los estudios básicos terminados, disfrutara de la generosidad monetaria de Lucius… ¡eso le pertenecía a él! A su llegada a la empresa y comenzar su despiadada lucha por convertirse en el amante de Lucius, se preguntó muchas veces qué diablos había visto el rubio en ese muchacho tan insignificante e inculto, pero al final tuvo que aceptar que Harry era muy, muy atractivo y no se refería sólo a su rostro y a sus ojos, sino también a su cuerpo. Era alto, tenía fuertes piernas, sin un gramo de grasa de más, amplio pecho y un trasero realmente apetecible.

Se desesperó el día anterior cuando descubrió la nueva jugada de Lucius para conseguir que el chico se le entregara. Los había seguido hasta el departamento que el rubio pensaba regalarle a Harry y supo que ya no podía perder más tiempo… debía conseguir que Lucius se fijara en él de inmediato. Por eso se presentó temprano en la empresa y se le ofreció al rubio con descaro. Fue un verdadero golpe de buena suerte que Harry los sorprendiera en el preciso instante en que Lucius por fin cayó en sus redes y así logró deshacerse del moreno sin necesidad de llegar a medidas extremas.

Esa tarde no se le despegó a Lucius ni un instante y con una promesa en sus increíbles ojos azules, prácticamente lo arrastró a un hotel donde lo había hecho llegar a la cúspide del placer varias veces.

'_Sí, Sirius… de ahora en adelante Lucius es tuyo y de nadie más_' –se dijo con satisfacción antes de volver a la cama donde unos níveos brazos lo recibieron gustosos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El día llegó y encontró a Harry tumbado en una pequeña, pero cómoda cama a pesar de ser tan angosta. Pensó que iba estar toda la noche recordando lo que había pasado con Lucius, pero para su sorpresa se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Miró por la pequeña ventana que tenía su cuarto y vio a Albus Dumbledore barriendo afuera. Se vistió deprisa y salió para ayudarlo en su labor.

-Deme chance –Harry le quitó la escoba y siguió barriendo el patio posterior.

-Muchas gracias –el anciano sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se secó el sudor de la frente–. He de confesar que barrer nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

-Creo que debería quedarme aquí con usted en lugar de irme a… –lo miró interrogante–. … ¿cómo me dijo que se llamaba la granja?

-La Madriguera.

-Que nombre tan raro.

-Sí, lo es. No, Harry… sé que serás más útil allá que aquí. Además, no podría pagarte nada y por muy poco que te dé la señora Weasley, al menos será tuyo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. En cuanto termine de arreglar unas cosas, nos iremos a ver a Molly.

Al cabo de media hora ya estaban en camino a la granja donde Harry esperaba que le dieran empleo. Una desvencijada reja daba acceso a un pequeño jardín totalmente descuidado y al final del sendero se encontraba una casa que se mantenía en pie de puro milagro. El chico alzó una ceja sorprendido por el aspecto de la casa y Albus captó ese gesto.

-Los Weasley compraron el terreno porque está muy bien ubicado y aunque la casa se está cayendo a pedazos no tiene otra opción que vivir en ella hasta que tengan un poco de dinero ahorrado para demolerla y construir otra. Así que mientras eso sucede, están tratando de hacerla habitable y un poco más segura.

-¿Cuántos viven aquí?

-Sólo dos… el señor y la señora Weasley.

-¿No tienen hijos?

-¡Oh, sí! –rió de buena gana–. Molly tuvo siete hijos, pero ya todos hicieron sus vidas y por eso decidieron dejar Londres y su bullicio para vivir en el campo. Sus hijos se turnan para venir a visitarlos los fines de semana. Si te quedas el suficiente tiempo los conocerás a todos –tocó con firmeza la puerta haciendo pensar a Harry que ésta caería a sus pies sin remedio… en verdad todo lucía en lamentable estado.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó una voz femenina dentro de la casa.

-El padre Albus, Molly.

-¡Ah! Buenos días –los saludó una madura mujer pelirroja, regordeta y muy simpática a opinión de Harry–. Pasen. Acabo de terminar el desayuno y nos encantaría que nos acompañaran a la mesa.

-Muchas gracias –le agradeció el anciano y entró seguido del chico que vio que el interior estaba en iguales condiciones que el exterior.

-Arthur aún no se va a trabajar –los guió por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina–. Mira, cielo… tenemos visita –le dijo a su esposo.

Arthur era un hombre alto y pelirrojo como su mujer. Hizo a un lado el periódico que estaba leyendo y le extendió la mano a los dos.

-Me alegro de haberlos encontrado juntos –dijo Albus después de que fue colocado frente a él una enorme taza de chocolate humeante–. Les presentó a Harry Potter –los tres inclinaron la cabeza en señal de saludo–. Pensé que él podría ayudarlos en la casa.

-¿¡En serio!? –la mujer se veía claramente emocionada–. ¡Cuánto me alegro que sí haya podido conseguir a alguien que nos ayude! Le juro que ya me duele la espalda de cargar tantas cosas.

-No podremos pagarte mucho, Harry –el señor Weasley lo miró preocupado–. Pero de la comida y del hospedaje no debes preocuparte. Puedes ocupar cualquier habitación que desees y puedo asegurarte que no morirás envenenado a manos de mi esposa… es una excelente cocinera –la mujer miró a su esposo con adoración.

-No hay fijón, señor –le dijo Harry–. A mí lo que me interesa es chambear y la poca lana que puedan darme estará bien.

-Harry es de mi total y absoluta confianza… no deben temer por sus cosas y su dinero –dijo Albus con rapidez al ver que la forma de hablar del chico los había sorprendido y atemorizado a la vez.

-¡Nunca agarraría nada que no me pertenece! –les aseguró Harry mientras trataba de controlar el intenso rubor de vergüenza que ya había alcanzado sus mejillas.

-Yo… ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! –se disculpó después de un momento la señora Weasley–. Debo aceptar que nos… sorprendiste –el chico no pudo sostenerle la mirada y luchó a brazo partido para no derramar lágrimas de impotencia–. Si el padre Albus te tiene confianza, también tienes la nuestra¿verdad, Arthur? –codeó a su esposo que aún no salía de su estupor.

A él le parecía que alguien tan buen mozo como Harry debía provenir de una familia adinerada y de hecho su primer pensamiento al verlo fue que el chico no tendría ninguna necesidad de trabajar para ganarse la vida, pero escucharlo hablar tan incultamente fue simplemente… impactante.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto –aceptó falsamente sonriente el señor Weasley y decidió que antes de salir a trabajar pondría bajo llave todas sus cosas de valor.

El ambiente se tornó incómodo a partir de ese momento. Los dos hombres mayores salieron de la casa minutos más tarde y se alejaron en diferentes direcciones. La señora Weasley cerró la puerta sumamente nerviosa y se volvió hacia el joven que no había vuelto a mirarla a los ojos.

-Gracias por el desayuno, señora Weasley… –le dijo Harry poniéndose sobre el hombro la pequeña mochila con la que había salido de Londres–. … pero ya me voy.

-¿¡Te vas!? –lo miró sorprendida–. ¿Pero por qué?

-Sé que no le lato y que me aceptó sólo porque el padre Albus me trajo, así que me voy –caminó hacia la puerta–. Adiós.

A la señora Weasley se le partió el corazón al escuchar la inculta, pero adorable voz quebrada por el llanto y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó del brazo.

-No, Harry… espera. Te ofrezco una disculpa por mi estúpida actitud. Yo sé mejor que nadie que a la gente no se le juzga por su apariencia sino por lo que lleva adentro –se puso frente a él y secó con ternura las lágrimas que ya surcaban las sonrojadas mejillas–. Quédate y olvida lo que sucedió hace un momento¿sí? –le sonrió conciliatoriamente–. En verdad necesito a alguien que me ayude.

-¿Neta quiere que me quedé? –la miró indeciso.

-Sí… quiero que te quedes –su corazón de madre se enterneció ante el dolor y la vergüenza que brillaban en los ojos verdes–. Vamos a darnos la oportunidad de demostrarnos que no somos malas personas¿vale?

-Vale –le sonrió y la señora Weasley vio que tenía una sonrisa encantadora–. ¿Por dónde quiere que empiece a darle? –aventó a un rincón la mochila con sus pocas pertenencias.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que vieras el techo –le dijo ya totalmente a gusto en su presencia–. Si en este momento lloviera, la casa se convertiría en una piscina cubierta en un santiamén –y subieron juntos las crujientes escaleras de madera.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry por haberlo subido tan tarde, pero estuve todo el día muy ocupada : ( …. Hasta pronto!!!!!!!!!


	3. Capítulo III

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Bellatrix: A mí también me gustan mucho los Remus/Sirius, jejeje y vas a tener un poquito de ellos aquí ; )

Jazlupin: Pues fíjate que no hace calor por acá (gracias a Dios porque no lo soporto, jejeje) … me temo que Lucius se pondrá peor : (

Celen: En verdad te agradezco que vuelvas a leer la historia : ) muchas gracias!!!!!

Velia: Jajajaja… en verdad es difícil imaginarse a Harry hablando así, pero no pude resistir la tentación : ) … y es cierto que ese chico es un bombón (babas por todos lados, ahhhh)

Candii¡Pero por supuesto que tu mensajito me sube el ánimo! Es lindo recibir apoyo : ) … ¿entonces no te gustan los Lucius/Harry? Al principio a mí tampoco me gustaba mucho, pero me he ido acostumbrando, jejeje.

Ya les dejo el siguiente capítulo… byeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo III.**

A Arthur el día se le hizo eterno y cerró temprano la oficina de correos de la que era encargado para correr hasta su casa y comprobar que su esposa estaba bien. Estaba seguro de que para esa hora sus ahorros ya habrían desaparecido, pero lo que no soportaría es que Molly estuviera lastimada. Había aceptado que Harry se quedara en su casa porque no quería poner en su contra al padre, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que ese chico no era de confianza. Con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido por el temor, movió la reja que daba acceso al descuidado jardín y se tranquilizó al escuchar a su mujer hablar en voz alta.

-¡Ya baja de ahí, Harry! –la escuchó gritar–. ¡El caldo va a enfriarse y luego te va a saber horrible!

-¡Ya voy! –le contestó Harry desde el techo.

-Ya llegué –le dijo Arthur a su mujer en cuanto llegó a su lado y vio que el joven se deslizaba con cuidado por el techo para luego entrar por una ventana a la casa–. ¿Qué ha hecho hoy el chico?

-Hola, cielo –la señora Weasley besó la mejilla de su esposo–. Harry encontró madera en el granero y con ella está reparando el techo –enredó su brazo con el de él–. ¿Sabes qué pasó cuando te fuiste a trabajar?

-¿¡Qué pasó!? –la miró alarmado.

-Harry iba a irse, pero lo convencí de que se quedara –suspiró profundamente–. Lo hubieras visto… pobrecito… tenía una expresión muy triste. Lo lastimamos mucho cuando lo miramos como si fuera un criminal sólo porque tiene esa forma terrible de hablar.

Arthur no le dijo nada porque seguía pensando que el chico era mala persona y no le gustó que Molly simpatizara con él.

-No debes encariñarte con Harry –le advirtió el hombre a su esposa después de un momento–. No sabemos nada de él y…

-¡Harry no es malo! –lo defendió de inmediato–. Y no quiero enterarme de que le dices algo que lo lastime¿entendiste? –lo amenazó en serio.

Arthur sabía que su mujer solamente se ponía así cuando defendía a sus hijos y rogó porque no pensara adoptar en su corazón a un perfecto desconocido. Entraron a la cocina y se sentaron a comer. El hombre le agradeció a Harry que no interviniera en la conversación porque su acento sólo lograría ponerlo más nervioso. Una vez que terminaron de comer, Harry subió una vez más al techo y no bajó de ahí hasta que fue demasiado oscuro para que pudiera hacer nada más. Después de una ligera cena se encerró en un cuarto para dormir.

El señor Weasley revisó la caja fuerte donde había dejado sus ahorros y suspiró aliviado al ver que no faltaba nada.

'_Pero no debo bajar la guardia_' –volvió a cerrar la caja fuerte–. '_Con esta gente nunca se sabe_'

El resto de la semana se dedicó a dejar billetes y monedas '_olvidadas_' por todas partes, pero ni una sola desapareció. Siempre que volvía del trabajo las encontraba en el mismo lugar donde las había dejado. Un día salió a trabajar con su mejor traje y un fistol de oro en la corbata ya que el jefe de zona iba a realizar una inspección y no fue sino hasta que llegó a la oficina que se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba puesta su joya. Al salir por la tarde, siguió el camino por el que había ido a trabajar y buscó concienzudamente en cada metro hasta llegar a su casa, pero no lo encontró. Se sentó a la mesa sumamente triste por la pérdida.

-Ten más cuidado con tus cosas, Arthur –lo regañó su mujer con suavidad y le puso en la mano el fistol de oro perdido.

-¿¡Dónde lo encontraste!? –miró su pequeña joya con incredulidad.

-Harry lo hizo. Salió a comprar pintura y lo encontró tirado cerca de la reja –le informó y Arthur volteó a mirar al joven que seguía comiendo totalmente impasible a la conversación.

-Gracias, Harry –le agradeció Arthur después de un breve silencio… no habían intercambiado muchas palabras entre ellos.

-De nada, señor –no levantó la vista.

Harry estuvo a punto de irse de La Madriguera cuando descubrió que el señor Weasley dejaba tirado el dinero a propósito para tentarlo en tomarlo y delatarse como un ladrón, pero se quedó porque la señora Weasley había ganado su cariño y en verdad quería ayudarla a mejorar su hogar. Y eso se añadía el hecho de que aún no estaba listo para volver a Londres y no tenía ningún otro sitio a donde ir, así que diariamente se tragaba su humillación y trabajaba sin descanso para no pensar en Lucius y tampoco en la actitud del señor Weasley.

-Voy a cerrar bien los botes de pintura y luego me voy a dormir –dijo Harry cuando terminó de comer.

-Harry… espera –lo llamó el señor Weasley antes de que saliera del comedor–. ¿Podríamos hablar?

-Si quiere –aceptó derrotado después de un momento–. '_Va ponerme de patitas en la calle… ni modo_' –suspiró imperceptiblemente y siguió al hombre hasta la sala.

La señora Weasley los miró irse con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella conocía lo suficiente a su esposo para saber que iba a pedirle una disculpa al chico. Arthur no era mala persona, pero si muy desconfiado y se había dejado llevar por la primera impresión sin darle a Harry la oportunidad de demostrarle que no era lo que pensaba.

-Siéntate, Harry –le pidió Arthur y él mismo se acomodó en un amplio sillón.

-No es necesario, señor –Harry lo miró con tristeza–. Sé que quiere que me vaya de su cantón y sólo voy por mi mochila. Gracias por darme chamba estos días. Adiós –se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz del hombre lo detuvo.

-No, muchacho. No voy a pedirte que te vayas –se levantó del sillón–. De hecho quise que habláramos para pedirte perdón por mi actitud. Te he juzgado mal desde el principio y me siento avergonzado por eso. Mi única disculpa es que… me sorprendiste –le tendió la mano–. ¿Amigos?

-Amigos –le estrechó la mano sintiéndose aliviado de no tener que buscar otro sitio donde quedarse y también porque la tensión entre ambos ya era muy incómoda.

A partir de ese día, Harry trabajó sin descanso pintando, lijando y reparando un sinfín de cosas haciendo que poco a poco la casa luciera mejor, pero por las noches se reunía con el señor Weasley en la sala para platicar. Los dos descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común y sus pláticas se extendían hasta muy entrada la noche.

-------------------------------------------

Dos semanas permanecieron los tres solos en La Madriguera y sólo recibieron visitas esporádicas de Albus que se sentía complacido porque Harry ya no lucía tan triste, pero una mañana, uno de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley llegó de improviso. Harry estaba terminando de desayunar cuando Charlie Weasley entró a la cocina.

-¡Hola, familia! –saludó alegremente el joven pelirrojo y se arrojó en los brazos de su madre que casi rompe en llanto cuando lo vio.

-¡Hijo! –Molly le llenó de besos el rostro–. ¡Me alegra tanto verte!

-Hola, papá –el joven también recibió un beso por parte de su padre.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros –lo regañó suavemente el señor Weasley.

-Nunca –Charlie miró con curiosidad a Harry que lo veía de la misma forma–. Lo que pasa es que he tenido mucho trabajo.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? –le preguntó su mamá mientras se apresuraba a prepararle una torta de huevo.

-El tiempo que ustedes me permitan –declaró y hubo un murmullo de sorpresa por parte de los señores Weasley–. Lo que pasa es que al lado de mi departamento se mudaron unos vecinos muy escandalosos y no me dejan concentrar. Todos los días ponen el radio a todo volumen y ya nos los aguanto –no dejaba de mirar a Harry que se sonrojó ante su insistencia–. Disculpa¿pero quién eres tú? –le preguntó directamente cuando no pudo seguir conteniendo su curiosidad.

-¡Oh! Perdón –dijo el señor Weasley apenado–. Harry… te presento a mi hijo Charlie… Charlie, él es Harry. Nos está ayudando a reparar la casa.

-Mucho gusto, Harry –le dijo al tiempo que extendía una mano.

Charlie apretó con confianza la callosa mano del chico moreno, pero no recibió una respuesta a su saludo. Le sorprendió ver que Harry se levantaba de improviso para luego abandonar la cocina sin decir palabra.

'¿_Le habré caído mal_?' –se preguntó Charlie confundido, pero no pudo seguir pensando en el chico pues sus padres llamaron su atención.

Harry trataba de evitar a Charlie a toda costa, pero él lo perseguía por todas partes y le preguntaba un sinfín de cosas que el moreno se negaba a contestar.

-¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? –le preguntó Charlie en broma dos días después de que había llegado a La Madriguera.

Harry volteó a verlo malhumorado para luego seguir haciendo su trabajo.

-¡Anda, Harry! Habla conmigo –le dijo Charlie en tono de niño caprichoso–. No seas malo.

-No soy malo –murmuró por fin Harry tratando de esconder su acento.

-¡Hablaste! –palmoteó con regocijo–. Entonces no te comieron la lengua los ratones. Ya empezaba a creer seriamente que eras mudo. Cuéntame. ¿Cómo llegaste a trabajar con mis padres?

Harry arrojó al suelo el martillo que tenía en la mano haciendo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué te pasa? Me asustaste –Charlie miró confundido al joven que lucía muy enfadado.

-Pues espántate de a neta –miró casi con diversión la cara de incredulidad del pelirrojo ante su acento–. Hablo horrible¿vale? Y ahora píntate de colores porque me estás empiojando –recogió el martillo que había arrojado antes.

-¿Entonces por eso no querías hablarme?

Harry volteó a verlo sorprendido. Contrariamente a lo que había pensado, Charlie no había salido corriendo asustado… simplemente lo miraba con renovada curiosidad.

-¿No te molesta como… hablo? –Harry lo miró decididamente con la boca abierta.

-¿Y por qué habría de molestarme? –le sonrió–. Pero parece que a ti sí te afecta.

-¡Claro que me afecta! –volvió a arrojar el martillo al suelo–. Por ser pobre y no saber hablar chido, todos creen que pueden pisotearme. Piensan que soy un bueno para nada porque… porque… hablo como siempre he hablado –acabó diciendo en un murmullo y se metió a la casa dejando pensativo a Charlie.

------------------------------------------------------

Una semana después, Charlie mantenía a Harry totalmente inmóvil sobre la hierba mientras repartía besos húmedos en todo su rostro.

-Hazte a un lado, Charlie –le dijo Harry entre enfadado y divertido–. Ya me estás llenando el buche de piedritas.

-No hasta que me digas que aceptas –una lengua se deslizó juguetona hasta un oído y hurgó con delicadeza en su interior.

-¡No hagas eso! –rió sin poder evitarlo–. ¡Me haces cosquillas! –intentó levantarse, pero no lo consiguió.

-Entonces di que sí –la lengua abandonó el oído y se deslizó lentamente hasta los labios rojos y los delineó.

-Te voy a morder si no me dejas en paz –lo amenazó antes de ocultar sus labios.

-Vamos, Harry… ya no te hagas del rogar. Los dos salimos ganando –hizo a un lado un tirante de la camiseta y ahora el blanco de su lengua fue un oscuro pezón.

-Esta bien, está bien –aceptó cuando sintió que un estremecimiento de placer lo recorría–. Pero ya deja de hacer eso.

Charlie había comenzado un juego de coqueteo que Harry aceptó porque pensó que necesitaba un poco de admiración para levantar su autoestima… aún le dolía recordar su ingenuidad con respecto a Lucius Malfoy aunque ya se sentía mejor.

-Sabes delicioso, Harry –dijo Charlie en un murmullo pues ya tenía dentro de su boca el pezón del moreno–. ¿Qué te parece si…?

-¡No¡Estás mal, mi chavo! –empujó con fuerza al pelirrojo y cambió de posiciones con rapidez.

Este movimiento tomó desprevenido a Charlie que no pudo oponer resistencia y ahora fue su turno de quedar inmovilizado.

-¿Qué dijistes? Ya me almorcé a este tarado¿no? –ahora Harry era el que besaba el rostro del pelirrojo–. No puedo creer que quieras un acostón conmigo cuando apenas acabas de tronar con tu novio.

-Dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo –Charlie le sonrió con lujuria.

-Pues será mejor que te vayas a buscar ese clavo en otra parte, Charlie Weasley –tomó con delicadeza los labios del chico y los mordisqueó con suavidad.

Charlie levantó la cabeza para tomar total posesión de sus labios, pero Harry todavía jugueteó un poco más antes de darle un verdadero beso. Dos lenguas se encontraron y danzaron con erotismo haciendo que la virilidad de Charlie comenzara a despertar. Hacía mucho tiempo que un beso no lo ponía en ese estado y se aferró a esos labios dulces que le mandaban escalofríos a su columna vertebral. Le encantaba cómo besaba Harry y también el sabor de su piel. Le parecía increíble haber encontrado a una persona tan hermosa y a la vez tan genuina en ese oscuro rincón del mundo y pensaba aprovechar todo lo que el chico estuviera dispuesto a darle.

El moreno aún no le había abierto su corazón del todo, pero por lo poco que le había contado supo lo habían herido profundamente y llamó mil veces idiota al hombre que lo había despreciado y humillado. Harry le llamó la atención desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre él y su renuencia del principio a hablarle solamente hizo que su curiosidad aumentara así como también su deseo de besarlo y poseerlo algún día. Cuando la primera barrera fue derrumbada, se dio cuenta que Harry tenía un excelente sentido del humor y podía pasar horas platicando con él sin sentirse fastidiado.

-¿Cuándo quieres que empecemos? –preguntó Harry levantando la cabeza y vio con satisfacción que ya Charlie tenía los ojos entrecerrados de placer.

-En este mismo instante –unas ardientes manos se deslizaron bajo la delgada camiseta–. Empieza a desnudarte –tiró hacia arriba tratando de sacársela, pero el chico moreno sólo rió y se levantó del pasto.

-Nel. Primero vete a preparar tus cosas y te veo en el ático en 10 minutos –lo ayudó a levantarse del pasto–. Por cierto… –le pasó los brazos por el cuello–. … gracias por querer echarme la mano.

-De nada, primor –le dio un beso muy largo antes de alejarse suspirando–. No te vayas a tardar¿eh?

-Guardo algunas cosas y me lanzo para allá –le dio un leve empujón hacia la casa.

Harry vio alejarse al pelirrojo y silbando con alegría caminó al granero para terminar algunas cosas que tenía pendientes y así poder estar toda la tarde con Charlie en el ático de La Madriguera.

**---------------------------------------**

Lo sé… poca acción además de que es un capítulo muy corto, sorry : (


	4. Capítulo IV

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Lil-Evans: Ya pronto entran los demás personajes, aunque me temo que Ron no lo hará… no pude acomodarlo por ningún lado : ( … y Remus también le falta un buen en aparecer, lo siento… besos

Celen: He estado pensando la forma en hacer lo que me sugeriste. La cara que va a poner Lucius, jajajaja… gracias por la sugerencia ; ) … yo también adoro a Harry hablando tan mal, jajaja… byeeee!!!

Velia¡Oh! Bill no va aparecerá, pero Charlie va a hacer ese trabajito sucio, jajajaja… ojalá y el siguiente capítulo también te guste.

Candii¡Hola, xica! Igual que tú, Harry y Draco son mi pareja favorita (suspiros por doquier de sólo pensar en ellos) Me temo que la espera por este encuentro va a demorar algo, pero llegará ; ) … besos.

También les dejo un beso a todos los que leen esta locura… MUAKKK!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo IV.**

-Tenemos que hablar, Lucius –le dijo Narcisa Malfoy a su esposo durante el desayuno.

-¿Y ahora de qué? –el rubio la miró malhumorado–. ¿Ya no tienes crédito en tu tarjeta¿Quieres un automóvil nuevo?

-De Draco –la mujer no se dejó amedrentar por la actitud de su esposo.

No en vano llevaban más de 20 años juntos y sabía perfectamente cómo lidiar con él y conseguir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. El amor entre ellos, sí es que alguna vez existió, se fue volando por la ventana desde hacía años y ahora sólo se toleraban porque a ambos les convenía seguir con su ficticio matrimonio. A Narcisa le había dolido enterarse de que a su esposo le gustaban los hombres y estuvo a punto de pedirle el divorcio, pero lo pensó mejor. No iba a ser fácil conseguir a alguien más que mantuviera sus gustos caros y soportara sus caprichos de niña rica y mimada, así que se hizo la desentendida y jamás le reclamó a su esposo sus continuos deslices, pero siempre se mantuvo al pendiente de cada uno de los hombres con los que salía… no fuera que alguno le quitara lo que consideraba suyo. Sorprendentemente la rubia jamás había tenido ningún amante y no había sido tocada por nadie más que por su esposo y no era porque quisiera serle fiel a Lucius, sino más bien porque era tan vanidosa y ególatra que pensaba que nadie merecía recibir su cuerpo. De sus primeros años de matrimonio nació un niño no deseado que fue a parar a exclusivos y caros internados para que no interfiriera en la agitada vida de sus padres. El primogénito muy pronto se dio cuenta que podía conseguir todo lo que deseara con sólo pedirlo, pero también comprendió que aquello que más deseaba jamás se lo darían… el amor y la compañía de sus padres.

-¿Y ahora que hizo ese niño? –Lucius suspiró con fastidio.

Después de perder un buen negocio por culpa de algún inepto, lo más que le molestaba al rubio era que su mujer lo importunara con asuntos domésticos y creía firmemente que Draco estaba incluido en ese rubro.

-No llega a dormir a la casa, abandonó la universidad, se dejó crecer el cabello hasta la cintura y está pensando tatuarse el trasero –dijo lo último con verdadero asco.

-Déjalo –fue la cortante respuesta que obtuvo–. Total… es su cuerpo.

-¡Sospecho que consume drogas! –declaró con fuerza tratando de llamar seriamente la atención de su esposo.

-¡Vamos, Narcisa! –Lucius rió de buena gana–. Draco es inteligente y no creo que sea tan idiota como para envenenarse de esa manera. No te preocupes. Volverá a la universidad el semestre que viene, ya lo verás –se levantó de la mesa–. Me voy a trabajar –y sin más salió de la habitación.

Narcisa no sabía si era la edad o se estaba volviendo loca, pero de pronto su instinto maternal había aflorado y estaba verdaderamente preocupada por la actitud de su hijo. El joven era muy rebelde y no podía ni siquiera acercársele a dos metros pues era rechazada sin miramientos. Draco no aceptaba ninguna orden de su parte, hacía lo que quería y parecía que ella no podía hacer nada al respecto y menos cuando Lucius no se ofrecía para ayudarla.

'_Necesito hacer algo_' –se dijo angustiada–. '_Mi hijo está en malos pasos, lo sé_'

Se quedó unos minutos más en el comedor antes de decidir ir de compras. Gastar dinero a manos llenas siempre la había calmado y pensó que esa ocasión sería igual.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lucius subió a su lujoso automóvil ya sin pensar en su esposa y mucho menos en Draco. Sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta volvían hacia cierto chico de ojos verdes que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro desde hacía más de dos meses. No entendía porque no podía sacárselo de la cabeza ni un solo segundo. Estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo y cuando salía de la oficina, Sirius demandaba su atención sin darle un minuto de respiro, pero ni aún estando en medio de importantes negociaciones o haciéndole el amor a su amante, podía dejar de recordarlo. Estaba frenético ante su incapacidad de dejar de pensar en Harry y eso lo tenía de pésimo humor. Suponía que su orgullo herido y su lujuria insatisfecha eran los responsables de que deseara que el chico volviera a su lado lo más pronto posible… lo extrañaba como jamás pensó extrañar a nadie.

El día en que Harry se fue, no pudo ir al departamento como era su intención ya que Sirius lo sedujo con maestría y prácticamente lo arrastró a un lujoso hotel del cual no pudo salir hasta la madrugada. Las siguientes cuatro tardes lo esperó vanamente en el departamento y se molestó muchísimo más cuando el chico no trató de comunicarse con él para hacer las paces. Había estado tan seguro de que Harry se le entregaría en cuanto volvieran a verse que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, se estaba consumiendo de deseo, de desesperación, de frustración y de muchas otras emociones que revoloteaban en su interior sin control alguno. Unos días juraba que le haría pagar muy caro que se hubiera marchado y otros prometía que lo llenaría de joyas y mimos si regresaba a su lado. Esas emociones tan contradictorias ya lo tenían cerca de un colapso nervioso y decidió hacer algo para encontrarlo. Mientras marcaba un número en su teléfono celular, maldecía interiormente.

'¡_Maldita sea¡Maldita sea¿¡Qué demonios me dio ese chiquillo para que me digne a buscarlo¡A nadie! Jamás le he rogado a nadie para que me dé su favores y ahora… ¡me rebajo al buscar a ese mocoso mugroso e inculto_!' –se regañaba sin cesar, pero volvió a marcar el número cuando éste sonó ocupado–. '¡_Pero juro que me las va a pagar cuando lo encuentre¡Lo ataré a mi cama y no lo dejaré salir hasta que me haya hartado de él¡Él no es nadie para dejarme así como así¡No¡Claro que no¡Nadie desprecia a Lucius Malfoy_!'

-Diga –le contestó una voz masculina en su segundo intento.

-Necesito que vayas a mi oficina de inmediato –dijo con firmeza y colgó sin darle tiempo al hombre de confirmar–. '_En menos de 24 horas sabré donde te escondiste, Harry Potter… 24 horas más y podré ahogarme de nuevo en tus bellos ojos verdes… podré besar tu hermoso cuerpo en toda su extensión y te oiré gemir pidiendo por más. Sí… vas a ver que será maravilloso… maravilloso_'

Cerró los ojos y sonrió por primera vez en muchos días.

-----------------------------------------------------

Dos jóvenes, uno rubio y otro de cabellera castaña estaban sentados en la banca de un pequeño parque de Londres y miraban nerviosos de un lado a otro.

-¿Seguro que va a venir? –preguntó el rubio por quinta vez a su compañero.

-¡Claro que va a venir! –aseguró Blaise Zabini con suficiencia–. Es bastante lo que vamos a comprarle –palmeó la rodilla de Draco–. Deja de preocuparte.

-¿Y si alguien nos ve y avisa a la policía? –estaba en verdad muy nervioso por lo que iban a hacer.

-Nadie va a vernos –lo miró burlonamente–. ¿Me quieres decir por qué estás tan nervioso? No es la primera vez que compramos '_polvo_'

-No, pero sí es la primera vez que lo hacemos en un lugar público –miró de nuevo hacia ambos lados–. ¿Qué le pasó a tu proveedor?

-Desapareció –contestó Zabini encogiéndose de hombros–. ¡Mira! Parece que ahí viene.

Desvió la atención de Draco hacía un individuo con mala facha que se acercaba hacia ellos con pasos presurosos. El hombre llegó y después de un veloz intercambio de bolsas de plásticos y dinero, desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

-Vámonos –dijo Blaise feliz y se guardó las bolsitas en su chamarra.

Draco estaba más que dispuesto a obedecerlo. Realmente no le había gustado la idea de ir a comprar cocaína a un parque, pero mucho menos tener tratos con un perfecto desconocido. Ese contacto se los había dado un amigo de Blaise y ese chico nunca le había agradado del todo al rubio, pero decidieron arriesgarse. Fue sólo hasta que estuvieron dentro del auto deportivo de Blaise que Draco pudo respirar con tranquilidad y ya iba riendo despreocupadamente cuando abandonaron el parque sin percatarse de que habían sido vigilados.

---------------------------------------------------

El hombre que esperaba que Lucius Malfoy lo recibiera trataba por todos los medios de quedar fuera de la vista de la curiosa secretaria del rubio, así que levantó una revista y la puso con decisión frente a su rostro.

-¿Señor Fudge? –lo llamó la chica después de haber esperado por casi media hora–. El señor Malfoy lo recibirá ahora.

-Gracias –se levantó y entró lo más rápido que pudo al despacho del rubio.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Lucius Malfoy sin preámbulos y sin levantar la vista hacia su visitante.

-Yo… eh… yo… –sólo pudo tartamudear.

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba, Cornelius –el rubio levantó la vista y alzó las cejas sorprendido ante el aspecto del detective–. ¿Qué te ocurrió? –no pudo evitar que en su voz se deslizara una ligera nota de diversión.

-Me estrellé contra una pared negra –declaró con marcado enojo–. Lo siento, señor Malfoy, pero no pude averiguar casi nada –se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio del empresario y comenzó a leer los papeles que llevaba en la mano–. Harry Potter, 22 años. Quedó huérfano al año de edad porque sus padres murieron en un incendio que provocó un pirómano, que por cierto, aún sigue preso. El chico se crió con sus tíos… Petunia Dursley, la hermana de su madre, y su esposo Vernon. Ellos perdieron a su único hijo, un bebé llamado Dudley, en el…

-¡Me interesa un bledo si Harry Potter nació en Marte o si su padre era travesti! –lo cortó Lucius furioso–. No te pedí que investigaras su vida sino su paradero –Cornelius lo miró con temor–. ¿¡Dónde está!?

-No lo sé –el temblor de su cuerpo era evidente… podría ser un buen investigador, pero su valor era ínfimo–. Fui a la casa de sus tíos y ellos me dijeron que no lo habían visto en varios meses, pero me dijeron que lo buscara en un antro que se llama '_El cubil_' Me fui para allá y… y… casi me matan.

-¿Pues que pasó? –otra vez había diversión en su voz.

-Sólo tuve que abrir la boca y pronunciar el nombre de Harry Potter para que un gigantesco muchacho negro me saltara encima y me tuviera encerrado durante una hora preguntándome que quería del chico. ¡Yo por supuesto no le dije nada! –se apresuró a aclarar–. Pero antes de dejarme ir y advertirme que dejara a Harry en paz… me dejó una muestra de la casa –se tocó su ojo morado totalmente cerrado.

-O sea que ese negro sabe donde está Harry –dijo Lucius pensativo importándole un bledo si el detective hubiera sido incluso decapitado–. Envíame tu factura, Fudge. Tomaré el asunto en mis manos –lo invitó a marcharse con un gesto déspota.

-Con su permiso, señor Malfoy.

Cornelius salió casi corriendo del despacho feliz de que el rubio no se hubiera negado en pagarle porque no cumplió con lo que le había pedido.

'_Así tenga que arrancarle la piel a ese sucio negro, va a decirme donde te escondiste, Harry. Juro que voy a encontrarte_' –pensó Lucius una vez que se encontró solo–. '_Pronto estarás conmigo… muy pronto_'

Tomó el teléfono y habló en voz baja los siguientes 10 minutos.

---------------------------------------------------

-¡Ahora sí te pasaste de lanza, Charlie! –Harry estaba que se moría de risa–. ¡Yo no estoy así!

'_No, Harry… estás mejor_' –pensó el pelirrojo después de resbalar su mirada en el cuerpo semidesnudo del chico moreno–. No se dice: '_te pasaste de lanza_' –dijo imitando el acento de su voz–. Puedes decir… exageraste, te excediste, te propasaste, te extralimitaste, te…

-¡Ya párale a tu carro! –rió aún más fuerte–. ¿Crees que voy a aprenderme todas esas palabrejas¡La neta estás como una cabra!

-No se dice '_neta_' –dijo irritado por su risa–. Se dice: en verdad o…

-O mejor me lo escribes o no voy a entenderte –estiró la mano y alcanzó una camiseta que descansaba sobre una silla–. Te salió chida la escultura.

-Bonita, hermosa, bella, pero no chida, Harry –Charlie deslizó su mano por el bloque de mármol blanco sobre el que había estado trabajando durante la última semana–. ¿Entonces te gusta? –ahora sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura del moreno y se recargó completamente sobre su espalda.

-Sí… mucho.

-Ahora quisiera hacer una de cuerpo completo, no sólo de tu pecho. ¿Qué opinas?

-Que te saldrá más caro que me quite toda la ropa –lo miró con picardía.

-¿En serio¡Huy! Te has convertido de pronto en un mercenario –deslizó sus labios por la tersa mejilla de Harry–. ¿Y de cuánto estamos hablando?

-De dos horas más de clases –le ofreció sus labios y se unieron en un beso muy largo.

-Acepto –dijo Charlie sin aliento… últimamente le sucedía cada vez que besaba al chico de ojos verdes.

-Ya tengo que irme –Harry se alejó de esas manos que ya acariciaban su pecho desnudo con demasiada insistencia–. Nos veremos en la cena, señor artista.

-Hasta la cena, señor mercenario –le guiñó un ojo–. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa… no se dice '_estás como cabra_' más bien… Charlie, eres guapísimo y te adoro.

-Jajajaja… sí, claro… adiós –se fue todavía riendo.

'¡_Ay, Harry¿Qué me estás haciendo_?' –pensó suspirando profundamente.

Él sabía, y no tenía caso engañarse, que lo que había entre ellos dos sólo era un juego… un juego que terminaría en cuanto alguno de los dos regresara a Londres. Había coqueteado con Harry porque lo encontraba atractivo y se sorprendió gratamente cuando no fue rechazado, pero muy pronto para él dejó de ser un juego. Casi sin sentir, el chico moreno se había acomodado en su corazón, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna esperanza de que Harry correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Si bien era cierto que devolvía sus besos con mucho entusiasmo y toleraba que lo acariciara con audacia, nunca había visto brillar en sus ojos verdes el deseo de que quisiera algo más con él. Suspirando nuevamente volvió a acariciar la escultura que había hecho del pecho de Harry.

'_Esta piedra jamás podrá compararse contigo, Harry. Es fría y sin alma, en cambio tu piel es cálida, suave, perfecta y yo jamás podré emularla en ninguna escultura_'

Cubrió con una sábana el mármol tallado antes de bajar del ático.

-------------------------------------------------

La noche era fría y una fina lluvia hacía brillar el pavimento de las calles de Londres. Dos autos compactos se detuvieron frente a un bar que tenía un luminoso letrero de neón que parpadeaba anunciando el nombre del lugar: '_El cubil_' De los autos bajaron cuatro robustos hombres vestidos con trajes oscuros y largas gabardinas negras. El que parecía ser el jefe aventó a un lado el cigarrillo que estaba fumando y le hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que entraran. La barra estaba alegremente iluminada, pero el resto del local sólo tenía repartidas por aquí y por allá lámparas que brillaban tenuemente para darle intimidad a los que iban a beber ahí. Una chica muy bonita de cabello largo se les acercó y los invitó a pasar a la barra. Los cuatro se acercaron hasta el barman y pidieron whisky en las rocas que de inmediato les fue servido.

Cuatro pares de ojos se deslizaron por todo el lugar buscando a su objetivo, pero éste no aparecía por ningún lado y decidieron esperar. Cuando entraron al bar sólo se escuchaba el murmullo de la plática de los clientes, pero de pronto comenzó a oírse un piano y la voz de un hombre se escuchó cantar. La música era romántica y se ajustaba completamente al ambiente del lugar. El cantante recibió una pequeña ovación cuando terminó y enseguida comenzó una nueva canción. Fue entonces que uno de los hombres codeó suavemente a su jefe para llamar su atención. Un muchacho negro y muy alto había entrado al bar utilizando una puerta lateral. Sorteando algunas mesas, el jefe se acercó a Dean con los otros tres a sus espaldas.

-Quiero saber donde está Harry Potter –le soltó sin preámbulos el hombre.

-¿Y quién pregunta por él? –preguntó Dean agresivamente.

-Eso no te importa, **negro** –la palabra era definitivamente un insulto–. O me dices por las buenas donde encontrarlo o te obligamos a hacerlo por las malas.

Los cuatro dejaron ver unas relucientes pistolas en su cinturón. El jefe vio con satisfacción como la actitud bravucona de Dean se esfumaba en el acto y sonrió complacido.

-¿Y bien? –lo apuró.

-E-e-esta atrás –tartamudeó Dean y se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde había salido.

-Vamos –les dijo a sus compañeros y siguieron al chico negro.

Dean los hizo caminar por un largo pasillo en donde podían verse tuberías de agua. Al final de éste estaba una puerta y les indicó que lo siguieran. Grande fue la sorpresa de los hombres al ver que estaban en un callejón sin salida y rodeados de seis hombres que los miraban con hostilidad. Trataron de tomar sus pistolas, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y fueron desarmados con suma facilidad. Dean le soltó un tremendo puñetazo en la nariz al jefe que lo dejó casi sin sentido y luego lo tomó del cuello antes de quitarle su pistola con la que lo encañonó.

-Ahora **blanco de mierda**, tú eres el que vas a contestar a mis preguntas –Dean casi le mete la pistola en la boca–. ¿¡Quién te mandó!? –el hombre sólo se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos–. A mí también me gusta jugar como a ti y puedo asegurarte que si no me dices por las buenas quién te mandó, disfrutaré mucho sacándote la verdad por las malas –le soltó un rodillazo en su parte noble que casi lo hace llorar–. Empieza a cantar, sabandija.

Durante los siguientes minutos sólo se escucharon gemidos de dolor que salían del callejón y los pocos trasnochadores que estaban en la calle, se apresuraban a alejarse de ahí para no meterse en problemas. Al cabo de dos horas, los cuatro hombres fueron tirados en las afueras de Londres y sus autos desbarrancados no muy lejos de ellos.

Dean manejaba una furgoneta en la que volvía a la ciudad con sus amigos.

-Conozco al que golpeaste, Devil –le dijo su copiloto–. Es un matón a sueldo. Lo utiliza Eddie para que le cobre a aquellos que le deben dinero.

-Yo también lo reconocí, Bullet –le contestó Dean sin despegar la vista del camino–. Pero Lion no le debe dinero a Eddie.

-¿Entonces por qué lo están buscando?

-No sé por qué, pero sí sé quién lo está haciendo –apretó los dientes furioso–. Y te juro que si recibo una visita más de su parte, le devolveré la cortesía.

Bullet ya no dijo más, pero pensó que si aquel que estaba buscando al amigo de Devil no se andaba con cuidado, necesitaría visitar al médico con urgencia.

------------------------------------------

Hasta pronto !!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Capítulo V

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Lil-Evans: Muchas gracias por la invitación a tu fic, en cuanto tenga un tiempecito me daré una vuelta por ahí ; ) … con respecto a Ron, es que tengo la mala costumbre de no dejar a los personajes sin una parte de la acción y nunca pude encontrarle a ese pelirrojo una razón para estar ahí y no me apeteció ponerlo en el papel de Charlie : ( … bueno, tal vez Draco no tiene el cabello tan largo¿pero a que no luciría hermoso así? Jajaja… byeeeee!!!!

Celen: Jajajaja… ya me imagino la cara que habrá puesto tu mami cuando le dijiste eso, chica, jajaja… y sí… Draco está por aparecer de nuevo ; ) …. también a mí me gusta mucho Dean : ) … nos vemos pronto!!!!

Velia: Pero por supuesto que a Charlie no le disgusta en lo absoluto '_enseñarle_' a Harry a hablar bien… ¡hasta yo lo haría! Jajaja… no quisiera adelantarte nada, pero tienes razón en que '_algo_' llegará a la Mansión Malfoy ; ) ... y la ayuda a Draco también llegara… besos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo V.**

Draco se despertó con un terrible mareo que casi lo hace vomitar cuando se incorporó de la cama.

'¡_Maldita sea¡Qué mal me siento_!' –se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de parar el mareo–. '_Esto me pasa por pasarme de listo. Eso de combinar el alcohol con la coca, me está matando_' –se levantó tambaleante y apenas pudo llegar al baño para vaciar su estómago–. '¡_Me cae que ya no voy a aspirar esa cochinada_!' –pensó después de que ya no hubo nada que seguir vomitando–. '_Pero la culpa de todo la tiene, Blaise. Seguro que 'eso' que nos vendió ese tipo, no era coca, era otra cosa. ¡Ay¡Me siento morir_!'

Se metió a la regadera para darse un baño rápido y salió sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina. Aún chorreando agua, volvió a meterse a la cama y cerró los ojos para descansar otro poco. Ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abría. Apenas entreabrió sus ojos grises para ver de quién se trataba y volvió a cerrarlos cuando vio que era su mamá.

-Buenos días, hijo –lo saludó Narcisa con voz suave–. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Acostado y en ayunas –le contestó agriamente el rubio–. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Seguro estás bien? Tienes muy mal aspecto.

-Gracias por decirme feo –le contestó y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda, pero pronto supo que había sido mala idea.

Ese brusco movimiento hizo que todo volviera a darle vueltas y apenas se aguantó las ganas de salir corriendo al baño de nueva cuenta.

-Sabes perfectamente que no quise decir eso –Narcisa se sentó en la orilla de la cama–. ¿Te sientes mal¿Quieres que llame al médico? –le acarició su largo cabello rubio con ternura, pero el chico se alejó de su contacto con rapidez.

-¡Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz! –se metió por completo en las húmedas sábanas–. Y ponle seguro a la puerta cuando te vayas… no quiero más visitas inoportunas.

-No seas así conmigo, Draco –la voz se le quebró–. En verdad quiero acercarme a ti. Deseo que…

-¿Y ahora que te traes entre manos, madre? –se descubrió y le regaló una gélida mirada gris–. ¿De cuando acá te preocupas por mí?

-Sé… sé que tanto tu padre como yo nos hemos comportado muy mal contigo, pero nunca es tarde para cambiar, hijo. Te quiero y sólo te pido una oportunidad para demostrar mi gran amor por ti.

-Vale, ya entendí –rió con cinismo–. Quieres ser actriz y estás ensayando el papel para representar a una abnegada y dulce madre. Bueno… pues lo haces bastante bien, pero todavía te falta derramar unas cuántas lágrimas más para que el público se las crea. ¡Ahora déjame en paz!

-¡Draco! –lo miró muy dolida.

-¡Vete de una buena vez y déjame dormir! –volvió a meterse entre las sábanas.

Narcisa se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación silenciosamente, pero ya muchas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se recargó en ella ahogando los sollozos que trataban de escapar de su garganta. Ella había visto llegar a Draco la noche anterior y se asustó seriamente al ver su avanzado estado de embriaguez. El chico había tropezado con cuanto objeto se atravesó en su camino y rompió muchas piezas valiosas y antiguas, pero eso fue lo último que le importó a la mujer. Se había apresurado a ayudarlo a subir las escaleras para que no se desnucara si llegaba a caer y lo había desnudado porque el chico ya casi estaba dormido para cuando llegaron a su habitación. Al parecer su hijo no recordaba nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior porque no lo mencionó y eso aumentó aún más su preocupación.

'_Debo hacer algo para ayudar a mi hijo, pero ¿qué?... ¿qué_?' –se preguntó desesperada.

Pasos en la distancia le indicaron que alguien se acercaba y se secó las lágrimas con rapidez… no quería que la servidumbre se diera cuenta de su dolor.

-¿Señora? –una chica se acercó a Narcisa–. La llaman por teléfono.

-Diles que no estoy –levantó la nariz con petulancia y se alejó de la joven.

-El señor me dijo que era urgente –la miró confundida y suplicante pues ya una vez la habían regañado por no haber pasado una llamada importante y no quería perder su trabajo.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó con impaciencia.

-No me dijo su nombre, pero mencionó que se trataba sobre el joven Draco –ya se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Sobre Draco? –levantó una elegante ceja.

-Eso me dijo.

-De acuerdo, hablaré en mi habitación.

La chica salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo y colgó el teléfono cuando estuvo segura de que Narcisa ya había tomado la llamada.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sirius estaba fuera del despacho de Lucius e intercambiaba miradas de confusión con la secretaria… los gritos del rubio se escuchaban hasta donde ellos estaban.

-¿Pues con quién está hablando? –preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

-No sé. No le he pasado ninguna llamada y no hay nadie con él –ya la chica tenía un tic nervioso en la comisura de la boca–. Sólo espero que no se relacione conmigo. El señora Malfoy ha estado de pésimo humor últimamente y ya me ha amenazado con despedirme un par de veces.

-Sí… ha estado de pésimo humor –estuvo de acuerdo y apenas se guardó un mohín de disgusto.

Las cosas con el rubio no le estaban saliendo como había planeado y sólo debido a su desmedida ambición no lo había mandado al demonio casi desde el principio. Lucius tenía un carácter terrible y, según su opinión, era un deplorable amante que sólo buscaba su propio placer sin importarle el de su pareja. Lo único rescatable de su relación eran los costosos regalos que le hacía y el departamento que logró sonsacarle. A Sirius le pareció de mal gusto que le diera el mismo departamento que pensaba regarle a Harry, pero no pudo convencerlo de que le diera otro así que tuvo que conformarse e irse a vivir ahí, pero eso sí, lo obligó a decorarlo con exquisito gusto.

-¡¡¡Karina!!! –tronó la voz de Lucius por el intercomunicador.

-Diga, señora Malfoy –la secretaria se apresuró a contestar.

-¡Cancele todas mis citas de esta tarde!

-Enseguida, señor –Sirius le hizo señas con las manos–. El señor Black se encuentra aquí y quiere saber si puede pasar a verlo.

-¡¡¡Qué se vaya al demonio!!! –rugió el rubio y cortó la comunicación.

Sirius se quedó de una pieza por la contestación de su amante, pero como el buen farsante que era, no dejó ver su humillación y sonrió conciliatoriamente.

-Es mejor dejarlo solo –dijo Sirius antes de darse media vuelta echando chispas por los ojos–. Hasta mañana, Karina.

-Hasta mañana, señor Black –le contestó la chica distraídamente pues ya estaba en el teléfono para cancelar los compromisos que tenía su jefe para esa tarde.

'¡_Tú te lo pierdes, Lucius Malfoy_!' –iba pensando Sirius furioso–. '_Ahora tengo la noche libre para buscar diversión en otra parte_' –y sacó su teléfono celular al entrar al elevador.

Lucius sentía que todo su interior hervía de rabia. No podía creer que los matones que había contratado no hubieran podido averiguar el paradero de Harry.

'_Necesito encontrarlo… necesito… necesito_' –se repetía sin parar mientras se tomaba de un solo trago la bebida que se había servido–. '_No me importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, pero lo haré. Harry¿dónde diablos te metiste? Y tú, desgraciado negro, me las vas a pagar_'

---------------------------------------------------

-¡Es una grandiosa oportunidad, Harry! –Charlie estaba arrodillado frente al chico de ojos verdes–. ¡Di que me acompañarás!

-No, no, no y no –Harry lo miró enojado–. ¡Ya no insistas, por favor! A esa fiesta irá pura gente pipiris nice y yo voy a hacer el ridículo como siempre.

-¡No es cierto! –se levantó y abrazó al chico de la cintura–. Has mejorado mucho durante este tiempo y ya casi no tienes acento, sólo te queda la maña. Sabes que puedes hablar correctamente si quieres.

-No, Charlie –cerró sus ojos verdes con impotencia–. Todavía me siento como… un tonto. ¿No te fijaste? Acabo de decir una tontería y no me corregiste.

-No te corregí porque no dijiste ninguna tontería –le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz–. Hasta la gente con mucha educación de vez en cuando dice palabras raras o que definitivamente no vienen al caso.

-¿De verdad? –abrió los ojos.

-Neta –le contestó y el moreno rió como era su intención–. ¡Acompáñame, por favor! –volvió a rogarle–. Además, el padre Albus dijo que te esperaba. No querrás decepcionarlo¿verdad?

-Pero es que…

-Nada de peros –lo cortó–. Mañana iremos a comprarte un buen traje. Quiero que todo el mundo vea que mi novio es el más guapo de todos.

-Yo no soy tu novio –lo desmintió riendo y no vio el dolor que apareció en los ojos azules ante su negativa–. Pero está bien, te acompañaré a esa dichosa fiesta y no aceptaré reclamaciones si te convierto en el hazmerreír de todo el mundo si meto la pata.

-Si me equivoco –lo corrigió antes de besarlo con pasión–. Verás que nos la vamos a pasar muy bien, cariño.

-Eso espero –le contestó Harry dudoso y volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso.

----------------------------------------------------------

El Cadillac corría por la carretera a una velocidad casi suicida, pero eso no hacía que la rubia que iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto se sintiera nerviosa. De hecho adoraba la velocidad, pero lo había olvidado

-¿No quiere que nos detengamos a beber algo, señora Malfoy? –le preguntó el hombre que iba conduciendo.

Narcisa volteó a verlo y le sonrió con sinceridad.

-No tengo sed, señor Zabini –miró de nuevo a la carretera–. ¿Usted sí?

-Tampoco –los ojos del hombre se desviaron un segundo hacia las bien formadas pantorrillas de la rubia–. Ya pronto llegaremos –declaró para hacer algo de conversación.

Ir sentado junto a tan hermosa mujer y que además siempre le había gustado, lo tenía muy nervioso. A Karl Zabini le parecía un milagro que la rubia hubiera aceptado acompañarlo a buscar ayuda para sus hijos a pesar de que las relaciones entre las dos familias se habían roto desde hacía años después de que él y Lucius tuvieran una fuerte discusión. Por pura casualidad sus respectivos hijos se habían hecho amigos en la universidad y ahora eran inseparables. Él, cómo Narcisa, sospechaba que su hijo estaba consumiendo drogas y pudo comprobarlo días atrás cuando siguió a los dos muchachos a un parque donde los vio comprar cocaína. Se puso furioso cuando comprobó sus sospechas e hizo detener al traficante que ahora estaba en la cárcel, pero no había podido hablar con su hijo sobre su problema de adicción. Blaise estaba tan rebelde como Draco y no había poder humano que lo hiciera escucharlo. En un momento de completa desesperación le habló a la rubia para buscar apoyo, pero no quiso decir su nombre para evitar que ella se negara a tomar la llamada. Fue una grata sorpresa que no sólo lo escuchara con atención, sino que declarara que estaba dispuesta a todo para ayudarlo y poder arrancar a los chicos de las garras de la drogadicción.

Narcisa cruzó en ese momento las piernas y su falda subió unos centímetros dejando ver parte de una espectacular pierna. Karl tuvo que aferrarse el volante con fuerza pues la tentación de deslizar la mano por esa piel cremosa, era demasiada.

-¿Y cómo es el hombre al que vamos a ver? –preguntó Narcisa sin voltear a verlo, pero se acomodó en el asiento y su falda subió un poco más.

-Hermosas –respondió Karl siguiendo sus pensamientos sobre las piernas de la mujer.

-¿Cómo? –volteó a verlo confundida.

-¡No! Perdón –se sonrojó y a la rubia eso le pareció increíble… era el primer hombre mayor que veía que se sonrojaba–. Es muy anciano, pero buena persona. Stella y yo acudíamos a la iglesia cada domingo y ahí nos hicimos amigos de Albus. Hace algunos años lo transfirieron a la campiña, pero he seguido en contacto con él.

-¿Y cómo podrá ayudarnos? Le aseguro que Draco no dejara que se le acerque para que lo sermonee.

-Blaise tampoco –sonrió con tristeza–. Desde hace semanas no quiere acompañarme a la iglesia y se niega a bendecir los alimentos.

-¿Bendecir los alimentos? –lo miró con incredulidad–. ¿Eso hace usted?

-¡Claro¿Usted no? –fue su turno de verla con sorpresa.

-No… jamás –no supo porque de pronto se sintió avergonzada.

-Debería hacerlo –declaró con simpleza–. Siempre hay que agradecer las gracias que tenemos.

-Es un hombre religioso –fue media pregunta, media afirmación.

-No mucho en realidad –rió y se le formó un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha que mantuvo cautiva a Narcisa largos segundos–. Pero Stella sí lo era. Me convenció de que debía hacer ciertas cosas para sentirme bien conmigo mismo y entre ellas está la de bendecir los alimentos y dedicar al menos una hora a la semana a nuestro Dios.

-Yo no creo en Dios –declaró con voz dura y volvió a mirar el camino.

-Debemos cambiar de tema –dijo Karl al notar el tono de compañera–. Stella decía que cuando las personas se molestaban cuando hablaban de religión, política o fútbol, se debía hablar de otra cosa.

-Menciona mucho a su esposa –agradeció el tacto del hombre… a ella jamás le había agradado hablar sobre religión–. ¿La quería mucho? –volvió a mirarlo.

-Muchísimo y también la extraño –sus ojos se nublaron un momento de tristeza.

Narcisa vio esa tristeza e inexplicablemente sintió como una mano helada le apretaba el corazón y se llenó de envidia y celos sin fundamento hacia la esposa muerta de Karl Zabini. No comprendía como una mujer tan desangelada como ella fuera recordada con tanto amor.

-Lo lamento –dijo Narcisa sólo por compromiso.

-No hay problema –Karl la miró ya sonriente–. Lo he superado, pero me he preguntado muchas veces si la muerte de mi esposa afectó a Blaise.

-Tal vez –suspiró profundamente al recordar el motivo de su repentino viaje a la campiña inglesa–. ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer… Albus… –apenas pudo recordar el nombre de la persona que iban a visitar–. … por nuestros hijos?

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero anoche que hablé con él para platicarle sobre el problema de Blaise, me dijo que se le había ocurrido una idea. Me pidió que fuera a verlo hoy y que me lo explicaría detalladamente. Por cierto… –la regaló una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que hizo que a la rubia se le fuera la respiración–. … muchas gracias por haber aceptado acompañarme, señora Malfoy.

-No dé las gracias –le respondió la rubia cuando encontró la voz–. Sabe que haré lo que sea por ayudar a mi hijo.

A partir de ese momento ya no hablaron mucho, pero ciertamente los dos estaban disfrutando mucho de su mutua compañía.

--------------------------------------------------------------

El pequeño salón estaba atestado de gente y no había mucho espacio por donde moverse, pero eso no molestaba en lo absoluto a Charlie pues tenía la oportunidad de mantener a Harry muy cerca de su cuerpo. Se había dado cuenta que varias personas los habían visto de mala manera cuando se percataron de que eran pareja, pero no le importó… nunca le había importado. Desde el momento en que descubrió que le gustaban los hombres, lo tomó con toda la naturalidad del mundo. A sus padres no les había agradado enterarse de sus gustos '_especiales_' pero al final lo aceptaron y eso era lo único que le importaba… que sus padres lo comprendieran y lo aceptaran tal y como era. Cuando los señores Weasley se dieron cuenta que mantenía una relación amorosa con Harry se abstuvieron de reclamarle nada, pero Molly le suplicó que no lastimara al chico de ojos verdes y él le aseguró que no lo haría. La mujer conocía bien a su hijo y sabía que le gustaba volar de flor en flor y que ninguna de las relaciones que había tenido en el pasado iba en serio, pero como el moreno le había robado el corazón y ya lo consideraba un hijo más, trataría por todos los medios de que Charlie no lo hiriera.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Charlie a Harry al oído y aprovechó para darle un pequeño beso en él.

-Bien, aunque un poco nervioso –le regaló una tímida sonrisa–. ¿Me he comportado con corrección?

-Tan correcto que ya me da miedo de que no me permitas besarte después de esta noche –lo bromeó.

-Puedes besarme cuando quieras –le ofreció sus labios sin ninguna timidez, pero antes de que los tomara, Harry lanzó una exclamación de felicidad y lo abandonó sorpresivamente.

El pelirrojo se quedó perplejo ante el comportamiento de su pareja y sólo acertó a quedarse donde estaba mientras el moreno se perdía entre la gente.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-No me dijo que veníamos a una fiesta –le reclamó en voz baja Narcisa a Karl mientras bebía un combinado–. No estoy vestida correctamente.

-No lo sabía, pero no se preocupe… está guapísima –la aduló con tanta sinceridad que el interior de la rubia se llenó de calidez.

-Gracias, pero no le creo –mintió pues quería que le siguiera diciendo que estaba hermosa–. Mi cabello está todo revuelto y mi ropa está arrugada por el viaje.

-Su cabello siempre se verá tan espectacular como usted –le dijo sin pensar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, volvió a sonrojarse para deleite de Narcisa.

-¿A qué hora podremos platicar con Albus?

-Espero que de un momento a otro –buscó al anciano con la mirada–. Mire… ya se está acercando a nosotros.

Era cierto. El sacerdote intercambiaba palabras con los invitados, pero siempre en su dirección.

-¿Y cuál será el motivo de la fiesta? –preguntó Narcisa para volver a mirarse en esos ojos cafés que le gustaban más a cada minuto que pasaba.

-No lo sé, pero me imagino que para reunir fondos para la iglesia o para alguna otra asociación.

-Pero nosotros no pagamos la entrada.

-Algún truco debe de haber –le contestó Karl sonriente y le guiñó un ojo haciendo que las rodillas de la rubia temblaran de emoción.

-Espero que no los haya hecho esperar demasiado –les dijo Albus en cuanto llegó al lado de la pareja.

-No se preocupe, padre –Karl le estrechó la mano–. Mire… le presento a la señora Malfoy.

-Mucho gusto¿señora.…. Malfoy? –el anciano no pudo esconder del todo su sorpresa.

-Narcisa Malfoy –ella también le dio la mano–. El señor Zabini tuvo la gentileza de invitarme a acompañarlo.

-Me alegra conocerla –ya se había recuperado del todo–. Acompáñenme, por favor.

Albus los condujo fuera del salón hacia el jardín.

**--------------------------------------------**

Ya aparecieron nuevos personajes que ojalá y les agraden…. Byeeeeeeeee!!!!!!


	6. Capítulo VI

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Lil-Evans¡Hola chica! Pero por supuesto que hay mucha atracción entre el papá de Blaise y Narcisa, jejeje… te mando muchos besos.

Candii : No te preocupes si no puedes dejar comentario, chica… me conformo con que te siga gustando la historia : ) … ¡¡¡pácatelas!!! … espero que no vayas a matarme por lo de Charlie, pero como ya sabes, este fic es de Harry y Draco y pues… bueno… ya verás ; ) … byeeeeeee!!!!

Velia: Tienes mucha razón… Narcisa necesita un buen hombre a su lado y no al pesado de Lucius, Ufff… a mí también me cayó muy mal el tipo aquí : ( … Jajaja… me encantó la forma en que describiste a Albus… ¡¡¡nada más que la verdad!!! … besos también para ti.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo VI.**

No lejos de donde se encontraban Narcisa, Karl y Albus platicando, dos muchachos estaban enlazados en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Oh, Seamus¡Qué alegría me da verte! –le decía Harry a un muchacho blanco que se veía tan feliz como el moreno.

-¡Y a mí más! –Seamus le dio un gran beso en la mejilla–. Albus no me dijo que ibas a estar aquí.

-A mí tampoco me dijo nada, pero me da mucho, mucho gusto volver a verte –aún abrazados se sentaron en una banca.

-Cuéntame¿has seguido viendo a Dean? –preguntó Seamus interesado.

-Sí, y déjame decirte que tampoco se ha olvidado de ti. Dice que ahora que eres sacerdote querrás hacerle un exorcismo o algo por estilo.

-Ese tipejo –rió con ganas–. Siempre exagerando, además… todavía no soy sacerdote.

-Ahora que lo pienso¿qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar en tu congregación o como se llame?

-Debería, pero… –agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasó, Seamus¿Acaso te… expulsaron? –lo miró temeroso.

-No, no me expulsaron, pero… pero…

-¿Pero qué¡Dime ya! Me estás asustando.

-El padre responsable del Seminario me dijo que no tenía vocación para el sacerdocio y me ordenó que me fuera y que no volviera hasta que hubiera pensado bien las cosas.

-¿¡Cómo¿Por qué te hizo eso?

-¡Ay, Harry¡Por un estupidez! –su rostro se puso de mil colores–. Me da pena contártelo.

-¡Vamos, Seamus¿De cuándo acá te da pena contarme lo que te pasa?

-Es que en serio fue una tontería –suspiró profundamente–. ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que estuvimos Dean, tú y yo juntos todo el día?

-Por supuesto –sonrió ante el recuerdo–. Fuimos a nadar un día antes de que te fueras a Liverpool.

-¿Y qué hicimos ahí?

-Nadar¿pues qué más? –lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Nos tomamos muchas fotos –le recordó Seamus.

-¿Fotos¡Ah, sí! Ya me acordé que Albus nos prestó su cámara fotográfica, pero no vi ninguna.

-Pues el padre Demetrius sí lo hizo –Harry lo miró confundido–. Me quedé con los rollos y no pude revelarlos hasta hace unos días porque se perdieron entre mis cosas.

-No te entiendo nada, Seamus. ¿Qué tienen que ver esas fotos en todo este asunto?

-Mucho. Verás… a veces nos mandan a hacer servicio social a lugares lejanos –comenzó a explicarle–. El padre Demetrius decidió mandarme a ayudar a un párroco que tenía que hacer un bautizo colectivo el fin de semana pasado, pero… no llegué a la iglesia. Sé que lo que voy a decirte suena estúpido, pero es la verdad. Cuando llegué a la estación del tren, le pregunté a un hombre por la iglesia y él se ofreció a llevarme en su carreta, pero se confundió y me llevó en dirección contraria. Cuando me di cuenta del error, no encontré transporte de regreso y tuve que dormir en la casa del hombre. Al día siguiente decidí regresar al Seminario sin pasar por la iglesia a la que iba porque los bautizos se habían realizado el día anterior y ya no requerían de mi presencia. Cuando llegué, el padre Demetrius estaba muy preocupado por mí ya que el otro padre le había llamado para decirle que no había llegado a ayudarle. Le expliqué lo que me sucedió y me mandó a dormir. Estaba muy cansado por la caminata además de quemado pues ese día hizo mucho calor. Traía la cara toda roja y por la tarde me mandó a la farmacia para que comprara un ungüento para las quemaduras. Antes de salir regresé a mi habitación por unas cosas y fue cuando encontré los rollos. Recordé que cerca de la farmacia había un centro de revelado y los llevé conmigo. Al día siguiente me entregaron las fotos y… y… cuando las estaba viendo en mi habitación entró el padre Demetrius y… las vio.

-¿Y? –aún Harry seguía sin comprender.

-Pues que pensó que habían sido tomadas ese fin de semana y no hace meses. Me acusó de ser un mentiroso. Pensó que me había ido a nadar con ustedes en lugar de hacer lo que me había ordenado y también de que… estaba viendo a… Dean a escondidas. Me ordenó que saliera del Seminario para que recapacitara sobre mi vocación y también me dijo que no podría volver antes de dos semanas.

-¿¡Quééé¿¡Por qué diablos pensó toda esa basura!?

-Porque no hice lo que me había dicho, estaba todo quemado y me veía feliz al ver las fotos.

-¡No manches¿¡Y por estar feliz de ver a tus carnales te tacha de mentiroso!? –estaba tan enfadado que se le olvidaron todas las recomendaciones de Charlie y hablaba como siempre lo había hecho–. ¡Me cae que ese wey merece que le den una patada en la cola¡Sólo a un tarado se le ocurre pensar que te fuistes de reve¿¡Y por qué carajos pensó que te miroteabas con Dean a escondidas¡Ustedes ni siquiera se escriben!

-¡Ay, Harry! –Seamus escondió la cara entre las manos–. ¿No te acuerdas lo que nos pidió hacer Dean ese día? –la comprensión brilló de pronto en los ojos verdes de Harry–. Y pues la primera foto que vio el padre fue… fue…

-¿Cuándo Dean te tenía agarrado de la cintura mientras te besaba?

-Sí –aceptó totalmente rojo.

-Que mala onda –murmuró un poco más sereno al recordar por completo la atrevida sesión de fotos que Dean había propuesto.

Seamus y Harry no estaban muy seguros de querer hacerlo, pero ver a Dean tan animado después de toda una mañana de terco mutismo, los hizo aceptar. Ese día en particular el chico negro había estado muy triste y Harry el por qué, pero no le estaba permitido decir nada pues había prometido guardar el secreto. No se puso nervioso por estar tan cerca de Dean pues conocía su terrible necesidad de cercanía y aceptaba sus abrazos y caricias con naturalidad pues sabía que jamás se propasaría. A su amigo sólo le bastaba pasar una mano sobre sus mejillas y sus brazos para sentirse contento.

-¿Ahora comprendes por qué te dije que fue una estupidez, Harry? –Seamus le sonrió con tristeza–. Comprendo perfectamente el enfado del padre Demetrius. Todo se confabuló para que pensara que le había mentido y esa foto que vio es bastante… comprometedora.

-De todas maneras se azotó al creer que le habías echado todo un choro –el enfado volvió–. ¡Vas a ser sacerdote! No puedes mentir.

-No debo mentir –lo corrigió–. Pero además hubo otra cosa en mi contra –volvió a ponerse rojo.

-¿¡Otra!? –alzó una ceja.

-Es que no me di cuenta del momento en que el padre entró a mi cuarto y pues… yo… yo… –parecía incapaz de seguir hablando.

-¡Ya suéltalo! –lo apuró cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado–. ¿Qué hicistes?

-Estaba besando la foto de Dean –confesó en voz baja.

-¡No manches, Seamus! –lo miró con enfado–. La neta es que tú también te pasaste de lanza. ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar babeando la foto de un hombre en ese lugar?

-¡¡¡Es que lo extraño!!! –gritó sin poder contenerse y si acaso era posible, se puso más rojo–. Perdón… los extraño.

-¡Sí, claro! '_Nos_' extrañas –rió bajito–. ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-No sé –se encogió de hombros–. Por el momento voy a quedarme aquí con Albus.

-¿Y no vas a ir a echarle un lente a Dean?

-No –declaró con firmeza.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque… porque… ¡porque no y ya! –se cruzó de brazos con testarudez.

-Esa no es onda, Seamus –lo miró de mala manera–. Dean te extraña mucho y si no vas a verlo, voy a chivatear y ya verás cómo te va ir cuando sepa que te amarrastes tu calzón y no le distes una vuelta.

-¿Serás capaz, méndigo? –Seamus se levantó de la banca enojado.

-La neta es que sí –Harry también se levantó para enfrentarlo.

-Disculpen que interrumpa tan amena charla, pero necesito hablar contigo Harry –dijo una voz divertida y los dos chicos voltearon a ver a Albus Dumbledore que estaba acompañado por una pareja.

-Claro que sí, padre –aceptó Harry y volvió a mirar a Seamus amenazadoramente–. Tú y yo aún no hemos terminado de comernos este pollito¿eh, carnal?

-Dónde quieras y cuándo quieras, galán –le contestó Seamus sacando el pecho.

-Ya estuvo bien, muchachos –Albus tomó del brazo a Harry–. Seamus¿nos permites un segundo?

-Claro, padre –Seamus todavía le sostuvo la mirada a Harry antes de entrar al salón.

-Harry, quiero presentarte a unas personas –dijo Albus tratando de llamar la atención del chico que no le despegaba la vista de encima a su amigo–. El señor Zabini… la señora **Malfoy** –dijo el apellido con énfasis.

Harry giró en redondo y se quedó de piedra al comprobar que efectivamente no había escuchado mal… frente a él se encontraba la esposa de Lucius. Aunque Albus no la hubiera presentado, él la hubiera reconocido de todas maneras. Su bello rostro, su pequeña nariz aristocrática, su largo cabello rubio, el caro perfume que usaba… toda ella era simplemente inconfundible. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se obligó a sonreír, pero no pudo extender la mano para saludarla.

-Harry Potter –se presentó el moreno con los dientes apretados.

-Mucho gusto, Harry –Karl extendió la mano y el chico no tuvo más remedio que estrechársela–. Albus nos ha hablado muy bien de ti y en verdad espero que quieras ayudarnos¿verdad, señora Malfoy?

-Así es, joven.

Narcisa le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que dejó helado a Harry pues estaba totalmente desprovista de la arrogancia que conocía tan bien. La había visto muchas veces en la empresa de su esposo y la actitud déspota, petulante e inhumana con la que trataba a todo el mundo, era su característica principal.

-Yo… lo siento, pero no los entiendo –Harry miró a Albus interrogante–. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlos?

-Mira, voy a explicarte… –comenzó a decir el anciano.

----------------------------------------------

Charlie buscó por todos lados a Harry y se quedó congelado cuando lo encontró en el jardín platicando muy cerca de un chico bastante guapo. Estuvo a punto de ir a separarlos y definitivamente armar toda una escena de celos, pero recordó que el moreno le había dicho que no eran novios y supo que no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle nada, así que no tuvo otra opción que mantener su distancia mientras los celos lo consumían. No los perdió de vista ni un solo instante y se puso alerta cuando Seamus se levantó enfadado. Cuando Harry también se levantó para enfrentarlo estuvo a punto de correr para impedir la inminente pelea, pero entonces vio que Albus se acercaba a los chicos y se quedó donde estaba. Vio como el anciano enviaba al desconocido joven a la fiesta mientras que Harry se quedaba en el jardín con él y otras dos personas.

Seamus pasó muy cerca de él cuando entró al salón y sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo, lo tomó del hombro y lo obligó a darse la vuelta.

-No sé quién eres ni me importa –Charlie avanzó dos pasos para quedar muy cerca de Seamus–. Pero te aconsejo que te mantengas alejado de Harry si sabes qué es lo que te conviene.

-¿En serio? –Seamus se recuperó muy pronto de la sorpresa de verse amenazado por un desconocido a causa de Harry y lo enfrentó con franca burla–. No sabía que el bebé Harry necesitara un guardaespaldas.

-No lo llames así a menos que quieras perder todos los dientes, idiota –le puso un dedo en el pecho.

-¿Tú y cuántos más van a impedirme decirle bebé a ese mocoso de Harry Potter? –torció la boca con burla.

-¡Imbécil! –gritó el pelirrojo enojadísimo.

Charlie cerró los puños dispuesto a golpear a Seamus y se sorprendió muchísimo cuando fue sometido rápidamente con una llave de judo.

-Tranquilo, carnal –Seamus le habló al oído mientras lo obligaba a caminar hacia la puerta de salida–. No quiero salpicar a los demás invitados con tu sangre. Afuera nos mataremos como la gente decente.

-¡Suéltame! –Charlie trató inútilmente de zafar su brazo aprisionado.

-Ya mero. No te esponjes –ya habían salido del salón

-¿¡Qué no me esponje!? –lo miró estupefacto.

-¿No me entendiste? –rió con ganas–. Que no te sulfures, que no te alborotes, que no te pongas roñoso, que no te engoriles, que no…

-Que no me enoje.

-¡Ándale! Cachaste la idea.

-¿¡Eres Seamus!? –preguntó de pronto y el chico lo soltó sorprendido de que supiera quién era.

-¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!? –lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti y de Dean –Charlie se acomodó el saco–. Si son tan buenos amigos¿por qué discutieron?

Los celos que había sentido se esfumaron al comprobar la identidad del muchacho y supo que no debía temer ninguna competencia de su parte.

-Nel –Seamus lo miró de arriba abajo todavía con desconfianza–. Primero dime quién eres tú.

-Me llamo Charlie Weasley y estoy saliendo con Harry.

-¿¡Eres el novio de Harry!? –realmente estaba pasmado porque pensaba que el moreno andaba con…–. ¿Desde cuándo?

-Bueno… en realidad no somos novios, novios, pero… –se sonrojó levemente.

-Amigos cariñosos entonces¿eh? –dijo con picardía.

-No exactamente –su sonrojo aumentó.

-Jajaja. Ya no voy a hacerte sufrir más con mis preguntas indiscretas –se dieron la mano amigablemente–. Y sí… soy Seamus Finnigan. Amigo de Harry y de Dean desde que éramos niños.

-¿Por qué discutieron?

-Realmente no lo hicimos –rió divertido–. Siempre nos comportamos igual. Fingimos que nos enojamos, no damos unos cuántos empujones y se acabó el asunto.

-Pues yo pensé que sí se iban a liar a golpes.

-¿Yo pelearme con Harry¡Pero ni loco! Él único que puede con él es Dean y eso a duras penas.

-¡Estás de broma! –lo miró con incredulidad–. Sabes defensa personal.

-Sí, pero Harry es rapidísimo con las manos, pega como patada de mula y sabe como parar los golpes.

-No lo sabía –aceptó bastante asombrado.

-¿Y cómo lo conociste?

-En casa de mis padres. Ellos compraron una propiedad aquí y Harry los está ayudando a reparar la casa.

-Que bien –se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared–. ¿Y tú que haces?

-Soy escultor –sacó un cigarrillo y le ofreció otro a Seamus que lo tomó después de dudar un momento–. Uno aún no muy conocido, pero espero serlo pronto.

Y siguieron platicando sobre muchas cosas hasta que fueron localizados por Harry media hora después.

-¡Hasta que los encontré! –les dijo el moreno algo molesto–. Pensé que ya se habían ido sin mí.

-¿Me crees capaz de abandonarte, cielo? –Charlie de inmediato le pasó un brazo por la cintura y lo besó en la boca.

-Tal vez –Harry le correspondió brevemente antes de dirigirse a Seamus que los miraba divertido–. Tengo que ir a Londres mañana y tú te vas a ir conmigo, mugroso.

-¿¡Cómo que te vas a Londres!? –el pelirrojo se sobresaltó–. ¿¡Para qué!?

-Albus me encargó algunas cosas –le dijo con vaguedad–. Espero volver el próximo fin de semana.

-Iré contigo –declaró con firmeza.

-No es necesario –le acarició la mejilla con ternura–. Además, necesitas terminar tu última escultura.

-Sí, pero…

-Nada. Me iré con Seamus –Harry se soltó de sus manos y tomó del codo a su viejo amigo–. Discúlpanos un segundo. Tengo que decirle unas cuántas verdades a cierta alimaña desagradecida –y se alejaron unos cuantos metros.

Un horrible presentimiento hizo que el pecho del pelirrojo se oprimiera. Algo le decía que Harry no iba a regresar de Londres y que ése era el final de su débil relación amorosa. Cerró sus ojos azules para contener las lágrimas cuando sintió que su corazón se partía en dos.

----------------------------------------------------

-¡No inventes! –exclamó Seamus cuando Harry acabó de contarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior–. Qué pequeño es el mundo¿no lo crees? –ya los dos iban camino a Londres en un autobús.

-En verdad lo es –el moreno se alborotó aún más su despeinado cabello al pasar los dedos entre él–. Y yo todavía no acabo de entender cómo diablos acepté ayudarlos. Lo último que quería era volver a saber algo de Lucius y ahora me comprometí a ayudar a su hijo. ¡Debo haberme vuelto loco de remate!

-Pero no podías hacer otra cosa –le palmeó la rodilla para tranquilizarlo–. No hubiera sido correcto ni decente negarte a ayudar a esos muchachos.

-Lo sé, lo sé –lo miró con impotencia–. Sabes que no soporto que envenenen a la gente, pero¿por qué tenían que pedirme que lo ayudara a él¡Precisamente al hijo de Lucius!

-Vas a ayudar a dos chicos a salir de esa horrible adicción y es en lo único que debes pensar. Olvídate de que es el hijo de ese miserable.

-Trataré de hacerlo –suspiró con resignación–. ¿Crees que Dean acepte ayudarme?

-Dean iría a la luna por ti –dijo Seamus en voz baja y desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

-¿Y por qué lo dices en ese tono? –lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Cuál tono? Es sólo la verdad –se levantó de improviso–. Disculpa, tengo que ir al baño –y Harry lo vio casi correr hacia la parte trasera del autobús.

'¿_Y ahora que bicho le picó a éste_?' –se preguntó confundido, pero no pudo pensar más en la extraña actitud de Seamus pues estaba muy nervioso por lo que había prometido hacer.

------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Me interesa un comino si quieres hacerlo o no, Blaise! –le decía en ese mismo momento Karl Zabini a su hijo–. ¡Ya me cansé de tu actitud y de ahora en adelante vas a obedecer las reglas de esta casa¡No más salidas sin mi consentimiento y no más llegadas de madrugada!

-¡Ya no soy un niño, papá! –el joven estaba parado frente a su padre con las manos en la cadera–. Por si lo habías olvidado, ya soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

-¡No mientras vivas en esta casa y te siga manteniendo! –azotó el periódico que llevaba en la mano sobre el sofá–. Si te crees tan independiente vete a vivir a otro lado, pero olvídate de tu coche, de tu mesada, de tu celular, de tu ropa, de que te pague la universidad… ¡olvídate de todo!

-No estás hablando en serio¿verdad? –Blaise lo miró dudoso.

Su padre nunca le había hablado en ese tono y no estaba seguro si cumpliría sus amenazas. Él no tenía ningún dinero ahorrado y si lo echaba a la calle en ese momento, lo único que podría hacer era pedirle a Draco que le permitiera estar en su casa, pero no quería hacerlo. La única vez que había ido a visitarlo, Lucius se portó en extremo desagradable con él debido a la pelea que había tenido con su padre y fue un milagro que no lo echara a patadas de la Mansión Malfoy.

-Por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio, Blaise Zabini –Karl miró a su hijo con extrema dureza–. El lunes volverás a la universidad y respetarás esta casa. No toleraré más tontería de tu parte. ¡Ah! Y esta noche quiero verte en la cena ¿está claro? –se dio media vuelta dejando solo a Blaise que se dejó caer en el sofá en estado de shock.

Karl se encerró en su despacho y fue hasta el teléfono. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la pulida mesita mientras esperaba que le contestaran.

-Soy yo –dijo simplemente cuando una voz femenina le contestó–. Ya hablé con Blaise.

-…

-Sí. Me parece que al menos esta noche se quedará en casa. ¿Cree que podrá hacer que Draco venga para acá?

-…

-De acuerdo. Tendré todo preparado para las 9 de la noche.

-…

-Yo también lo espero. El muchacho parece de confiar.

-…

-No se preocupe, verá que todo saldrá bien.

-…

-Los espero, hasta pronto –y colgó suspirando profundamente–. '_Yo también ruego porque Harry logre hacer entrar en razón a mi hijo_'

Minutos después dejaba su casa sin despedirse de su hijo logrando que Blaise estuviera seguro de que su padre hablaba en serio pues él nunca se iba a trabajar sin antes darle un beso en la frente y eso lo puso sumamente nervioso.

**---------------------------------------------**

Hasta luego!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Capítulo VII

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado, pero me fue imposible hacerlo… sorry : (

Crixita¡Hola! A mí en lo personal me encanta el encuentro de esos tres amigo y espero que a ti también ; ) … un beso.

Lil-Evans: Muchas gracias por hacerte ese espacio para saludarme, chica : ) … si no entiendes alguna cosa, nada más tienes que preguntarme¿okay? … cuídate mucho.

Velia: De hecho Blaise y Draco son un par de junior sin nada mejor que hacer que andarse drogando… muy tontos¿no? … y sobre Seamus… tienes razón, pero no quiero decir más para no adelantar nada, jejeje…. y ya prontito se da ese ansiado encuentro…. te mando muchos besos

Celen¡Si, porfa! Date una vueltecita por mi profile aunque debo decirte que ésta es la única historia que tengo aquí de Harry y Draco… las otras son con Severus y Lucius : ( … y no te preocupes si no puedes dejar mensajitos… besos

Liwk: Bienvenida al fic, chica!!!! … te doy la razón en que es una total locura imaginar a Harry hablando de esa forma, pero simplemente no me pude resistir a la idea, Jajaja… y sí… Seamus también tiene sobrenombre, más me temo que no es nada del otro mundo, así como tampoco el de Draco, jijiji … te agradezco muchísimo que decidieras seguir con la lectura y aún más tu sincero comentario… nos vemos pronto!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candii : Se me pasó poner el número de capítulos del fic, pero van a ser 22 (incluyendo el epílogo) y si no puedes dejar comentarios, no hay bronca¿vale? … me alegro que captaras esa frase de Seamus porque de ahí se desencadena una parte de la historia que simplemente me fascina, jejeje … cuídate también… besos!!!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo VII.**

'_El Cubil_' estaba cerrado, pero Seamus y Harry entraron al lugar por la puerta trasera seguros de que encontrarían a Dean ahí. El chico negro tenía un departamento en el centro de Londres, pero casi nunca se paraba por ahí pues prefería estar en su negocio a toda hora.

-Este lugar sigue oliendo tan mal como siempre –Seamus arrugó la nariz–. Dean ya debería haber puesto aire acondicionado.

-Lo tiene, pero sólo funciona por las noches cuando el bar está abierto.

-Tacaño. No lo pone todo el día para no pagar más electricidad –murmuró entre dientes.

-¡Huy! Qué delicadito te me has vuelto –se burló Harry.

-Cállate –lo miró de mala manera.

Entraron a la oficina de Dean y lo vieron agachado revisando sus libros de contabilidad.

-¿Acaso se perdieron en el camino? –preguntó el chico negro sin levantar la vista–. Tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar.

-¿Cómo sabías que veníamos para acá? –preguntó Harry curioso–. ¿Pusiste cámaras de seguridad en el callejón?

-Digamos que tengo ojos hasta en la espalda, Lion –aún seguía sin mirarlos–. ¿Y nuestro padrecito como está?

-Si me vieras, lo sabrías –le contestó Seamus molesto–. ¿Así me recibes después de casi un año de no vernos?

Harry vio como Dean tomaba aire antes de levantar la vista y clavar sus ojos negros en Seamus.

-Hola, Irlandés –le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Hola, Devil –le correspondió la sonrisa de la misma manera.

Seamus le extendió los brazos y Dean casi voló hasta ellos. Se fundieron en un abrazo muy fuerte por largos minutos. Seamus hundió el rostro en el amplio pecho de Dean mientras que el chico negro acariciaba la espalda de su amigo.

-Te extrañé mucho, Seamus –le dijo Dean con voz ronca.

-Yo también, Dean –le contestó él en un murmullo y a Harry le pareció que estaba quebrada por el llanto reprimido.

Se mantuvo al margen del reencuentro de sus dos amigos y se le enterneció el corazón al verlos tan emocionados de volver a verse después de tantos meses de separación.

-Gracias por ir a rescatarlo de ese espantoso lugar, Lion –bromeó Dean cuando se separó de Seamus.

-De nada –contestó Harry divertido.

-¡Él no fue sacarme de ningún lugar! –dijo Seamus enojado–. Yo… me salí por mi cuenta –mintió en voz baja.

-Pues me alegra mucho que lo hicieras –Dean puso las dos manos sobre el rostro de su amigo y comenzó a acariciarlo con inmensa ternura–. Me hiciste mucha falta.

-¿¡En serio!? –sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Claro! Ya no tuve quién me ayudara con las cuentas –recibió una fuerte patada en la espinilla que lo hizo gemir de dolor.

-¡Payaso! –Seamus se alejó de Dean y fue a sentarse sobre el escritorio.

-Ya párenle, mis chavos. ¡Caray! Aún después de tanto tiempo de no verse, se siguen peleando –Harry trató de poner paz pues sabía que si no lo hacía, la discusión entre ellos se extendería por horas.

-¡Él empezó! –Seamus señaló a Dean con un dedo acusador.

-No me interesa quién empezó –evitó la punzante respuesta que ya Dean tenía preparada–. Necesito que me eches la mano con una cosa, Devil.

-Lo que quieras –aceptó de inmediato el chico negro y Seamus de pronto encontró muy interesante el techo pues clavó su mirada en él.

-Muy bien. Necesito que…

-Espera –Dean lo interrumpió–. Antes de que me digas que quieres, necesito que me expliques un par de cosas –se puso frente al moreno que lo miró con las cejas levantadas–. Primero¿qué pasó realmente con Lucius? –su tono era de franco enojo y ahora Seamus comenzó a revisarse las uñas con gran interés.

-Ya te lo dije. Me di cuenta que…

-¡¡¡A otro perro con ese hueso!!! –gritó tan fuerte que hizo brincar a los dos chicos–. ¡Ese imbécil ha estado como loco tratando de localizarte y yo ya estoy harto de andar rompiendo caras por tu culpa!

-¿¡Lucius ha estado tratando de localizarme!? –Harry lo miró con genuina incredulidad–. ¡Pero eso es imposible! Él claramente me dijo que me… fuera –terminó débilmente cuando se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

Dean extendió la mano, tomó de la nuca a Harry y lo acercó a su cuerpo con brusquedad.

-Dime la verdad –sus rostros apenas estaban separados unos centímetros y Seamus encontró una nueva maravilla, pero ahora en sus zapatos–. ¿¡Qué te hizo ese idiota!?

-Realmente nada –Harry supo que ya no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad–. Lo descubrí besuqueándose con otro y luego él me dijo que ya no quería nada conmigo, es todo.

-¿Entonces por qué está buscándote como si le debieras dinero¿Es eso¿Le debes dinero¿Te llevaste algo que le pertenecía¿¡¡¡Por qué diablos está buscándote, Harry!!!?

-¡¡¡No lo sé!!! –se zafó del agarre–. Me ofreció un depa, pero no lo acepté y no tengo nada suyo.

-¿El muy cretino te ofreció un departamento? –preguntó con escalofriante voz baja–. ¿Y a cambio de qué?

-Para que te lo explico con manzanitas si ya lo sabes –no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

-Le partiste la cara por tratar de comprarte¿no? –esperó una afirmación que nunca llegó–. ¿¡No lo hiciste!? –lo miró con incredulidad–. Me vas a decir que… que…

-Pues sí –le sostuvo la mirada, pero no de forma desafiante, más bien le imploraba que lo comprendiera.

-¡Maldita sea, Harry! Sí querías un departamento, yo te lo hubiera dado con gusto –Seamus volvió a encontrar el techo sumamente interesante–. No tenías que venderte para…

Dean no pudo terminar la frase pues un puño se estrelló con tal fuerza en su mandíbula que lo hizo tambalearse.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a decirme eso! –le dijo Harry furioso–. ¡Yo no me vendo!

-¡Pero sí ibas a hacerlo! –Dean no se dejó amedrentar por el golpe recibido–. ¿O me equivoco¡No¡Por supuesto que no me equivoco¡Pensabas entregarte a ese cerdo!

-Sí… iba a hacerlo, pero no por el departamento –aceptó en tono derrotado–. Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no soy así. Iba a aceptarlo porque creía que… que… Lucius me amaba y… –comenzó a temblar.

Toda la impotencia, vergüenza y humillación que había sentido el día en que encontró al rubio con Sirius Black volvieron a llenar su ser. Trató de esconder el rostro en sus manos, pero Dean fue más rápido y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya, tranquilo –metió una mano en la mata de cabellos negros y masajeó su nuca–. Ya pasó.

-Me odio, Dean. No sabes cuánto me odio por haber pensado… aceptar su proposición –logró decir Harry después de un largo minuto.

-Pues yo odio más a ese imbécil por haberte lastimado –lo hizo levantar el rostro hacia él–. Y nadie que lo haga sale impune. Ese idiota va a lamentar hasta haber nacido –ya acariciaba el tembloroso labio inferior.

-No, Dean… no hagas nada –sus manos volaron hasta las mejillas del chico negro–. No quiero que tengas más problemas por mi culpa –no se dieron cuenta que Seamus derramaba gruesas lágrimas por una desconocida razón–. Prométeme que no harás nada… por favor –le rogó cuando no recibió una respuesta.

-Te lo prometo –accedió sin muchas ganas–. Sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

-Gracias –lo hizo agachar la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Ya que todo está en orden, déjame explicarte lo que necesito que hagas por mí –se alejó de esos fuertes brazos sintiéndose más tranquilo–. Mira, Albus me pidió que…

-¿Qué tienes, Irlandés? –Dean lo interrumpió–. ¿Estás llorando? –se acercó rápidamente a su amigo.

-Sí. Se me metió una basura en los ojos –ya Seamus terminaba de secarse las lágrimas–. Deberías limpiar más seguido este cuchitril.

-Ahora que estás aquí, podrás ayudarme con eso –lo bromeó y le quitó las manos del rostro–. Déjame revisarte.

-No –lo rechazó con firmeza–. Ya se salió. Mejor escucha lo que Harry tiene que decirte.

-Está bien –se le quedó viendo unos segundos más antes de prestarle atención al chico de ojos verdes–. Dime que te traes entre manos, Lion.

-Bien, esto es lo que pasa…

----------------------------------------------------

Draco viajaba en el asiento trasero de la limousine en compañía de su madre y su expresión no podría calificarse más que de fastidio y aburrimiento. Narcisa le había suplicado todo el día para que la acompañara a casa de los Zabini porque según ella tenía que tratar un asunto muy urgente con el papá de su amigo Blaise y no quería que Lucius se enterara de que tenía tratos con ese hombre. Le dijo que si su esposo llegaba a enterarse de esa visita, podrían decirle que ella lo había acompañado a visitar a su amigo y al chico rubio le pareció absurdo que su madre hiciera tantas tonterías para verse con el papá de Blaise. Se había negado rotundamente a acompañarla en un principio, pero cuando habló con su amigo y éste le dijo que no podía salir de su casa, accedió. Pero le puso muy en claro a su mamá que esta salida conjunta no volvería a repetirse y que no esperara que luego la acompañara a visitar a sus amigas o algún otro lugar. Narcisa se puso muy contenta y estuvo lista mucho antes de la hora en que tenían que salir. Eso hizo que Draco se sorprendiera pues su mamá era de las mujeres que se tardaban veinte mil años para arreglarse.

-Gracias por acompañarme, hijo –le dijo Narcisa sonriente y trató de tomar una de las manos del chico, pero el rubio evitó el contacto.

-Ya, madre… no exageres –Draco la miró con desagrado–. Estoy aquí porque Blaise es mi amigo y porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer esta noche.

-De todas maneras estoy muy contenta de tenerte a mi lado –no se amilanó ante su actitud.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en tratar tu '_asunto_' con el papá de Blaise?

-No lo sé –encogió sus delicados hombros–. Pero te prometo que no será mucho.

-Eso espero –volteó la cara hacia la ventanilla dando por terminada la conversación.

El auto atravesó unas rejas automáticas y tomaron un sendero que los llevó hasta la casa de los Zabini. Narcisa salió del auto con ayuda de su chofer y miró con atención la construcción. Tuvo que admitir que la casa era hermosa, no tan grande como la propia, pero sí muy bella. Karl Zabini los esperaba a las puertas de su hogar y besó con galantería la mano blanca de Narcisa.

-Tan bella como siempre, señora Malfoy –la aduló con sinceridad y la mujer se sonrojó complacida–. Me alegra que haya podido venir. Pase, esta es su casa –le ofreció su brazo–. ¿Cómo has estado, Draco? –le preguntó al chico que había visto toda esa ceremonia con franca burla.

-Bien –fue la escueta respuesta–. ¿Dónde está Blaise?

-En el salón de juegos –el rubio se dirigió hacia allá sin dar las gracias–. ¡Recuérdale que cenamos en 15 minutos!

Draco levantó el pulgar de su mano izquierda para darle a entender que lo había escuchado.

-¿Cómo van las cosas? –preguntó Narcisa en voz baja cuando su hijo desapareció por una puerta.

-Por buen camino –Karl también habló en un susurro–. Hace dos horas hablé con Harry y me dijo que ya tenía todo preparado.

-Ruego porque todo salga bien –no pudo evitar que un temblor recorriera su cuerpo.

-Así será, no se preocupe –la encerró entre sus brazos–. Todo saldrá de maravilla y nuestros hijos se verán libres de las drogas –y fue su turno de temblar cuando la rubia escondió el rostro en su cuello y acarició su piel con su cálido aliento.

-Tengo miedo.

-No tiene porque tenerlo –apretó un poco más el abrazo–. ¿Quiere una copa?

-Me muero por una –se separó renuente del hombre… era maravilloso volver a sentir la calidez de unos brazos masculinos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Vayamos a la sala.

Al cabo de quince minutos un bien entrenado mayordomo anunció que la cena estaba lista.

-Avísale a mi hijo y a su amigo que los esperamos en el comedor –le ordenó Karl al hombre antes de ayudar a levantarse a Narcisa del mullido sofá.

-Enseguida, señor –el mayordomo desapareció rumbo al salón de juegos.

-Enseguida verá todo un drama –le dijo en tono divertido Karl a la rubia mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó interesada Narcisa.

-Por la cena. Hice preparar un menú enteramente vegetariano y… Blaise odia las verduras.

-Pues a mí me encantan.

Karl ayudó a Narcisa con su silla y esperaron unos minutos más antes de que los dos chicos decidieran aparecerse para cenar. Los dos tomaron asiento y siguieron platicando sobre sus cosas.

-No escuché que saludaras a la señora Malfoy, Blaise –reconvino Karl con voz dura a su hijo–. Qué te hayas convertido en un bueno para nada no justifica que también seas grosero.

-Lo siento mucho, señora Malfoy –el chico tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado–. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Blaise –le contestó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

El silencio reinó mientras el mayordomo servía la sopa ayudado por una muchacha. Cuando terminó, Karl cerró los ojos y oró en silencio provocando un gesto de desagrado en su hijo.

-Buen provecho –dijo el anfitrión cuando terminó sus oraciones.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Blaise mirando sospechosamente la sopa que se le había servido.

-Crema de espinacas, joven Blaise –le contestó el mayordomo respetuosamente.

-¡Puaj! –hizo a un lado el plato–. Sabes que no me gusta. Sírveme el plato fuerte.

-Enseguida –el hombre retiró el plato de la mesa.

-Pues está muy buena, Blaise –comentó Draco probándola.

-Pues a mí no me gustan ni las cremas ni las verduras.

-A ti nada te gusta –comentó agriamente Karl y se ganó una gélida mirada de su hijo.

El mayordomo volvió con una bandeja de plata y depositó en el plato de Blaise lo que parecía ser una ensalada César, pero por todas partes se podían ver trocitos de diferentes verduras.

-¿¡Pero qué es esta porquería!? –Blaise miró con repugnancia el platillo–. ¿¡Acaso es una broma, Gordon¡Retira esto antes de que vomite!

-¡Basta, Blaise! –Karl azotó la servilleta en la mesa–. Él que va a retirarse de la mesa eres tú. No soportaré tus groserías por más tiempo y menos enfrente de nuestros invitados. Gordon… ordena una pizza para mi hijo. Tomará su cena en el salón de juegos.

Blaise también azotó la servilleta sobre la mesa y salió del comedor hecho una furia.

-Yo también comeré pizza –dijo Draco que tampoco le encantaban las verduras–. Con permiso –y salió del comedor para reunirse con su amigo.

-Se lo dije –Karl le guiñó un ojo a Narcisa–. Blaise no come verduras ni por equivocación.

-¿Y ahora que sigue? –preguntó la rubia encantada de que sus planes marcharan tan bien.

-Le dije a Gordon y a los demás que se retiraran en cuanto terminaran de servir la cena y así nadie verá a Harry llegar. Lo demás corre por cuenta del muchacho.

Narcisa extendió una temblorosa mano. Karl se la tomó y le besó lentamente los dedos.

-Todo saldrá bien¿verdad? –le preguntó ella mientras se estremecía al contacto de esos cálidos labios.

-Todo saldrá bien –le aseguró él y volvió a besarle la mano.

-----------------------------------------------------

-Mi papá se está pasando de la raya –dijo Blaise enojado mientras jugaba con su video juego–. Primero me amenaza con quitarme todo si no '_sigo las reglas de la casa_' y ahora hasta me llama la atención frente a tu mamá.

-No le hagas caso –Draco estaba sentado de cualquier forma junto a su amigo–. Al menos te libraste de cenar esa porquería y yo me libré de estar junto a mi madre. ¿Sabes? No sé cuál es peor, si tu papá o mi mamá. Al menos la actitud de tu papá es hasta cierto grado comprensible, pero mi mamá definitivamente se volvió loca. Te juro que tengo que andármele escondiendo porque quiere acariciarme el cabello, me dice que me quiere, que se preocupa por mí y no sé cuántas estupideces más.

-¿Y si fuera cierto? –miró directamente a los ojos grises.

-¿Qué cosa¿Qué me quiere? –rió con cinismo–. ¡Vamos, Blaise! Mis padres sólo se quieren a ellos mismos. Son un par de narcisistas y ególatras marca diablo. No. Mi madre se trae algo entre manos. Lo sé y pienso averiguarlo –declaró en tono pensativo.

-¿Ahora te vas a convertir en detective privado? –hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando perdió el juego–. ¿Qué cosa se traerá entre manos tu mamá?

-No lo sé, pero sé que es cierto. Hace llamadas misteriosas, me vigila, ya no sale tanto como antes. Definitivamente está actuando muy raro.

Se quedaron callados un buen rato. Draco pensando en la actitud de su madre y Blaise enfrascado en un nuevo juego de video. Al cabo de media hora escucharon salir del comedor a sus padres y sus voces se perdieron en la distancia.

-¿Crees que tu papá venga a vernos? –preguntó Draco de pronto.

-No lo creo¿por qué?

-Tengo ganas de echarme un pase –sacó una pequeña bolsita de plástico del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡Yo también! –Blaise dejó el control remoto sobre el sillón y se arrodilló sobre la alfombra blanca–. ¿Cuánto traes?

-Muy poco –le contestó el rubio en voz baja–. Esto es lo último que me queda de lo que le compramos a ese tipo. Por cierto¿aún no puedes localizarlo?

-No. Y Frank tampoco lo ha visto.

-Entonces tendremos que buscar a otro para que nos venda más. No quiero quedarme mucho tiempo sin polvo.

-Yo tampoco.

Blaise rió mientras le ayudaba a su amigo a acomodar el polvo blanco sobre una mesita.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Actualizaré mañana mismo ya que este capítulo es demasiado corto : ( … byeeeeee!!!!!!!!


	8. Capítulo VIII

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Murtilla: Muy buenas observaciones¿eh: ) … ya en este capi verás la reacción de Blaise y Draco… y te prometo que algo pasara entre Narcisa y Karl… gracias por dejar tu comentario… besos.

Velia: Pobrecito de Seamus¿verdad? …. creo que Harry no ha pensado mucho en Lucius teniendo a Charlie a su lado, jejeje… ¿y quién lo haría cuando lo estás pasando tan bien? … y te aseguro que yo tampoco voy a decirle nada a ese rubio tonto, Jajaja… ya viene el encuentro de ese par… ojalá y te guste… besos también para ti.

Candii : Tienes razón, era sólo el preámbulo, pero ya llegó la acción : ) … me alegra que no te enoje que deje la explicación a medias de lo que van a hacer para ayudar a Blaise y a Harry, pero hay que mantener el misterio… Jajaja… nos vemos pronto!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo VIII.**

Tal y como le había dicho el señor Zabini, Harry encontró el portón abierto y no tuvo ninguna dificultad en llegar hasta la puerta principal. Bajó de la moto y entró a la casa sosteniendo la pizza que supuestamente había encargado el hombre para su hijo y su amigo. Dejó la caja sobre una mesa y se alborotó aún más su cabello negro. Luego pasó las manos por el pantalón de piel para alisarlo y también para pegarlo a sus piernas lo más posible… sabía que debía dar la impresión correcta a los jóvenes. Volvió a tomar la caja con la pizza y se adentró en el vestíbulo. Miró a su alrededor con admiración… la casa de la familia Zabini sí que era elegante. Todo el piso era de mármol negro con muchas antigüedades colocadas en pedestales de piedra y por todos lados había cuadros enormes y evidentemente carísimos. Agudizó el oído para localizar a los muchachos y le pareció que estaban a su izquierda. Caminó hasta que encontró una puerta y la abrió sin tocar. Lo primero que vio fue una enorme televisión de plasma donde Lara Croft estaba totalmente estática esperando a que el jugador la utilizara. Harry estuvo a punto de mostrar su desagrado ante la escena que tenía delante de sí, pero se controló y puso en sus labios su mejor sonrisa cínica antes de carraspear para llamar la atención sobre su persona.

-¡Llegó la pizza! –declaró Harry en tono alegre–. Pero no creo que después de chutarse eso quieran comer algo¿o me equivoco? –utilizó el acento que tanto trabajo le había costado a Charlie Weasley erradicar.

Los dos chicos se incorporaron de un salto y lo miraron muy asustados hasta que se dieron cuenta que era el encargado de llevar la pizza y no podía llamarles la atención. Harry, por su parte, miró con fijeza a Draco y vio que se parecía mucho a Lucius y eso hizo que su interior se removiera de incomodidad. Por mucho que ahora le desagradara el hombre no podía dejar de tratar de ayudar a su hijo y por eso no dejó caer su sonrisa.

-¿Quién te dejó entrar? –preguntó Blaise tratando de mostrarse agresivo, pero no lo logró del todo… aún su pulso latía apresurado por el susto que se había llevado.

-La puerta estaba abierta –explicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros y aventó a propósito la pizza sobre el polvo que estaba extendido en líneas sobre la mesa regándolo en su totalidad por la blanca alfombra.

-¡¡¡Pero sí serás imbécil!!! –gritó Draco enojadísimo y trató de ver cuánta droga podía rescatar, pero fue misión imposible–. ¡Era lo último que nos quedaba!

-De todos modos se veía que '_eso_' era una porquería –el moreno se sentó con total confianza en un amplio sillón y cruzó sus largas piernas–. Yo sé de un lugar que vende el mejor polvo de la ciudad –les guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

-¿Y cuánto nos va a costar? –le preguntó Draco con suspicacia.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de darle una paliza al dichoso repartidor por haber tirado su precioso polvo, pero se dijo que lo haría después de que ese '_idiota_' les dijera donde podían comprar más.

-Ya que fui el responsable de que perdieran su última '_dosis_' la primera ronda corre por mi cuenta –Harry sonrió ampliamente–. La prueban y si les late, compran más.

-Sí¿pero cuánto? –insistió Draco.

-Después hablamos del precio, güero –se levantó del sillón–. Vámonos –caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿¡En este momento!? –Blaise lo miró atónito.

-No, carnal. Iremos mañana después de que tu nana te acabe de dar el desayuno en la boca –se burló Harry–. ¡Claro que ahorita¿O se van a pasar toda la noche en blanco? –alzó las cejas retadoramente.

-No, pero… pero… –Blaise se movió con nerviosismo dando a entender que no podían dejar la casa.

-Jajaja –Harry rió fuerte–. ¿Me van a decir que tienen que pedir permiso para salir¡Oh! Son hijos de papi. Jajaja. Pues para ser unos niños que toman drogas para hombres, son unos miedosos.

-¡¡¡No somos unos niños y tampoco somos miedoso!!! –gritó Draco exaltado.

-¿Entonces eres todo un hombre? –Harry dio un paso hacia el rubio que se aguantó las ganas de alejarse de él… el moreno le sacaba por lo menos 10 cm. de altura y era mucho más fuerte.

-¡¡¡Sí!!! –le gritó tratando de que su voz no temblara.

-¿Un hombre con agallas? –la burla en su voz era evidente.

-¡¡¡Con más valor del que te imaginas!!!

-Demuéstramelo –lo retó poniéndose tan cerca de Draco que éste podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo a través del traje de piel–. Pruébame que tienes las agallas suficientes para salir de tu casa y vagar por la ciudad con un perfecto desconocido que bien puede ser un violador, un secuestrador o un loco suicida. Quiero verte entrar en prostíbulos y enredarte en negocios de drogas con gente peligrosa –sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente.

-Lo haré –dijo el rubio levantando la barbilla retadoramente–. ¿Ya nos vamos? –caminó hacia la puerta con decisión.

-¡Pues como va!

Harry dio una palmada de deleite y salió del cuarto de juegos con dos chicos caminando detrás de él con pasos firmes, pero que en el fondo estaban temblando de miedo. ¿Adónde iban¿En qué locura se habían metido para demostrar que eran rudos? Tanto Draco como Blaise se estaban preguntando lo mismo mientras seguían a Harry fuera de la casa.

-¡Hey¡Hey¿Adónde van? –preguntó Harry con las manos en la cadera cuando Blaise y Draco se alejaron unos pasos hacia la cochera de la casa.

-Pues por el coche –le contestó Blaise aguantándose las ganas de pedirle al repartidor que hablara más bajo.

-No, mi buen –les hizo una seña con el dedo para que regresaran–. Nos vamos a ir en mi nave.

-¿¡Qué!? –Draco miró la moto de Harry con suma desconfianza–. Ahí no cabemos los tres.

-¡Claro que sí! Los dos están rete flacos –se subió en la enorme moto que Dean le había prestado–. Güero, tú vas a adelante y tú… –señaló a Blaise–. … trépate atrás de mí –miró con impaciencia a los chicos cuando se quedaron en su lugar–. Miren gallinitas, o se trepan de volada o me pinto de colores y se quedan sin polvo… ¿?... ¿¡¡Qué demonios esperan!!? –les gritó exasperado.

Blaise y Draco se acercaron corriendo y se subieron a la moto sumamente nerviosos. Harry entonces prendió la moto e hizo rugir el motor varias veces. Ya había quitado el sostén cuando Draco lo detuvo.

-¡Espera¡Espera! –gritó el rubio sobre el ruido del motor–. ¿Y los cascos?

-Los cascos son para niños, güero –se burló Harry abiertamente–. Agárrense de donde puedan porque… ¡ahí vamos! –soltó el freno y la moto salió disparada por el sendero.

Blaise enterró la cara en la espalda de Harry mientras que sus brazos estaban enredados en la cintura del moreno con excesiva fuerza. Era la primera vez que se subía en una moto y la experiencia le estaba pareciendo aterradora. Harry corría por las calles a una velocidad suicida y no se detenía en los cruces ni tampoco disminuía la velocidad cada vez que doblaba alguna esquina. Oía como las llantas patinaban sobre el pavimento y pensaba que en cualquier momento iban a tener un accidente. Draco no estaba en mejores condiciones que su amigo. Él sí se había subido antes en una moto, pero nunca había corrido como lo estaba haciendo el loco que tenía a sus espaldas y ya tenía los cabellos de punta. Y no era sólo por la velocidad a la que corrían sino porque además no tenía un buen sostén. Harry le había prohibido que tocara el volante así que de lo único que podía sujetarse era de las fuertes piernas del moreno y apretar las propias a la moto rogando no resbalar cada vez que Harry decidía doblar una esquina Estuvieron dando vueltas por la ciudad lo que les pareció una eternidad hasta que Harry bajó la velocidad y se estacionó en una solitaria calle. Draco lanzó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto se detuvieron. Se recargó totalmente sobre el pecho del moreno y relajó sus entumecidas piernas. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano deslizarse por su cintura que luego se detuvo sobre su estómago.

-¿Te gustó, güero? –le preguntó Harry en el oído y Draco se sorprendió mucho cuando un estremecimiento de placer lo recorrió al sentir su cálido aliento en la mejilla.

-No estuvo mal –le contestó Draco con voz vacilante.

-Él que sí disfrutó del paseo fue tu amigo –aún le hablaba al oído–. Sobre todo del panorama.

La cabeza de Blaise emergió de la espalda de Harry… estaba totalmente pálido.

-¿Ya llegamos? –preguntó Blaise con voz temblorosa.

-Sí –Harry volteó a verlo divertido–. ¿Ya puedes dejarme respirar?

Blaise retiró con lentitud los brazos de la cintura de Harry y se quedó con la vista perdida.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Draco mirando alrededor tratando de ignorar los dedos que ya estaban acariciando su estómago–. ¿Aquí es donde vamos a conseguir polvo?

-No –Harry volvió a hablarle al oído–. Debo hacer una entrega antes de que vayamos a comprar su '_dosis_'

-¿Otra pizza? –preguntó burlón, pero enseguida se mordió los labios para no gemir de placer cuando los dedos vencieron la barrera de la tela y acariciaron su piel desnuda.

-No… no es una pizza –el tono bajo de su voz era definitivamente muy sensual–. Es otra cosa, pero no te preocupes… no tardaré –e hizo que Draco volviera a estremecerse cuando succionó con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja–. Espérenme aquí –se bajó de la moto y desapareció por un oscuro callejón.

Draco se estremeció de frío en cuanto el calor del cuerpo de Harry le fue quitado y se apresuró a volver a abrocharse la camisa.

'¡_Te pasas, Draco_!' –se dijo enojado–. '¿¡_Por qué diablos permitiste que te tocara un sucio repartidor de pizzas!? Seguro tiene mugre bajo las uñas y…_' –sus pensamientos se cortaron repentinamente cuando vio que cuatro hombres caminaban hacia donde ellos estaban.

Venían platicando, pero callaron cuando los vieron. Draco se movió nervioso en la moto y miró hacia el callejón rogando porque su nuevo proveedor no tardara demasiado en volver. Supo que iban a tener problemas cuando los hombres apresuraron el paso hacia ellos. Trató de llamar la atención de Blaise, pero éste parecía que todavía estaba en estado de shock.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí –dijo uno de los hombres admirando la moto y de paso a Draco que lo miró con altanería–. Una Harley en buen estado y un niño rubio montado en ella.

-Dos niños montados en ella –lo corrigió otro hombre con voz ruda.

-Sí. Y son dos niños bastante bonitos –terció otro mirando a Draco con marcada lujuria.

Blaise pareció revivir en ese momento y se movió para quedar más cerca de su amigo al darse cuenta que estaban en problemas.

-¿Por qué no siguen su camino y nos dejan en paz? –les dijo Draco en su mejor tono despectivo.

-¡Huy! El niño lindo ya sacó las uñas –se burló el primer hombre–. ¿Y que pasaría si no lo hacemos?

-Van a tener que recoger sus dientes del suelo –les contestó una voz y los cuatro hombres se giraron para ver a Harry que ya salía del callejón.

-Jajaja. ¡No puedo creer en mi suerte! –rió el hombre que estaba más cerca de Harry–. La puta de Devil en persona –Draco vio como los ojos del moreno se entrecerraban ante el insulto–. ¿Y dónde está tu padrote, Lion? –abrió los brazos burlonamente–. No veo a tu asqueroso amante por ningún lado. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

-¿Qué voy a tener para mí solito el placer de romperte la cara, Fofo?

-No, precioso –dio un paso hacia Harry al tiempo que sacaba una enorme navaja de su pantalón–. Es al revés. Yo seré el que va a destrozar tu lindo rostro y luego voy a mandarle tus bolas a Devil en una caja de chocolates. Esta noche vas a pagar todos los desprecios que me has hecho.

Draco y Blaise saltaron al ver la navaja brillar, pero no pudieron moverse aún cuando querían salir corriendo de ahí.

-¿Y vas a hacerlo tú solo o vas a necesitar la ayuda de tus almorranas? –Harry se quitó su ajustada chamarra de piel y la aventó al suelo.

-Estás muy valentón, Lion. Me pregunto por qué –dijo el hombre pensativo y miró sobre su hombro a Draco y a Blaise–. ¡Agárrenme a esos dos! –les ordenó a sus compañeros–. Esos muñecos ya no podrán ayudarte, lindura –en su rostro apareció una sonrisa cruel.

Las órdenes del hombre fueron obedecidas de inmediato. Draco y Blaise fueron arrancados de la moto para luego ser inmovilizados al tener cada uno una navaja en la garganta.

-Déjalos en paz, Fofo. Este asunto es entre tú y yo –ya Harry estaba listo para defenderse.

-Entre nosotros no existe el '_tú y yo_' Lion. Fuiste muy claro la última vez que charlamos¿lo recuerdas? –el rencor en su voz era evidente–. Después de que te saque las tripas pienso divertirme con ellos como nunca pude hacerlo contigo –rió desagradablemente.

Draco y Blaise pensaban que estaban viviendo una pesadilla. Ahí estaban, en un bajo barrio de Londres con una navaja en la garganta y amenazados con ser violados por pandilleros.

-¡Es hora de la venganza! –gritó Fofo y se dejó ir sobre Harry que se quitó de su camino con agilidad.

El hombre rectificó su ataque y trató de alcanzar a Harry en el estómago con su navaja, pero el moreno desvió el embate con una certera patada al brazo de su oponente, pero no logró desarmarlo. Fofo se recuperó y maldiciendo volvió a atacar. Esta vez Harry pudo darle un certero puñetazo en el rostro después de desviar una vez más la enorme navaja. El hombre se enfureció por el golpe recibido y se le fue encima a Harry como toro embravecido. El moreno soportó la embestida y se mantuvo en pie. Se enredaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo mientras luchaban por la posesión de la navaja. Harry logró darle un tremendo rodillazo en las partes nobles a su adversario y mientras éste se doblaba de dolor, le acomodó otro puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo hizo rodar por el pavimento ya inconciente. La navaja quedó tirada, pero antes de que Harry pudiera tomarla, el hombre que estaba libre arremetió contra él. Nuevamente dos cuerpos se enredaron, pero ahora su lucha se movió hacia donde estaba la moto.

Draco no podría explicar cómo pasó, pero asombrosamente él y Blaise fueron liberados por Harry mientras éste luchaba contra su segundo oponente. Estaba más que aterrorizado ante la lucha a muerte que sostenían Harry y Fofo, pero lo que realmente lo tenía paralizado era sentir la filosa y fría navaja sobre su cuello. Vio a Harry luchar contra el segundo hombre y moverse hacia donde ellos estaban, pero lo que pasó después fue tan rápido que aún no alcanzaba a comprender como el moreno había logrado liberarlos. Sólo recordaba haber visto pasar volando las piernas de Harry sobre su cabeza y el sonido del cuerpo de su guardián chocar contra el pavimento. Otro cuerpo cayó al suelo y Draco volteó a ver a Blaise que estaba tan congelado como él, pero ya libre. Los dos hombres que los vigilaban gimieron en el suelo y Draco le acomodó una patada en el rostro al que lo había amenazado dejándolo sin sentido. Volteó a ver a Harry que ya había dado cuenta de su adversario y jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

-¿Quiénes… eran? –pudo preguntar Draco cuando encontró la voz.

-Viejos conocidos aunque algo rencorosos –le contestó Harry mientras miraba sonriente los cuatros cuerpos tirados–. Bueno… hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí. Vámonos.

Draco y Blaise se quedaron de piedra al oír su tono despreocupado y voltearon a verse con la boca abierta. Harry fue a recoger su chamarra y se la puso antes de subirse a la moto.

-¿Están esperando a que despierten o qué? –les preguntó Harry con exasperación.

Los chicos corrieron de nueva cuenta hacia la moto y se subieron con agilidad. Harry volvió a conducir tan rápido como antes, pero ahora no les molestó en lo absoluto… lo único que querían era alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

---------------------------------------------------

Otro capítulo muy corto… sorry.


	9. Capítulo IX

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Mayu¡Hola! Mil gracias por dejar tu comentario : ) … ¿verdad que Harry es fantástico? Jejeje… soy algo exagerada, pero ese chico me encanta… ya tienes un nuevo capi… besos.

Lil-Evans: Sí, peque… lo que pasa es que prometí subir dos capítulos seguidos porque eran muy cortitos ; ) … y sobre Seamus y Dean, será divertido al principio, pero después ya verás ; ) … te mando un gran abrazo.

Velia: Jejeje… nada más soy un poquito malvada ; ) … en cuanto a Harry, es parte y parte, ya lo verás más adelante ; ) …y ya no te dejo con la duda de Dean y Seamus que salen en este capi… ¡me encantó tu comentario! Mil besos!!!!!

Celen: Tienes razón sobre esa gente, chica… no sabes cuándo diablos se pondrán agresivos así que por favor, cuídate mucho : ) … jejeje… sorry por haberme adelantado tanto, pero es que esos capítulos se me hicieron excesivamente cortos y por eso actualicé tan rápido, pero ya sigo en el ritmo anterior ; ) … besitos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo IX.**

Al cabo de 10 minutos, Harry volvió a estacionarse frente a otro callejón oscuro que hizo que tanto a Draco como a Blaise los recorriera un escalofrío de temor.

-¿Entrarás ahí? –preguntó Draco con voz temblorosa.

-Los tres vamos a entrar –le contestó Harry bajando de la moto–. Es muy peligroso dejarlos en la calle solos… son muy llamativos.

-¡Yo no voy a entrar ahí! –dijo Blaise de inmediato.

-Quédate entonces –Harry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia–. Pero no pienso salir en muuuucho tiempo.

Ante estas palabras Draco y Blaise saltaron con rapidez de la moto provocando la risa del moreno. Harry se internó en el oscuro callejón con los dos muchachos pisándole los talones. Draco se detuvo indeciso cuando distinguió sombras de hombres delante de ellos.

-Sigue caminando, güero –le ordenó Harry sobre el hombro–. Y no les demuestres miedo porque si no te comerán vivo.

Draco corrió para alcanzar a Harry mientras su corazón galopaba a tremenda velocidad por el temor. Pasaron frente a varios hombres que tenían un aspecto más rudo que los que los habían atacado y Blaise tragó saliva rogando porque salieran vivos de ese lugar. Los dos se sobresaltaron cuando un hombre le cortó el paso a su guía.

-Una moneda¿sí, Lion? –le escucharon decir.

-Ahora si me agarraste en cero Brujo, pero seguro que mis amigos tienen una –volteó a ver a Blaise–. Afloja –le ordenó.

Por un momento Blaise no entendió el mensaje, pero cuando lo hizo metió una mano a su bolsillo y sacó varias monedas.

-Dáselas –le ordenó Harry y Blaise las depositó en una mano muy sucia.

-Gracias, Snake –le agradeció el hombre con una sonrisa torcida.

-De nada –le contestó Blaise con voz temblorosa y preguntándose por qué lo había llamado así.

Los tres siguieron su camino, pero Draco volteó a ver al hombre que los había detenido y se sostuvieron la mirada breves segundos.

-¡Dragón! Confía en Lion… él no te miente –le gritó el hombre.

Draco se asombró muchísimo cuando escuchó eso y detuvo a Harry.

-¿A quién llamó Dragón? –le preguntó con voz estrangulada

-A ti, güero –le contestó el moreno sonriente–. Brujo es el que pone los apodos en el vecindario y créeme… nunca se equivoca.

-¿Y se le ocurrió ponerme Snake a mí? –preguntó Blaise arrugando el ceño.

-Pero te queda, tenlo por seguro –atravesaron una pesada puerta de bronce y los hizo caminar por un pasillo muy largo lleno de tuberías de agua.

-¿Ahora adónde vamos? –preguntó Draco todavía pensando cómo ese hombre sabía que su nombre significaba Dragón.

-Por el polvo¿adónde más? –se burló Harry–. Les recomiendo que sean complacientes con mi jefe y todo saldrá bien.

-¿Cómo que complacientes? No te entiendo –Blaise se puso nervioso ante sus palabras.

-Ya lo entenderás –le contestó enigmáticamente–. Sólo flojitos y cooperando¿okay?

Blaise detuvo a Draco por el brazo y miró enojado a Harry que no dejó de caminar.

-Sí estás insinuando lo que me imagino¡no puedes estar más equivocado! Nosotros nunca…

-Pueden irse cuando quieran –lo interrumpió Harry–. Ya saben dónde está la salida –y desapareció por una puerta dejando solos a los dos muchachos.

-¿¡Y ahora que hacemos!? –le preguntó desesperado Blaise a Draco–. Yo no voy a acostarme con nadie por mucho que me guste el polvo, pero tampoco me atrevo a salir de aquí sin Lion.

-Yo tampoco quiero hacer ninguna de las dos cosas –el rubio miró hacia ambas puertas–. ¿Lo dejamos a la suerte?

-¿¡Quééé¿¡Estás loco¡No voy a poner mi virginidad en un juego de azar!

-¿¡Entonces qué hacemos!? –comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

En ese momento un muchacho negro e impresionantemente alto y fuerte entró por la puerta abierta del callejón. Esa imponente figura fue la que hizo que tomaran una decisión y casi corrieron para buscar al moreno.

-Tardaron mucho en decidirse, chicos –dijo Harry burlonamente en cuanto aparecieron en la puerta.

Draco y Blaise se dieron cuenta que estaban en un cuarto totalmente cerrado y la piel se les enchinó cuando vieron una cama parcialmente oculta por una cortina. Sus ojos entonces se posaron sobre un muchacho que estaba sentado frente a una mesa de juego. A los dos les pareció que lucía muy decente para ser un narcotraficante y posiblemente un loco violador.

-Ellos son Snake y Dragón –los presentó Harry que estaba sentado junto al muchacho.

-Hola, muchachos. Yo soy Irlandés –los saludó Seamus con una expresión angelical.

Esa expresión hizo que los corazones de Draco y Blaise volvieran a latir con normalidad. Alguien que casi parecía un sacerdote no podía ser tan malo… ¿o sí?

-Siéntense, por favor –los invitó Seamus con una sonrisa–. ¿Tienen sed? –los dos asintieron con la cabeza–. Lion, sírveles un refresco a los jóvenes.

-¿No tendría algo más fuerte? –preguntó Blaise derrumbándose sobre una silla.

-Lo que quieras, Snake. ¿Qué deseas?

-Vodka.

-Yo quiero whisky –pidió Draco y se sentó junto a su amigo.

Harry salió de la habitación sin decir palabra y cerró la puerta tras él.

-En lo que Lion trae sus bebidas comencemos a hablar de negocios. ¿Ustedes quieren…? –preguntó Seamus sin perder su tierna expresión.

-Cocaína –dijo Blaise en voz baja.

-¡Pues han venido al lugar indicado! –declaró con alegría–. Mi jefe tiene la mejor cocaína del país.

-¿¡Su jefe!? –Draco abrió los ojos asombrado–. ¿Usted no es…?

-¡Oh, no! Yo soy su mano derecha –tomó un vaso de agua que estaba sobre la mesa y bebió un poco de su contenido–. Pero él no tarda en llegar.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento con gran estrépito y a los dos chicos se les fue el color del rostro cuando vieron al enorme muchacho negro entrar a la habitación.

-Les presento a Devil… mi jefe –Seamus hizo la presentación en forma teatral–. Devil… ellos son Snake y Dragón. Vinieron a comprar…

-Ya Lion me lo dijo –Dean azotó la puerta con fuerza–. Me lo encontré afuera y le di su recompensa por traerme nuevos… '_clientes_' –se pasó la lengua por los labios de forma tan lujuriosa que hizo que Blaise buscara la mano de Draco por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Yo también te traje nuevos clientes y no me diste ninguna recompensa! –se quejó Seamus con exageración.

-Lo siento, Irlandés. Se me pasó, pero enseguida te la doy.

Draco y Blaise vieron como Dean sujetaba con fuerza el cabello de Seamus y lo obligaba a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para luego besarlo en la boca con ferocidad. Estaban tan impactados que no acertaron a dejar de verlos y contemplaron todo lo que vino a continuación. Seamus subió una mano y la enredó en el ensortijado cabello de Dean mientras le correspondía el beso con la misma intensidad al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla. Dean deslizó las manos hasta el trasero de su pareja y lo acarició con avaricia. Seamus gimió de placer antes de ofrecer su cuello al chico negro que de inmediato se hundió en él. Los gemidos y jadeos de la pareja llenaron el lugar haciendo que sus involuntarios espectadores comenzaran a sudar de nervios. Dean cargó a Seamus con facilidad y éste enredó las piernas en su cintura mientras comenzaban a besarse de nuevo en la boca. Draco y Blaise ya estaban levantándose para irse cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry entró. Les pareció que el moreno se quedaba petrificado ante lo que estaban haciendo los otros dos.

-Ya traje las bebidas –dijo Harry bastante alto en cuanto encontró la voz, pero los que estaban besándose no le hicieron el menor caso–. ¡¡¡Qué ya traje las bebidas!!! –repitió gritando y esta vez Seamus y Dean sí los escucharon.

-No es… lo que parece –dijo Seamus muy avergonzado y se arregló la ropa lo mejor que pudo cuando Dean lo dejó en el suelo.

-No, claro que no –se burló Harry y le entregó las bebidas a los muchachos que se la tomaron de un solo trago–. Sólo recibiste una recompensa¿o me equivoco?

-¡Cállate, Lion! –Seamus lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues me parece que fue mejor que la que recibí hace un momento y no se me hace justo –miró a Dean haciendo un puchero encantador–. ¿Me compensarás?

-¡Por supuesto! –Dean dio un paso hacia él.

-Ni… te… atrevas… a… hacerlo –siseó Seamus amenazante y miró con puñales en los ojos al muchacho negro que se detuvo de inmediato.

-No importa –Harry se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con los celos de Seamus… al fin había comprendido todo–. Luego lo harás –le guiñó un ojo a Dean–. Irlandés¿terminaste de arreglar el negocio con Snake y Dragón?

-En eso estábamos –Seamus volvió su atención a Draco y a Blaise–. Cómo les decía, Devil tiene la mejor cocaína del país, pero hay una condición para que se las venda –miró con complicidad al chico negro.

-Flojitos y cooperando, recuerden –volvió a decirles Harry.

Devil se acercó a Blaise y a Draco que se hundieron en la silla lo más que pudieron tratando de evitar las enormes manos que se acercaban a sus rostros, pero no pudieron ir muy lejos. Cerraron los ojos cuando esas manos comenzaron a acariciar sus mejillas con muchísima delicadeza.

-Deliciosos –escucharon murmurar a Dean–. ¿Quién se va a ir conmigo?

-¿A-adónde? –preguntó Blaise aún con los ojos cerrados.

-No te hagas el loco, primor –soltó una carcajada escalofriante–. A mí me da igual montarme con cualquiera, así que decidan ustedes.

-Tengo una mejor idea, Devil –intervino Harry que apenas podía contenía la risa al ver el terror de los muchachos–. ¿Qué te parece si lo decidimos en una mano de póker?

-Me parece bien –los chicos fueron liberados de las caricias de Dean–. El que pierda se irá conmigo y el otro será todo tuyo, Lion… al menos por esta noche –una nueva risa escalofriante.

-¡Pues como vamos! –dijo el moreno con entusiasmo.

Draco y Blaise abrieron los ojos con lentitud y vieron como Dean y Harry se sentaban a la mesa mientras que Seamus se ponía atrás del chico negro y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Volvieron a sentarse con normalidad. Ninguno de los dos quería jugar, pero no encontraron el valor para negarse. Vieron como Dean barajeaba las cartas con maestría y después se las pasaba a Harry que no se quedaba atrás en habilidad. Se les hundió el corazón al comprender que no tenían ninguna oportunidad de ganarles… a esos dos se les veía la facha de tahúres a kilómetros. Seamus prendió un cigarro y se lo puso en los labios a Dean que inhaló con placer y le dejó ir el humo a Blaise que tosió.

-Corta, Snake –ordenó Harry y le pasó las cartas.

Blaise tomó la baraja y la cortó tres veces. Dean volvió a tomarlas y después de acomodarlas correctamente, las repartió. Blaise tomó sus cartas y el corazón se le hundió… ninguna le servía. A Draco en cambio se le iluminó el rostro de contento.

-Cambio una –dijo Harry después de ver sus cartas.

Dejó una carta sobre la mesa y Dean le pasó otra del monte.

-Yo no cambio –dijo Draco complacido y miró a Harry que sólo alzó una ceja burlonamente.

-Yo cambio dos –Devil hizo el movimiento.

-Yo cambio cuatro –Blaise azotó sus cartas en la mesa.

-¿¡Cuatro!? –exclamó Seamus con diversión–. Parece que ya tienes pareja para esta noche, mi amor –le dijo en el oído a Dean, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan.

-Y bien que va a disfrutarlo –Dean volteó a verlo–. Pero sabes que siempre regresaré a ti –sus ojos negros brillaban de felicidad.

-Y yo estaré esperándote –tomó sus labios y se perdieron en un largo beso que Harry interrumpió.

-¡Hey¡A jugar! Luego tendrán tiempo de hacer… eso –en verdad estaba muy contento por los dos.

-Luego terminaremos –le prometió Dean a Seamus antes de volver su atención al juego.

Seamus se veía más que feliz y lo abrazó aún con más fuerza. Dean le pasó cuatro cartas a Blaise que gimió al verlas y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Tus cartas, Dragón –dijo Dean mientras miraba a Blaise con voracidad.

-Tercia de reyes y un par –Draco las mostró muy orgulloso.

-Muy buena mano –dijo Harry con aburrimiento–. ¿Qué tienes, Devil?

-Dos pares –dejó ver sus cartas.

-Pues yo tengo nada más y nada menos que… póker de ases –declaró el moreno con jactancia y puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Le preguntamos a Snake que tiene o lo dejamos así? –preguntó Seamus riendo.

Blaise aventó sus cartas al aire sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa. Devil se levantó de la mesa también riendo y tomó de la cintura a Seamus que lo veía con adoración.

-No tardaremos, cielo. Espérame aquí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar –Dean volvió a atacar sus labios.

-Cuídate mucho –le dijo Seamus cuando el beso terminó.

-Andando, chicos –ya Harry estaba en la puerta–. El camino es largo.

-¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Draco con tranquilidad.

Saber que estaría con Harry y no con Dean, le había quitado un enorme peso de encima. No podía negarlo… el moreno era muy atractivo y le gustaba mucho a pesar de que tenía un acento horrible, pero no iban a ponerse a platicar¿verdad? Se fijó en la forma tan sexy en que su pantalón de piel se pegaba a su espectacular trasero y la boca se le hizo agua. Y eso sin contar que tenía unos ojos verdes chulísimos. Se había fijado en ellos desde el primer momento, pero hasta que jugaron pudo admirarlos en todo su esplendor.

-Ya lo sabrás, Dragón –Harry le guiñó un ojo con sensualidad y a Draco se le aflojaron las piernas de pura emoción.

Dean se acercó a Blaise que ni siquiera intentó apartarse de su contacto y se dejó levantar sin oponer resistencia.

-Ponte a caminar, Snake. No pienso cargarte –Dean apenas estaba conteniendo la risa.

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura al chico y todos salieron de la habitación menos Seamus que se dejó caer en una silla una vez que estuvo solo.

'_Lo siento mucho Dios, pero no volveré al Seminario_' –suspiró profundamente–. '_Pensé que consagrándome a ti podría olvidarlo, pero no pude hacerlo. ¡Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas_!' –se secó una pequeña lágrima que escapó de sus ojos–. '_Sé que te he fallado, pero concédeme la gracia de que él también me quiera y que lo que acaba de pasar no fuera parte de la farsa. ¡Te lo ruego! Haz que me amé aunque sea un poquito_'

-----------------------------------------------------------

El aire frío de la noche reanimó a Blaise y tembló al sentir el fuerte brazo de Dean alrededor de su cintura. Iba a quitarlo de ahí, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo cuando vio que los hombres que estaban en el callejón se hacían a un lado respetuosamente al paso del chico negro. Se preguntó entonces adonde pensarían llevarlos. ¿A un hotel¿A un departamento¿Permanecerían los cuatro juntos o lo separarían de Draco? Miró de mala manera a su amigo que reía feliz mientras caminaba abrazado del moreno que acariciaba suavemente su cintura. Frunció el ceño y juró que mataría al rubio en la primera oportunidad que tuviera por haber aceptado salir con un perfecto desconocido y hacerlo pasar la peor noche de su vida. Primero, ese atractivo loco suicida casi los estampa en el pavimento al correr en su motocicleta como si lo persiguieran mil demonios, luego se vieron involucrados en una riña callejera en la que pudieron salir heridos de muerte y ahora iba a consumarse la violación de la que habían escapado minutos antes. Porque iba a ser una violación¿o no? Realmente no sabía que iba a hacer cuando Devil reclamara su cuerpo. ¿Debía oponer resistencia o someterse para no salir lastimado y conseguir lo que habían ido a buscar? En verdad no lo sabía.

-Móntate y sujétate fuerte, Snake –le ordenó Dean a Blaise cuando salieron del callejón–. Tengo que correr para mantenerme al paso de Lion.

-¡Oh, no! Otra vez una moto –a Blaise se le hundió el corazón en el pecho al ver otra poderosa máquina–. ¡Juro que después de esta noche no volveré a subirme a una el resto de mi vida! –exclamó con vehemencia provocando la risa de Dean.

-¿Listos? –preguntó Harry que ya tenía a Draco sentado a sus espaldas.

-Listos –le contestó Dean y apenas le dio tiempo a Blaise de sujetarse a su cintura antes de salir rechinando llantas detrás de Harry.

El viaje resultó tan aterrador para Blaise como el primero, pero ahora se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que salían de Londres. Draco también se sorprendió ante esto y pensó preguntarle a Harry su destino, pero sabía que no lo oiría pues el ruido que hacía la moto era ensordecedor. Después de recorrer alrededor de 50 kilómetros ya en la carretera, las motos disminuyeron de velocidad hasta que se detuvieron del todo en el acotamiento.

-¿Por dónde entramos, Devil? –le preguntó Harry a Dean mirando hacia la oscuridad.

-Por atrás –le contestó el chico negro–. Ahí hay un montículo que puede ayudarnos a saltar sobre la reja y además, nadie nos oirá pues la entrada está muy lejos.

-¿Qué piensan hacer¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Blaise con aprensión… no le había gustado ese intercambio de palabras.

-De acuerdo, voy primero –dijo Harry ignorando las preguntas de Blaise.

Draco se sujetó aún más fuerte a la cintura de Harry… a él tampoco le había gustado lo que oyó. Las motos salieron del acotamiento y avanzaron muy lentamente sobre un camino secundario que no estaba pavimentado y eso hacía que los cuatro saltaran en el asiento. Draco distinguió en la distancia la sombra de una construcción y se preguntó si pensarían asaltarlo. Con ese andar lento rodearon el edificio hasta que llegaron al montículo que había mencionado Dean.

-Ten cuidado, Lion –le advirtió Dean–. Tienes que tomar mucho impulso y no hay mucho espacio para frenar.

-Pan comido –fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de darle la vuelta a su moto y alejarse para tomar vuelo.

-¡Quiero bajarme! –dijo Blaise soltándose de la cintura de Dean–. ¡Ustedes están locos!

-¡Quédate dónde estás, Snake! –le ordenó Dean con voz fría y autoritaria–. Vas a callarte y hacer lo que te diga si quieres ver algo de polvo esta noche¿está claro? –Blaise asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarlo–. No va a pasarte nada. He hecho esto muchas veces –lo tranquilizó–. Lo único que tienes que hacer es sujetarte bien fuerte.

-Está bien –gimió ocultando el rostro en la espalda de Dean.

El rugido de la moto de Harry se escuchó y en unos segundos pasó frente a los otros a toda velocidad. Draco ahogó un grito cuando sintió como volaban por los aires y pensó que se estrellarían sin remedio, pero no fue así. Harry aterrizó limpiamente en el pavimento y derrapando la moto, se detuvo a tres metros de una pared de concreto. Dean también voló sobre la reja que rodeaba el edificio e hizo la misma maniobra que Harry. Blaise se bajó apresuradamente de la moto y corrió hacia la oscuridad para vaciar su estómago.

-¡Apúrate, Snake! –le gritó Dean–. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó Draco mirando el edificio.

-Pronto lo sabrás –le contestó Harry y lo tomó de la mano cuando Blaise reapareció con un espantoso color verde en la cara–. No te separes de mí –sacó una pequeña lámpara de su chamarra e iluminó el camino hasta una puerta.

Dean no tuvo ningún problema para forzar la chapa y se adentraron en un desierto e impecable pasillo.

-Parece un hospital –opinó Draco en voz baja mientras caminaba junto a Harry.

-Es un hospital, Dragón –le confirmó el moreno–. Shhh, calla. Va a encantarte lo que vas a ver.

----------------------------------------------------

Y en el siguiente capítulo… el primer beso entre Harry y Draco : ) …. Byeeee!!!!


	10. Capítulo X

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Isabellatrix: Muchísimas gracias por recomendar Ojos Grises!!!!!!!!! Muchos besos para ti y para tu amiga ; ) … tal vez un día haga un fic de Harry y Charlie (pero será en muuuuucho tiempo, jajaja) … seguimos en contacto : )

Kotori: Harry y Draco tienen 22 años y ese hermoso rubio realmente no tiene el cabello tan largo, pero así lo hace pensar Narcisa para llamar la atención de su esposo, pero de que lo tiene largo¡lo tiene! ; ) … ya pronto verás que Harry no ve a Draco como una copia de su papá… gracias por dejar tu comentario… byeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Lil-Evans : Gracias, chica… ya tienes el siguiente capítulo… nos vemos pronto!!!!!!!!!

Mayu: No estás para nada perdida, chica ; ) … y ya verás que tienes razón… y sobre Draquito, pero no está nada preocupado, jejeje… besos

Murtilla: Me temo que no es nada de eso, jejeje… pero ya no te dejo con la duda... mil besos

Velia: Jajaja… me hizo mucha gracia eso del servicio social y lo del PPV, jajaja… muy bueno, chica… jajaja… terapia de choque… hmmm…. me gustó como sonó eso… y ya te dejo tu pequeña dosis de fic… beshitos.

Crixita: Tienes razón, les están poniendo un buen susto, jejeje… soy mala!!!!!! … ya te dejo ese primer beso… hasta pronto!!!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo X.**

Media hora después estaban otra vez fuera del edificio y Blaise estaba recargado en la pared con la mirada perdida mientras que el que ahora vaciaba su estómago era Draco. El rubio sentía como la incredulidad, la repugnancia y el miedo estaban oprimiendo sus entrañas. Aún no podía creer lo que había visto… hombres y mujeres consumidos física y mentalmente por culpa de las drogas. Los había de todas las edades… niños, jovencitas, hombres maduros que gritaban y se retorcían de ansiedad por una dosis. Sabía que esas imágenes nunca abandonarían su mente y sintiéndose asqueado siguió vomitando aún cuando ya no había nada que devolver.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó Harry a Draco cuando escuchó que el estómago del rubio se tranquilizaba.

-¿P-por qué n-nos trajeron a-aquí? –preguntó vacilante y levantó sus llorosos ojos grises hacia el muchacho que lo veía preocupado.

-Para mostrarles en lo que se convertirán si siguen consumiendo esa cochinada –le contestó Dean con tranquilidad–. Si se los hubiéramos contado no nos habrían creído… era mejor que lo vieran con sus propios ojos.

-Yo… nosotros… no… somos… así –tartamudeó Blaise.

-Aún no Snake, pero puedo asegurarte, y sin temor a equivocarme, que se convertirán en '_eso_'… –señaló al edificio–. … en poco tiempo. Cuando las drogas te atrapan no te sueltan y entonces tu vida se acaba. Dejas todo de lado… estudios, familia, dignidad… todo aquello que es importante y te conviertes en… nada.

-¡Eso es una tontería! –se incorporó para enfrentar a Dean–. ¡Nosotros no vamos a convertirnos en '_eso_' por una pequeña dosis!

-Así se empieza, Snake –Dean no se inmutó ante el estallido–. Con una dosis cada semana… luego cada dos días… después una diaria y aún cuando las consumas cada tres horas vas a seguir diciéndote que no pasará nada si inhalas otro poco, pero cuando volteas la cara te das cuenta que eres un adicto y harás **lo que sea** para comprar más droga –tomó aire antes de continuar–. Una de esas mujeres es del barrio, pero cuando me di cuenta que se drogaba ya no pude hacer nada para ayudarla. La ví consumirse día a día… prostituirse para conseguir dinero para mantener su maldito vicio y cuando los hombres dejaron de frecuentarla¿sabes lo que hizo? Sacó a su hija a la calle para venderla. ¡La niña tiene nueve años¡¡¡Nueve años, maldita sea!!! –ya estaba furioso–. ¡¡¡Así que no me digas que una pequeña dosis no te dañará!!! –sus ojos pasaron de Blaise a Draco que ya se había incorporado–. Ustedes tienen todo para salir adelante sin necesidad de destruir su vida por consumir drogas. Hagan un alto en su vida y miren a su alrededor… vean todo lo que tienen a su favor y luego decidan lo que harán. Pueden decidir alejarse de las drogas y seguir siendo libres para hacer lo que quieran o encadenarse a un vicio que lo único que les traerá será infelicidad y… muerte.

-Exageras –dijo Blaise sin mucho convencimiento.

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Snake –dijo Harry repitiendo lo que hacía tiempo le había dicho su amiga Hermione Granger… **una gran verdad**–. Acabas de ver lo que ocasionan las drogas y aún así te niegas a creer que puede pasarte lo mismo. Hoy te saqué de tu hogar… el hogar que jamás debiste abandonar porque ahí hay personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti¿y cómo se los pagaste¡Largándote con un perfecto desconocido que te ofreció droga gratis! Me pregunto… ¿habrías sido capaz de acostarte con Devil por una dosis¿Y sabes que me contesto¡Qué sí! –miró a Draco que se encogió ante su furiosa mirada verde–. ¡Los dos lo hubieran hecho¿Acaso eso no es una prueba de que caíste en las garras de las drogas? Ya no te sigas mintiendo, Snake… eres un adicto.

-¡¡¡No¡¡¡No lo soy!!! –gritó Blaise con todas sus fuerzas–. ¡Puedo dejarlas cuando quiera!

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Dean con burla al tiempo que sacaba un sobre con polvo blanco de su pantalón y lo balanceó frente Blaise que se le fueron los ojos por él–. Cocaína… la mejor del país –le dijo en tono hipnótico–. Dime que no la quieres… dime que no te importa que la tire al viento –abrió la bolsa para vaciar su contenido al suelo y Blaise se le fue encima para evitarlo.

-¡¡¡NO¡¡¡NO!!! –gritó desesperado y forcejeó salvajemente por la bolsita.

-¡Mírate, Snake! –Dean tomó a Blaise de la nuca y lo inmovilizó–. Te has puesto como loco al pensar que no tendrás una dosis. Has estado temblado todo el tiempo y no sólo era de miedo o de frío… es de ansiedad. Necesitas tomar esto¿verdad?

-Sólo un poquito… es que… estoy muy nervioso –se disculpó el chico–. Han pasado muchas cosas y… dame sólo un poco¿sí, Devil? –acabó implorando.

-Dame un beso y te lo doy todo –lo miró con los ojos centelleantes de enojo.

-¡No, Blaise! –le gritó Draco–. ¡No lo hagas¡Tú no necesitas…! –pero se cortó cuando vio que Blaise se prendía de los labios de Dean con desesperación.

-¡Necesitas ayuda urgente, Snake! –Dean se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano cuando Blaise se separó de él–. Aún estás a tiempo –volteó a mirar a Draco que abrazó a Harry buscando protección… el chico negro estaba tan enfadado que en verdad parecía un demonio–. Y tú Dragón, si en verdad eres su amigo, lo ayudarás. Sé que no estás tan hundido en la dependencia como él –abrió el sobre y con mucha lentitud dejó caer el polvo blanco al suelo provocando un incontrolable llanto en Blaise–. Era sólo bicarbonato, Snake –lo abrazó con fuerza tratando de que se tranquilizara–. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa –y casi lo llevó arrastrando hasta la moto.

Harry también hizo caminar a Draco. El rubio no dejaba de mirar a su amigo, pero antes de subir a la moto, detuvo al moreno y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

-Yo… yo no quiero convertirme en '_eso_' –dijo Draco con voz patética–. Ayúdame, Lion… ayúdanos a los dos.

-Lo haré, Dragón… te lo prometo –se miraron a los ojos y Harry se conmovió hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

Esos ojos grises, tan parecidos a los de Lucius pero a la vez tan diferentes, estaban brillantes de lágrimas y llenos de una patética expresión de auxilio. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, le acarició el rostro con gentileza. Se había prometido no involucrarse con el chico más de lo necesario, pero no pudo oponer resistencia cuando Draco jaló de su cabeza y depositó un pequeño beso en su boca.

-Sí me habría acostado contigo, Lion –le confesó Draco contra sus labios–. Pero no por la dosis –volvió a besarlo, pero ahora con más intensidad–. Lo habría hecho porque me gustas… me gustas mucho –profundizó el beso y obligó a Harry a abrir los labios para acariciar su interior con su tersa lengua.

Una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Harry le gritaba que terminara con esa tontería. Ese chico era prohibido y sabía que saldría más lastimado que antes porque ese rubio perfecto estaba enloqueciéndolo con un simple beso como jamás lograron hacerlo ni Lucius ni Charlie. Con lo poco que le restaba de cordura trató de separarse, pero Draco no se lo permitió y se enredó en su cuerpo dejándolo sin escapatoria. Con un gemido de derrota, pero también de entrega total, Harry enredó una mano en el largo cabello rubio y comenzó a corresponderle el beso como si la vida le fuera en ello. Se besaron con violencia volcando en ese beso todo lo que sus corazones llevaban dentro… impotencia… soledad… dolor… deseo, pero sobre todo, la necesidad de sentirse amados y amar como jamás habían podido hacerlo. Se habrían quedado ahí toda la noche conociéndose y reconociéndose sólo con sus labios, pero Dean llamó a Harry y tuvieron que romper el beso contra su voluntad.

-No me dejes, Lion… no me dejes, por favor –le rogó Draco todavía aferrado a su cintura.

-No lo haré, Dragón… nunca –le prometió sabiendo que su corazón ya no le pertenecía y que sufriría como un condenado cuando el rubio decidiera que ya no lo necesitaba para salir adelante.

----------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya se tardaron mucho¿no? –dijo Narcisa por enésima vez mirando por la ventana de la sala hacia el desierto sendero.

-Un poco, pero no se preocupe… ya no tardaran –Karl la abrazó por la espalda y la rubia se recargó por completo en él.

-Llámame Narcisa –alzó la cabeza y le sonrió de tal forma al hombre que a éste se le fue la respiración.

-Entonces tú llámame Karl –le pidió sin poder despegar la vista de los rojos labios.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo mirándose y Narcisa sintió de pronto la necesidad de conocer el sabor de los labios del hombre… hacía tanto tiempo que no era besada.

-Bésame –le pidió con voz tersa ya no pudiendo contener más el deseo.

Conocía su extrema caballerosidad y sabía que no se atrevería a tocarla si no era invitado a hacerlo.

-No es correcto, Narcisa –le dijo Karl después tomar aire profundamente–. Tú eres casada y…

-Lucius y yo estamos separados desde hace mucho tiempo –se movió para quedar frente a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos–. Vivimos juntos, pero ya no compartimos nada... absolutamente nada. Karl… bésame, por favor… necesito… te necesito.

El hombre ya no necesitó más invitación. Inclinó la cabeza y tomó posesión de esos labios que habían llenado sus noches durante tanto tiempo. Quería a su esposa y la respetó todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, pero siempre guardó en lo más profundo de su corazón esa atracción que sentía hacia la rubia.

Para Narcisa ese beso fue lo más hermoso que jamás le había sucedido. Esos labios eran gentiles, tiernos y amorosos. Muy diferentes a los de Lucius… los de él eran despiadados y crueles. Ni siquiera en sus momentos de máxima intimidad el rubio le había regalado un beso que no exigiera una entrega total, pero él no ofrecía ni amor ni ternura, sólo una lujuria desmedida que lo único que lograba despertar en su esposa era insatisfacción e ira reprimida. Por eso subió directo al cielo y su cuerpo se perdió en sensaciones jamás experimentadas.

-Karl –susurró su nombre como una oración y fue recompensada con una sonrisa plena de felicidad–. ¿Q-qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé, Narcisa… no lo sé –le contestó él bajando a duras penas del mismo cielo al que se había transportado la rubia–. Te juro que has cumplido mi más caro anhelo al dejarme conocer el sabor de tus labios y puedo asegurarte que ya no podré vivir lejos de ti –la abrazó con tanta fuerza que la rubia gimió–. No quiero alejarme de tu lado jamás.

-Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas –volvió a buscar sus labios, pero antes de que los tomara el rugido de una moto los hizo separarse sobresaltados–. ¡Ya llegaron! –exclamó y salieron corriendo de la sala.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como dos motos se estacionaban frente a la entrada de la casa y cuatro personas descendían de ellas. Karl vio con ojos desorbitados como un enorme muchacho negro tomaba en brazos a Blaise y tembló de miedo y de ira.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Blaise!? –llegó corriendo hasta él para arrebatarle a su hijo de los brazos.

-¡No le ha hecho nada! –dijo deprisa Harry que llevaba abrazado a Draco que no se atrevía a levantar los ojos hacia su madre–. Él es Devil y me está ayudando. Permítale que lo lleve hasta su cama.

Karl taladró con la mirada a Dean, pero le indicó que lo siguiera y los tres desaparecieron dentro de la casa.

-¡Draco! –Narcisa corrió hacia su hijo, pero éste se pegó más a Harry–. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó sin atreverse a tomar al rubio entre sus brazos.

-Está bien –le contestó Harry y le hizo un gesto donde le pedía paciencia–. ¿Podríamos entrar? Hace mucho frío.

-Claro, claro –la rubia se adelantó y los chicos la siguieron.

No bien habían entrado a la casa cuando vieron a Karl bajar las escaleras corriendo.

-¡Draco! Sube de inmediato. Blaise se puso como loco y te está llamando –estaba muy pálido.

-Vamos –dijo Harry y tomó de la mano al rubio para obligarlo a subir las escaleras de dos en dos.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación vieron que Dean mantenía a Blaise sobre la cama con mucho esfuerzo. El chico se revolvía con fiereza y gritaba el nombre de Draco.

-Ya estoy aquí, Blaise… tranquilo –el rubio ocupó el lugar de Dean y Blaise se aferró a su cuello casi ahogándolo en su desesperado abrazo.

-¡No quiero ser '_eso_', Draco¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero! –repetía sin parar.

-No vas a convertirte en '_eso_' –aflojó un poco esos brazos que lo ahogaban–. Ninguno de los dos lo vamos a hacer. Saldremos adelante juntos –lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos–. Te juro que voy a ayudarte y Lion va a estar con nosotros –volteó a ver suplicante a Harry–. Lo prometió.

-Y lo cumpliré –Harry se acercó a los dos muchachos y se unieron en un fuerte abrazo–. Pero necesitan ayuda profesional y sólo pueden obtenerla en una clínica.

-¡No van a encerrarme como a '_esos_'! –Blaise se separó de ellos con rapidez y se refugió en la cabecera de la cama–. ¡No dejes que me encierren, papá! –miró suplicante al hombre que ya lloraba.

-Dragón va a estar contigo, Snake –le dijo Harry antes de que el papá de Blaise hablara–. No va a separarse de ti ni un solo instante.

El rubio volteó a mirarlo con el mismo horror que Blaise… él tampoco quería que lo encerraran.

-Pero tú vas a estar ahí también¿no? –preguntó Draco en un hilo de voz–. Lo prometiste, lo prometiste…

-Iré a visitarlos a diario y… –en un parpadeo el rubio acompañó a Blaise junto a la cabecera de la cama.

-¡¡¡No iré a ningún lado si tú no vas conmigo!!! –declaró a gritos–. ¡No iré¡No iré! –escondió la cara entre las manos, pero no dejó de hablar.

Harry volteó a ver a Dean con impotencia y el chico negro se encogió de hombros.

-Los señores tendrán que arreglar la forma para que te quedes con ellos en la clínica, Lion –declaró con pena, pero no era real.

Sabía que a su amigo no iba a molestarle en lo absoluto estar cerca del chico rubio pues había visto como se besaban y supo que algo bueno y maravilloso había surgido entre ellos.

-Haré los arreglos necesarios –dijo Karl secándose las lágrimas–. Lo único que me interesa es que mi hijo esté libre de las drogas.

Blaise miró a su padre con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, pero de inmediato bajó la cabeza sumamente avergonzado.

-¿Lo sabías? –preguntó Blaise en un hilo de voz y se preguntó como podría volver a ver a su padre a los ojos.

-Sí, hijo. También Narcisa sabía lo que le ocurría a Draco y juntos planeamos esto. Este muchacho fue muy amable en aceptar ayudarnos.

-¿¡Lo planearon juntos!? –preguntó Draco mirando a todos de hito en hito–. ¿Todo fue una farsa? –Narcisa asintió en silencio y se ganó una gélida mirada de su hijo–. ¿¡Pero cómo se atrevieron¿¡Acaso se imaginan lo que tuvimos que pasar esta noche!? –miró furioso a Harry que sólo sonrió ante su explosión de niño berrinchudo–. ¡Este loco conduce la motocicleta como si en el mundo no existiera nadie más que él¡Fue un milagro que no chocáramos! Luego esos horribles hombres nos pusieron los cuchillos sobre la garganta… ¡espera! Eso también fue planeado¿verdad? –entrecerró sus ojos grises–. Fingiste que te peleabas con Fofo y gozaste al ver como nos poníamos a temblar de miedo. ¡Eso fue bajo e indignante, Lion! –le regaló su mejor mirada de desprecio que hizo temblar el interior de Harry, pero supo ocultar muy bien su dolor–. ¡Pero no menos de lo que luego nos hiciste tú, Devil! –fue el turno de Dean de ser atacado, pero el chico negro ni se enteró pues miraba a Harry con fuego en los ojos–. Hacernos creer que teníamos que acostarnos contigo fue lo peor de la noche. ¡Lo peor¿¡Me entendiste!? –le gritó para llamar la atención de Dean que seguía ignorándolo.

-¿Ya terminaste, Dragón? –preguntó Harry con displicencia e ignoró la mirada asesina que le estaba echando su amigo–. ¿Sí? Entonces dime, niño rico. ¿Qué habrías hecho si tu madre te hubiera pedido que la acompañaras a ese lugar para que te dieras cuenta de lo que te espera si continúas consumiendo cocaína? –Draco no le respondió–. La hubieras mandado al demonio¿no es cierto? Así que deja de hacerte el ofendido y presta atención a lo que en verdad importa. ¿Vas a ir a una clínica para que te ayuden a salir de la dependencia o no? –se acercó al rubio y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos–. ¿Lo harás, Dragón?

Draco se miró en esos hermosos ojos verdes una eternidad y supo que con tal de estar con ese dios moreno… iría hasta el mismo infierno.

-Iré si tú vas conmigo –dijo Draco en voz baja.

-Iré –Harry le sonrió feliz y se atrevió a besarle la frente.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos –dijo Dean y jaló con fuerza a Harry–. Será sólo por unas horas, Dragón –tranquilizó al rubio que trató de sujetar al moreno para que no se fuera–. Lion volverá por la mañana ya que sus padres hayan arreglado lo de la clínica –se alejó con Harry hacia la puerta con decisión, pero antes de que salieran algo en la actitud de Blaise hizo que volviera sobre sus pasos–. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está qué? –Blaise lo miró confundido.

-¡¡¡No trates de pasarte de listo conmigo, Snake!!! –rugió Dean haciendo que todos saltaran–. ¿¡Dónde tienes escondida la droga!?

-Y-yo no t-tengo n-nada –tartamudeó el muchacho poniéndose aún más pálido de lo que estaba.

-Destrozaré esta habitación si es necesario, pero la encontraré –fue hasta la mesita de noche y azotó la lámpara contra el suelo–. ¿¡Dónde está!?

Karl ya estaba a punto de sacar al chico negro a empujones de su casa, pero entonces vio que Blaise se levantaba de la cama y abría su ropero. Tomó una caja de zapatos y del interior sacó un sobre con polvo blanco. Casi llorando se la entregó a Dean.

-La quiero toda… ¡ahora! –volvió a rugir el chico negro y Blaise entonces le entregó otras dos bolsitas que sacó de diferentes lugares de la habitación.

-¿C-cómo s-sabías que…? –preguntó Blaise arrojándose en la cama y apretando con fuerza el cubrecama.

-¿Qué tenías droga guardada? –Dean miró con desagrado las bolsitas de plástico–. Por experiencia –caminó hacia Harry que no se había movido de la puerta–. Vámonos, galán. Tú y yo tenemos que arreglar un asunto.

-Ya me hice cargo de él, Devil –Harry suspiró con pesadez… sabía que esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

-Pues hace falta que yo también intervenga… ¡andando! –y lo aventó fuera de la habitación sin consideraciones.

Una vez que Draco y Blaise se quedaron solos con sus padres, se removieron nerviosos en sus lugares.

-Yo… lo siento tanto, papá –lloriqueó Blaise y de inmediato fue abrazado por su papá.

-Lo sé, lo sé –el hombre le dio un beso en la frente–. Pero juntos saldremos de esto, te lo prometo –y se quedaron abrazados mucho tiempo.

-Draco… hijo –Narcisa se movió indecisa hacia el rubio que después de un momento de titubeo, se arrojó a los brazos de su madre.

-No le digas nada a papá, por favor –le pidió Draco en un susurro–. No comprenderá.

-No le diré nada –le contestó la rubia llorando y acariciando el cabello rubio de su hijo–. Le diremos que nos vamos a ir juntos de vacaciones o cualquier otra cosa, no importa. Lo que me interesa es que tú estés bien.

-Gracias, mamá –le respondió Draco a Narcisa sonriéndole con sinceridad por primera vez en su vida.

--------------------------------------

Ojalá y les haya gustado el capítulo ... hasta luego!!!!!!!!


	11. Capítulo XI

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Patty¡Hola chica! Que gusto tenerte por aquí… te mando mil besos.

Velia: Jajajaja… no vieras lo que me hiciste reír, Jajaja… jamás me puse a pensar en eso de que Draco acababa de vomitar, pero tienes toda la razón. Lo bueno es que Harry tampoco se acordó de eso, Jajaja… byeeee!!!

Crixita: Ya verás lo que le espera a Lucius ; ) … besos.

Skarwen: Me da mucho gusto poder saludarte : ) … me alegra que al final ese tonito raro del moreno te haya convencido, mil gracias por dejar tu comentario… byeeee!!!!!!

Murtilla¡Por supuesto que Dean tiene que decirle algo a Harry! Aunque ya verás que no se trata sobre Draco : )

Mayu¡¡¡Yo también quiero uno igual!!! Jejeje… y Draco conquistó al chico porque está como quiere y también porque es muy lindo : ) … sorry por no haber actualizado antes.

Isabellatrix: He estado actualizando rápido porque ya tengo completo este fic, jejeje… realmente soy de lo peor en eso de terminar historias : ( … y te agradezco en el alma que me consideres una buena escritora… ¡¡¡me subiste el ánimo a las nubes!!! Muchas gracias… te mando un beso enorme!!!!!!!

----------------------------------

Advertencia: Sexo explícito (leve, leve… jejeje)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo XI.**

Seamus cerró el bar e hizo el corte de caja como era su costumbre antes de irse al Seminario y miró el reloj por centésima vez.

'_Ya se tardaron mucho_' –pensó preocupado.

Apagó las luces y cerró con llave la puerta de comunicación antes de irse a la habitación donde habían aterrorizado a Draco y a Blaise. Se dedicó a barajar las cartas una y otra vez hasta que Harry y Dean llegaron. Una sola mirada al chico negro le hizo ver que estaba echando lumbre por los ojos.

-¡Vuelves a ocultarme una cosa así, Lion y te juro que…! –le escuchó decir a Dean.

-Ya bájale de espuma a tu chocolate, Devil –Harry se masajeó las sienes–. Me has estado gritando toda la noche. Te dije que ya me había encargado de Fofo.

-¡Pero tenías que haberme dicho lo que intentó hacerte! –dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa que hizo saltar las cartas por todas partes–. ¡Pudo haberte lastimado!

-Ni en sus sueños –el moreno se dejó caer en la silla más cercana–. Aunque estaba drogado, ese tipo se mueve como siempre y jamás ha logrado ponerme un buen golpe. Además, su mandíbula es de cristal.

-¡Pero sabes perfectamente que la gente se transforma cuando tiene drogas encima y a ese idiota se le bota la canica cada vez que inhala¡Pudo haberte matado aunque esté loquito por ti! –volvió a golpear la mesa.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera¿Qué saliera corriendo y dejara a Snake y a Dragón con esos tipos para que los violaran?

-¡Claro que no! Pero sé que habrías encontrado la forma de darle la vuelta en lugar de liarte a golpes con él y sus amigotes.

-Si hubiera estado solo lo habría hecho, pero Fofo sacó muy rápido su navaja y los pobres chicos se paralizaron de terror. **Tenía que pelear **para protegerlos¿vale? –enfatizó las palabras–. No entiendo porque te estás comportando así. No es la primera vez que me peleo con ese inútil y en verdad dudo que Fofo hubiera podido clavarme la navaja en el estómago cuando una de sus manos estaba muy entretenida tratando de llegar a mi entrepierna –hizo un gesto de exasperación.

-¡Es que ya me tiene harto¡Primero se dedica a decir estupideces por todas partes de ti y luego trata de matarte!

-A mí me importa poco que diga que soy tu puta, Devil –le dijo riendo–. No te preocupes por esa bobería.

-¿Y por qué dice eso? –preguntó Seamus fingiendo indiferencia.

-Porque un día nos vio besándonos y se puso celoso –le contestó Harry con pereza, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio el dolor en los ojos de su amigo–. ¡Pero no nos estábamos besándonos en la boca! –se apresuró a aclararle–. Ya sabes cómo es Dean. Le gusta tocar y…

-Lo sé –lo interrumpió Seamus poniéndose de pie–. No necesitas explicarme el por qué este tipo siempre se agasaja contigo '_y no conmigo_' –pensó con inmenso dolor y pasó frente al chico negro sin mirarlo–. Dejé el dinero donde siempre, Dean. Hasta luego –caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? –Dean lo tomó de un brazo–. Te dije que teníamos que hablar.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Harry? –trató de zafarse, pero no lo logró–. Siempre está dispuesto a complacerte y tú más a él. Ahora déjame ir.

-No, Seamus. Tú y yo hablaremos… ahora –sus ojos negros brillaban de enfado.

-¡Con un demonio, Dean¡Suéltame! –comenzó a forcejear con más ímpetu cuando fue abrazado por completo.

-Así me dicen… demonio –le dijo en voz baja antes de callar con sus labios sus protestas.

Harry supo que había llegado el momento de emprender una graciosa huida y salió de la habitación silenciosamente.

-Basta, Dean… suéltame –le dijo Seamus cuando sus labios fueron liberados–. Yo no soy Harry y…

-Por supuesto que no eres él –Dean bajó aún más la cabeza y comenzó a besar el punto donde el pulso del cuello latía apresurado–. A él jamás he querido arrastrarlo a mi cama y hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio… Harry jamás ha hecho hervir mi sangre como lo haces tú con sólo mirarme… él no me hundió en un infierno en vida… lo hiciste tú cuando decidiste ser sacerdote –su voz se quebró y Seamus sintió que su cuello era mojado por lágrimas ardientes–. Pero te juro que no permitiré que vuelvas a irte de mi lado aún cuando eso me condene. Pienso encerrarte en mi habitación y encadenarte a mi cama por el resto de tu vida, Seamus Finnigan. No te irás de nuevo… te juro que no lo harás –volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez sus labios tenían el sabor salado de las lágrimas.

Seamus se vio imposibilitado de contestarle así que se dedicó a decirle con besos que él también había vivido un infierno al pensar que estaba enamorado de Harry. Durante años los vio tan cerca uno del otro, repartiéndose caricias sin ningún motivo, mirándose a los ojos y hablar sin palabras que pensó que estaban enamorados. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más decidió alejarse para dejarlos hacer una vida juntos. Se fue al Seminario con el corazón destrozado y con la certeza de que moriría lejos de Dean, pero eso era mejor que hervir de celos cada vez que sus amigos se acariciaban y aún más porque había comenzado a odiar a Harry. Pero ahora Dean le había dicho que lo quería y él ansiaba porque fuera verdad y no sólo un juego más de '_necesidad de tocar_' del chico negro. Volvió a enredar las piernas en la cintura de Dean cuando éste lo cargó y se sintió transportado a través de la habitación. Su piel hormigueó de anticipación cuando supo adónde lo llevaba Dean y dejó de pensar. Su cuerpo le exigió que se concentrara en las sensaciones y él lo obedeció. Sintió la suavidad del colchón en su espalda y ensayó una sonrisa seductora cuando el chico negro se separó para preguntarle con la mirada si podía seguir adelante.

-Te amo, Dean… siempre te he amado –fue la contestación que le dio.

Los ojos negros de Dean se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y besó a Seamus con inmensa ternura.

-Yo también te amo, Irlandés… no sabes cuánto –muchas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro–. Intenté… intenté quitarme la vida cuando te fuiste –confesó y Seamus lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos–. Odié a Harry con todas mis fuerzas porque me impidió escapar de mi dolor, pero ahora le estoy agradecido porque gracias a él ahora te estoy tocando y besando.

-D-e-a-n –tartamudeó Seamus impresionado–. ¡Oh, mi amor! –le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la llenó de besos desesperados–. ¡Perdóname! Nunca me di cuenta de nada.

-Y yo nunca reuní el valor para decirte lo que sentía por ti –cerró los ojos con fuerza–. Cada vez que me acercaba para declararte mi amor, una voz en mi cabeza aparecía y me decía que estaba loco si pensaba que podrías corresponderme. ¿Cómo podría alguien tan guapo como tú hacerle caso a alguien tan… feo como yo? –el sufrimiento en la voz del chico negro hizo que Seamus también comenzara a llorar.

-Yo pensaba algo similar –confesó a su vez–. ¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso como tú iba a hacerle caso a alguien tan insulso como yo?

-No digas eso –lo regañó–. No eres insulso.

-Entonces tú tampoco digas que eres feo, porque no es cierto. Eres un ser tan bello que me siento honrado porque me quieres.

-Te amo –lo corrigió antes de besar la parte de pecho que había quedado al descubierto debido a los jalones que se habían dado antes.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban a cada momento. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a descansar y sólo se mantenían quietos unos minutos mientras recuperaban el aliento antes de que sus manos volvieran al ataque y buscaran con ahínco los puntos en que se hacían gemir uno al otro sin ningún pudor.

-No me iré de tu lado jamás, Dean –le prometió Seamus cerca del amanecer a un ya dormido Dean que tenía la más tremenda sonrisa de felicidad que jamás le hubiera visto.

Se abrazó aún más fuerte a ese cuerpo grande, pero bien formado, que lo había elevado a las cumbres de placer muchas veces y también se quedó dormido.

----------------------------------------------

Sirius acomodó mejor las almohadas que tenía bajo su vientre y sintió como sus músculos eran forzados al máximo cuando su amante lo obligó a abrir más las piernas. Maldijo mentalmente al hombre, pero se concentró en complacerlo porque sabía que iba a conseguir mucho dinero por esa asquerosa sesión de sexo. Fingió un gemido de placer cuando sintió entrar en su trasero el vibrador y movió las caderas de arriba abajo logrando con eso que el aparato se deslizara hacia su interior en su totalidad. Era muy molesto sentir como sus entrañas retumbaban, pero siguió con sus movimientos de cadera y jadeó de placer fingido cuando el hombre se puso frente a él y le metió su enorme miembro en la boca obligándolo a devorarlo en su totalidad.

-Más…… más… adentro –mascullaba el rubio jalando sin piedad del largo cabello negro marcándole el ritmo–. Te gusta hacerme eso¿verdad, Harry? Sé que te encanta… sigue así y juro que voy a recompensarte. ¡Ahhh! –se salió de la boca de su amante cuando sintió que casi conseguía el orgasmo.

Lucius sacó bruscamente el vibrador y se introdujo salvajemente en el cuerpo de Sirius que tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar gritar de dolor. Unos crueles dedos se cerraron entorno de la esbelta cadera y la alzaron al tiempo que lo obligaba de nueva cuenta a abrir las piernas hasta el máximo.

-Me encanta tenerte así, Harry –decía Lucius con lujuria–. Tu trasero es deliciosamente estrecho y caliente –se hundió hasta el fondo de Sirius que gimió, sí, pero de dolor–. A ti te gusta¿verdad? –el hombre bajo de él se abstuvo de contestar… sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si se atrevía a abrir la boca–. ¡Muévete más con un carajo! –Sirius recibió una fuerte nalgada y comenzó un movimiento desenfrenado de caderas que lograron lastimarlo aún más–. ¡Así¡Así! –el rubio se pasó la lengua por sus resecos labios–. Mírame –ordenó y Sirius giró la cabeza–. No dejes de mirarme, Harry –le ordenó y se perdió en unos falsos ojos verdes.

Sirius siguió moviéndose como poseído hasta que Lucius consiguió el orgasmo. El rubio se desplomó sobre la espalda empapada en sudor, pero sólo se quedó ahí el tiempo suficiente para recobrar el aliento y sin dignarse en mirar a su pareja, se metió al baño para asearse. Sirius se incorporó con cuidado porque el trasero le ardía como nunca. Ya antes había compartido sesiones de ese tipo con el rubio, pero parecía que cada día que pasaba Lucius se volvía más y más salvaje. Se levantó de la cama y abrió el estuche donde guardó los pupilentes verdes que el rubio lo obligaba a usar cada vez que tenían relaciones. Por supuesto había protestado airadamente cuando lo sugirió la primera vez, pero no tuvo más remedio que acceder cuando Lucius lo golpeó sin misericordia y lo amenazó con quitarle el departamento además de despedirlo de la empresa.

'¡_Cómo te odio, Lucius_!' –pensó Sirius cuando se revisó el trasero y vio que de él salían hilillos sangre–. '¡_No tienes ningún derecho a obligarme a fingir que soy ese muchachito idiota con el que estás obsesionado! Ruego a todos los dioses que existen que recibas tu merecido algún día. ¡Te odio!_'

Se dio la vuelta sonriente cuando escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría y se mantuvo así hasta que un cheque fue depositado en su mano extendida.

-Pasaré por ti a las 8, no me hagas esperar –fue lo único que le dijo Lucius antes de abandonar el departamento.

-¡Que un mal rayo te parta, Lucius Malfoy! –pudo gritar por fin Sirius y se metió al baño para bañarse y aliviar su dolor con agua caliente.

------------------------------------------------------

El teléfono sonó y Harry contestó sin dejar de abrazar al chico rubio que descansaba en su regazo.

-¿Diga? –contestó y correspondió a la sonrisa que le envió Draco.

-_Hola, cielo_ –dijo una voz masculina.

-¡Hola, Charlie! –le contestó alegre y no se dio cuenta del gesto de disgusto que hizo el rubio.

-¿_Ya estás listo_?

-Sí. ¿En cuánto tiempo pasas por mí? –acarició el brazo desnudo de Draco y éste se hundió más en su pecho.

-_En media hora. ¿Está bien?_

-Perfecto. Te estaré esperando afuera¿vale?

-_De acuerdo. Te veo entonces. Adiós._

-Adiós –se despidió y cortó la comunicación.

-¿Era… tu amigo? –preguntó Draco pretendiendo sonar indiferente.

-Sí. No tarda en pasar por mí.

-Quédate conmigo –se aferró a su camisa y alzó su rostro hacia el moreno que sólo sonrió ante su insistencia–. Haremos lo que quieras, pero quédate.

-No puedo, Dragón –le acarició la mejilla–. Le prometí a Charlie que lo acompañaría a su exposición y no puedo fallarle.

-¡Pero yo te necesito más que él! –acercó su rostro al de Harry–. No va a morirse porque no lo veas hoy, '¡_pero yo sí_!' –quiso gritar, pero sólo lo pensó

-Yo sé que no, pero hice un compromiso y no es correcto faltar a las promesas –le dio un beso rápido en la nariz y se levantó con mucho esfuerzo porque Draco no quería soltarlo–. Volveré temprano y entonces haremos lo que '_tú_' quieras –por fin pudo liberarse–. Voy a subir por mi saco y vendré a despedirme.

-¡¡¡Vete pues!!! –Draco se cruzó de brazos y lo miró enojado–. Y no te molestes en buscarme. Voy a salir a divertirme con alguien que **sí **quiera estar conmigo.

-Cuídate entonces –Harry hirvió de celos en un segundo, pero no lo demostró–. Te veré mañana –y se dio media vuelta dejando frío al rubio con sus palabras.

Draco hundió la cara en una almohadilla y sollozó. Se estaba muriendo de celos, pero sobre todo de amor por el chico moreno de ojos verdes. Habían vuelto a Londres hacía menos de una semana después de que él y Blaise estuvieran en una clínica de rehabilitación cerca de dos meses y en ese lapso Harry no se separó de su lado. Eso lo había hecho sentirse en el paraíso pues podía verlo y tenerlo todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero ahora que habían vuelto a la ciudad las cosas estaban cambiando y eso no le gustaba. Harry estaba buscando trabajo y visitaba a diario a sus amigos lo que le restaba horas para estar cerca de él. El día anterior se había comunicado con su '_amigo_' Charlie y platicaron por teléfono lo que le pareció una eternidad y de esa conversación salió ese compromiso que le arrebataba una vez más a su amado. Se quedó donde estaba esperando que Harry cambiara de opinión y decidiera quedarse con él, pero en pocos minutos escuchó como la puerta de la casa de Blaise se cerraba y entonces sus sollozos se convirtieron en verdadero llanto. Estuvo ahí cerca de media hora antes de levantarse y caminar con pasos pesados hasta la habitación en la que su amigo lo había alojado. Cuando abandonaron la clínica, Draco no quiso volver a su casa porque no quería ver a su papá y Narcisa había aceptado de buen agrado. Ella estaba tan feliz de que su hijo se vieran tan saludable que habría estado de acuerdo con que Draco se mudara al Tibet si eso le garantizaba que no volvería a caer en las garras de las drogas. Además, ella misma había abandonado la Mansión Malfoy y a Lucius desde hacía mucho tiempo y se había mudado a un pequeño, pero elegante departamento.

Draco se desnudó con lentitud para luego entrar al enorme baño y estar otra media hora bajo el agua helada tratando de que ésta apagara los celos tan intensos que roían sus entrañas al imaginar lo que su chico estaría haciendo con su amigo. Harry le había comentado sobre su amistad con Dean y Seamus y se molestó muchísimo cuando le dijo que le permitía al chico negro tocarlo cuando le venía en gana y esperaba que esa permisiva actitud no incluyera también a Charlie Weasley. Sabía que si llegaba a verlos abrazados o besándose, no podría controlarse y les armaría un escándalo de los mil demonios aún cuando no tuviera ningún derecho real para hacerlo porque aunque había compartido muchos besos apasionados con Harry, él nunca le había pedido que fueran novios formales. ¡Vamos! Para acabar pronto, ni siquiera le había dicho que le gustaba o que lo quería y eso ya lo tenía al borde un colapso nervioso. Se había enamorado del chico de ojos verdes casi desde el primer momento, pero no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos por temor a molestarlo y decidiera irse de su lado para siempre. Había sido un verdadero triunfo convencerlo de que se quedara a vivir temporalmente en la casa de Blaise y Draco había pensado aprovechar al máximo su presencia, pero ahora un extraño se lo había arrebatado. Cerró las llaves de la ducha y salió decidiendo que no se quedaría ahí llorando por alguien que lo había abandonado para ir a divertirse con otro hombre.

'¡_Vete al diablo, Lion_!' –pensó furioso mientras escogía la mejor ropa que tenía–. '_Si tú puedes divertirte con otro¡yo también puedo_!'

Al cabo de quince minutos ya estaba dentro de su automóvil deportivo y salía hacia rumbo desconocido.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry caminaba por la acera como león enjaulado mientras esperaba que Charlie pasara por él. Miraba continuamente hacia la casa de Blaise y apenas se contuvo para no volver corriendo y evitar que Draco saliera, con quien sabe quien, a divertirse. El sólo pensar que otro se ahogaría en esos hermosos ojos grises, lo volvía loco de celos. El hecho de que Charlie llegara unos minutos antes de lo convenido evitó que el moreno hiciera lo que su corazón le gritaba… volver a los cálidos brazos de Draco. Cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más y más del rubio, pero disimulaba bien sus sentimientos aunque no pudiera mantener sus manos y su boca lejos del ser que lo enloquecía con una sola mirada.

-Hola, corazón –le dijo Charlie en cuánto Harry se subió a su auto compacto.

-Hola, Charlie –se obligó a poner una sonrisa en sus labios y recibió sin entusiasmo el pequeño beso que el pelirrojo depositó en sus labios.

-¡Te ves increíble! –deslizó una mirada de total admiración por su cuerpo.

-Gracias –se ruborizó un poco–. Tú también te ves muy bien.

-No tanto como tú, pero trato de mantenerme en forma –le dijo alegre y se alejaron de la casa de Blaise–. Cuéntame que has hecho desde que me abandonaste.

-No te abandoné, Charlie –se sintió culpable–. En verdad iba a volver a La Madriguera, pero me fue imposible.

-No hay problema –le guiñó un ojo–. Comprendo que hayas encontrado a '_alguien_' más interesante que yo.

Harry volteó la cara hacia la ventanilla. Hubiera querido desmentirlo, pero no pudo. Sí… había encontrando a '_alguien_' Un rubio perfecto que le había robado el corazón y que lo tenía entre el paraíso y el infierno al saber que no era para él… ni ahora ni nunca.

-Cómo me parece que no quieres hablar de '_él_'… –Charlie ahogó los celos que ya cerraban su garganta–. … cambiemos de tema –se esforzó en sonreír–. ¿Te cuento cómo va a ser la exposición?

-Por favor –Harry también le sonrió forzadamente.

Durante el trayecto hacia la galería donde Charlie iba a exponer sus obras, se dedicaron a platicar sobre lo que el pelirrojo había hecho desde que se separaron y se relajaron lo suficiente para volver a sentirse muy a gusto el uno con el otro.

-Remus Lupin es una persona muy sencilla y tímida a pesar de ser tan famoso. Sus obras se son preciosas y se cotizan carísimas –Charlie suspiró de añoranza–. Espero llegar a ser tan conocido como él.

-Me alegra que por fin vayas a exponer en una galería de prestigio –le dijo con sinceridad Harry–. Has trabajado duro para lograrlo.

-Lo hubiera logrado antes si te hubieras quedado a mi lado –de nuevo el rubor subió al rostro del moreno–. Y no… no es un reclamo –le tomó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él–. A Remus le encantaron las dos esculturas que hice de ti y por eso aceptó a exhibirlas en su galería junto a las suyas y las de otros tres escultores. Aunque te confieso que hice trampa. Además de las tuyas puse otras cuatro que me parecen excelentes.

-¿Y crees que puedas vender alguna?

-Me corto la cabeza si las tuyas no son las primeras en venderse –sonrió con confianza–. Es lo mejor que voy a exhibir.

Llegaron a un exclusivo y elegante centro de exposiciones y dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo. No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta el enorme local, que todavía no abría sus puertas al público, en donde Remus Lupin tenía su galería de arte y Harry se quedó mudo cuando vio las esculturas que estaban colocadas estratégicamente en todo el lugar. Las luces, especiales para la ocasión, les daban de lleno creando un ambiente claro oscuro que era el adecuado para hacerlas resaltar.

-¡Guau! –exclamó Harry en voz baja.

-Es impresionante¿verdad? Remus sabe cómo exhibir sus obras y sacarles el mayor provecho posible –Charlie lo tomó de la mano–. Ven. Por acá están las mías.

Caminaron hacia el fondo de la galería y Harry de inmediato reconoció la escultura que hizo Charlie de su torso desnudo. Sonrió al recordar las divertidas horas que pasaron juntos mientras la esculpía. Sus ojos verdes luego pasaron a la que estaba junto a ésta y se le fue el aliento. No pudo verla terminada porque tuvo que irse a Londres y se quedó asombrado de lo hermosa que era. Estaba hecha en mármol negro y un escalofrío lo recorrió al verse representado desnudo y en tamaño natural. Charlie lo había esculpido recostado sobre su estómago. Su cabeza reposaba en su brazo derecho mientras que el izquierdo estaba depositado sobre una pierna flexionada. Su amplio pecho podía verse parcialmente, pero lo más impresionante de todo es que el pelirrojo había podido imprimir en la escultura pequeños detalles que la hacían parecer real… tan real que parecía que podría cobrar movimiento en cualquier momento. El rostro de la escultura tenía una expresión de serenidad que hizo que el moreno volviera a estremecerse. Podía notarse fuerza en la figura recostada porque los músculos de la espalda y de las piernas estaban sutilmente delineados. Un redondo trasero se elevaba con orgullo y Harry tragó saliva ante el innegable toque de sensualidad que Charlie había puesto en la escultura.

-Te presento a '_Mientras Llegas_' –dijo Charlie con mucho orgullo–. Pensé ponerle '_Esperándote_', pero al final no me convenció. ¿Qué te parece¿Te gusta?

-¡No manches! –dijo Harry totalmente impresionado–. Te…

-¿Me pasé de lanza? –preguntó Charlie riendo.

-Te excediste –le contestó riendo y lo abrazó–. Es preciosa en verdad. Te felicito de todo corazón.

-Sabía que iba a gustarte –se miró de nuevo en esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado–. ¿No me merezco un beso por tan buen trabajo?

-Miles –le respondió Harry y se unieron en un largo beso que no dejó totalmente satisfecho al pelirrojo pues le faltó el entusiasmo de antaño.

Un suave carraspeo a su lado los hizo separarse, pero Charlie no soltó al moreno… esa noche era sólo suyo y no pensaba despegársele ni un segundo.

-Ya casi vamos a abrir, Charlie –le informó Remus Lupin mirando fijamente a Harry que se fijó en sus ojos… eran de un color dorado que jamás había visto en ninguna persona con anterioridad–. ¿No me presentas a tu… '_amigo_'? –la pausa se escuchó claramente.

-¡Claro! –Charlie levantó el pecho con orgullo–. Él es Harry Potter… mi modelo.

-¡Oh! –Remus estrechó la mano del moreno con bastante entusiasmo–. Y yo que pensé que la escultura había nacido de tu febril imaginación, Charlie –recorrió a Harry con la mirada de arriba abajo–. Captaste maravillosamente su fuerza y su belleza –estiró la mano y tomó un mechón rebelde–. ¡Caray! Si hasta el cabello es igual.

-¡Es cierto! –Harry se volvió hacia el pelirrojo fingiendo enojo–. ¿No podrías haberme peinado? Me habría gustado ver mi cabello en su lugar aunque sólo fuera una vez en la vida.

-Pero entonces no habrías sido tú –le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz–. Ese rebelde pelo tuyo es tan característico en ti como tu cicatriz.

Harry se viró a mirar la escultura y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que, efectivamente, Charlie había delineado a la perfección la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente.

-No me había fijado en ella –Harry deslizó un dedo por ésta y volvió a estremecerse–. ¡Guau! Y me parece que no afea la escultura.

-Nada podría afearla –le murmuró el pelirrojo al oído a Harry–. La escultura es perfecta… como tú.

Harry volteó a mirarlo totalmente feliz y ya estaba a punto de volver a besarlo cuando otro hombre se les unió.

-Sólo esperamos sus órdenes, señor –le dijo el recién llegado a Remus.

-Ya pueden abrir –le indicó el artista con un elegante gesto de su fina mano–. Vayamos al frente, Charlie. Recuerda que debes pasear entre los clientes e invitarlos con cortesía a que pasen a ver tus esculturas.

-Lo haré –se apresuró a decir Charlie que de repente sintió como el estómago se le había llenado de mariposas.

-Verás que te irá muy bien –lo reconfortó Harry al ver su nerviosismo.

-Espero que tengas razón –le contestó el pelirrojo mientras acompañaban a Remus hacia la entrada de la galería.

La siguiente hora pasó muy gratamente para Harry que se mantuvo junto a Charlie mientras éste paseaba entre los posibles compradores y les hablaba de sus esculturas. Al moreno le complació las expresiones de admiración que hicieron de sus esculturas, pero de pronto el mundo tembló bajo sus pies al ver entrar a dos hombres al lugar y se apresuró a darles la espalda.

**------------------------------------**

En el siguiente capítulo, el reencuentro entre Harry y Lucius!!!!!!!!!


	12. Capítulo XII

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Paty: Ya pronto llega la acción entre Harry y Draco ; ) … besos.

Murtilla: Ay, chica… creo que no puedo prometerte nada con respecto a Draco, sorry : ( … y en cuanto a las estatuas, jejeje… me dio mucha risa eso del remate… y sí… va a ocurrir algo por el estilo ; ) … byeeeeeee ¡!!!!!

Skarwen: Ya tienes el siguiente capítulo : ) … nos vemos pronto!!!!!!

Kotori: Fue solamente un pequeño beso que no se va a volver a repetir, te lo juro, jejeje… y también te prometo que va a ver acción entre Lucius y Draco ; ) … besitos.

Velia: Va que va… no te cuento nada por adelantado, pero ya tienes el siguiente capítulo que espero te guste ; ) … también te mando muchos muchos besos.

Mayu: A mí también me cae muy mal Lucius… grrrr…. ¿verdad que sí estuvo bonita la escena de Dean y Seamus? A mí en lo particular¡me encanta! Jajaja… no tarda mucho en darse esa charla reveladora entre Harry y Draco ; ) … hasta pronto!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo XII.**

Sirius colocó un fino cigarrillo entre sus labios, pero antes de que pudiera prenderlo le fue arrebatado con violencia.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que fumes en el auto –Lucius aventó el cigarrillo al suelo.

-Lo siento –dijo con voz dulce Sirius, pero sus ojos azules brillaron de enojo.

El silencio que cayó entre ellos era bastante molesto para el hombre de cabellos negros que entonces se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla.

-¿Vas a comprar algo, amor? –preguntó Sirius después de un rato nada más para hacer conversación… en realidad le importaba un comino lo que el rubio pretendiera.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? –lo miró como si de verdad lo creyera–. ¿Para qué demonios iría a un lugar así si no quisiera comprar algo?

-Tal vez sólo a mirar –se defendió tratando de controlar la ira que bullía ya perennemente en su interior cada vez que estaba con su amante–. Es una exposición de abertura.

-Hmmm –sólo murmuró Lucius no queriendo aceptar su ignorancia hacia este hecho–. Sí. Quiero regalarle algo de categoría a Akira. Ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo en Japón.

-¿Y podré escoger algo para mí? –preguntó en tono meloso… debía obtener alguna recompensa por tener que soportarlo–. Creo que al recibidor le falta algo.

-Te has vuelto muy ambicioso, Sirius –lo congeló con un fría mirada de sus crueles ojos grises–. Pero sí… escoge lo que quieras.

-Gracias, cielo –le regaló su mejor sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Cierto… odiaba al rubio, pero Lucius era el amante más complaciente, en cuanto a regalos y dinero en efectivo se refería, de todos los que tuviera en el pasado y mientras le diera lo que deseara, soportaría sus humillaciones.

La elegante limousine se estacionó frente al centro de exposiciones y fueron recibidos casi con caravanas. Lucius tomó del codo a Sirius y juntos entraron al edificio. Fueron acompañados por una edecán hasta la galería de Remus y dejados en manos de otra que enseguida les entregó unos cócteles de bienvenida.

-Daré unas vueltas por ahí –dijo Sirius que quería alejarse del rubio lo más pronto posible.

Lucius ni siquiera volteó a verlo y se concentró en observar con ojo analítico la escultura que tenía más a la mano. Con un suspiro de alivio Sirius se internó en la galería mirando los precios de las esculturas. Pensaba escoger la más cara que encontrara para luego venderla y así aumentar su ya abultada cuenta bancaria. Estaba bastante sorprendido del elevado costo de todas ellas considerando que algunas eran demasiado pequeñas y se preguntó si Lucius desembolsaría tanto dinero.

-¿Busca algo en especial? –una suave voz lo hizo girar en redondo y Sirius se quedó congelado al mirarse en unos preciosos ojos dorados–. Puedo ayudarlo a elegir –siguió diciendo Remus sin percatarse del efecto devastador que había tenido en Sirius.

-Yo… yo… –sólo pudo tartamudear y el habla se le fue definitivamente cuando una suave, pero fuerte mano envolvió la suya

-Venga, quiero mostrarle algo –Remus lo jaló y se lo llevó hacia la parte posterior de la galería.

Sirius lo siguió con un solo pensamiento en la mente: '¡_es un ángel… es un ángel_!', se repetía sin parar. Remus hizo un alto y se obligó a mirar lo que le mostraba '_su ángel_'

-Esta escultura irá muy bien en su estudio o sobre su chimenea –decía Remus con su suave voz dejando electrizado el interior de Sirius–. Su autor es Charlie Weasley, un joven muy talentoso. Puedo asegurarle que dentro de un par de años esta preciosidad triplicará su valor pues todo el mundo querrá tener una obra Weasley en su colección.

-Es muy bella –Sirius al fin pudo encontrar la voz–. Pero no tanto como usted –volteó a mirarlo con fijeza y vio con complacencia como '_su ángel_' se estremecía ante su mirada.

-Gracias –el artista bajó la cabeza sintiéndose inexplicablemente nervioso.

Remus pensó que nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules como los de ese hombre y que eran el complemento perfecto a la belleza de su rostro.

-Me llamo Sirius Black –ver la reacción del otro lo llenó de confianza.

-Remus Lupin –le dijo en voz tan baja que Sirius apenas pudo escucharlo.

-Mucho gusto… Remus –elevó la mano que aún lo sujetaba y besó lentamente esos largos dedos haciendo que su acompañante volviera estremecerse.

-Viniste con el señor Malfoy¿verdad? –Remus preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente… la sensación que le daban esos cálidos labios lo asustaron demasiado.

-¿¡L-lo conoces!? –Sirius cayó estrepitosamente en su realidad.

-No personalmente me temo, pero Lucius Malfoy es todo un personaje –le explicó mientras miraba hacia donde el rubio conversaba muy animadamente con otro hombre–. Y parte de mi trabajo es conocer a las personas importantes de la ciudad. ¿Es tu pariente?

Remus sabía que había preguntado una estupidez porque los dos hombres no se parecían en nada, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar con coherencia. Sirius se hubiera reído con ganas si no estuviera a punto de romper en llanto. Lucius y él jamás pasarían por parientes ni aún volviendo a nacer. Hundió su mirada azul en la dorada de Remus y la respuesta se le atoró en la garganta. Estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, pero no pudo hacerlo para no ver el desprecio en esos ojos que le habían robado el corazón en un instante. No. No podía confesarle que era su amante.

-No. Es mi jefe –le dijo una verdad a medias.

-¡Ah! Ya comprendo –Remus suspiró con alivio.

Por un momento había pensado que había '_algo_' entre ellos porque los vio llegar juntos y se percató de la forma posesiva en que el rubio llevaba tomado del codo a Sirius.

-¿Lo estas ayudando a escoger algo? –Remus se sentía extrañamente feliz e inconscientemente entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sirius que se aferró a su mano.

-Así es –Sirius pudo respirar de nuevo con libertad–. El señor Malfoy quiere enviarle un presente a su socio comercial en Japón.

-¡Japón! Te mostraré algo que puede agradarle al señor Malfoy –y lo alejó a propósito del rubio que se movía hacia donde estaban.

No sabía por qué, pero quería tener para él solo a ese atractivo hombre aunque sólo fuera unos pocos minutos más.

-------------------------------------------------

Lucius mantuvo cautivo a un hombre durante algunos minutos con sus finas maneras, pero como encontró demasiado insulsa su conversación, lo abandonó para seguir buscando algo adecuado para su socio comercial. Alcanzó a ver como Sirius se alejaba con un hombre demasiado delgado para su gusto, pero no les dedicó más de dos segundos de su atención. Sus ojos grises entonces se posaron en una escultura y se le olvidó respirar. Sus piernas se movieron solas y avanzaron hasta la enorme escultura en mármol negro. Reconocería ese atractivo rostro en cualquier parte y sus ojos grises devoraron las curvas con las que soñaba día y noche. Una temblorosa mano se deslizó por la lisa, pero fría superficie y de sus secos labios brotó el nombre que pronunciaba sin cesar.

-Harry –fue apenas un murmullo.

-Es preciosa¿verdad? –dijo a su lado el hombre con el que había platicado antes–. Es obra de Charlie Weasley –comenzó a explicar con aire conocedor–. Tengo entendido que está aquí con el modelo.

-¿¡Cómo!? –Lucius se giró tan repentinamente que sobresaltó al hombre–. ¿¡Harry está aquí¿¡Dónde!? –comenzó a buscar al chico moreno con frenesí.

-No lo sé con exactitud –miró temeroso al rubio por su exagerada reacción–. Pero deben andar dando vueltas por ahí.

Lucius no esperó a escuchar más y se alejó dispuesto a encontrar al chico de ojos verdes así tuviera que destrozar el lugar entero para lograrlo.

Harry no había dejado de vigilar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Lucius y siempre se movía en dirección contraria para evitar encontrarse con él aunque estas maniobras lo habían alejado de Charlie. Había estado a punto de salir corriendo de la galería en cuanto lo vio llegar, pero se dijo que eso era una cobardía y él no era ningún cobarde. Le había dolido en su ego ver que todavía estaba con Sirius Black, pero nada más. Nada quedaba del '_amor_' que un día le tuvo… éste se había esfumado para siempre. Lo vio acercarse a la escultura de cuerpo completo que Charlie hizo de él y deslizar su mano sobre su superficie. Sabía que era estúpido, pero sintió como si lo hubiera acariciado a él mismo y se estremeció de repulsión. Levantó la barbilla con valentía cuando unos febriles ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos. Vio en cámara lenta como Lucius se acercaba a él y lo enfrentó sin parpadear.

Lucius apenas podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Harry estaba muchísimo más guapo de lo que recordaba. Sus finas facciones rebosaban de hermosura y los generosos labios rojos estaban más apetecibles que nunca. Los ojos grises recorrieron con avidez el esbelto, pero fuerte cuerpo del moreno y su virilidad hormigueó cuando el deseo corrió por sus venas como si de adrenalina se tratara. Estar ante tal imagen de belleza y perfección, lo hizo volver a llamarse idiota por haber preferido a Sirius en lugar de a Harry. Se miró un largo segundo en los ojos verdes que brillaban con intensidad antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Harry –Lucius dijo el nombre en un susurro–. Te he estado buscando.

-¿Y para qué? –le preguntó el moreno en tono helado–. Entre tú y yo no quedó nada pendiente. Fuiste muy claro la última vez que nos vimos… no había nada para mí en tu despacho.

-Déjame explicarte –sorpresivamente, aún para el mismo rubio, esas palabras sonaron como una franca súplica–. Cometí un error, Harry… un terrible error.

-Pues creo que aún sigues con tu… '_error_' –miró despectivamente hacia donde Sirius babeaba descaradamente por Remus–. No pierdas tu tiempo, Lucius y no me hagas perder el mío. No tenemos nada de qué hablar –intentó alejarse, pero el rubio lo tomó del brazo.

-No te irás de aquí hasta que me escuches –ahora su tono era tan autoritario como siempre.

-No tengo porque hacerlo –se soltó de un tirón del agarre–. ¡Déjame en paz! –le dijo en voz baja, pero no había duda de que hablaba en serio–. Lo nuestro terminó.

-No, precioso –con sorpresiva rapidez lo envolvió en sus brazos–. Esto no se termina hasta que yo quiera y aún hay algo inconcluso entre nosotros –acercó su rostro al de Harry y le habló al oído–. Vas a ser mío¿oíste? Sólo mío.

-Estás loco si crees que volveré a tu lado –se contuvo para no golpearlo… no quería armar un escándalo que perjudicaría a Charlie–. Me das asco, Lucius.

-Antes no decías eso –deslizó sus labios por la tersa mejilla del moreno mientras se llenaba los pulmones con su tan anhelado aroma–. Antes gemías cada vez que te hacía esto.

-Antes, pero ya no –con habilidad se deshizo de sus brazos y lo aventó lejos sintiéndose sucio porque el rubio lo había tocado–. Déjame en paz, Lucius y lo digo en serio –se alejó en dirección a Sirius.

Harry tomó del hombro a Sirius y lo obligó a darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo. El hombre de ojos azules se quedó petrificado cuando lo reconoció.

-Debes hacer el amor más seguido con tu '_amante_', Black. Lucius parece perra en celo –le espetó Harry sin preámbulos–. ¿Puedes decirle a Charlie que tuve que irme, Remus? Este lugar se llenó de gentuza –le regaló a Sirius una mirada verde llena de desprecio antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la galería con Lucius pisándole los talones.

-¿Eres el amante de Lucius Malfoy, Sirius? –le preguntó Remus a su acompañante en un hilo de voz mientras sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho–. ¿Lo eres? –insistió cuando no recibió respuesta.

Sirius no acertó hacer nada más que salir corriendo de la galería. No soportaría ver que Remus lo mirara con el mismo desprecio con que lo había hecho Harry.

-¡Con un demonio, Lucius! –Harry se volvió hacia el rubio que se obstinaba en seguirlo–. ¡Déjame en paz! –ya estaban fuera del edificio.

-¡No lo haré! –Lucius trató de abrazarlo de nuevo, pero el moreno no lo dejó acercarse–. No hasta que comprendas que eres ¡¡¡MIO!!! –le gritó con el deseo brillando en sus ojos grises.

-Estar con Black te dañó el cerebro o te dejó sordo –su paciencia se estaba agotando con rapidez–. Escúchame estúpido rubio engreído y escúchame bien –Lucius se quedó congelado… nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera jamás–. **Nunca** seré tuyo¿entendiste? Pude serlo, pero me despreciaste y me echaste de tu vida como si fuera basura. Me humillaste y jugaste con mis sentimientos, pero el pobre idiota que alguna vez pensó que lo amabas se marchó para siempre y sólo quedé yo… un hombre que se respeta demasiado para siquiera pensar en regresar contigo después de lo que me hiciste –Lucius abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry lo interrumpió–. Y ahórrate tus sobornos. Para tu información, no me vendo.

-Todos tienen un precio, precioso –lo contradijo con una sonrisa burlona–. ¿Cuál es el tuyo¿Joyas¿Dinero¿Viajes?

-¡Ofrécele todo eso a tu puta, Lucius! –le escupió las palabras–. Porque yo lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz –se metió con rapidez a un taxi que acababa de estacionarse y el auto se alejó antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar.

'_No, lindura… no te dejaré en paz_' –pensó Lucius mirando con fijeza las luces traseras del taxi–. '_Serás mío así sea a la fuerza. ¡Te lo juro, Harry Potter! Eres demasiado hermoso como para perderte_'

Volvió sobre sus pasos para regresar a la galería con la firme decisión de irse de ahí aunque fuera sólo con una parte del muchacho.

**----------------------------------------**

**Bueno… ya hubo acción entre Remus y Sirius : ) … ojalá y el encuentro entre Harry y Lucius no los haya desilusionado y como este capítulo estuvo bien chiquito, mañana les pondré el siguiente… byeeeeeee!!!!**


	13. Capítulo XIII

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Velia: Gracias por decirme tan lindo, jejeje… y sí… me temo que la rachita de Harry todavía seguirá, pero no por mucho tiempo ; ) … a mí también me gustó mucho la actitud de nuestro morenazo!!!! Y sobre Sirius… ¿Qué te puedo decir? Lo he hecho quedar mal aquí y en Volcán y simplemente no puedo dejarlo solo, porque lo adoro!!!!!!!!! (aunque no se note, jajaja) Mil gracias por tu apoyo… besos

Kotori: Apoyo eso de H/P por siempre, jajaja… ya le encontraremos pareja a Blaise ; ) … nos vemos pronto!!!!

Patty: jajajaja… compartimos la locura, chica, jajajaja… haremos sufrir más Lucius, no te preocupes… byeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

Ylaris¡Hola! Muchas gracias por dejarme tan lindo mensaje ; ) … tienes razón… todavía faltan muchas cosas por resolverse, pero ya prontito lo haré… te mando un abrazo enorme!!!!!

Mayu¡Ya tienes el siguiente capítulo! …. Híjoles… creo que ya no está en mis manos lo de Lucius, me temo que tiene mucho más dinero que yo, jajajaja… espero que te guste lo que sigue… beshitos.

**Advertencia:** Sexo explícito (más largo que el anterior, jejeje)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo XIII.**

Cedric se levantó de la cama y miró con ternura al rubio que dormía en ella. Acomodó las frazadas sobre su cuerpo desnudo para que no pasara frío y se metió a dar una ducha caliente. Para él había sido una agradable sorpresa ver aparecer en su puerta a Draco pues hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a la universidad y lo había extrañado mucho. No eran amigos íntimos ni nada por el estilo. Solamente compartían intimidad de vez en cuando y los dos estaban concientes de que nunca llegarían a formalizar su relación. Se buscaban y, si ambos estaban de acuerdo, se metían a la cama unas horas y luego cada quien seguía con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Cedric estaba a punto de terminar la universidad y como sabía que le sería imposible volver a estar con Draco porque iba a mudarse de ciudad, decidió recibirlo en su cama a pesar de que el joven estaba ebrio cuando llegó a su departamento, pero grande fue su desilusión cuando el rubio se quedó dormido entre sus brazos apenas compartiendo unos cuantos besos. Terminó de ducharse y se envolvió en una bata antes de sentarse frente a su computadora para terminar el trabajo que estaba haciendo antes de que Draco apareciera y así los sorprendió el amanecer... Cedric tecleando con rapidez y el rubio despertando con un terrible resaca.

-¡Ay¡Cómo me duele la cabeza! –se quejó Draco sintiendo que la cabeza se le partía en dos.

-Por fin despertó el bello durmiente –Cedric se acercó al rubio y lo besó con ternura en los labios–. ¿Te sientes muy mal?

-Si –sentía la garganta muy reseca.

-Espera. Voy a traerte algo que te calme el dolor –le dio otro beso antes de salir de la habitación.

Fue hasta ese momento que Draco cayó en la cuenta que estaba en el departamento de Cedric y se preguntó cómo diablos había llegado ahí. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar que había hecho la noche anterior y su último recuerdo era que estaba en un bar bebiendo whisky en compañía de un muchacho que no dejaba de acariciarle las piernas. ¿Cómo había llegado al departamento de Cedric¿Cómo había logrado subir cinco pisos sin rodar por las escaleras? No lo sabía, pero lo que más le preocupaba era sí había hecho el amor con él. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Nunca le había preocupado con quién dormía, pero ahora sentía que había traicionado a Harry. Anhelaba hacer el amor exclusivamente con el moreno y gimió de arrepentimiento. Cedric volvió con una pastilla efervescente que logró calmar la sed de su garganta y también las fieras punzadas en su cabeza. Draco miró el rostro de su amigo y supo, por su expresión, que sí habían hecho el amor. Cedric sólo tenía esa enorme sonrisa cuando había conseguido al menos dos orgasmos.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Draco aguantándose las ganas de interrogar a su amigo sobre lo que habían hecho durante la noche.

-Apenas son las 7 –le contestó Cedric y volvió a acomodar las frazadas sobre su cuerpo–. Puedes quedarte y dormir lo que quieras, pero yo tengo que irme. Quedé de verme con Cho en la biblioteca para organizar unas gráficas –volvió a besarlo–. Hay comida en la heladera por si luego quieres comer algo.

-Me voy contigo –se levantó con rapidez ignorando su dolor de cabeza.

-Como quieras –no se molestó en tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Se vistieron con rapidez y Cedric extrañó lo besos que antes le daba el rubio después de pasar la noche juntos. Tomaron un jugo de naranja al vuelo antes de salir del departamento. Una vez fuera Cedric miró hacia ambos lados de la calle.

-¿Dónde dejaste tu auto? –le preguntó cuando no vio el deportivo del rubio.

-Vine en taxi –mintió Draco y también se preguntó dónde diablos lo habría dejado.

-Hiciste bien. Venías muy tomado –fue una simple declaración pues ellos jamás se reclamaban nada–. Vámonos en el mío –y se subieron a una camioneta roja todo terreno–. ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-No. Déjame en casa de Blaise –en ese momento recordó que Cedric no sabía nada de su rehabilitación ni de que ya no vivía en su casa.

-Está bien.

Cedric arrancó y durante el trayecto se dedicó a contarle como iban sus estudios, cosa que el rubio no escuchó porque seguía recriminándose su estupidez. Llegaron a la casa de Blaise y encontraron las rejas abiertas. Cedric condujo despacio por el sendero y se estacionó frente a la puerta principal.

-Espero que podamos estar otra vez juntos antes de que termine el semestre, Draco –Cedric estiró una mano y le acarició el rostro con ternura–. Te he extrañado demasiado.

-No sé… si pueda –a duras penas no se retiró del contacto… le preocupaba que Harry estuviera viéndolos desde la casa.

-Háblame cuando quieras verme –y sorprendió al rubio al adelantarse y apresar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

El beso no duró mucho, pero cuando Cedric se separó a Draco se le fue el color del rostro al ver a Harry frente a la camioneta mirándolos con puñales en los ojos. El rubio se quedó paralizado y no acertó a hacer nada hasta que vio como el moreno se montaba en su motocicleta hecho una furia. Se apeó con rapidez, pero no pudo ni siquiera gritar el nombre de Harry pues éste salió hecho un bólido por el sendero.

'¡_Oh, Dios_!' –gimió Draco mientras veía desaparecer a su amado–. '¡_Lo he perdido… lo he perdido_!' –y se metió corriendo a la casa sin despedirse de Cedric que vio toda la escena con verdadero asombro.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry no pudo alejarse más que un par de cuadras de la casa de Blaise porque no veía nada a través de las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos verdes y sabía que iba a tener un accidente si intentaba conducir en ese estado. Se estacionó y se recostó sobre el volante de la moto para ocultar sus lágrimas a los demás. Sabía que iba a sufrir lo indecible cuando Draco lo alejara de su lado o cuando encontrara a la persona adecuada con quien estar, pero nada lo preparó para sentir como su corazón se destrozaba por completo. Esta sensación era mil veces más dolorosa que aquella que experimentara cuando descubrió a Lucius con Sirius y los deseos de vivir se desvanecieron de inmediato. En ese momento comprendió del todo el intenso sufrimiento de Dean ante el abandono de Seamus. Si en aquel entonces hubiera sabido lo que su amigo estaba sintiendo, tal vez lo habría dejado continuar con su intento de quitarse la vida porque él mismo rogaba en ese instante por una salida que lo ayudara a escapar del tremendo dolor que lo estaba atravesando sin piedad. ¿Qué caso tenía seguir con vida si ya no tenía motivos para hacerlo? El único ser sobre la tierra que le daba sentido a su existencia ya había encontrado a otra persona para que lo ayudara y reconfortara con sus besos y sus caricias. Pero una voz en su interior, ésa que siempre le hablaba cuando estaba a punto de cometer una locura, le dijo que no se rindiera, que luchara por el amor de Draco, que siempre había esperanza.

'¿_Para qué me engaño_?' –se respondió a si mismo–. '_Desde el principio supe que Draco no era para mí_'

-Sí, pero sabes que no le eres indiferente –le respondió la voz–. Una vez te confesó que le gustabas mucho.

'_Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Esa noche él estaba muy confundido y no sabía lo que hacía o decía_'

-Te corresponde los besos y jamás se ha retirado de tu contacto. Eso dice mucho a tu favor¿no crees?

'¿_Por qué te empeñas en darme esperanzas cuando no las hay? Draco no llegó a dormir. Eso quiere decir que pasó la noche con ese idiota y no me digas que no hicieron nada porque no voy a creerte. ¡Lo besó, maldita sea¡Lo besó y Draco no lo rechazó_!'

-No voy a permitir que te quites la vida, Harry Potter. Siempre hay alternativas.

'¿_Alternativas¿Cuáles alternativas_?'

-Regresa con Draco y aprovecha al máximo lo mucho o poco que quiera darte. Quédate a su lado hasta que él mismo te diga que te vayas. No pienses que tiene novio.

'¡_No puedes pedirme eso_!' –sus lágrimas volvieron a caer con fuerza y el dolor en su pecho se intensificó.

-Debes hacerlo –insistió la voz–. Ve a buscarlo, húndete en su pecho y no le reclames nada pues no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo, pero recibe con el corazón abierto lo que quiera ofrecerte. Draco tal vez llegue a amarte con el tiempo. Dean y Seamus están ahora juntos¿no es cierto? Están juntos a pesar de que parecía que no había futuro para ellos.

'_Eres cruel… muy cruel_' –se sentó en la moto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas–. '_Sé que todo lo que me has dicho sólo son vanas esperanza, pero voy a hacer lo que me dices. Voy a regresar con Draco ahora, pero te juro que si me rechaza, iré directo al metro y me arrojaré a las vías_'

-Ten fe, Harry. Verás que todo resultará bien.

Harry encendió la moto y regresó a la casa de Blaise muerto de miedo. Suspiró con alivio al ver que la camioneta de su rival ya había desaparecido y con el estómago temblando de nervios entró a la casa para buscar a Draco. Se desesperó cuando no lo encontró en la planta baja y entonces se preguntó si no se habría marchado con '_su novio_' Corrió escaleras arriba con el corazón latiéndole tan deprisa que pensó que se le saldría del pecho. Llegó hasta la recámara del rubio y tomó aire varias veces antes de atreverse a entrar. No sabría lo que haría si no lo encontraba dentro. La habitación estaba brillantemente iluminada con la luz de la mañana y a Harry el alma le volvió al cuerpo al ver que Draco estaba recostado boca abajo sobre la cama. Se quedó viendo la larga melena rubia que estaba extendida sobre la espalda de su amado y se perdió largos instantes en su contemplación. Amaba ese largo cabello rubio que siempre estaba suave y que tenía el don de robarle hasta el último pensamiento coherente con su fresco aroma. Tomó aire una vez más antes de atreverse a caminar hasta la cama y recostarse con cuidado junto al rubio que pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia pues permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Eso le dio la oportunidad a Harry de devorar cada pulgada de ese hermoso rostro y amarlo sólo con la mirada. Pasaron largos minutos antes de que Draco abriera los ojos y se perdiera en las profundidades verdes que tenía frente a sí.

-Hola –lo saludó Harry con una sonrisa aguantándose las ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba con todo su corazón–. Me tenías preocupado –le dijo con calma ahogando todos los reproches que pasaron por su cabeza la noche anterior mientras lo esperaba en vano.

-Yo… lo siento mucho –pudo decir Draco cuando le pasó la impresión de tener al moreno junto a él cuando había pensado que nunca más lo vería.

-No importa, Dragón –no pudo contener más su necesidad de tocarlo y deslizó la mano por una tersa mejilla–. Lo importante es que estás bien –su mano se humedeció–. ¿Lloraste? –lo miró preocupado–. ¿Te sientes mal¿Te duele algo?

-Me dolía, pero ya no –se movió para abrazarse al fuerte cuerpo de Harry que lo recibió gustoso entre sus brazos–. Ya todo está bien porque estás aquí conmigo.

-Y aquí permaneceré, Dragón –cerró los ojos para evitar llorar de nuevo–. Todo el tiempo que quieras.

-¿De verdad? –los ojos grises se iluminaron.

-Es una promesa –le contestó el moreno con el corazón en la mano y depositó un casto beso en la frente del chico rubio.

Pero Draco no iba a conformarse con eso… no después de haber visitado el infierno al pensar que su amado no volvería a su lado. Así que buscó los carnosos labios por los que suspiraba sin remedio y se aferró a ellos con verdadera desesperación. Harry le correspondió de igual forma y no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando Draco desabrochó sin ningún problema los botones de su camisa. Una blanca mano se deslizó por el amplio pecho haciendo que el corazón de Harry latiera de emoción… era la primera vez que el rubio lo tocaba de esa forma.

-Dragón –suspiró Harry cuando Draco abandonó sus labios y se hundió en su pecho–. Dragón –volvió a repetir, pero ahora con verdadero placer cuando el rubio tomó un pezón y lo succionó con delicadeza.

Draco se animó ante la reacción del moreno y jugueteó un poco con ese pezón antes de consentir el otro. Lamió y besó en su totalidad el amplio pecho embriagándose con su sabor. Después de largos minutos de torturar deliciosamente al chico, volvió a los labios rojos que estaban entreabiertos y jadeantes. Draco se emocionó al ver el deseo brillando en los ojos verdes que tenían dilatadas las pupilas de puro placer. Se besaron hasta la saciedad y cuando ya los besos no fueron suficientes para sofocar el fuego que se había encendido en sus entrañas, se desnudaron mutuamente. Los dos estaban maravillados ante cada trozo de piel que quedaba al descubierto y fue sólo hasta que estuvieron totalmente desnudos que Draco se preguntó qué sucedería a continuación. En todas sus relaciones anteriores él siempre había sido el dominante y nadie jamás había entrado en su cuerpo, pero se preguntó si Harry accedería a que lo poseyera. El moreno era tan alto y fuerte que se imaginó que él también era el dominante. Se puso nervioso cuando Harry se recostó sobre él y cerró los ojos para ocultarlo. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, se tensó cuando sintió que una mano se deslizaba sobre su muslo para luego buscar sus sensibles testículos. Apretó aún más fuerte los ojos cuando el moreno envolvió con delicadeza su miembro que perdía dureza debido al nerviosismo.

Harry miraba atentamente cada gesto que hacía el rubio y el corazón se le hundió en el pecho cuando vio como reaccionaba ante su contacto. Mantuvo la mano en su virilidad el tiempo suficiente para comprobar que éste disminuía de tamaño. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas cuando constató lo que sus torpes e inexpertas caricias habían provocado… que el deseo huyera de Draco. El rubio lo había extasiado con sus labios y sus manos y quiso ofrecerle el mismo placer que le había brindado, pero cuando sintió la tensión de ese cuerpo perfecto, supo que había fracasado rotundamente. Y no sólo eso, estaba seguro de que lo había ofendido terriblemente pues tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados así como también sus rojos labios… tal vez estaba conteniéndose en gritarle que lo dejara en paz. Su atormentado corazón le rogó que hiciera un último intento para lograr que el deseo volviera al rubio y temblando acercó su rostro al de Draco y besó suavemente los labios cerrados. Los delineó con la lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar, pero no le fue dado. Muy al contrario. El rubio ladeó la cabeza para apartarse del contacto. Harry gimió de dolor antes de incorporarse y alejarse por completo de Draco que se sorprendió cuando el moreno se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda.

-Discúlpame, Dragón. No volveré a importunarte con mis… caricias –le dijo Harry con voz ahogada–. Pero me hubiera gustado que me dijeras que parara cuando dejó de gustarte estar conmigo –intentó levantarse, pero Draco fue más rápido y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

-¿Dé qué estás hablando, Lion? –le preguntó sorprendido.

Era cierto… estaba nervioso, pero estaba disfrutando muchísimo sentir el peso del moreno sobre su cuerpo y quería sentir sus labios sobre toda su piel, por eso le había ofrecido su cuello, pero éste no había sido tomado. Harry intentó nuevamente levantarse, pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. ¡Por supuesto que no! Había soñado tanto en hacer el amor con él que ya el corazón le dolía de tanto añorarlo y ahora no iba a permitir que se alejara de su lado nunca más. Lo amaba demasiado para permitirlo. Ya no le importaba quién poseyera a quién, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba tener a Harry más cerca de él lo más pronto posible… el deseo ya era imposible de soportar.

-¿Sientes esto? –Draco le tomó una mano y lo hizo sentir su virilidad ya totalmente erecta de nuevo–. ¿Crees que estaría así si no quisiera estar contigo¿Si no me gustaran tus caricias? –comenzó a morder la espalda del moreno que se estremeció–. Me tienes totalmente enloquecido, Lion. Quiero hacer el amor contigo aquí y ahora.

Draco lo hizo recostarse en la cama con muy poca delicadeza y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. A Harry se le fueron los ojos ante la increíble visión del miembro de Draco que, milagrosamente para él, se erguía orgulloso sobre su estómago. El dolor se esfumó y el amor y el deseo por el rubio volvieron a dominarlo. Tomó del trasero a Draco y lo hizo deslizarse hasta su pecho para luego tomar en su boca la virilidad del rubio que gimió audiblemente cuando fue envuelto por esa húmeda cavidad. Draco se estremeció de placer cuando su glande fue delineado por una lengua que parecía saber exactamente qué hacer para enloquecerlo más de lo que ya estaba. Arqueó la espalda para buscar con sus manos el miembro de Harry que despertó completamente ante su contacto. Estuvieron así algunos minutos hasta que el rubio salió bruscamente de la boca del moreno que protestó cuando le fue arrebatada tan deliciosa golosina.

-Espera, mi amor –los ojos grises ya parecían un oscuro mar de mercurio debido al deseo–. No quiero terminar así. Además… –se quitó de encima de Harry y se acomodó entre sus piernas–. … ahora es mi turno de disfrutarte.

Harry jadeó de placer cuando Draco lo tomó en su boca. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba haciendo el rubio era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado. Muchas noches soñó que hacía el amor con Draco, pero ninguna de esas fantasías se acercaba ni siquiera un poco a la maravillosa realidad de sentirse devorado. Sujetó el cubrecamas con fuerza mientras empujaba las caderas hacia arriba buscando algo más… no sabía qué, pero necesitaba más. Draco miró complacido el estado de descontrol total en que tenía al moreno y se aventuró a deslizar un dedo por la abertura de Harry después de hacerlo levantar y separar las rodillas. Sintió como el moreno se tensaba ante la intrusión, pero no fue detenido. Hizo movimientos circulares dentro del cuerpo de Harry y cuando sintió que éste se relajaba de nuevo, introdujo un segundo dedo que tampoco fue rechazado. En un arrebato de impaciencia colocó un tercer dedo buscando dilatar la zona lo más pronto posible… necesitaba estar dentro de Harry¡pero ya!

-Dragón… ¡Oh, Dragón! –Harry se humedeció los labios–. Necesito más… por favor –ni siquiera sabía por lo que estaba rogando, pero parecía que su cuerpo sí lo sabía y lo estaba exigiendo a gritos–. Por favor.

Draco no necesitó escuchar más. Retiró los dedos y colocó su miembro en la dilatada abertura que lo invitaba a invadirla. Pudo introducir su miembro en Harry hasta la mitad en la primera embestida. Ya estaba preparando el siguiente movimiento cuando vio el dolor en el rostro del moreno y se sintió terriblemente mal por haberlo lastimado. Se llamó tonto por haberse apresurado y no haberlo preparado lo suficiente. Intentó salir de él, pero dos manos en sus caderas no le permitieron moverse.

-Espera, espera –le pidió Harry luchando porque las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

Estaba sorprendido como el placer se había transformado en dolor en un segundo. No quería que Draco saliera de él, pero tampoco podía permitirle avanzar. No al menos hasta que dejara de sentir que estaba partiéndose en dos. Draco obedeció y se quedó quieto esperando a que Harry se acostumbrara a la invasión. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó cariñosamente en los labios.

-Tranquilo, cielo. Pronto pasará el dolor –le sonrió con timidez pidiéndole perdón por su torpeza.

-Lo sé –le correspondió con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Seguiré cuando me lo indiques, no antes¿de acuerdo? –y comenzó a besarle el rostro y el cuello buscando distraerlo del dolor.

Harry cerró los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias mientras sentía que el dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo se alejaba poco a poco. Una vez que éste se fue del todo, movió tentativamente la cadera para ver si volvía, pero como no sucedió, siguió moviéndola indicándole al rubio que ya podía continuar el camino hacia su interior. Draco lo besó una vez más ante de incorporarse y sujetar con firmeza en las estrechas caderas y se movió con delicadeza dentro del moreno. Se moría de ganas de poseerlo con frenesí, pero ejerció todo el autocontrol que tenía y se hundió lenta… muy lentamente en el cuerpo de Harry. Lo enloquecía sentir la estrechez del chico que estaba debajo de él y ya sin poder contenerse por más tiempo se movió dentro del moreno que gimió de placer al sentir como su próstata era tocada. Harry se sorprendió ante tan maravillosa sensación y lo incitó a moverse con más rapidez. Ya para este punto Draco no era capaz de pensar… lo único que quería era gozar completamente ese cuerpo perfecto que ya se había abierto completamente para él. Sus muslos entonces se acomodaron bajo el esponjoso trasero obligándolo a elevarse para tener una mejor posición para la penetración. Harry separó aún más piernas que quedaron sin apoyo por unos segundos, pero pronto encontraron su lugar en los hombros de Draco que ya se había hundido por completo en su cuerpo.

-Lion… ¡Oh, Lion! Eres delicioso –jadeó Draco ya entrando y saliendo del moreno con apresurado ritmo–. ¿Te gusta¿No te estoy lastimando?

-No, Dragón… no… sigue… sigue –le respondió Harry jadeante–. Es… es… maravilloso… Dragón… Dragón…

Ya sintiendo el orgasmo cerca, Draco tomó el miembro de su amante y lo movió a la misma velocidad que lo penetraba y en poco tiempo los dos llegaron a la cúspide del placer gritando sus verdaderos nombres que les supieron a miel en la boca. El rubio se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Harry y sonrió feliz al sentir el loco galope de su corazón.

-Me gustó mucho que me dijeras Draco, Harry –besó con suavidad el sudoroso pecho.

-Y a mí me gustó más –lo hizo levantar el rostro y capturó sus jadeantes rojos labios–. Tal vez no sea necesario que te lo diga, pero… aún así lo haré –depositó en sus ojos verdes todo el amor que llevaba en el corazón–. Conocerte, haber podido estar a tu lado todo este tiempo y hacer el amor contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –tomó una decisión en ese momento–. Y… te amo con todo mi corazón, Draco –vio como los ojos grises se abrían sorprendidos ante su confesión–. No quiero que te sientas comprometido por lo que acabo de decirte, simplemente quería que supieras lo que siento por ti. Te amo… te amo –se prendió de los labios de Draco que aún no salía de su asombro, pero poco a poco entró al paraíso al comprender que su amor era correspondido–. Sé que tú nunca me amarás, pero…

-Calla, tonto –Draco salió del cuerpo del moreno y se tendió por completo sobre él–. Estoy total y completamente enamorado de ti¿no te habías dado cuenta? –vio como los ojos verdes brillaban de pura emoción–. Estoy todo loquito por ti. Por tus labios… por tu delicioso cuerpo... por esos ojazos verdes que quisiera que me miraran sólo a mí.

-¡Oh, Draco! Draco –le llenó el rostro de besos–. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, mi cielo.

-Eso espero porque soy muy celoso¿eh? –lo miró con seriedad–. Así que se acabaron los besos y abrazos a Devil y a cualquier otro¿me entendiste?

-No te preocupes, mi amor –lo abrazó con fuerza sintiéndose más feliz de lo que nunca había sido–. Eso se terminó desde hace mucho tiempo porque Seamus no permite que nadie toque a su novio.

-Pues tampoco nadie va a tocar al mío –lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos–. Eres sólo mío, Harry… y de nadie más.

-Tuyo solamente, Draco… tuyo… tuyo –le prometió entre jadeos pues ya Draco besaba con ferocidad su cuello para marcarlo como de su propiedad.

Ese día no salieron para nada de la habitación del rubio que le mostró a Harry muchas formas de llegar al cielo y seguir con vida.

**-------------------------**

Por fin están juntos Draco y Harry!!!!!!! … hasta luego!!!!!!!


	14. Capítulo XIV

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Isabellatrix y Belladona¡Hola, chicas! Jejeje… no… no pensé mal en cuanto a los ruiditos, jajaja ; ) … muy pronto tendrán más acción Sirius y Remus ; ) … les mando mucho muchos besos : )

Velia: Jajaja… que buena puntada con la adivinación, jajaja… ¡¡¡guau!!!... hiciste un buen resumen de lo que pasaría si fuera una malvada y debo confesar que no estás del todo equivocada : ( … besos también para ti.

Kotori¡Ay¡Ay¡Ay! Lamento haberte desilusionado con el lemon : ( … pero prometo compensarte más adelante ; ) … sorry en verdad.

Ylaris: Perdón por no haber podido actualizar antes : ( … y sobre Blaise y Charlie… hmmm… ya veremos la forma de compensarlos, jejeje… nos vemos pronto!!!!!!!

Mayu: Tienes razón sobre Draco¡debió preparar más a Harry! Jejeje… lo hizo sufrir, pero luego lo disfrutó mucho : ) … al principio pensé en poner a Harry como el dominante, pero cuando estaba escribiendo la escena se desvió y acabó así : ( … te mando un gran beso.

Patty: Aunque Lucius no ve a esos dos juntos, te juro que sufrirá : ) … beshitos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo XIV.**

El teléfono de Karina sonó y la chica tomó la llamada rogando porque no fuera su jefe. Éste apenas había salido unos minutos antes con el carácter más agresivo y agrio que le había visto en años y esperaba que no la requiriera para algo más.

-Oficina del señor Lucius Malfoy –contestó sumamente nerviosa.

-_Hola, Karina_ –saludó la suave voz de Narcisa–. ¿_Está… el señor Malfoy_? –la rubia ya no quiso utilizar la palabra '_esposo_'

-No, señora Malfoy –le contestó ella respirando con tranquilidad–. Ya se retiró. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-¿_De casualidad no habrá dejado unos papeles que le envíe para que los firmara_? –no quiso informarle que eran la solicitud de divorcio.

-¿Papeles, señora? –preguntó extrañada–. No he visto nada que estuviera a su nombre o dirigido a usted, pero permítame un segundo. Voy a revisar el despacho por si el señor Malfoy los dejó sobre su escritorio.

-_Por favor_ –y la rubia esperó unos momentos hasta que la chica volvió a tomar el teléfono.

-Lo siento, señora. Pero no encontré nada. ¿Eran urgentes?

-_Un poco_ –hizo una pequeña pausa–. _Llamaré mañana. Buenas noches, Karina_.

-Buenas noches, señora. Que descanse –se despidió con cortesía.

Karl envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de Narcisa en cuanto colgó el teléfono y le sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Qué pasó¿No los firmó?

-Karina no supo decirme que pasó con ellos –suspiró pesadamente–. Dice que no ha visto nada a mi nombre ni dirigido a mí. Creo que voy a tener que ir a ver a Lucius y presionarlo para que los firme.

-Te acompañaré –le dijo con rapidez el hombre.

-No, no es conveniente –volvió a suspirar–. Ya habíamos platicado sobre esto, Karl. Lucius no debe sospechar que estamos juntos y que pretendemos casarnos. Sabes perfectamente que no te soporta y seguramente no querrá firmar nada sólo para fastidiarnos.

-No me gusta esconder nuestro amor, Narcisa –dijo enojado–. No estamos actuando mal ni hemos lastimado a nadie.

-Lo sé, mi amor. Sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta tener que vernos a escondidas, pero te pido sólo un poco más de paciencia. Sabes que hay que andar con cuidado con Lucius.

-Sólo esperaré dos días más, cielo –le enmarcó el blanco rostro con las manos–. Si en ese tiempo Lucius aún no los firma, yo mismo iré a verlo para exigírselo.

-Como quieras –accedió pues sabía que no tenía caso discutir.

Karl tenía una voluntad de hierro como Lucius y cuando decidía algo, no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Pero creo que si voy a verlo esta misma noche, lograré que me los dé ya firmados –le dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Te llevaré –calló con un beso sus protestas–. Te llevaré, pero te esperaré en el auto¿está bien?

-Está bien –estuvo de acuerdo Narcisa y salieron juntos del departamento que había alquilado la rubia.

----------------------------------------------------

Lucius llegó a su casa con la ansiedad pintada en el rostro. El día se le había hecho eterno y apenas se contuvo para no entrar corriendo e ir directamente a ver a '_Harry_' y acariciarlo hasta la saciedad como hacía cada noche desde que lo había comprado. Fue a su habitación a mudarse de ropa y cuando ya salía una tímida chica se le acercó murmurando un saludo a la vez que le entregaba unos papeles.

-Un mensajero le trajo estos papeles en la mañana, señor –le explicó la pálida muchacha–. Pero usted ya se había marchado a trabajar.

Lucius se los arrebató majaderamente de la mano y los examinó con una expresión de inmenso fastidio en el rostro. Hizo un gesto de disgusto antes de aventarlos al suelo diciéndose que no estaba de humor para las tonterías de Narcisa. Ya para ese momento la chica había desaparecido. El rubio entonces se dirigió a su despacho y se encerró con llave. Al entrar su expresión cambió drásticamente. Sus facciones se suavizaron y dijo el nombre que no quería abandonar sus labios desde hacía mucho tiempo. Caminó hasta una silla y se sentó en ella sin despegar la mirada del bloque de mármol negro que descansaba sobre un pedestal en un extremo de la habitación. Sus ojos recorrieron la figura recostada y de nuevo sintió correr por sus venas la frustración y la lujuria… esa lujuria que no había podido satisfacer.

Había adquirido la escultura al triple de su valor porque tuvo que luchar fieramente contra otro comprador que también la deseaba. A Charlie Weasley le impactó mucho ver como esos dos hombres se peleaban por su obra y había mirado a Remus Lupin pidiendo su ayuda. Éste le había sonreído y le aconsejó que esperara. Ese inusitado regateo se elevó a una cantidad que el pelirrojo nunca pensó obtener por '_Mientras llegas_' aún cuando sabía que era muy hermosa. Remus fue el que dio por finalizada la inusitada subasta al considerar que ya los dos hombres habían ofrecido su máximo y se la vendió al rubio antes de que se arrepintiera de desembolsar tan cuantiosa cantidad, pero lo que el hombre de ojos dorados no sabía es que Lucius estaba dispuesto a dar todo cuanto tenía para quedarse con la escultura de Harry y ahora la tenía encerrada en su despacho donde nadie podía entrar, excepto él.

Ya llevaba algún tiempo ahí cuando unos suaves toques en la puerta lo hicieron levantarse completamente fuera de sí y con la peor cara que tenía, fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres!? –le gritó a la misma muchacha que le había entregado los papeles–. ¡Sabes perfectamente que no quiero que me molesten cuando estoy aquí¿¡Eres idiota o qué!?

-L-lo s-siento mucho, señor M-Malfoy –se disculpó ella tartamudeante–. Es que la señora Narcisa llegó y me mandó a buscarlo.

-¡Dile que se vaya al diablo¡Ahora lárgate y déjame en paz! –le azotó la puerta en las narices.

La chica salió corriendo hasta donde la esperaba la rubia que se dio cuenta que la muchacha estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-L-lo s-siento, señora, pero… pero… –no pudo continuar hablando.

-No te preocupes, niña. Yo iré a buscar a Lucius –le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió para tranquilizarla–. ¿Dónde está?

-En su despacho, pero no quiere que lo interrumpan cuando está ahí –la miró aterrorizada.

-No te preocupes. Sé como lidiar con el genio de mi marido.

-Está bien –la chica la miró irse bastante preocupada, pero luego salió corriendo a la cocina… definitivamente no quería ser testigo de la pelea entre sus patrones.

Narcisa caminó con confianza hasta el despacho y levantó la mano para tocar, pero casi enseguida la dejó caer. Si Lucius sospechaba que era ella, nunca le abriría y no estaba dispuesta a irse con las manos vacías. Dio media vuelta y se fue directo a su antigua habitación. Ésta estaba casi vacía porque se había llevado todas sus pertenencias cuando se mudó, pero había dejado algunas cosas. Entre ellas estaba la caja donde tenía guardados los duplicados de todas las llaves de la casa. Buscó entre todas y encontró la llave del despacho de Lucius.

'_No me iré de aquí hasta que hayas firmado esos papeles, Lucius_' –pensó con determinación y regresó al despacho.

Introdujo la llave en la chapa con sumo cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido y así impedir que Lucius se adelantara y no la dejara entrar. Giró el pomo de la puerta con velocidad y se metió al despacho casi corriendo. Miró hacia el escritorio de su esposo, pero lo encontró vacío. Entonces sus ojos se movieron hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y se quedó definitivamente con la boca abierta. Lucius estaba inclinado sobre una enorme estatua negra y la besaba y acariciaba en toda su extensión mientras murmuraba sin parar un nombre. Narcisa supuso después que fue su grito de sorpresa lo que le advirtió al rubio de su presencia que casi saltó sobre de ella con mirada asesina.

-¿¡Quién diablos te crees para entrar de ese modo a mi despacho, Narcisa!? –Lucius la miró completamente enfurecido–. ¡¡¡Te dije que te largaras¡¡¡Vete de mi casa ahora mismo si no quiere que te saque a patadas!!! –la hizo salir del despacho a empujones para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí con violencia.

-Yo… yo… –después de un largo momento la rubia pudo articular palabra–. Sólo viene a recoger los papeles del divorcio –miró desconcertada la puerta cerrada del despacho–. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-¡¡¡Algo que no te importa!!! –la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza y la llevó a rastras hasta la puerta de la casa–. No quiero volver a verte aquí¿¡me entendiste!?

-No me iré hasta que no hayas firmado esos papeles –la rubia se zafó del agarre y lo miró con determinación–. ¿Dónde están¿Ya los firmaste?

-¿Entonces va en serio lo del divorcio? –Lucius soltó una gran carcajada burlona–. Pensé que sólo era un estúpido capricho más, pero veo que no. ¿Encontraste a un imbécil que va a permitirte meter la mano en su bolsillo y exprimirle hasta la última libra como has hecho conmigo todos estos años? Por tu expresión, veo que sí.

-Lo que haga con mi vida ya no te importa, Lucius –levantó la barbilla desafiante–. Sólo quiero que firmes esos papeles y me los entregues en este momento.

-A mí nunca me ha interesado tu miserable vida, Narcisa. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento al saber que por fin me he librado de ti, remedo de mujer –la miró de arriba abajo con franca burla–. Eres una buena para nada y siempre lo serás. Eres estúpida además de frígida –Narcisa lo miró con odio ante este insulto–. ¿Eso lo sabe tu asqueroso amante? No… no lo creo, pero menuda sorpresa va a llevarse cuando vea que entre sus brazos no hay una mujer sino un bloque de hielo.

-Pero al menos tendrá unos labios que le devolverán los besos –Narcisa entrecerró los ojos y habló con deliberada lentitud–. ¿Tu estatua te devuelve las caricias, Lucius? –al rubio se le fue el color del rostro–. ¿Abre las piernas cada vez que le acaricias el trasero?

-¡¡¡Cállate!!! –cerró las manos en un puño.

-Admítelo, Lucius. De los dos, el más patético eres tú –lanzó su mejor risa sarcástica–. Al menos yo tendré a un ser vivo a mi lado, pero tú… –fue su turno de mirarlo con burla–. … tienes que conformarte con un pedazo de piedra que ni siquiera está hecho para que puedas metérselo.

-¡¡¡Cállate, Narcisa¡¡¡Cállate antes de que…!!!

-¡¡¡Pues dame esos malditos papeles en este momento!!! –se alejó sabiamente del rubio que estaba a punto de perder el control–. ¡Dámelos firmados y no tendrás que volver a verme en toda su mísera vida!

Lucius apenas pudo contenerse para no estrangular a su todavía esposa por haberle dicho lo que su mente le gritaba a todo momento… que esa piedra no era Harry… que esa estatua jamás le correspondería las caricias. Se dio media vuelta para evitar cometer un asesinato y no vio el suspiro de alivio que salió de los temblorosos labios de la rubia. Ella lo había visto furioso muchas veces, pero nunca como esa noche y temió seriamente por su vida. Sacó su celular con mano temblorosa y marcó un número.

-Si no salgo en 5 minutos entra por mí, por favor –le dijo a Karl cuando éste le contestó.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó él sumamente preocupado–. ¿Lucius te hizo algo?

-No, no… todo está bien, pero… –oyó como los pasos de su esposo se acercaban–. Debo colgar –y cortó la comunicación deprisa.

Lucius volvió con ella y después de otra breve hojeada a los papeles, los firmó con rapidez. Narcisa se mantuvo alejada de él y esperó pacientemente. Una vez que terminó de firmar, Lucius aventó los papeles a los pies de su esposa.

-Ahora lárgate, bruja. No quiero volver a verte jamás.

-Ni yo a ti, Lucius –se agachó a recogerlos–. Hasta nunca.

Abrió con dignidad la puerta de la mansión, pero una vez fuera corrió hasta el coche donde Karl ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Los firmó? –la preocupación del hombre era evidente.

-Sí –Narcisa apenas pudo responderle porque tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Tomó muy mal lo del divorcio?

-Realmente no, pero no llegué en un buen momento y discutimos –no quería comentarle lo preocupada que estaba por lo que había visto hacer al rubio–. Vámonos. No quiero permanecer ni un momento más aquí.

Karl la ayudó a subir al auto y miró con resentimiento la figura que estaba recortada contra uno de los ventanales antes de arrancar e irse para nunca más volver a la Mansión Malfoy. Lucius permaneció unos minutos más frente a la ventana antes de volver a su despacho y no salió de ahí el resto de la noche.

------------------------------------------------

La motocicleta estaba en el lugar de siempre, pero Draco no veía a Harry por ningún lado y frunció el ceño preguntándose adónde se habría ido su novio. Consultó su reloj y no lo tranquilizó ver que estaba unos minutos adelantado. Se recargó en la moto y dejó su mochila sobre el asiento mientras buscaba al moreno con su mirada gris. No le molestaba el hecho de tener que esperarlo, lo que más bien le enojaba era saber que otros lo estarían devorando con la mirada. Se había dado cuenta de como su chico llamaba la atención entre sus compañeros de universidad y se llenaba de celos incontrolables al ver como a todos se les iban los ojos tras él. Nunca pensó que llegaría al extremo de decirle a Harry que no fuera a recogerlo, pero así fue. Una tarde en que encontró a una chica babeando descaradamente por su novio le dijo que no quería que fuera por él, pero… ¡qué gran error! Si Draco era celoso, Harry no se quedaba atrás y éste le reclamó airadamente el por qué le pedía eso. Le dijo que pensaba que no quería que fuera a recogerlo porque quería irse de paseo con otros. Draco trató de tranquilizarlo explicándole sus razones, pero el moreno no le creyó y tuvo que dejar que siguiera yendo por él a la universidad. Harry había encontrado trabajo en una editorial y su horario le permitía llevarlo a la escuela por las mañanas y recogerlo por las tardes. Ya llevaban dos semanas de novios y su relación iba viento en popa a excepción de las ocasiones en que se enojaban por sus respectivos celos, pero afortunadamente esas discusiones no los alejaban más que por breves minutos y las reconciliaciones eran más que satisfactorias.

Draco se incorporó cuando vio caminar a Harry hacia él y pensó reclamarle airadamente su ausencia, pero cuando el moreno ya estaba a unos pasos se dio cuenta que venía furioso y guardó silencio sabiamente. Harry podía ser muy dulce y tener una forma de ser bastante apacible, pero eso no quería decir que careciera de carácter y en los momentos en que éste aparecía, lo mejor era no atravesarse en su camino.

-Vámonos –dijo Harry con los dientes apretados y Draco se subió con rapidez a la moto.

Harry le pasó el casco de repuesto que llevaba antes de montarse también en la motocicleta.

-Espero que tu amigo Cedric no pensara entrar a un concurso de belleza en las próximas horas porque seguramente perdería –fue lo que comentó Harry antes de arrancar y salir velozmente del estacionamiento de la universidad.

Draco se aferró a la cintura de su novio preguntándose que quería decir con eso. No le hablaba ni veía a Cedric desde aquel día en que despertó en su departamento. Como le era imposible preguntarle nada a Harry en ese momento, decidió esperar a llegar a la casa de Blaise para averiguar qué había pasado para ponerlo en ese estado de furia. El moreno corría igual de loco por las calles londinenses como la noche en que lo conoció por lo que llegaron a la casa de los Zabini en tiempo récord y el rubio se aguantó las ganas de besar el suelo cuando se bajó de la moto.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Lion? –Draco detuvo al moreno cuando éste intentó entrar a la casa sin siquiera mirarlo.

Desde que habían empezado a andar juntos se llamaban por sus verdaderos nombres y sólo utilizaban sus apodos de vez en cuando.

-¿Tuviste algún problema con Cedric?

-No, por supuesto que no –le contestó Harry con burla–. Él fue el que tuvo problemas con mis puños.

-¿¡Lo golpeaste!? –se asombró muchísimo–. ¿¡Pero por qué!?

-¡Y te golpearía a ti también si no supiera que mentía! –sus ojos verdes centellearon de furia–. El muy idiota me dijo que seguían siendo amantes y trató de describirme en detalle lo que hicieron la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

-¿¡Qué¿¡Pero por qué hizo eso!?

-No lo sé, pero te advierto que no quiero verte cerca de él¿me oíste? –lo tomó de la nuca y lo obligó a levantar el rostro hacia él–. ¿Tendrás algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno, pero…

-Bien. No quiero volver a hablar de esto –lo besó con tanta fuerza que lastimó los sensibles labios rojos–. No lo extrañas¿verdad, Dragón? –sus labios se deslizaron hacia el blanco cuello–. No extrañas ni sus besos, ni sus caricias, ni…

-No, Harry –lo interrumpió–. No pienso en nadie más que en ti, lo sabes.

-Es lo mismo que le dije –le sonrió triunfante.

-¿Dónde te lo encontraste?

-En los baños, pero ya te dije que no quiero a hablar de él –lo tomó de la mano y entraron a la casa–. Quiero que me demuestres que me amas –el deseo que ya brillaba en los ojos verdes hizo que el miembro de Draco despertara de inmediato.

-Con todo gusto, mi amor –y se perdieron en la habitación del rubio hasta el día siguiente.

**-----------------------------------**

Este fue un capítulo de preparación para la tormenta que se avecina : ) … byeeee!!!!


	15. Capítulo XV

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Crixita: Se le botó la canica a Cedric y se llevó una buena tunda por eso, jejeje… me dio mucho gusto volver a saludarte… besos.

Fanny¡Hola, chica! Qué bueno que te está gustando la historia (aunque esté rara, jajaja)… mil gracias por dejar tu comentario… byeeeee!!!!!!!

Kotori: Mi promesa sigue en pie ; ) … no te preocupes por Cedric, fue un momentus brutus, pero lo pagó caro, jajaja… besitos.

Velia: Sí, sí, sí…. Droguemos a Lucius para que deje en paz a Harry (que buena idea¿porqué no se me habrá ocurrido? jajaja) … qué bueno que me tapé los oídos porque el grito estuvo fuerte!!!! … en este capítulo verás en qué tenías razón : ( … me alegra que mencionaras los celos porque jugarán un papel muy importante ; ) … y Draco sí hará una visita, pero no a la mansión ; ) … weno… no digo más para no adelantar nada…. Seguimos en contacto!!!!!!

Mayu: Jajaja… tenías razón con respecto a la estatua… ¡Lucius es un sucio! jajaja… el siguiente lemon tardará, pero lo tendrás ; ) … ¿verdad que Narcisa fue valiente? … te mando un gran beso.

Patty: Lucius no verá a Harry para que se consuma más en ansias por él ; ) … en esta parte adoré a Narcisa, jejeje… me cae bien la mujer…. nos vemos pronto!!!!

Isabellatrix: No pude resistir la tentación de poner a Harry como loco de la velocidad y aún falta una carrera más, jajaja… ya verás a que tormenta me refiero… luego me paso por tu perfil, linda ; ) …. salúdame a Belladona ; ) … muchos besos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo XV.**

¿Qué cómo podría describirse la sonrisa que tenía en los labios? Era difícil de decir pues en ella había de todo, menos ternura o dulzura. Lucius se había sorprendido al enterarse que Harry era la actual pareja de su hijo, pero ese conocimiento no disminuyó en nada su determinación de meterlo a su cama. Leyó por segunda ocasión el informe que le había mandado Cornelius Fudge antes de guardarlo bajo llave en su escritorio.

'_Que Harry esté con mi hijo no será un obstáculo en mi camino. No, por supuesto que no. Será muy sencillo deshacerme de Draco_' –Lucius soltó una carcajada siniestra–. '_Prepárate Harry Potter porque pronto serás mío_' –y con el mejor humor que se le había visto en meses, se dispuso a trabajar.

--------------------------------------------------------

Narcisa daba vueltas en la sala con los nervios de punta. Estuvo a punto de morderse las uñas, pero no queriendo caer en ese antiguo y horrible hábito, pasó sus sudorosas manos por su elegante pantalón sastre. Había tardado días en tomar una decisión, pero no sabía si era la correcta. Karl se había asombrado de verla tan temprano en su casa, pero como tenía un compromiso que no podía posponer, la dejó sola. La rubia le había dicho que quería hablar con Draco antes de que se fuera a la universidad y el hombre le creyó. ¿Pero por qué no habría de creerle? Las relaciones entre madre e hijo habían mejorado notablemente y hasta habían salido a cenar juntos un par de veces.

La rubia escuchó voces juveniles que bajaban las escaleras y se apresuró a encontrar a los tres jóvenes que se disponían a desayunar antes de salir de la casa. Narcisa vio brillar la felicidad en los ojos de su hijo y se dio cuenta que Harry se veía igual de feliz… su mirada verde proclamaba a los cuatro vientos su amor incondicional. A ella no le había molestado que Draco se entendiera con él porque sabía que el chico moreno era una buena persona y que amaba sinceramente a su hijo.

-¡Madre! –exclamó Draco gratamente sorprendido al ver a Narcisa–. No esperaba verte por aquí tan temprano.

-Ni yo tampoco hubiera pensado que podría levantarme antes de que el sol apareciera, pero ya ves… aquí estoy –depositó un cálido beso en la pálida frente–. Hola, Blaise. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Estupendamente bien, señora –le respondió Blaise sonriente–. Draco y yo hemos estudiado mucho y nos hemos puesto al corriente en la universidad¿verdad? –miró al rubio que asintió pensativo.

A Draco no le daba buena espina ver a su mamá tan temprano en la casa de los Zabini. Descartó en un segundo la posibilidad de que hubiera ido a ver al papá de Blaise pues sabía que el hombre ya se había marchado a trabajar.

'¿_Qué estás haciendo aquí, madre_?' –se preguntó el rubio mientras observaba como su pareja era saludada con entusiasmo.

Sabía que Narcisa estaba tremendamente agradecida con Harry por haberlo ayudado a salir de la drogadicción y lo trataba con suma corrección siempre que se encontraban, pero ese caluroso y entusiasta saludo le pareció muy exagerado y decidió vigilarla estrechamente.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos a desayunar? –preguntó Narcisa como si nada–. Vine a ver a Karl para ponerlo al corriente del divorcio, pero tuvo que irse –fingió molestia.

-Por supuesto –aceptó Blaise y los cuatro entraron al comedor.

En el desayuno no ocurrió nada relevante aún cuando Draco no le quitó la vista de encima a su mamá. Fue hasta que ya se disponían a salir cuando se puso en guardia.

-Harry¿podría hablar contigo? –le pidió Narcisa al chico moreno.

-Claro –aceptó Harry después de un pequeño titubeo… no quería que por su culpa el rubio llegara tarde a clases.

-No lo demoraré más que un par de minutos, mi amor –Narcisa le sonrió a Draco y se llevó a Harry al despacho de Karl.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la universidad o vas a esperar a Lion? –le preguntó Blaise a Draco mientras consultaba su reloj de oro.

-Lo esperaré –le contestó el rubio mirando con sospecha la puerta cerrada.

Blaise hizo el intento de marcharse, pero Draco lo detuvo.

-¡Oye¿No hay forma de que pueda escuchar lo que están hablando?

-¿Acaso crees que tu mamá va a molestar a Lion? –Blaise frunció el ceño preocupado.

-No lo sé, pero…

-Ven –entraron a una habitación que estaba al lado del despacho y señaló una esquina–. Esa es una puerta de comunicación. Si la abres sólo un poco podrás escuchar todo lo que digan, pero hazlo con cuidado para que no te descubran –el rubio caminó hacia donde le había indicado su amigo–. Pero no es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Draco. A veces uno se entera de cosas que luego preferiría seguir ignorando –le advirtió antes de marcharse a la universidad.

Draco no le hizo el menor caso y abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado para no delatar su presencia. Hasta él llegaron las voces de Harry y Narcisa y se dispuso a escuchar con toda atención.

--------------------------------------------------

-No sé cómo empezar, Harry –la rubia se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

-Sólo dígalo, señora… pero si se trata de la relación que tengo con Draco…

-No, no. No es sobre Draco –hizo un gesto de impaciencia–. Es sobre… Lucius.

Todo lo esperaba Harry… todo en verdad, menos escuchar que Narcisa quisiera hablar de Lucius. ¡Un momento! Si la rubia quería hablar de su esposo con él, entonces ella… ella… El terror que surgió en los ojos verdes hizo sonreír con amargura a Narcisa.

-Sí, Harry. Sé lo que hubo entre Lucius y tú.

El moreno sintió como si alguien le hubiera aventado una cubetada de agua fría y tuvo que sentarse pues sintió que las piernas no lo sostendrían por más tiempo.

-¿D-desde cuándo? –preguntó Harry con voz trémula.

-Desde del principio –Narcisa se sentó en una silla cercana al chico–. ¿Sabes? A mí nunca me importó ser una esposa engañada. Lo único que me preocupaba era que Lucius no dejara de darme dinero y joyas. Y debido a eso me dediqué a vigilar todos sus movimientos y los de sus… amantes –Harry escondió la cara entre las manos sintiendo como se le revolvía el estómago al recordar que él casi se había convertido en uno más de los amantes del rubio–. Durante años hice lo mismo sólo para asegurarme que ninguno de ellos pudiera arrebatarme lo que consideraba mío. No tienes idea de la infinidad de hombres que han pasado por su cama, pero ni a uno sólo lo consideré una amenaza. Todos eran iguales… jóvenes atractivos, educados y muy complacientes, pero entonces apareciste tú –se atrevió a tocar el suave cabello azabache–. Más guapo que ninguno, pero tan diferente a todos aquellos con los que había andado Lucius y me puse alerta de inmediato –se dio cuenta que el joven temblaba bajo su contacto–. Te mandé seguir durante días y me enteré de muchísimas cosas tuyas, pero entre más sabía más me preguntaba como podía existir una relación entre ustedes –el chico no pudo evitar gemir de humillación–. No, no me malinterpretes. No estoy diciendo que fueras indigno de Lucius, muy al contrario. No comprendía como alguien tan genuino como tú, se rebajara a…

-No siga, por favor –suplicó Harry con voz ahogada.

-¡Pues yo si quiero que continúes hablando, madre! –Draco entró furioso a la habitación y miró con odio a Harry que se levantó temblando de la silla al escuchar su voz–. ¡Quiero saber cuánto tiempo se metió este bastardo en la cama de mi padre antes de revolcarse conmigo! –el desprecio en los ojos grises destrozó por completo a Harry–. ¿¡Cuánto te pagaba para que gimieras como lo haces conmigo¿¡Cuánto, maldito seas!?

El rubio se sentía desgarrado por dentro. Cuando las letales palabras de su madre por fin lograron penetrar en sus aturdidos sentidos, todo estalló en su interior. Los celos y el dolor de saber que Harry había sido el amante de su padre, eran imposibles de soportar. Había creído que el moreno era sincero cuando decía que lo amaba con locura, pero ahora sabía que le había mentido. Él, como su madre, conocía el tipo de amantes que prefería Lucius y sabía que todos los que habían pasado por su cama estaban podridos por dentro y que salían con él por una sola razón… obtener dinero fácil a cambio de sus favores carnales. Le era muy difícil aceptar que Harry fuera igual a esos hombres que despreciaba profundamente, pero debía rendirse ante las evidencias… su dios moreno… su novio era un… '_cualquiera_'

-¡Espera, Draco! –pidió Narcisa desesperada–. ¡No es lo que piensas!

-¿¡En qué me equivoco, madre!? –el rubio temblaba de celos–. Te escuché decir claramente que '_éste_'… –su desprecio seguía devastando a Harry–. … fue uno de los tantos amantes de mi padre. ¿¡Fuiste o todavía lo eres, mal nacido¡¡¡Contéstame con un demonio!!! –se abalanzó contra el moreno que se quedó quieto mientras recibía golpes y maldiciones por igual–. ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a acostarte conmigo después de haber estado con él¡Me das asco y te odio¡Te odio! –lloraba a raudales mientras que los golpes que daba en el fuerte pecho perdían fuerza–. ¡Te odio!

-¿Ya terminaste? –Harry tomó con fuerza las muñecas del rubio y lo separó de su cuerpo mientras luchaba por no derramar las lágrimas que ya llenaban sus ojos–. Me parece que sí. Ahora prepárate porque vas a escuchar la verdad sobre la relación que sostuve con Lucius.

-¡No quiero oír nada¡Nada¡Déjame ir! –trató de zafarse pero era imposible… las manos que lo sujetaban parecían grilletes de acero–. ¡Eres un rastrero y un mentiroso¡Jamás me amaste¡Te revuelcas conmigo porque…!

-¡Puedes acusarme de muchas cosas Dragón, pero no de mentiroso! –lo zarandeó con fuerza para hacerlo callar–. Puedes decirme que soy la persona más estúpida que ha pisado este mundo y lo aceptaré porque sé que es cierto. Sólo un estúpido como yo habría creído que un hombre como Lucius me amaba. Después te conocí y volví a demostrar mi estupidez. Desde el principio supe que no debía enamorarme del ser más perfecto que existe sobre la tierra, pero aún así lo hice –soltó las manos del rubio y se alejó unos pasos de él–. Puedes decirme idiota, inculto, pobretón y cuantos calificativos se te ocurran, pero no aceptaré que digas que he mentido sobre mi amor por ti porque no es cierto. ¡Te amo, Draco! Te amo tanto que me duele el corazón y eso ni tú ni nadie puede cambiarlo… ni siquiera yo –lo miró con inmensa tristeza y dolor antes de seguir hablando–. Es cierto… hace meses salí con Lucius.

-¿¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste!? –su mirada se había suavizado ante su preciosa confesión de amor, pero oírlo reconocer que había salido con su padre, renovó sus celos.

-Porque quería permanecer en la hermosa, pero imaginaria burbuja de nuestro amor el mayor tiempo posible –sus ojos verdes ya no pudieron seguir contenido las lágrimas y éstas salieron libres mojando sus pálidas mejillas–. Sabía que cuando te enteraras te enfurecerías y me despreciarías como lo estás haciendo ahora. Sé que nunca hubo futuro para nosotros Draco, pero antes de que me eches para siempre de tu vida vas a saber la verdad.

-¡Te dije que no quiero oír nada! –se tapó los oídos con fuerza.

No soportaría escucharlo decir que había disfrutado tanto en la cama de su padre como lo hacía en la de él.

-¡Pues vas a hacerlo! –Harry volvió a acercarse al rubio y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos–. Salí con Lucius, sí… ¡¡¡pero jamás me acosté con él!!! –le gritó para que lo entendiera–. Me insistió mucho y hasta llegó a ofrecerme un departamento para convencerme y debo admitir que… estuve a punto de aceptarlo –confesó con amargura y dolor.

-¡¡¡Eres un cualquiera!!!! –abofeteó a su novio con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry se separó del rubio a consecuencia del golpe, pero siguió hablando sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-No, Dragón… no lo soy, pero te juro que así me siento en este momento. Yo trabajaba como mensajero en la empresa de Lucius y un día me presenté a trabajar con la decisión de entregarme a él –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo debido a la vergüenza mientras que Draco cerraba los puños con fuerza y se aguantaba las ganas de volver a golpearlo–. Jamás… escúchame bien… jamás me he vendido a nadie, pero ese día mis convicciones fallaron y no sabes cuánto me desprecio por eso –no había duda de la sinceridad de sus palabras, pero el rubio no quiso admitirlo–. Busqué a Lucius en su despacho para decírselo, pero lo encontré besándose con… Sirius Black y entonces él me sacó a empujones de su oficina gritándome insultos. Renuncié a mi trabajo ese mismo día y salí de Londres –dio un paso hacia adelante en actitud suplicante–. Te juro por el amor que te tengo que lo único que compartí con Lucius fueron besos. Jamás me acosté con él –le rogó con la mirada que le creyera–. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, mi amor.

-¡No jures por un amor que no existe, maldita sea¡Si en verdad me amaras me habrías dicho lo que pasó con mi papá! –otra vez los celos no lo dejaron ver la sinceridad que brillaba en los ojos verdes–. Además, no creo que no te hayas revolcado con él.

Draco conocía de sobra la reputación de su padre y no podía concebir el cómo Harry, siendo su pareja, no hubiera compartido su intimidad. No, no podía creerle aún cuando una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que recordara el dolor del chico moreno la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Esa voz le decía que su Harry era virgen cuando lo tomó, pero sus terribles celos la acallaron sin miramientos.

-Lo sé –los hombros del chico moreno se hundieron sin remedio–. Sabía que no me creerías y que el poco amor que me tuvieras, se esfumaría como si jamás hubiera existido, pero no importa… ahora ya sabes la verdad –el rubio vio como sus labios rojos temblaban y su corazón tembló con ellos–. Adiós, Draco. Siempre te amaré –trató de sonreír, pero fue inútil.

Harry dio media vuelta sintiéndose muerto en vida y salió corriendo del despacho… y de la vida del rubio.

Narcisa se había quedado callada durante todo ese tiempo y lloró a la par que los jóvenes. Sabía que Harry estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no podía quedarse con su hijo para convencerlo de la sinceridad de su novio. Ella había ido a buscar al moreno para otra cosa y era importante.

-Harry te ama, Draco –Narcisa miró a su hijo con tristeza–. Y te está diciendo la verdad… nunca se acostó con Lucius –acabó diciendo para luego también salir corriendo del despacho.

Una vez solo, Draco dejó que sus temblorosas piernas se doblaran y cayó al suelo llorando como nunca al escuchar como la moto de Harry se perdía en la distancia.

-------------------------------------------------------

'¡_Ya no quiero vivir¡No quiero_!' –se decía Harry mientras corría ciegamente hasta su motocicleta–. '_Haz lo que debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo, pedazo de idiota_'

Buscó en su pantalón las llaves, pero nos las encontró de inmediato. Murmurando maldiciones vació sus bolsillos con movimientos torpes. Una vez que las tuvo en sus manos, se montó en la moto y se limpió las lágrimas antes de encender el motor. Ya estaba a punto de salir disparado cuando sintió que alguien se montaba con él y, con un nudo en la garganta, volteó a ver quién era su acompañante. Durante un breve segundo pensó que era Draco, pero su corazón se hundió de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta que era Narcisa.

-Déjeme solo –le pidió Harry con voz ronca a la mujer.

-No, Harry –negó la rubia con decisión–. Todavía no hemos terminado nuestra conversación.

-Pues para mí ya terminó. Bájese, no es seguro que viaje conmigo.

-Iré a donde vayas y nada hará que me baje de aquí hasta que me hayas escuchado.

-Como quiera.

Harry apretó los labios ante la terquedad de la mujer y decidió atemorizarla para obligarla a dejarlo solo. Hizo rugir el motor varias veces antes de salir a toda velocidad de la casa de los Zabini y se obligó a concentrarse en su forma de conducir para no sufrir un accidente. Era cierto, quería morir, pero no deseaba que la madre de su amado sufriera ningún daño. Supuso que al cabo de unos minutos de loca carrera la mujer ya estaría dispuesta a bajarse de la moto, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó un grito de júbilo por parte de Narcisa cuando casi volaron al pasar de una calle a otra.

-¡Guau! –gritó la rubia emocionada–. ¡Esto es grandioso¿Puedes ir más rápido? –le preguntó en tono de niña traviesa.

Harry no le contestó, pero imprimió más velocidad. Manejar como desquiciado siempre lo tranquilizaba y esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Dejar correr la adrenalina por su cuerpo era el mejor sedante que conocía y cuando se detuvieron frente a un parque al cabo de quince minutos, ya el moreno había desechado sus pensamientos suicidas.

-¡Que fabuloso paseo me has dado! Gracias, Harry –dijo la rubia radiante mientras trataba de acomodar su revuelto cabello.

-Pensé que la atemorizaría –Harry le regaló la triste sombra de una sonrisa.

-Jamás lo lograrías. Me encanta la velocidad –se bajó de la moto y tomó la mano del chico–. Ven, caminemos y platiquemos.

-Le dije que…

-Esto es importante, Harry –lo miró con extrema seriedad.

-Está bien –aceptó derrotado.

Narcisa entrelazó su brazo con el de él y comenzaron a caminar por el parque.

-Sabes perfectamente cuánto te estimo por la ayuda que le diste a mi hijo y también por amarlo como lo haces.

-No dé las gracias por eso, señora –su mirada verde se perdió en la distancia–. Simplemente no pude evitar enamorarme como un loco de él.

-Lo sé –suspiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando–. Te busqué para hablar de Lucius, pero no precisamente sobre la relación que sostuvieron –al chico se le tiñeron las mejillas, pero no la interrumpió–. Estoy preocupada, Harry. Muy preocupada. Hace días lo encontré haciendo '_algo_' que no me gustó nada –se mordió los labios antes de continuar–. Ese algo y su actitud posterior me hicieron pensar que mi ex esposo está… desequilibrado mentalmente.

-¿¡Qué!? –Harry detuvo su caminar y miró asombrado a la mujer–. ¿Me está diciendo que Lucius está… loco?

-Sí –se movió nerviosamente–. No me gustaría decirte esto, pero debes saberlo, para que… estés prevenido –el moreno sólo levantó las cejas–. Lucius está obsesionado contigo.

-Lo sé –torció la boca y casi rió al ver la sorpresa de la rubia–. Me estuvo buscando como loco desde que me fui. Con decirle que hasta le mandó unos matones a uno de mis amigos para obligarlo a decirle donde estaba. Hace días me lo encontré por casualidad en una exhibición de arte y no dejó de repetir que iba a ser suyo y no sé cuántas estupideces más. No me dejaba en paz y tuve que irme del lugar para quitármelo de encima.

-Entonces fue ahí donde la compró –murmuró pensativa.

Harry lo miró confundido y ella se apresuró a explicarse.

-Hace unas noches fui a mi antiguo hogar para recoger los papeles del divorcio –Harry la escuchaba con atención–. Lucius estaba encerrado en su despacho y como sabía que no quería verme, me introduje en él sin su consentimiento. Me sorprendió mucho descubrir lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y lo que me imagino hace todas las noches –se ruborizó intensamente.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo? –aún cuando no quería saber nada del rubio, su curiosidad ganó.

-Él estaba… estaba… estaba acariciando y besando una enorme escultura tuya.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Charlie le había hablado unos días después de la exhibición y le había dicho, muy emocionado, que todas sus esculturas se habían vendido, pero que sobre todo estaba muy orgulloso porque '_Mientras llegas_' se hubiera vendido a un alto precio, pero jamás le dijo quién había sido el comprador.

-¿Lucius… compró… una… escultura… mía? –aún no acababa de creer lo que le acababa de decir la rubia.

-Sí. La tiene bajo llave en su despacho y se pasa horas encerrado con ella, pero te aseguro que no sólo se dedica a observarla. Esa noche lo vi besar y acariciar ese pedazo de piedra con verdadera… lujuria –su rubor no había disminuido en nada–. Me atreví a preguntarle que estaba haciendo y me gritó que no me metiera en lo que no me importaba. Discutimos y nos dijimos muchas cosas desagradables. Me estremecí de miedo al ver la locura en sus ojos cuando le dije que esa piedra no le devolvería ni las caricias ni los besos –miró directamente los incrédulos ojos verdes–. Lucius está loco, Harry. En verdad está obsesionado contigo y en estas circunstancias es peligroso… muy peligroso.

-No se preocupe, señora –la tomó de los hombros–. Le agradezco mucho que me haya puesto sobre aviso.

-¿Y qué harás sobre Draco? –dio un giro drástico en la conversación porque ya no quería hablar sobre Lucius y su extraña actitud.

-No haré nada –la rubia hizo un gesto de desaprobación–. Si Draco decide creerme, me buscara, pero si no lo hace… –suspiró profundamente–. … no me queda otro remedio que aceptar su decisión.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo, Harry. ¡Debes luchar por él¡Debes hacer que te crea!

-¡Estoy cansado de luchar para que la gente crea en mí, señora! –declaró casi con furia–. Los únicos que tienen fe en mí son mis antiguos amigos. Todos aquellos que me ven por primera vez piensan que soy un mal viviente o un fracasado, que para el caso es lo mismo. ¡No! Dejaré que Draco medite sobre lo que le dije y si me busca, lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos, pero si no… deberé aprender a vivir sin él.

-¡Oh, Harry! –lo abrazó con ternura–. No sabes cuánto lamento haberte causado tantos problemas con mi hijo. Los dos se quieren tanto y es muy injusto que ahora estén separados por culpa de Lucius.

-No. Fue culpa mía por no haberle dicho la verdad antes, pero le juro que no me atreví –se alejó sin muchas ganas de esos delgados brazos que le transmitían ánimo–. Ahora ya no puedo hacer nada más que rogar porque Draco confíe en mí.

-Vas a ver que mi hijo volverá a ti. Su amor es verdadero –le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-Eso espero, señora… en verdad lo espero –una pequeña sonrisa iluminó sus labios por un breve segundo antes de que el dolor volviera a posarse en su rostro y en sus ojos.

**-------------------------------------**

**Buuuuu!!!!!! Draco y Harry se pelearon…. pobrecitos : (**


	16. Capítulo XVI

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Velia: Así es, chica… Narcisa se mantenía al tanto de las cochinadas de Lucius y bueno… las soportaba porque le convenía : ( … Draco se portó muy mal con Harry y sí… no la va tener fácil ni con Dean ni con Seamus : ( … que lástima que ya no hagas más profecías porque eres bastante buena¿eh? jejeje… beshitos.

Hikaru: Que bueno que te está gustando el fic : ) … van a ser en total 22 capítulo incluyendo el epílogo : ) … espero poder seguir saludándote… byeeeeee!!!!!

Patty: Alegro tu corazón al decirte que Lucius y Harry volverán a encontrarse, pero será sin Draco ; ) … aunque me temo que eso tardará todavía un poco : ( … besos.

Mayu: Sí, lo sé… soy una malvada : ( … ya tienes el siguiente capítulo… nos vemos pronto!!!!!

Bellatrix: Jajaja… que buena conversación tuviste con tu amiga imaginaria, Jajaja… pues dile a Nadia que muy pronto esto se convertirá en un culebrón, Jajaja… y eso del kayak… Jajaja… fenomenal!!!! … ya tienes tu siguiente dosis… besos enormes a las tres : )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo XVI.**

Remus bajó del taxi y lo pagó para luego mirar por largos instantes el alto edificio. Suspiró profundamente al tiempo que se preguntaba si no estaba cometiendo un error al presentarse ahí. Hacía tres semanas había conocido al hombre de sus sueños y se había enamorado como un adolescente de él, pero debía encarar la cruda realidad… Sirius era el amante de Lucius Malfoy. Durante esas semanas luchó con denuedo por olvidar un par de zafiros que estaban incrustados en un rostro perfecto, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su tonto y necio corazón se aferraba a la pequeña esperanza de poder conquistarlo y separarlo del rubio. Por el momento lo único que quería era volver a verlo aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos y ahogarse en esas hermosas lagunas azules que le habían arrebatado el sueño. Se pasó una temblorosa mano por su cabello castaño para acomodarlo antes de decidirse en entrar. Una vez en el vestíbulo se dirigió hacia un escritorio donde dos recepcionistas hablaban por teléfono.

-Buenos días –las saludó Remus con su dulce sonrisa cuando le prestaron atención–. Estoy buscando al señor Sirius Black

-¿Para que asunto? –le preguntó una de ellas prendándose enseguida de su sonrisa.

-Un amigo mío me lo recomendó. Necesito de alguien con experiencia para que realice un estudio de mercadeo en mi negocio –había pensado toda la noche el pretexto que iba a utilizar.

-¿Podría registrarse, por favor? –puso enfrente de él un enorme libro–. Tendrá que usar este gafete de visitante –le ofreció un cartoncillo azul que Remus prendió de su saco sport–. La oficina del señor Black está en el 7º piso.

-Muchas gracias –estampó su nombre en el libro de visitas antes de dirigirse al elevador.

-¿¡Por qué la vida es tan injusta!? –exclamó una de ellas mientras miraba al visitante con ensoñación–. Estoy segura de que podría conquistar a… –consultó el libro–. … Remus Lupin si no supiera que Black le sorberá el seso en cuanto se deje ver.

-Es cierto –la otra chica suspiró–. Ese sinvergüenza no dejará que se le escape semejante ejemplar y más ahora que el jefe lo mandó a volar.

-Tengamos fe –se guiñaron el ojo con picardía–. Puede que cuando salga siga siendo artículo para mujeres.

-Dios te escuche –y rieron antes de volver a su trabajo.

Remus no se dio cuenta que fue el centro de atención de las muchachas pues todos sus pensamientos estaban centrados en el hombre que había ido a buscar y aún no sabía que le diría cuando lo tuviera frente a sí. Llegó al mencionado piso y fue recibido con extrema cortesía por una mujer mayor que parecía ser la secretaria de varios publicitas.

-Tendrá que esperar unos minutos, señor Lupin –le dijo la mujer cuando terminó de informarle el motivo de su visita–. El señor Black está atendiendo una larga distancia y no puedo interrumpirlo.

-Esperaré –le contestó Remus con tranquilidad y fue a sentarse a sillón de dos plazas.

Mientras esperaba se dedicó a observar el lugar y sus nervios se aplacaron. Al cabo de 15 minutos vio como la mujer tomaba el teléfono y decía su nombre.

-Se lo diré –la mujer miró de reojo a Remus que se levantó del sillón–. Lo siento mucho señor Lupin, pero el señor Black no puede atenderlo en este momento. Le suplica que…

Remus no esperó a oír más y caminó con decisión hacia una puerta cerrada. Durante su espera varias personas salieron y entraron de diferentes puertas y él dedujo correctamente cuál era la oficina de Sirius.

-¡Espere¡No puede entrar! –la secretaria se levantó con rapidez del escritorio, pero no fue capaz de impedir que Remus fuera al encuentro de Sirius.

La entrada de Remus dejó congelado a Sirius que sólo acertó a quedársele viendo con la boca abierta. No había dejado de pensar en él ni un solo minuto, pero curiosamente había olvidado lo hermosos y luminosos que eran sus ojos dorados. Remus le azotó la puerta en las narices a la mujer y la aseguró.

-No esperaba semejante grosería de tu parte –comentó con ligereza Remus aún cuando su corazón estaba sangrando por la actitud de Sirius–. Mira que tenerme esperando para luego no querer verme, pero si en verdad no soy bienvenido en tu oficina me marcharé de inmediato.

-Yo… yo… lo siento mucho –Sirius se aclaró la garganta pues las anteriores palabras sonaron demasiado chillonas a su oído–. ¿Gustas sentarte… hmmm… señor Lupin?

-Remus –se sintió terriblemente infeliz porque no recordó su nombre–. Me llamo Remus.

-Claro, claro –se obligó a sonreír–. ¿En qué puedo servirte?

-Recordé que dijiste que eras publicista y pensé que podrías ayudarme con nuevas ideas para promocionar mis obras –su sonrisa había desaparecido.

-Lamentablemente en este momento no puedo ayudarte, pero podría recomendarte a alguno de mis colegas. Todos son excelentes en su trabajo.

-Me encantaría –abrió la puerta y encontró a la mujer todavía parada en el quicio–. Dejaré mi número para que se comuniquen conmigo. Disculpa que te haya importunado con mi presencia, con permiso –y cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí aún cuando quería azotarla y salir corriendo de allí.

Remus ignoró por completo a la secretaria que lo miraba indignada y caminó hacia el elevador arrastrando la poca dignidad que le restaba.

'¿_Pues qué esperabas, Remus¿Qué se lanzara sobre de ti y te declarara su amor eterno¡Por todos los cielos! Es el amante de uno de los hombres más importantes de Inglaterra. ¿Cómo puedes luchar contra eso_?' –entró al elevador y apretó el botón de la planta baja–. '_Que tú te hayas enamorado como un idiota de él no significa que a Sirius le sucediera lo mismo_' –cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar–. '¡_Ni siquiera se acordaba de mi nombre_!' –ahogó un gemido en su garganta.

El elevador se detuvo un par de veces antes de llegar a su destino y eso le dio la oportunidad de serenarse. Se arrancó de un tirón el gafete de visitante y lo entregó a las recepcionistas que extrañaron su sonrisa. Ya estaba a punto de salir del edificio cuando sintió que unos brazos se enredaban en su cintura.

-Perdóname, Remus –era Sirius el que lo estaba abrazando.

El hombre de ojos azules había bajado a toda velocidad para impedir perder al hombre que amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

-Perdóname por haberte tratado de esa manera tan horrible –ya le hablaba al oído y al de ojos dorados se le fue la respiración al adivinar que estaba llorando–. Pero verte de nuevo… tenerte a sólo unos pasos de mí cuando no he podido pensar en otra cosa más que en ti, me congeló y no supe cómo reaccionar.

-Sirius –el nombre fue dicho con un suspiro de felicidad.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, amor mío? –el abrazo de Sirius no flaqueó y tampoco le importó ser el centro de atención de todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo–. Pensé que… que me despreciabas.

-No te desprecio –Remus se dio la vuelta para mirarse en esos ojos azules que le habían robado el corazón–. Me sorprendí y me sentí… infeliz por lo que dijo Harry, pero definitivamente lo que siento por ti no es desprecio. Y vine a buscarte porque… –unas manos muy blancas se deslizaron hasta las húmedas mejillas–. … no soportaba ni un día más sin verte.

-Ni yo a ti, mi adorado –unos temblorosos labios rozaron los entreabiertos del artista–. Te amo, pero no te merezco. Eres un ángel y tú ya sabes lo que soy yo. Una persona que se ha vendido no sé cuántas veces para…

-Shhh –Remus lo hizo callar con un tierno beso–. No quiero saber nada de lo que has hecho en el pasado, lo único que me interesa es el presente. ¿Sigues con Lucius Malfoy? –la necesaria pregunta fue hecha en un hilo de voz.

-No –lo miró con intensidad para que viera la verdad en sus ojos azules–. Entre él y yo todo terminó. De hecho ya ni siquiera voy a trabajar en la empresa. Presenté mi renuncia hace días, pero mi contrato me obliga a permanecer aquí hasta el viernes.

-¿Ya no queda nada entre ustedes¿Nada en absoluto? –necesitaba estar por completo seguro de que esa relación se había terminado para no darle falsas esperanzas a su corazón.

-Nada, Remus. Me mudé a un hotel y le entregué las llaves del departamento que me había dado –su rostro se puso púrpura ante esta confesión–. También le devolví todo el dinero y las joyas que me había obsequiado.

-Entonces… –la sonrisa reapareció en el rostro de Remus–. … eres libre.

-Nunca seré libre –cerró los ojos para que no viera el dolor y la amargura en ellos–. Mi terrible pasado siempre me tendrá encadenado. No sabes lo que daría por cambiarlo y así ser digno de ti.

-A mí no me interesa tu pasado, Sirius. Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte y no debes sentirse avergonzado conmigo¿de acuerdo? –el de ojos azules sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza… tenía la garganta totalmente cerrada ante la increíble ternura y comprensión de '_su ángel_'–. Si me lo permites, me gustaría quedarme a tu lado y comenzar una nueva vida juntos porque también te amo.

-¿Cómo es posible este milagro? –ya muchas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas–. Dios sabe que he hecho muchas cosas malas y equivocadas durante toda mi vida. ¿Por qué entonces me bendice al poner a un ángel como tú en mi camino? Tan bello… tan comprensivo.

-No soy un ángel y también he cometido muchos errores –lo contradijo con dulzura mientras le secaba las lágrimas–. Abre los ojos, mi amor –Sirius lo obedeció y Remus sintió un estremecimiento al contemplarse en ellos–. ¿Quieres que caminemos juntos por esta vida, Sirius¿Quieres ser mi pareja¿Mi… novio?

-¡Oh, Remus, Remus, Remus! –le comió el rostro a besos–. Jamás he tenido novio y… me sentiría muy honrado de ser el tuyo. Te amo como no tienes idea.

Ya no hubo más palabras entre ellos. Simplemente ignoraron a todos los que seguían viéndolos con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se devoraban a besos.

-¿Viste? Te lo dije –una de las recepcionistas suspiró con irritación–. Black no iba a dejar que un hombre tan atractivo como ése se escapara de sus ambiciosas manos. ¿Por qué carambas los hombres más guapos tienen que preferir a los de su mismo sexo?

-Porque así es la vida de injusta, amiga –estuvo de acuerdo la otra.

La feliz pareja siguió besándose hasta que fueron separados con brusquedad por un rubio que pasó entre ellos sin miramientos.

-¡Oye! Fíjate por dónde caminas –se quejó Remus indignado por el comportamiento del chico.

-¡Pues vayan a besuquearse a otro lado! –le contestó Draco deteniendo su furioso caminar–. ¡Esto no es un hotel!

-Nosotros nos besamos donde y cuando queremos, niño –le contestó retadoramente.

-Mira, estúpido… –se acercó a la pareja–. …no estoy de humor para aguantar tus idioteces y para tu información, puedo hacer que te echen a patadas de aquí cuando quiera.

-¿Así? –el de ojos dorados alzó una ceja burlonamente–. ¿Y por qué no lo intentas tú, mocoso presumido?

-Cálmate, Remus –Sirius se interpuso entre los dos–. No vale la pena.

-¿¡Quién no vale la pena, imbécil!? –Draco empujó con fuerza a Sirius que se vio obligado a dar un paso hacia atrás y chocó contra su pareja.

El poco control que tenía el chico rubio se esfumó con esa pequeña pelea y ya se estaba preparando para romperles la cara a los dos hombres. Había ido al trabajo de su padre para exigirle que le dijera la verdad sobre su relación con Harry y toda la rabia y los celos que llevaba dentro explotaron en su interior.

-Que seas el hijo del dueño de la empresa no te da derecho a tratar a los demás como si fueran basura, Draco Malfoy –dijo Sirius aguantándose las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo al perfecto rostro del chico.

-Así que sabes quién soy¿eh? –los ojos grises lo miró de arriba abajo–. Entonces debes andarte con cuidado si no quieres perder tu trabajo.

-El que debe andarse con cuidado eres tú, idiota –Remus volvió a la carga–. Sirius ya no trabaja aquí y puede romperte la cara cuando quiera.

-¿Sirius? –los ojos grises se entrecerraron–. ¿Sirius Black?

-Así es –aceptó el aludido y no le gustó el brillo que surgió de los ojos del chico.

No había pasado ni un segundo tras la aceptación y ya Draco sujetaba el saco del hombre con excesiva fuerza. El rubio puso su rostro muy cerca del de Sirius.

-Así que fuiste tú el que sustituyó a Harry en el papel de… amante de mi padre¿verdad? –le costó un enorme esfuerzo decir la palabra '_amante_'

A Sirius se le fue el color del rostro ante las palabras del chico. Pensó que sería muy fácil asentir y deshacerse con rapidez de Draco Malfoy para evitar que Remus escuchara más sobre su vergonzoso comportamiento, pero no quería comenzar su nueva relación con mentiras o verdades ocultas, así que decidió contestar honestamente rogando porque '_su ángel_' siguiera comprendiendo y perdonando sus errores.

-No –tanto Draco como Remus se quedaron con la boca abierta por su respuesta–. No lo sustituí porque Harry nunca fue amante de Lucius –el rubio lo soltó del saco y dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido–. Lucius estaba decidido a llevarse a la cama a ese chico, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo –su pálido rostro pronto se llenó de color–. Desde que entré a trabajar aquí me dediqué a coquetearle a Lucius para atraer su atención, pero él no me hacía caso porque estaba muy entusiasmado con Harry.

La voz de Sirius bajó considerablemente cuando les explicó como había logrado que el rubio cayera en sus redes y lo que le había hecho a Harry cuando los encontró juntos en el despacho.

-Lucius corrió a Harry del despacho y el chico renunció ese mismo día a su trabajo. A partir de ese momento tu padre me consideró su amante oficial y me dio todo lo que le pedía, pero nunca pudo olvidarse del muchacho –su estómago se revolvió al recordar las cosas que se había visto obligado a hacer–. Lucius está obsesionado con Harry, Draco –de pronto sintió que era importante que el chico rubio entendiera esto–. Piensa todo el tiempo en él y la única palabra que sabe decir es su nombre. Lo estuvo buscando como loco desde que renunció, pero fue hasta hace unos días cuando pudo verlo de nuevo.

-¿¡Harry y mi papá se vieron!? –de nuevo los terribles celos hicieron acto de presencia–. ¿¡Dónde¿¡Qué hicieron!? –volvió a tomar del saco a Sirius cuando no le contestó de inmediato–. ¡Habla ya!

-¡Suéltame si quieres que te conteste! –Sirius ya estaba comenzando a enfadarse con la actitud agresiva de Draco.

-Se vieron en mi galería de arte –informó Remus al tiempo que lograba que el rubio soltara a su nueva pareja–. Sirius fue con Lucius a mi exposición y ahí se encontraron a Harry que era el acompañante de Charlie Weasley –Draco se quedó congelado al recordar esa noche–. No sé que fue lo que pasó exactamente entre ellos, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que Harry estaba bastante molesto por el encuentro.

-Tu padre está enfermo, muchacho –dijo Sirius mientras se arreglaba la ropa–. Su obsesión por Harry no es normal.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi padre está loco? –rió con sarcasmo, pero se sentía totalmente confundido por todo lo que le acababa de escuchar.

-No sé si eso es locura, pero de que necesita ayuda psicológica, no tengo la menor duda –Sirius miró a su alrededor y decidió que ya habían dado suficiente espectáculo–. Sólo me resta decirte que ya no soy el amante de tu padre y que renuncié a mi trabajo. Tendrás que esperar a que Lucius se consiga un nuevo amante o que pueda secuestrar a Harry y encadenarlo a su cama para que puedas volver a armar un escándalo como estos –tomó del codo a Remus para alejarse–. Realmente no comprendo tu molestia, pero… –se quedó con la palabra en la boca, porque ya el chico rubio había salido corriendo hacia el elevador.

Draco respiró profundamente varias veces en el interior del elevador y ya estaba completamente sereno cuando salió en el piso donde su padre tenía su oficina. No sería un verdadero Malfoy si no supiera esconder sus emociones, así que cuando llegó al escritorio de Karina su rostro no llevaba ninguna expresión. La conversación con Sirius, junto con la afirmación de su madre, lo había convencido de que Harry le había dicho la verdad cuando afirmó que nunca se había acostado con Lucius, pero necesitaba constatar lo que le dijo Sirius con respecto a la obsesión de su padre con su novio. La sangre se le había helado en las venas al escucharlo decir que sería capaz de secuestrar a su amado.

-Hola –fue el desangelado saludo que le hizo a la chica–. ¿Y mi padre?

-Está en su oficina, joven Draco –se levantó de un salto cuando el rubio caminó hasta la puerta–. ¡Pero está ocupado en este momento!

Draco la ignoró y entró al despacho con displicencia. Constató que su padre estaba ocupado atendiendo a un anciano y por su expresión, parecía que la entrevista no era nada agradable.

-Draco –los ojos grises de Lucius eran fríos como el hielo, pero eso no asustó en lo absoluto al chico–. ¿Por qué entras de esa manera¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

-No estorbaré –el chico se movió hasta el sofá en el que supuso había encontrado Harry a su padre y a Sirius, y se sentó en él con enorme disgusto.

-Disculpa la interrupción, Tom –se disculpó Lucius con el hombre mayor después de taladrar una vez más a su hijo con la mirada–. Como te decía, esto es sólo un pequeño tropezón. No debes preocuparte por nada.

-Eso espero, Lucius –el anciano se levantó de la silla que ocupaba–. Los demás socios no están nada complacidos con los números de los últimos dos meses y mis asesores me han advertido que si esto continúa, deberán tomarse medidas drásticas –lo miró fijamente para que entendiera el mensaje oculto que llevaban sus palabras.

-¡Oh, Tom! –Lucius rió de buena gana–. ¿Cómo puedes asustarte tanto por un pequeño declive? Este negocio nos ha dado muchísimas ganancias en el pasado¿no es cierto?

-El pasado no importa, Lucius. Lo importante es el presente y como lo manejes. Es el hoy y el ahora el que va a decidir como será tu futuro –caminó hacia la puerta–. Esperamos tu informe en dos días¿de acuerdo?

-Lo tendrán –Lucius se adelantó y acompañó al hombre fuera de su despacho.

Draco se quedó sentado pensando en las palabras del anciano. ¿Qué había dicho¿Qué el pasado no importaba¿Qué lo importante era el hoy y el ahora? De pronto sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado una cachetada y ese golpe lo hizo entrar en razón. ¿Qué importancia tenía que Harry hubiera salido con su padre? Ninguna si se detenía a pensarlo con calma. En verdad le importaba un carajo que su novio se hubiera acostado con medio mundo siempre y cuando estuviera junto a él en su presente y en su futuro. ¿Acaso él no se había acostado con Cedric aún cuando estaba tan enamorado de Harry¿Qué cara tenía entonces para reclamarle lo que había hecho antes de conocerlo? Pero la pregunta más importante de todas era¿¡Por qué diablos estaba perdiendo el tiempo ahí cuando podía estar en los brazos del chico que amaba y podía besar esos labios rojos que no le pertenecían a nadie más que a él!?

Se levantó como resorte del sofá y ya estaba listo para salir corriendo a buscar a Harry cuando Lucius volvió.

-No vuelvas a entrar de esa manera a mi despacho, Draco –Lucius lo regañó de manera bastante suave y eso estimuló la curiosidad del chico rubio… su padre no era así.

-Lo siento –se disculpó automáticamente–. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

-Uno de mis socios –hizo un gesto de fastidio–. Pero no quiero hablar de él. Dime¿a qué has venido?

-Quería saber si podía volver a casa –dijo la primera mentira que se le vino a la mente.

-¿En serio? –lo miró con suspicacia–. Pensé que estabas muy a gusto viviendo con Blaise y con tu… novio Harry –la última palabra la dijo en tono indescifrable.

-¿¡Sabes de Harry!? –le preguntó cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa de que su padre supiera que andaba con el chico de ojos verdes–. ¿¡Pero cómo!?

-Eres el hijo de unos de los hombres más ricos del país, Draco… no lo olvides. Debes tener mucho cuidado con quien te relacionas. Hay muchas personas que sólo querrán abusar de ti y por eso siempre he estado al pendiente de ti y de la gente que te rodea.

En ese momento Draco supo que todo lo que saliera de la boca de su padre sería mentira. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle que siempre lo había cuidado si ni siquiera estaba enterado de que había estado en una clínica de rehabilitación por espacio de dos meses? Tomó aire imperceptiblemente y esperó a ver que más mentiras se atrevería a decirle.

-Y debido al amor que te tengo, estoy en la obligación de decirte algunas cosas desagradables de tu… novio –siguió diciendo Lucius ahora en tono venenoso.

-¿Cosas desagradables? –levantó una ceja fingiendo incredulidad–. ¡Debes estar de broma! Harry es una excelente persona: trabajador, honesto y me quiere sinceramente.

-Yo nunca estoy de broma, Draco –le contestó molesto porque dijo que Harry lo quería–. Ese joven sólo anda contigo por tu dinero.

-Mi novio jamás me ha pedido un solo centavo –lo defendió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él¿Un mes¿Dos?

-Cuatro –mintió descaradamente y Lucius cayó redondito en la trampa.

-De acuerdo, cuatro. En poco tiempo comenzará a pedirte dinero para ropa, para llevarte a cenar y cosas así. Ésa es la forma en que trabaja ese… vividor.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque Harry fue mi amante –declaró con jactancia–. Lo mantuve y le di dinero, joyas y ropa durante mucho tiempo –esperó con ansiedad la furiosa reacción, pero en lugar de eso, el chico comenzó a reír a pierna suelta.

-¿¡Tu amante!? –preguntó Draco entre risas–. Creo que no estamos hablando de la misma persona, padre. ¿Cómo pudo Harry ser tu amante si era virgen cuando lo hice mío?

-¿¡ERA VIRGEN!? –no pudo evitar gritar y se puso mortalmente pálido.

Él ambicionaba su cuerpo y soñaba con poseerlo uno y otra vez, pero nunca se imaginó que Harry fuera virgen y se llamó mil veces idiota por haber preferido a Sirius y haber perdido la oportunidad de tomar un cuerpo que no había conocido ninguna virilidad.

-Era virgen –confirmó Draco y no dejó de ver el rostro de su padre ni un solo instante–. No sabes lo delicioso que fue tomarlo. Primero metí un dedo en su cuerpo caliente y el gemido que surgió de sus preciosos labios rojos fue maravilloso –vio como los ojos grises se dilataban de furia–. Pero obviamente lo mejor de todo fue cuando lo penetré…

-¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! –Lucius abría y cerraba los puños mientras temblaba de rabia… estaba a punto de perder el control y Draco se dio cuenta de eso.

-Está bien, ya no diré nada –se alejó a la puerta pensando que Sirius tenía razón en cuanto a que su padre necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica… no era posible que reaccionara de esa manera por un chico con el que había estado hacía tanto tiempo–. Pero pensaré en lo que me has dicho. No creo que estemos hablando del mismo Harry, pero tendré mucho cuidado en no darle dinero a **mi novio**. Hasta luego, padre –salió del despacho, pero se quedó parado afuera.

Hasta él llegaron los gritos de Lucius y el ruido de cosas rompiéndose contra el suelo. Karina estaba sentada en su escritorio con cara de terror… ella también escuchaba los gritos.

-¡¡¡NO¡¡¡NO¡¡¡NO¡¡¡NO!!! –gritaba Lucius sin parar–. ¡¡¡Eras virgen, Harry¡¡¡VIRGEN¡Mal rayo me parta¡Y te desprecié por ese idiota de Sirius! –algo muy pesado se estrelló contra la puerta–. Pero ya no importa, ya no importa, ya no importa, ya no importa –esa repetición puso nervioso a Draco–. Está bien, no hay problema. Ya no eres virgen, pero aún así vas a ser mío. Sé donde te escondes y te juro que ni Draco ni nadie va a impedir que te posea. ¡NADIE¡NADIE! Es más¿qué diablos estoy esperando? Haré que vayan por ti de inmediato. Sí, sí, sí… eso haré.

Draco no esperó a oír más. Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras y bajó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la planta baja. Atravesó el vestíbulo todavía corriendo, pero al salir se detuvo para pensar adonde iría. Sabía que ahora estaba en una carrera contra el tiempo y rogaba localizar a Harry antes de que lo hiciera su padre. No quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que le pasaría a su novio si Lucius lograba encontrarlo antes que él. Decidiendo que lo mejor sería ir a buscar a los mejores amigos de Harry para pedir su ayuda, se metió en el primer taxi que le hizo la parada y se perdió en las calles londinenses.

**----------------------------------------------**

¿A poco Remus no es lindo: ) … y Lucius está cada vez peor… grrrrrrrrr…. Hasta luego!!!!!!!!!


	17. Capítulo XVII

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Velia: Jajaja… me gustó mucho tu nueva profecía… estuvo muy bien!!!! Jajaja… y tienes razón, la bienvenida en el callejón no será la mejor de todas : ( … Remus y Sirius son mis adorados y pues tenía que dejarlos juntos, jejeje… y sí, Lucius está como cabra, jajaja… te mando muchos besos.

Murtilla: Así es, Harry ya habla bien y sólo debido a Charlie ; ) … lamento mucho haber dejado a un lado de Blaise, pero luego lo retomaré ; ) … y para aclarar tus dudas, Draco cree que **SÍ** estuvo con Cedric, pero en realidad **NO** hizo nada con él : ) … besitos.

Hiraku: Jajajaja… pero que malvada eres… mira que querer meter en más líos a Harry, jajajaja… y me temo que no habrá embarazo masculino aquí, sorry : ( … nos vemos pronto!!!!

Sophie: No sabes cuánto me hizo reír tu comentario, jajaja… gracias por estar aquí… besos.

Patty: De nada, guapa : ) … espero que lo que sigue también te guste… byeeeee!!!!

Lil-Evans: Sabes cuánto agradezco tan sinceros comentarios : ) … mi única excusa por haber juntado tan rápido a Sirius y a Remus es que ya cumplieron con su labor en el fic, pero tomaré muy en cuenta tu consejo… gracias…. besos también para ti.

Isabellatrix¡Ayyyy! Que miedo me has dado, chica… y más porque me temo que no hay continuación para esta historia, sorry : ( … yo también adoro a Sirius y a Remus… fíjate que en la quinta peli, cuando Harry y Sirius se abrazan en la Mansión Black, se me hizo muy tierno que Remus se quedara atrás mirando la escena con una linda sonrisa : ) … y no te preocupes, Charlie encontrará a alguien ; ) … seguimos por aquí… besitos a Nadia y a Belladona también… byeeee!!!!

Mayu: Mil disculpas por haber juntado tan rápido a Sirius y a Remus… prometo que no lo volveré a hacer porque esa parejita merecía un poco más de tiempo, pero no pude hacerlo… sorry : ( … ¿verdad que Draco se sacó un diez por haberle dicho eso Lucius? Yeahhh!!!! Se lo merecía ese rubio loco, jejeje… hasta pronto!!!!!

--------------------------------------

Es mi deber informarles que a partir de este momento, el fic se convierte en una verdadera telenovela y espero que pesar de eso aún les siga gustando… besos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo XVII.**

Nicholas Flamel limpió una vez más sus gafas antes de entrar al vehículo que lo esperaba fuera de la editorial de la que era dueño. Un hombre tan anciano como él lo recibió con una sonrisa y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Tardaste mucho en salir, Nicholas –le reclamó Tom Ryddle a su amigo de años–. Ya casi me salen telarañas.

-Vendas egipcias más bien –le contestó Nicholas divertido–. No es por desanimarte, amigo mío, pero ya estás más viejo que las momias de Egipto.

-¡El burro hablando de orejas! –lo miró con las cejas levantadas–. No olvides que eres cinco años mayor que yo.

-Sí, pero me veo mucho mejor que tú.

-¡Sí, claro! –rieron juntos.

El elegante auto arrancó, pero se detuvo casi de inmediato por una luz roja.

-¿Y cómo van tus negocios? –preguntó Nicholas.

-No tan bien como quisiera –sus ojos oscuros se enfriaron un momento al recordar la entrevista que había tenido con Lucius Malfoy minutos antes–. ¿Y los tuyos?

-Mejorando bastante –una gran sonrisa de complacencia arrugó aún más el curtido rostro del anciano–. Esa sociedad que me sugeriste con los americanos me ha dado excelentes resultados.

-Te lo dije. Si querías aumentar tus ganancias, la expansión era lo mejor.

La luz del semáforo cambió y el chofer viró hacia la derecha rodeando el edificio de la editorial. Una vez más tuvieron que detenerse frente a otro alto.

-Veo que compraste más camiones –comentó Tom mientras veía como varios hombres llenaban con cajas los compartimientos.

-Así es –Nicholas también se puso a observar a sus trabajadores.

Casi al mismo tiempo lanzaron una exclamación de asombro cuando sus miradas tropezaron con un joven que estaba recargado en la pared y sorprendieron al chofer cuando se bajaron del auto con rapidez. Todos lo que estaban en ese momento sobre la acera vieron con curiosidad como los ancianos caminaron directo hacia cierto chico moreno de ojos verdes que se incorporó sorprendido al ver que los hombres se dirigían a él. Tom fue el primero en llegar con Harry e hizo que el joven se removiera incómodo ante su insistente mirada… parecía que el anciano había visto a un fantasma. Nicholas no estaba en mejores condiciones. S acomodaba una y otra vez sus gafas como pensando que éstas fueran las culpables de lo que estaba viendo.

-¿H-Harry? –preguntó Tom con voz estrangulada.

-Sí –aceptó y se preguntó de dónde lo conocerían esos señores–. Harry Potter.

-¡¡Harry Potter!! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos ancianos.

Dijeron el nombre lo bastante fuerte para llamar la atención de todos aquellos que aún estaban en lo suyo. Como Harry había llegado muy tarde a trabajar, su jefe no le permitió marcar su tarjeta y le dijo que iba a descontarle el día, pero el chico decidió quedarse a platicar con sus compañeros de trabajo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer a esa hora del día, pero ahora estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho porque se sentía como mono de feria al tener a esos dos ancianos mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-Dime, muchacho… ¿trabajas aquí? –el primero en recuperar la compostura fue Nicholas.

-Sí, señor –Harry deseó que ya se marcharan... sabía como iban a burlarse sus compañeros de él por la '_atención_' de esos señores–. Hago paquetes de libros.

-¿Y por qué no estás adentro? –siguió cuestionándolo esperando a que su amigo recuperara el habla.

-Porque llegó tarde muy tarde a trabajar, señor Flamel –intervino el jefe inmediato de Harry que reconoció al dueño de la editorial–. Pero ya se iba¿verdad, Harry? –le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se marchara.

-Así es –intentó irse, pero Tom lo tomó del brazo.

-No, no. Tú te vienes con nosotros –lo jaló hacia el auto–. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-Pero… –Harry opuso una leve resistencia.

-Anda, niño –Nicholas lo empujó por la espalda–. No vamos a comerte.

Estas palabras hicieron que todos los estaban viéndolos se echaran a reír y Harry no tuvo otra opción que meterse en el auto después de Tom para evitar que siguieran burlándose de él. Una vez que los tres estuvieron dentro del automóvil, el chofer miró hacia atrás esperando instrucciones.

-Llévanos adonde siempre, Kevin –ordenó Nicholas y el auto se puso en marcha.

Harry estaba sentado entre los dos hombres que no dejaban de mirarlo y cuando vio que ya estaban lejos de la vista de sus compañeros, trató de convencerlos de que lo dejaran ir.

-Disculpen, pero creo que me están confundiendo con alguien más –comenzó a decir Harry–. Yo no los conozco y…

-No, no te estamos confundiendo –lo contradijo Tom–. Tienes diferente color de ojos, pero eres su vivo retrato.

-¿El vivo retrato de quién? –preguntó el chico confundido.

-Enseguida te explicamos –dijo Nicholas cuando el auto entró al estacionamiento de un elegante restaurante.

Harry se bajó del auto bastante nervioso. Recordaba a la perfección la última visita que había hecho a un lugar tan exclusivo como ése y la incomodidad que le había causado a Lucius esa ocasión. Aunque sabía que sus modales y su forma de hablar habían mejorado gracias a Charlie Weasley, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar con sus gastados jeans y su sencillo suéter de cuello de tortuga.

-¿A qué venimos aquí? –preguntó Harry sin pensar.

-A comer, por supuesto –le contestó jovialmente Nicholas.

Un atento mesero los guió hasta una mesa que tenía vista hacia un precioso jardín en donde algunas aves del paraíso tomaban el sol. Los tres se sentaron y fueron puestas en sus manos las cartas. Harry esperó hasta que el hombre desapareció para insistirles que estaban equivocados.

-Primero lo primero, muchacho –Nicholas acalló sus débiles protestas sin dudar–. Comamos y después hablaremos –abrió su carta y Harry no tuvo otro remedio que imitarlo.

El muchacho ahogó un gemido al ver que la carta estaba en francés. Tom descubrió su gesto desolado y decidió salir en su auxilio.

-¿Qué prefieres, Harry¿Carne o pescado?

-Yo… pues… creo que carne –lo miró agradecido.

-¿Bien cocida?

-Sí, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

El mesero volvió y Tom ordenó diferentes platillos para él y para Harry. La hora que se tomaron los señores para disfrutar de la comida fue bastante entretenida para el chico ya que la conversación que propiciaron sus acompañantes fue lo bastante ligera para que pudiera intervenir. Fue hasta que los tres ya tenían una taza de té frente a ellos que la seriedad se posó sobre los rostros de los ancianos.

-Antes que nada Harry, debes disculparnos por haberte obligado a acompañarnos –dijo Tom respirando profundamente–. Pero enseguida comprenderás nuestro comportamiento.

-No se disculpe, señor –dijo Harry con educación–. He disfrutado mucho de su compañía.

-Nosotros también, hijo –Nicholas le sonrió y el chico le correspondió.

-Bien, ya es hora de que nos expliquemos –dijo Tom–. Primero voy a contarte una pequeña historia para…

-No la hagas de emoción, Tom –lo regañó Nicholas impaciente–. Será mejor que yo se lo diga porque a ti te gusta darle muchas vueltas a los asuntos.

-Está bien, hazlo tú –aceptó su amigo y a Harry le sorprendió ver que sus ojos estaban brillantes de lágrimas.

-Queremos hablar contigo sobre tus padres, muchacho –soltó Nicholas y a Harry se le cayó la quijada hasta el suelo.

-¿M-mis padres¿Quieren decir que conocieron a mis p-padres? –acabó preguntando con voz temblorosa.

Sus tíos jamás quisieron hablarle sobre ellos y ahora tener frente a sí a dos personas que los habían conocido, le parecía un milagro.

-Más bien conocimos a tu padre… James Potter –aclaró Nicholas–. Él era hijo de un buen amigo nuestro y se fue a vivir a casa de Tom cuando se quedó solo en el mundo.

-¿Qué¿Pues qué pasó? –preguntó Harry interesado.

-El papá de James quedó en la ruina después de haber hecho algunas malas inversiones y como no pudo soportarlo… se quitó la vida –al moreno volvió a caérsele la quijada–. James tenía 15 años por ese entonces y como ni siquiera pudo conservar la casa, pues ésta estaba hipotecada, Tom se lo llevó a vivir con él. Todo fue bien durante el primer año. Tu padre era un buen muchacho, estudiaba muchísimo y no causaba ningún tipo de problema. De hecho Tom lo consideraba como un hijo y James lo trataba como a un padre. Fue hasta que el verdadero hijo de Tom volvió al país cuando comenzaron los problemas.

-¿Por qué¿Acaso su hijo consideraba a mi padre una amenaza o algo por el estilo? –Harry miró a Tom buscando respuestas.

-Ojalá y hubiera sido eso –el anciano movió la cabeza con pesar–. No, Harry. Lo que pasó fue que mi hijo Tom se enamoró perdidamente de James –por tercera ocasión al chico se le cayó la quijada–. Fueron tiempos terribles para tu padre. No había forma de hacerle ver a mi hijo que James no podría corresponderle. Mantenía su cuarto lleno de flores de forma permanente y en su buró siempre aparecían cartas de amor. Tom en verdad se desvivía por conquistarlo, pero jamás lo logró. James soportó escenas de todo tipo por parte de mi hijo. De celos, de lágrimas, de ruegos, pero llegó el día en que ya no pudo más y se marchó de mi casa. Tom casi se arrodilló frente a él para que no se fuera, pero James fue inflexible y se mudó a un departamento cuando fue mayor de edad. Yo por supuesto no dejé que rechazara mi ayuda económica y lo convencí de que me dejara pagarle la universidad. Tiempo después Tom tuvo que volver a salir al extranjero y eso fue un verdadero respiro para James. Me visitaba a menudo en la casa y un día… me presentó a su novia.

-¿¡Mi mamá!? –preguntó Harry con avidez.

-Sí, tu mamá –aceptó Tom con tristeza–. Lily era una chica preciosa y muy buena. Se conocieron en la universidad y se enamoraron. Me alegré mucho por ellos cuando decidieron casarse, pero me sentí triste por mi hijo pues sabía que cuando se enterara iba a quedar destrozado. Fui el padrino de James en su boda y ellos se mudaron a vivir a una casita en las afueras de Londres, pequeña, pero muy bonita. Cuando naciste tú James estaba loco de alegría y hasta pensó en ponerte mi nombre, pero me negué a aceptarlo. Pasó un año sin que nada empañara su felicidad, pero entonces mi hijo volvió al país –ya sus ojos estaban definitivamente llenos de lágrimas–. Tom se puso como loco cuando se enteró de que James se había casado. Destrozó media casa antes de salir a buscarlo. Yo… yo… no pude impedirlo y… –su voz se quebró sin remedio.

-¿¡Qué pasó!? –preguntó el chico con urgencia.

-Algo terrible, Harry –le contestó Nicholas con tristeza–. Tom… incendió la casa donde ustedes vivían.

-¿¡Qué!? –tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa porque un fuerte mareo lo atacó.

-Por las investigaciones posteriores nos enteramos de que Tom llegó a la casa de tus padres y armó un escándalo terrible. James lo arrojó a la calle advirtiéndole que no quería volver a verlo cerca de su hogar. Tom se marchó, pero volvió en la madrugada y le prendió fuego a la casa. No sabemos cómo logró que la casa se convirtiera en un infierno con tanta rapidez que tus padres no lograron escapar.

-Dios mío –Harry se tapó los ojos… nunca se habría imaginado que sus padres hubieran muerto de esa forma tan espantosa–. ¿Y por qué yo no morí? –preguntó cuando pudo hablar.

-Nosotros creímos que sí lo habías hecho –le contestó Nicholas y Harry lo miró sorprendido–. El cuerpo de un bebé fue encontrado junto al de tus padres. Por eso nos asombramos tanto al verte, hijo. No me explico como estás con vida.

-Me crié con mis tíos y ellos tenían el retrato de mi primo por todas partes. Cada vez que mi tía los veía, se me iba encima a golpes y me insultaba sin parar –comenzó a explicarse a si mismo el chico–. ¿Sería posible que Dudley fuera el bebé que encontraron junto a mis padres? Eso explicaría el odio que me tienen. Cada vez que me veían pensarían que el muerto debería ser yo y no su hijo.

-Eso no suena tan descabellado, Harry –dijo Nicholas después de meditar un momento–. En algún momento hubo un cambio de bebés del que no nos enteramos. Debo admitir que estábamos tan impactados con todo lo sucedido que hubo muchos detalles que pasamos por alto.

-¿Y qué pasó con… Tom? –sintió como el odio se elevaba por su pecho al pensar en ese desquiciado hombre.

-Mi hijo fue condenado a cadena perpetua –le contestó Tom limpiándose las lágrimas que por fin habían ganado la batalla y ya corrían por el avejentado rostro–. Mi corazón está destrozado por el hijo que tengo en la cárcel, pero también por el que murió.

-Yo… yo… –tartamudeó Harry sintiendo de pronto que le faltaba el aire–. No sé que pensar de todo esto. No sabía nada de lo que acaban de decirme y necesito… irme –intentó levantarse, pero Tom no se lo permitió.

-No, Harry. No te vayas aún –le suplicó el anciano–. No sabes lo que significa para mí haberte encontrado. He extrañado a tu padre con desesperación. Quédate con nosotros un poco más.

-No sé, señor. Es que… –en verdad necesitaba espacio para pensar.

-¿¡Te gustaría ver fotos de James!? –haría lo que fuera para retener al muchacho a su lado un poco más–. Tengo muchísimas en la casa.

-¿¡De verdad!? –el entusiasmo hizo brillar sus ojos verdes.

-¡Claro! –se levantó con rapidez para que el joven no se arrepintiera–. Podemos ir a verlas ahora mismo.

-¡Me encantaría! –Harry y Nicholas lo imitaron.

Los tres salieron del restaurante con el ánimo más ligero y Tom se dedicó a contarle anécdotas a Harry de su padre para mantenerlo entretenido. No pensaba dejarlo ir en mucho tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------

Draco sólo dudó un segundo frente a la entrada del callejón antes de decidirse a entrar. Igual que la vez anterior, había muchos hombres en ese lugar y eso hizo que el rubio se preguntara si no tendrían trabajo. Pasó frente a ellos saludándolos con una leve inclinación de cabeza y ellos le correspondieron de la misma manera. Sus ojos grises encontraron a Brujo y no se sorprendió cuando éste se le puso enfrente para no dejarlo pasar.

-Te dije que confiaras en Lion, Dragón –el hombre lo miró enojado–. No estarías aquí si me hubieras escuchado.

-Lo sé –Draco intentó seguir su camino, pero no pudo pues una mano lo detuvo del brazo–. ¿Quieres saber donde está ahora tu destino?

-¿¡Lo sabes!? –se sorprendió de que supiera donde estaba Harry.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no –le obsequió una sonrisa torcida–. Tú eliges si te atreves a averigüarlo –extendió su mano sucia.

-De acuerdo –sacó unas manos y se las dio–. ¿Dónde está?

-Encontró sus raíces y no lo verás en algunas horas –Brujo había cerrado los ojos y apretaba las monedas con fuerza–. El problema que tienes ahora con el niño berrinchudo se solucionará cuando el león tenga el poder, no te preocupes demasiado por él –cuando terminó de hablar se alejó del rubio.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –preguntó muy confundido.

Draco no había entendido ni media palabra de lo que le había dicho el hombre y se quedó parado unos momentos tratando de adivinar que habría querido decirle.

'_Ni idea, pero no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por eso ahora_' –emprendió de nuevo su marcha–. '_Mi prioridad es encontrar a Harry_'

Para su fortuna encontró abierta la puerta trasera del negocio de Dean y se internó en el pasillo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que habían jugado cartas, pero la encontró vacía. Se aventuró a abrir otra que estaba más adelante y dudó en entrar porque dentro encontró a Dean y a Seamus muy entretenidos queriendo devorarse uno al otro.

-Ejem… –Draco se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

Dean levantó la cabeza y miró de mala manera al rubio.

-¿Acaso no tienes educación, Dragón¿No sabes que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

-Lo siento –se disculpó Draco bajo la mirada perdida de Seamus que aún no aterrizaba del todo en la tierra.

-¿Qué quieres? –la voz del chico negro era cortante.

-Yo… hmmm… tuve una pequeña discusión con Harry y no sé adónde se… –no pudo continuar porque Dean se le fue encima y lo sujetó del cuello con fuerza.

-¿¡Qué diablos le hiciste!? –estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos–. ¿¡No fue suficiente el daño que le hizo tu padre para que ahora tú le hagas lo mismo!?

-¿Sabías que… anduvo con… mi padre? –apenas podía hablar.

-¡Por supuesto! –no aflojaba el agarre–. ¿¡Qué le hiciste, Dragón!?

-Suéltalo, Dean –intervino Seamus al ver que a Draco comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

Dean soltó al rubio a regañadientes y Draco tosió al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Dragón? –la pregunta la hizo Seamus que ya se había puesto frente a su novio para evitar que volviera a tocar a Draco.

-Cuando me enteré que Harry había salido con mi padre, enloquecí de celos –les sostuvo la mirada a duras penas–. Me dolió muchísimo saberlo y cerré los oídos cuando me aseguró que jamás había sido su amante y le grité muchas cosas horribles. Él… él se fue cuando le dije que no creía que su amor por mí fuera real –Dean dio un bufido de enojo–. ¡Pero estoy arrepentido! Amo a Harry con todas mis fuerzas y no quiero perderlo –vio el odio en los ojos negros de Dean y se estremeció–. ¡Créanme, por favor! –acabó suplicante.

-¿¡Y cómo diablos quieres que te creamos, Dragón¡Acabas de mandar al demonio a Harry por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo sin importarte que esté muerto de amor por ti! –Dean intentó nuevamente llegar a él, pero Seamus se lo impidió–. ¿¡Eres idiota o qué¡Harry te ha demostrado su amor con creces y se desvive por complacerte¡Se traga su orgullo diariamente y vive de arrimado en la casa de tu amigo sólo para estar cerca de ti¡Fuiste al primero que se entregó aún cuando tuvo mil proposiciones antes que la tuya porque se enamoró locamente de ti! –se alejó lo más que pudo de Draco porque en verdad no sabía lo que haría si lograba ponerle las manos encima de nuevo–. ¿¡Acaso Harry no se mantuvo a tu lado en tus momentos de crisis en la clínica¡Por supuesto que sí¿¡No te defendió de Fofo con el peligro de salir seriamente lastimado!? Si eso no es amor¡entonces yo no sé qué carajos es!

-¿¡Qué dices!? –Draco abrió muchos sus ojos grises–. ¡Yo pensaba que esa pelea había sido fingida!

-Harry te dejó creer eso para no preocuparte, pero esa pelea fue real –le contestó Seamus con mucha seriedad–. Fofo ha estado enamorado de Harry desde siempre y está muy resentido porque nunca ha logrado que le corresponda. Siempre está en busca de pretextos para pelear con él y poder tocarlo, pero esa noche Fofo estaba intoxicado y Harry se dio cuenta de inmediato. En ese estado hasta alguien tan predecible e inútil como él, es muy peligroso. Si hubiera estado solo, Harry habría encontrado la forma de darle la vuelta, pero se vio obligado a pelear para evitar que ustedes fueran lastimados o… violados.

-¡Por Dios, Seamus! Dragón y Snake no eran los únicos que corrían peligro. ¡Ese desgraciado pudo matar a Harry! –dijo Dean furioso.

-Pero no lo hizo¿vale? –se acercó a su novio para tranquilizarlo–. Harry está bien y ya te aseguraste de que Fofo no volverá a acercársele. No tiene caso de que vuelvas a enojarte por eso¿okay?

-Está bien –el chico negro respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse.

-No puede ser –Draco se dejó caer en una silla y escondió el rostro entre sus manos–. Fue real. ¡Harry pudo morir! –se estremeció de sólo pensarlo–. En serio, Devil –levantó la mirada hacia Dean–. Estoy arrepentido de haber lastimado a Harry. Te juro por todo lo que me es sagrado que jamás volveré a hacerlo, pero ayúdame a encontrarlo. Lo amo con toda mi alma –declaró con el corazón en la mano.

-De acuerdo, Dragón. Te ayudaremos a encontrarlo –aceptó Seamus al ver la sinceridad en los ojos grises.

-Gracias –les agradeció con una triste sonrisa y se levantó de la silla–. No sólo necesitamos encontrarlo, sino que debemos hacerlo antes de que lo haga mi padre.

-Explícate –exigió Dean.

Draco les dijo brevemente lo que había sucedido en la oficina de su padre provocando el asombro de los dos chicos.

-Ya sabía que ese hombre estaba loco –dijo Dean con disgusto–. Debí haberlo puesto en su lugar desde la primera vez que mandó aquí a su investigador.

-¿Y dices que tu padre sabe dónde está Harry en este momento? –preguntó Seamus preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo.

-Eso entendí –Draco comenzó a pasearse por la habitación–. Sabía que Harry anda conmigo así que supongo que sabe donde trabaja. Iba a ir a la editorial directamente, pero decidí venir primero con ustedes para pedir su ayuda. No creo que se atreva a secuestrar a Harry estando en su trabajo. Tiene que esperar… –miró su reloj–. … por lo menos otras dos horas para que salga.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo entonces –dijo Dean y tomó el teléfono–. Debemos movilizarnos y tener todo listo para detenerlo.

-Gracias, muchachos –les dijo Draco con sinceridad.

-No lo hacemos por ti Dragón, sino por nuestro amigo –el chico negro lo miró con dureza–. Y si no supiera que Harry me mataría sin miramientos si me atrevería a tocar lo que más quiere en este mundo, ten por seguro que no te dejaría un solo hueso sano –le dijo con franca brutalidad.

-Y no sería menos de lo que merezco, Devil –le sostuvo la mirada–. Sé que fui un estúpido al dudar de la sinceridad del amor de mi novio, pero no volverá a pasar… te lo juro. El resto de mi vida estará dedicado completamente a él.

-Y yo estaré ahí para ver que cumplas con tu promesa, rubio.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, los tres salieron del callejón acompañados de otros cuatro hombres rumbo al trabajo de Harry.

**------------------------------------------**

Hasta luego!!!!!!!


	18. Capítulo XVIII

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Murtilla: Brujo se refiere a Lucius ; ) … la pandilla al rescate, jajaja… me gustó eso… besos!!!

Isabellatrix: Jajaja… estuvo buena la carnicería humana que organizaste con Nadia, jajaja… ¡ay, chica! No leí antes el mensaje y pues ya no pude subir el capítulo para Belladona, pero igual éste se lo dedico, sorry… y en cuanto a cuando termino de subir el fic, pues faltan 5 capítulos contando éste y creo que sí alcanzas a leer la historia completa antes de que te vayas ; ) … y ya no andes jugando con cuchillos porque te puedes cortar un dedo, jajaja… besos

Lil-Evans: Creo que ya viste porque es una telenovela el fic, jajaja… sabes que agradezco tu apoyo… beshitos!!!!!!!!

Mayu¡Oh, tienes razón! Desde que escribí esa parte me di cuenta que iba a crear confusión, pero no pude encontrar una forma más clara de decir que el Tom que está saliendo era el papá de Voldemort más que haciendo hincapié en su avanzada edad… y no te preocupes, Tom junior se quedará donde está... pudriéndose en la cárcel (desgraciado!!!!) … byeeee!!!!

Velia¡Oh! Creo que esa parte del cambio de bebés se quedará así, como conjeturas solamente : ( … pero es obvio de que lo hubo ; ) … jajaja… estuvo muy bueno eso del manipulador de Albus y es nada más que la verdad!!!!!!!! … tus profecías siguen siendo muy buenas porque tendrás muchos capítulos este fin de mes, jajaja… te mando muchos besos.

Ylaris: Que gusto volver a saludarte, guapa!!!! … me parece muy bien que te hayas pasado por allá, pero lo mejor de todo es que te haya gustado la historia… no vayas a abandonarme aquí¿sí: ) …. jejeje… es que me sube el ánimo que quieran volver a leer el fic… nos vemos pronto!!!!!!!!!

Patty: Ya tienes el siguiente capítulo, linda… byeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLADONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ESPERO QUE TE LA HAYAS PASADO SENSACIONAL…. TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO CON MUCHO CARIÑO

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo XVIII.**

La calle donde estaba la salida de los empleados de la editorial estaba llena y se confundían entre sí hombres y mujeres. Cuatro hombres caminaban entre ellos mirando con atención los ojos de todos aquellos que tenían el cabello oscuro. Uno de ellos se quedó parado cerca de un muchacho que reía junto a otros dos y miró hacia uno de sus compañeros que ya había seleccionado a otro muchacho que también tenía los ojos verdes. Los otros dos se movieron con rapidez buscando a su objetivo pues los trabajadores ya comenzaban a caminar hacia la estación de metro más cercana. El jefe, al ya no encontrar a otro muchacho que respondiera a las señas que le había dado Lucius Malfoy, les indicó a sus compañeros que se apoderaran de los que habían elegido y abrió las puertas de la camioneta que habían llevado para transportar a Harry Potter.

Filosos cuchillos se encajaron en la espalda de los sorprendidos muchachos y las amenazas susurradas en sus oídos fueron suficientes para obligarlos a caminar sin oponer resistencia hacia la camioneta abierta. Uno de ellos se atrevió a mirar sobre su hombro a su atacante y eso fue suficiente para que el cuchillo se clavara dolorosamente en su espalda. No volvió a mirar hacia atrás y siguió caminando mientras temblaba sin control. El jefe sonrió con satisfacción al ver que la operación se estaba llevando con suma discreción y sin ningún problema. Un primer muchacho fue arrojado dentro del vehículo donde fue rápidamente maniatado y amordazado por otro hombre que estaba dentro. Nadie de los que estaban todavía fuera del edificio se había dado cuenta que algo malo estaba sucediendo y no mostraron especial atención a dos jóvenes que caminaban con decisión hacia el vehículo estacionado.

Draco fue el primero en llegar hasta donde el jefe sostenía la puerta abierta y sin decir ni media palabra, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el costado que fue suficiente para dejarlo sin aire. El hombre se inclinó hacia delante y recibió una patada en pleno rostro que lo dejó inconciente sobre la acera. Seamus se metió como rayo dentro de la camioneta y se lió a golpes con el hombre que, aunque fue sorprendido, le presentó una fuerte pelea. El chofer fue arrancado del volante y golpeado por dos corpulentos hombres que no estuvieron satisfechos hasta que quedó tendido en el suelo.

Los que quedaban afuera dudaron un momento en lo que debían hacer, pero cuando se percataron de que su anonimato se había ido esfumado, sacaron sus armas. El resto de las personas ya se habían dado cuenta que algo estaba pasando y se aventaron al piso gritando de espanto cuando vieron las relucientes pistolas. Draco se quedó parado frente a la camioneta mirando con fiereza a los tres hombres que lo apuntaban.

-¡¡¡Hazte a un lado, imbécil!!! –le gritó el que aún sujetaba al otro chico de ojos verdes.

-¡No! –fue la firme respuesta que recibió.

-No volveré a repetirlo, mocoso idiota. ¡Hazte a un lado si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza de un plomazo!

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta que una mole negra les caía encima por la espalda y en un parpadeo, Dean, con la ayuda de sus otros dos amigos, ya los tenían completamente sometidos en el suelo. El jovencito también había caído y se desesperaba por salir de debajo de su captor. Draco lo ayudó a levantarse, pero después corrió hacia la camioneta suponiendo que su novio estaba dentro… había alcanzado a ver como una persona era arrojada dentro antes de que llegaran él y Seamus. Vio una figura recostada boca abajo en el piso y una negra cabellera ocultando el rostro del joven mientras que Seamus aún luchaba con el hombre, pero se dio cuenta que el Irlandés ya tenía controlada la situación. Ver a Harry tumbado, llorando y temblando sin tratar de ayudar a su amigo no le pareció normal… no después de verlo luchar contra cuatro peligroso hombres y salir sin un rasguño.

Seamus logró vencer a su oponente y se limpió un hilillo de sangre de la boca antes de sonreírle a Draco con satisfacción.

-¿Qué estas esperando para ayudar a Harry, Dragón? –le preguntó Seamus al rubio.

-No creo que éste sea Harry –le contestó Draco y se metió dentro de la camioneta.

Dio vuelta al tembloroso cuerpo y comprobó que ese muchacho efectivamente no era su novio.

-¡Órale! –exclamó Seamus sorprendido–. ¿Entonces dónde está Harry?

-No lo sé, pero iré a averiguarlo –y salió con rapidez de la camioneta.

Seamus desató al chico que cuando se vio libre salió corriendo de la camioneta y se perdió por la calle como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Y Harry? –le preguntó Dean a Seamus cuando se encontraron en la acera.

-No sé –se encogió de hombros confundido–. Pensé que el que estaba adentro era él, pero no. ¿No era el otro que habían capturado?

-No, tampoco era –miró a su alrededor y vio que eran el centro de atención de todos–. Debemos irnos. La policía no debe tardar en llegar.

-No podemos irnos, amor –lo tomó de la mano–. Si huimos pensarán que estamos involucrados en algo sucio. Debemos esperarlos.

-¿Y qué les vamos a decir¿Qué pasábamos por aquí y que nos dimos cuenta que algo malo pasaba? –se burló el chico negro.

-Exactamente –le sonrió para infundirle confianza–. Dile a Bullet que se quedé con nosotros, pero los demás tendrán que irse.

-A veces tienes pésimas ideas, mi cielo –lo miró dudoso–. Pero se hará lo que digas –y se alejó para hablar con sus amigos.

--------------------------------------------------------

Draco se metió a la editorial y se internó en un almacén buscando con desesperación a su novio. El lugar ya casi estaba vacío y sólo se encontró a dos muchachos que se habían rezagado.

-Disculpen¿conocen a Harry Potter? –les preguntó Draco con premura.

-Hmmm… ¿es un chico de ojos verdes y que tiene una cicatriz en la frente? –dijo por fin uno de ellos después de un largo minuto que le pareció una eternidad al rubio… ninguno de los dos parecía muy listo.

-¡Sí! –el corazón se le aceleró.

-No vino a trabajar –le contestó el otro.

-¿¡Cómo que no vino a trabajar!? –se sorprendió mucho ante la noticia.

-Bueno… sí vino, pero no lo dejaron quedarse porque llegó tarde y luego se fue.

-¿Y saben adónde? –preguntó con ansiedad y se desconcertó cuando los escuchó reír–. ¿Qué pasa¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

-No, no –se disculparon al mismo tiempo–. Lo que pasa es que se fue con Nicholas Flamel.

-¿Nicholas Flamel? –sintió como los celos le cerraban la garganta–. ¿Y quién es él?

-El dueño de la empresa. Fue muy gracioso¿verdad, tú? –codeó a su compañero.

-¡Oh, sí! –aceptó su compañero–. Todos estábamos afuera porque estábamos en nuestra hora de descanso y Harry estaba con nosotros platicando. Fue cuando saltaron del auto y prácticamente se le fueron encima a Harry. ¡Hubieras visto la cara de espanto que puso! –ninguno de los dos paraba de reír–. Pero se fue con ellos cuando Nicholas le dijo que no se lo iban a comer. ¡Pero yo creo que sí! Lo miraban de una forma que… ¡Ufff!

-¿Ellos¿Nicholas estaba con alguien más? –frunció el ceño molesto.

-Sí, pero no sé cómo se llama.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a… Nicholas? –ya sus ojos se habían convertido en dos hielos debido a los celos.

-Hasta mañana a mediodía. No lo vas a encontrar antes de esa hora.

-Gracias –se dio media vuelta hecho una furia.

Draco sabía que era tonto que se sintiera así, pero no podía evitarlo. Estuvo toda la mañana preocupándose por su novio y ahora se enteraba de que se había ido con dos hombres quién sabe adónde. Salió del edificio y vio que aún había mucha gente en la calle. Buscó con la mirada a Dean que le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se marchara y Draco se alejó hacia la esquina. Desde ahí vio la llegada de dos patrullas. En cuestión de minutos, los secuestradores ya estaban dentro de los vehículos policíacos y los amigos de Harry eran interrogados por los policías. Respiró con alivio al ver que Dean, Seamus y Bullet eran dejados en libertad después de un breve interrogatorio. Sólo fue cuestión de otros pocos minutos para que la calle recobrara su habitual tranquilidad y los muchachos volvieron a encontrarse a dos cuadras de la editorial.

-¿Averiguaste donde está Harry? –le preguntó Seamus a Draco una vez que estuvieron dentro de un automóvil.

-Unos tipos me dijeron que se había ido con un tal Nicholas Flamel y un amigo de él –no pudo evitar que los celos se notaran en su voz.

-¿Nicholas Flamel? –Dean dejó de ver el labio partido de su amante para prestarle atención al rubio–. -¿Y quién es ése?

-Parece que es el dueño de la editorial –Draco apretó los labios enojado.

-No pienses estupideces¿eh, Dragón? –lo amenazó enojado al ver su gesto–. Harry te ama y no va a acostarse con el primer tipo que se le planta enfrente. Él no es así.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! –se masajeó las sienes–. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal porque está con alguien que no sea yo¿de acuerdo? Sé que no está haciendo nada malo, pero aún así me siento enfermo de celos –y miró hacia la calle tratando de tranquilizarse.

No le gustaba perder el control de forma tan evidente pues eso lo hacía sentirse vulnerable. Los celos tan obvios que mostraba hacia el chico de ojos verdes, hizo que el resentimiento que sentía Dean hacia él desapareciera por completo. Se notaba a kilómetros que el rubio amaba locamente a su amigo y eso era lo único que le importaba… que ese muchacho no volviera a lastimar a Harry.

---------------------------------------------------

Lucius se movía por el departamento arreglando los objetos que no estaban acomodados completamente a su gusto. Miró la mesa que un experto mesero había arreglado con excesivo lujo para la comida que había planeado ofrecerle a Harry. Pensaba hacer de su reencuentro con el moreno una ocasión memorable. Entonces se fue a revisar la recámara principal. El olor a flores llenó sus pulmones y sonrió de deseo al contemplar el elegante cubre camas.

'_Sí. Aquí disfrutaré de tu cuerpo, Harry. ¡Por fin lo haré! Después de estos interminables meses, al fin serás mío y jamás volverás a alejarte de mi lado_' –salió de la habitación y fue a seleccionar música romántica.

----------------------------------------------------------

La noche ya había caído desde hacía mucho tiempo y Nicholas se había marchado de la casa de Tom desde hacía horas porque había recibido una llamada urgente para que se presentara a en su negocio porque algo había pasado ahí, pero su anciano amigo aún tenía a Harry embelesado mirando fotos de sus padres. Al chico de ojos verdes le parecía maravilloso por fin conocer el rostro de James y Lily Potter. Cada fotografía era acariciada como si de tesoros se trataran y fue hasta que su estómago rugió que se dio cuenta de la hora.

-¡Es tardísimo! –Harry miró con incredulidad que pasaban de las 11 de la noche–. Muchas gracias por haberme permitido ver estas fotos señor Tom, pero ya debo marcharme.

-No te vayas aún, hijo –los ojos del anciano flashearon de angustia–. Acompáñame a cenar.

-Lo siento, señor –cerró el álbum de fotos con desgana–. Pero ya he abusado demasiado de su hospitalidad y seguramente estará cansado de estar aquí sentado.

-¡No estoy cansado! –lo desmintió con rapidez–. Más bien me siento terriblemente feliz por tener aquí a mi… nieto –los ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente ante sus palabras.

-Discúlpeme, pero yo no soy su… nieto –se ruborizó intensamente.

-Lo eres, Harry –lo miró con ojos brillantes–. Ya te dije que James fue como un hijo para mí, así que tú eres mi nieto –acabó diciendo con firmeza.

-¡Oh, señor Tom! No sé qué decirle –se levantó del sillón sintiéndose muy nervioso por la actitud el anciano–. Debe comprender que estoy sumamente confundido por todo lo que ha pasado este día –se pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello negro–. La única familia que tengo son mis tíos y oírlo decir que soy su nieto, pues… no sé que sentir al respecto.

-Ese mismo gesto hacía James cuando estaba nervioso –lo miró con añoranza–. Su rebelde cabello nunca pudo estar en su lugar ni dos minutos.

-Ha sido maravilloso haber visto tantas fotografías de mis padres, pero en verdad tengo que irme –no sabía cómo salir de esa casa sin lastimar a ese bondadoso anciano–. Mis amigos han de estar muy preocupados por mí –esa mentira se le ocurrió de repente.

-¡Pues háblales por teléfono y diles que vas a pasar la noche aquí!

-¿¡Cómo!? No, señor. No puedo quedarme aquí.

Pensó que Draco se enojaría muchísimo con él si no llegaba a dormir, pero de pronto recordó que ya no podía volver a casa de los Zabini. Había estado tan embobado viendo las fotos de sus padres que de su mente había escapado el rompimiento con el rubio. La inmensa tristeza que cubrió sus hermosos ojos verdes no pasó desapercibido al anciano que supo en ese mismo instante que el joven estaba profundamente enamorado.

-Quédate al menos esta noche, hijo –insistió Tom–. Ya es muy tarde y en la mañana puedo mostrarte algunas cosas que fueron de tu padre y que ahora te pertenecen.

-De acuerdo… me quedaré –dijo por fin.

Harry aceptó quedarse no por lo que se le había ofrecido, sino más bien porque no tenía adónde ir más que a la casa de Dean y de Seamus y no quería enfrentarse con ellos… aún no.

-¡Qué bueno! –el anciano pareció rejuvenecer ante la aceptación del joven–. Vayamos a cenar antes de mostrarte tu habitación.

Harry le ofreció su brazo a Tom que lo tomó con jovialidad y juntos salieron del salón en el que habían estado casi todo el día.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy se estacionó frente al bar de Dean y entró al bar hecho una furia. Aventó con brusquedad a una pareja que salía en ese momento y no se inmutó ante los insultos del hombre. Miró a su alrededor con frenesí hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre un muchacho negro que acariciaba la mejilla de otro chico en una esquina del lugar. El rubio caminó hacia ellos con mirada asesina, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos fue interceptado por otro rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, padre? –le preguntó Draco a Lucius con puñales en los ojos–. ¿Acaso se te perdió algo?

-Hazte a un lado, Draco –le mandó una mirada envenenada–. Voy a romperle la cara a ese inmundo negro que se ha estado interponiendo entre Harry y yo.

-Eso no es cierto. La única persona que se interpone entre Harry y tú, soy yo –levantó la barbilla desafiante–. Harry es mi novio y vas a dejarlo en paz de una vez por todas¿me entendiste?

-No me hagas reír, niño idiota –lo miró con desprecio–. Harry está contigo por coraje… sólo para hacerme enojar. Se enredó contigo sólo porque no ha podido olvidarme y tiene que conformarse con una mala copia mía.

-¡¡¡Eso no es cierto¡¡¡Harry me ama!!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas poniendo sobre aviso a Dean y a Seamus que se levantaron de inmediato y se acercaron a los dos hombres que peleaban.

-Sigue soñando, Draco –la risa burlona de Lucius congeló la sangre en las venas de Draco, pero encendió la de Dean–. ¡Harry me ama a mí porque soy un verdadero hombre que ha sabido llevarlo al placer muchas veces! –vio con satisfacción como el color huía del rostro de su hijo–. Es cierto. Harry no durmió conmigo, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya conocido su cuerpo. ¿Tiene o no tiene un hermoso lunar en su muslo derecho? Jajaja –rió aún más fuerte al ver el desconcierto de Draco–. ¿Verdad que sí? Muchas veces lo delineé con la lengua cuando Harry me suplicaba que le hiciera sexo oral.

-¡¡¡Eso es mentira!!! –gritó Dean y Seamus apenas pudo contenerlo para que no se le fuera encima al rubio y lo matara–. ¡¡¡Harry jamás hizo eso!!!

-¿Acaso estuviste ahí, negro? –paseó majaderamente su mirada gris sobre Dean antes de volver su atención a Draco que se había quedado sin palabras–. Vas a ver que cuando Harry sepa que lo estoy buscando, correrá a mi lado y a ti te va a mandar al diablo con la mano en la cintura.

Lucius se dio la vuelta y abandonó el bar sintiéndose más tranquilo por haber desquitado en su hijo toda la furia e impotencia que llevaba dentro cuando se enteró de que Harry se le había escapado una vez más de las manos.

-No vas a creerle al cerdo de tu padre todas las mentiras que dijo sobre Harry¿verdad, Dragón? –le preguntó Dean al rubio y supo que si le contestaba afirmativamente, lo despellejaría sin piedad.

-No, claro que no, pero… –Draco volteó a verlo con inmenso dolor–. … ¿cómo sabe del lunar de Harry?

-Ese lunar no está en un lugar demasiado privado, Dragón –opinó Seamus con serenidad–. Lo tiene a mitad de la pierna y tu padre pudo verlo si alguna vez vio a Harry usando short o tal vez él mismo le comentó que lo tenía. Hay muchas explicaciones sobre como sabe de él.

-¿Ustedes se lo han visto? –Draco los miró con recelo.

-¡Por supuesto! –Dean rodó los ojos con impaciencia–. Conocemos a Harry desde que teníamos ocho años¿ya lo olvidaste? Así que deja de mirarnos como si fuéramos tus rivales. Hemos nadado, jugado, bañado y dormido juntos muchas veces –vio como Draco respiraba con tranquilidad ante su explicación.

-Y hablando de nadar –Seamus se había quedado pensativo un momento–. Dragón… voy a enseñarte unas fotografías que tal vez te molesten, pero es mejor que te las mostremos nosotros para que luego no vayas a pensar mal si llegan a ti con malas intenciones.

-¿Fotografías? –el rubio los miró confundido.

-Fue de la última vez fuimos a nadar los tres juntos. Se suponía que era mi regalo de despedida –Seamus se movió hacia la puerta de comunicación con los dos muchachos tras de él–. No sé si Harry te lo habrá dicho, pero yo iba a ser sacerdote.

-Sí, me lo dijo –no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa cínica.

-Y deja de sonreír de ese modo, rubio –Dean lo miró enojado–. No fue nada gracioso.

-Vale, no te molesto más –su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Ya habían llegado a la oficina de Dean y Seamus abrió un cajón que estaba bajo llave. Era ahí donde el chico negro guardaba sus libros de contabilidad y cosas privadas. Seamus sacó tres sobres y se los pasó a Draco. El rubio se sentó en una silla para ver las fotografías. Los otros dos vieron como el color huía de su rostro al pasar las fotos.

-¿Y esto que significa? –preguntó Draco sumamente enojado.

Les mostró una foto en la que aparecía Harry con Dean a sus espaldas y donde las manos del muchacho negro descansaban posesivamente en las caderas de su novio. Muy a su pesar, Draco tuvo que admitir que el chico negro tenía un cuerpo fenomenal aunque generalmente no lo lucía por la ropa que llevaba. Los músculos de sus piernas estaban tan bien definidos como los de Harry y, aunque no se alcanzaban a ver ni su pecho ni su estómago, estaba seguro de que serían impresionantes. De pronto se sintió muy delgado a comparación de ellos pues aunque era fuerte, sus músculos no resaltaban de esa forma. Se consoló al comprender que Harry lo amaba tal y como era.

-Significa que este hombre es un pervertido –dijo Seamus enojado.

-No es cierto –se defendió Dean–. Lo que pasa es que yo quería tener a Seamus lo más cerca de mí antes de perderlo para siempre y lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue que posara para esas fotografías, pero como no quería que fuera tan evidente que lo necesitaba con desesperación, convencí a Harry de que también lo hiciera. Como te habrás dado cuenta, casi todas las fotos son de Seamus conmigo y que las que hay con Harry no son tan atrevidas como las de nosotros dos.

-Me hiciste sudar sangre ese día, malvado –Seamus se movió hasta su novio y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos–. Tenerte tan cerca y no poder acariciarte fue… cruel.

-Lo siento, mi amor… pero estaba desesperado. No quería que te fueras y nunca encontré la forma de decirte que te amaba con todo mi corazón –ya acariciaba su boca con sus propios labios.

-Te perdono –y se unieron en un beso que hizo que olvidaran que Draco estaba con ellos.

Draco por su parte también se olvidó de ellos pues encontró una fotografía de Harry donde estaba solo y se le fueron los ojos por su escultural figura. Tragó saliva al ver como el pequeño traje de baño delineaba su firme trasero y como sobresaltaba su virilidad.

-¿Puedo quedarme con esta? –les preguntó Draco al tiempo que se prometía tomarse muchas fotografías con Harry… le parecía imperdonable no haber pensado antes en eso.

-¿Qué? –Seamus se separó con mucho esfuerzo de Dean.

-Que si puedo quedarme con esta foto –la meció en el aire.

-Claro, claro –le contestó el chico antes de volver a besar a su novio.

-Ustedes no tienen perdón –los miró divertido–. Comen pan delante del hambriento.

-Es sólo tu culpa, Dragón –le contestó Dean sobre los labios de Seamus.

-Lo sé. No tienes que recordármelo a cada momento –se levantó de la silla y se guardó la fotografía de Harry en su chamarra–. Vuelvo al bar. Luego nos vemos –pero los otros ni se dieron cuenta que el rubio se había marchado.

**----------------------------------**

Yeah!!!! … Lucius volvió a hacer su coraje, jajaja…. Hasta pronto!!!!!!!


	19. Capítulo XIX

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Isabellatrix: Caracoles!!!! Ya no sé si fue buena idea quitarte el cuchillo, creo que la varita es mucho más peligrosa!!!! jajaja… ¿estuviste enfermita? Que malo, pero lo bueno es que Nadia estuvo ahí para subirte el ánimo ; ) … y ya tienen su siguiente dosis de fic para dejen la varita a un ladito¿eh? … jajaja… cuídate mucho… besos.

Patty¡Hola! Creo que la acción terminó, pero continuamos con el romance, jejeje… te mando un gran beso.

Ylaris¿Verdad que sí? Jajaja… gracias por seguir aquí… nos vemos pronto!!!!!!!!!

Mayu: Muchas, muchas gracias por haber leído mis otras historias : ) … y también por seguir dejándome mensajitos aquí… mil besos.

Lil-Evans¡Ay, chica! Y mucho me temo que el siguiente capítulo también es muy cortito… buuuu!!! … pero espero actualizar mañana mismo… byeeeee!!!!

Murtilla¡Castrar a Lucius¡Otra buena idea que no se me ocurrió! jajaja… Güero… es una forma más corriente de llamar a los rubios y de hecho la utilicé en el fic cuando se conocieron Harry y Draco… Harry le dice güero en lugar de rubio ; ) … cualquier otra duda, ya sabes que estoy aquí para ampliártela, jajaja… besos.

Velia: Jajaja… que buena manera de nombrar a los personajes, me encantó lo de linterna verde y lo del príncipe, jajaja… y sí, Seamus y Dean están tranquilos porque Harry es muy capaz de defenderse solo ; ) … jajaja… muy bueno lo de la canción aunque no la he oído : ( … gracias por regalarnos otra profecía… tan buena como las otras!!!! ; ) … cuídate… besitos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo XIX.**

El día sorprendió a Harry todavía despierto pues no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche porque se la pasó pensando en todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Primero el rompimiento con el rubio de sus sueños y que provocó un llanto interminable hasta que se agotaron las lágrimas y sólo quedó un inmenso dolor en el corazón. Luego la sorpresa de encontrar a esos dos ancianos que le contaron la forma tan terrible en que habían perdido la vida sus padres y a la vez encontró la explicación del odio de sus tíos hacia su persona. Después se puso a pensar la forma de alejarse de Tom Ryddle sin herirlo demasiado. Se daba cuenta de la tremenda soledad en la que vivía el anciano y como se aferraba a su persona para sustituir a James Potter.

Durante toda la cena no dejó de llamarlo '_hijo_' y eso hacía que se pusiera nervioso. El hombre le caía bien, pero lo desconcertaba ver el cariño en esos apagados ojos. Se levantó pensando que debía salir de la vida de Tom lo más pronto posible. Había sido muy hermoso haber encontrado alguien que no lo viera como bicho raro, pero también sabía que no tenía caso pensar que el hombre quisiera que permaneciera a su lado demasiado tiempo. Sí. Estaba seguro de que cuando se le pasara la emoción de haberlo encontrado, lo alejaría de su lado como lo habían hecho todas las personas a las que les había entregado su cariño. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender lo fácil que le sería amar al bondadoso anciano como a un padre, pero también sabía que sería vivir en un paraíso de tontos tal y como había sido con Draco. No. Debía enfrentar su realidad de una vez por todas y no aferrarse a lo imposible.

Se levantó y se metió al baño para darse una ducha mientras decidía si se iría sin despedirse de Tom o esperaría a que se levantara para agradecerle sus atenciones. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando salió del baño y encontró al anciano en su habitación.

-Buenos días, Harry –lo saludó Tom alegremente–. Veo que eres tan madrugador como James.

-Buenos días, señor –le devolvió el saludo con nerviosismo–. Pensé que aún dormiría.

-No, hijo –rió de buena gana–. Cuando tengas mi edad verás como el sueño te evade, pero debo confesar que tuve la mejor noche en años y descansé bastante bien.

-Me alegro –se movió hacia la silla donde descansaba su ropa y poder cubrir lo más pronto posible su semidesnudez.

-Ahí está el vestidor –el anciano se acercó a una puerta que Harry había ignorado y la abrió–. James dejó mucha de su ropa cuando se fue de la casa. Te aseguro que está limpia y muy bien conservada. Tal vez encuentres algo a tu gusto.

-¿Le incomoda mi ropa? –no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

-¡Claro que no! –volvió a reír–. Me gusta cómo se visten los jóvenes de hoy, pero necesitas un cambio de ropa¿o no? –entraron juntos al enorme vestidor–. Esperaré afuera mientras te vistes.

A Harry no le sorprendió que la ropa de su padre le quedara tan bien y escogió unos pantalones negros de casimir de corte recto que le fascinaron y una camisa de seda blanca que se sentía deliciosa sobre su piel. Encontró también varios pares de zapatos y se los probó rogando porque le quedaran pues iba a sentirse sumamente incómodo si tenía que usar sus zapatillas deportivas con esos pantalones. Suspiró de alivio al ver que le quedaban al dedillo y salió del vestidor sintiéndose otra persona. Vio que Tom estaba al teléfono, pero los ojos del anciano relampaguearon de satisfacción al ver su aspecto. El tiempo que se tomó el anciano en terminar su conversación, Harry lo ocupó en tratar de acomodar su rebelde cabello negro frente al espejo de la cómoda.

-Te ves muy bien, Harry –dijo el anciano nada más colgando el teléfono–. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Bastante –se movió inquieto bajo la mirada de Tom–. ¿Entonces me veo bien?

-Muy bien –le confirmó riendo–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que nunca había usado este tipo de ropa –se viró hacia el espejo–. ¿Mi papá siempre se vestía así?

-Casi siempre, pero también le gustaban los jeans –bajaron juntos al comedor–. ¿Qué tenías planeado hacer hoy?

-Debo ir a trabajar –le contestó mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

-Es cierto. Trabajas en la editorial de Nicholas –los ojos del anciano se apagaron–. ¿No podrías faltar? Es que quisiera que me acompañaras a un lado.

-No puedo hacerlo, señor –le sonrió con pena–. Me darán una sanción si falto dos días seguidos.

-¡Oh! Si es sólo eso, no te preocupes. Yo hablaré con Nicholas y asunto arreglado.

-Pero, señor…

-No seas malo, Harry –tomó la mano del chico–. Ven conmigo. Te aseguro que lo disfrutarás.

-Está bien –no pudo negarse a la súplica del hombre.

Ya estaban a mitad del desayuno cuando Nicholas entró al comedor sorpresivamente.

-¡Hola, hola! –los saludó alegremente el anciano y se sentó con total confianza al lado de Harry–. ¿Y cómo amaneció hoy nuestro chico? –palmeó la mano del moreno.

-Muy bien, señor Flamel –le contestó Harry sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Tom con hosquedad a su amigo.

-Pues vine a desayunar¿no se nota? –le guiñó un ojo con picardía, pero luego se echó a reír–. Está bien, lo confieso. Cómo sabía que ibas a tratar de tener a Harry para ti solo decidí que no lo iba a permitir. Yo también tengo derecho a disfrutar de su compañía¿no te parece?

-Está bien –aceptó Tom refunfuñando.

Harry vio ese intercambio de palabras con suma diversión y el desayuno pasó tan plácidamente como la comida del día anterior. Al chico moreno le sorprendió ver que el lugar adónde acompañaría a Tom estaba fuera de Londres y no regresaron a la ciudad sino hasta muy entrada la noche. Visitaron una de las empresas de las que el hombre era socio y permanecieron ahí por espacio de dos horas, pero después se dedicaron a pasear por los alrededores para mostrarle a Harry los sitios de interés. El joven sabía que habría disfrutado muchísimo del paseo si sus pensamientos no regresaran a Draco a cada momento y con eso el dolor que atenazaba sin piedad su corazón. Los dos hombres se dieron cuenta de sus frecuentes momentos de tristeza, pero se abstuvieron de preguntarle nada. Aún no era tiempo para hacerlo compartir aquello que lo estaba lastimando tan profundamente.

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco se presentó al mediodía en la editorial y salió del edificio hecho una furia cuando le informaron que Nicholas Flamel no iría a trabajar y que posiblemente no podría encontrarlo en varios días. Regresó al lado de Seamus y de Dean que poco pudieron hacer para que se tranquilizara.

-¿¡Dónde diablos está Harry!? –no paraba de preguntar el rubio mientras caminaba como fiera enjaulada en la oficina del chico negro–. ¿¡Seguirá con esos dos!?

-Ya cálmate, Dragón –le pidió Seamus por milésima vez–. Harry puede estar en cualquier parte y no precisamente con Nicholas y su amigo.

-¿¡Pero dónde¿¡Dónde con un demonio!?

-Harry no tardará en comunicarse conmigo, Dragón –le dijo Dean ya mareado por el loco caminar del rubio–. Te aseguro que hoy en la noche me llamará por teléfono para decirme donde está.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –el rubio se detuvo para mirarlo.

-Porque éste parece su papá –Seamus puso los ojos en blanco–. Siempre le dice lo que hace y donde anda.

-¿Celoso, mi amor? –lo bromeó Dean.

-Mucho y lo sabes –hizo un puchero de enojo–. Pero ya no tanto como antes.

-Pues no deberías –le mandó un beso al aire–. Sabes que estoy loquito por ti.

-¡Ya párenle! –dijo Draco sonriendo y sintiéndose más tranquilo al saber que pronto tendría noticias de Harry–. ¡Son un par de empalagosos!

-Nos tienes envidia –le contestó Seamus riendo–. Pero ya en serio, Dragón. No te preocupes tanto por Harry. Sabe cómo defenderse si está en una mala situación y también estoy seguro de que no está haciendo nada indebido si sigue con esos dos cuates.

-Sabes que no estoy así por preocupación, Irlandés –la tristeza envolvió sus ojos grises–. Lo extraño demasiado. Ya quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos para besarlo y para pedirle perdón por mi torpeza.

-Pronto podrás hacerlo, ya lo verás –Dean dio gracias al cielo de que el rubio ya no quisiera hacer una zanja en medio de su oficina–. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? Me estoy muriendo de hambre porque cierta gente no me dejó desayunar –miró a su novio con adoración.

-Jajajaja. ¿Quién no dejó desayunar a quién? –Seamus lo incitó a seguir peleando.

-No quiero escuchar más –Draco los cortó–. Ya vámonos. Necesito tomar aire –y los tres salieron del bar para ir a comer a un restaurante cercano.

-----------------------------------------------------

-Nos vemos mañana entonces –dijo Nicholas cuando se despedía de su amigo y de Harry–. Y de tu trabajo no te preocupes, hijo –se adelantó a las protestas del joven–. No habrá ningún problema de que mañana tampoco te presentes en la editorial.

-Gracias, señor –le contestó Harry sintiendo una gran impotencia.

A cada minuto que pasaba le parecía que iba a ser muy difícil separarse de esos dos hombres sin hacerles daño. En verdad parecía que disfrutaban con su compañía y se desvivían por atenderlo y que no sintiera a disgusto con su presencia. Se quedaron en la puerta de la casa hasta que el auto de Nicholas desapareció y Harry volvió a ofrecerle su brazo al anciano para subir las escaleras.

-¿Disfrutaste el día, hijo? –le preguntó el anciano.

-Mucho, señor –le contestó Harry sonriente.

-Me alegra mucho porque nosotros también lo disfrutamos –ya habían llegado a la recámara del hombre–. Entra, por favor. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Harry lo obedeció y miró a su alrededor con suma curiosidad Aunque la habitación era tan elegante como el resto de la casa, ahí había más austeridad. No había exceso de adornos, pero sí un enorme retrato colgado sobre la chimenea. El moreno la observó con atención y vio que el joven que estaba pintado en el lienzo era muy atractivo.

-Mi hijo Tom –le informó el anciano con la voz quebrada.

Harry se tensó de inmediato y sus ojos se llenaron de rencor. Desvió la mirada del retrato cuando sintió unas ganas tremendas de destrozarlo.

-Discúlpame, Harry. Fue un error traerte aquí, pero es que me olvidé del retrato –le dijo Tom muy apenado.

-No se preocupe, señor –respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse–. ¿Qué quería mostrarme?

-Esto.

Tom fue hasta la pared e hizo un lado un pequeño retrato que dejó al descubierto una caja fuerte. La abrió y del interior sacó un estuche alargado.

-Tu bisabuelo los mandó hacer y se los obsequió a su hijo cuando se casó y él me lo dio a guardar la noche anterior a que se quitara la vida –comenzó a explicar Tom–. Se lo entregué a James el día que se casó, pero no quiso tenerlos en su casa porque no tenía caja fuerte y volvió a dármelos para que se lo guardara. Toma… ahora son tuyos –le entregó el estuche.

Harry abrió la caja y ahogó una exclamación de asombro al ver su contenido. Dentro había un colgante de oro puro. Su forma era rectangular y una enorme '_P_', hecha con piedras preciosas, estaba en el centro. La cadena, también de oro, tenía pequeñísimas piedras incrustadas que le daban un aspecto realmente impresionante. También había un anillo de oro que tenía el mismo diseño que el colgante.

-La '_P_' está hecha con zafiros y los que están en la cadena son diamantes –Tom se colocó al lado de Harry que estaba mudo de la impresión–. El oro es el más puro que se pueda encontrar.

-Yo… yo… no puedo aceptar esto –en su vida había contemplado algo tan hermoso, pero le daban escalofríos de sólo pensar que pudiera perderlos o que se los robaran–. Se ve que son carísimos.

-Lo son, pero no te preocupes –le sonrió al comprender su temor–. Están asegurados.

-Aún así no puedo quedarme con esto –cerró el estuche con decisión y se lo ofreció de nuevo al anciano.

-No puedo aceptarlas de vuelta –el hombre se alejó de Harry–. Esas joyas te pertenecen a ti no a mí. Además, estoy seguro de que James se sentiría defraudado si te negaras a usarlas.

Tom volvió a su lado y abrió nuevamente el estuche. Sacó el colgante y se lo puso en el cuello al chico que se estremeció ante su frialdad y su peso, pero se sintió realmente bien al sentirlo descansar sobre pecho.

-Gracias –los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas mientras acariciaba la joya–. Nunca pensé que pudiera poseer algo tan bello.

-Y son todos tuyos. Pruébate el anillo –Harry lo hizo y rió al ver que le quedaba grande–. Puede mandarse a arreglar –dijo Tom con objetividad.

-No. Quiero conservarlo así –se quitó el anillo y lo dejó de nuevo en el estuche–. Es demasiado ostentoso para usarlo.

-¿Y el colgante no lo es? –lo bromeó.

-Se puede esconder más fácilmente –la metió dentro de su camisa riendo.

-Tienes razón –rió con el joven–. ¡No! Déjatelo al menos esta noche –detuvo a Harry cuando vio que iba a quitarse el colgante–. Ha estado demasiado tiempo encerrado en mi caja fuerte y me da mucha pena que su belleza no sea admirada –la puso nuevamente sobre la camisa de Harry.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-De nada, hijo. Ahora si me disculpas, quiero dormir. El día, aunque muy entretenido, fue agotador.

-Por supuesto –Harry fue hasta la puerta tratando de evitar mirar el retrato de Tom–. ¿Puedo utilizar su teléfono?

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Harry –le contestó con una sonrisa y se dieron las buenas noches.

Harry regresó a la planta baja y se sentó en una silla junto al teléfono sin dejar de acariciar su nueva joya. Marcó el número del bar de Dean pensando que era increíble que ahora poseyera algo tan valioso cuando ni siquiera utilizaba reloj de pulsera.

-_Hola_ –le contestó una voz masculina al tercer timbrazo.

-Hola, Bullet –reconoció la voz del barman–. Habla Lion¿no ves a Devil por ahí?

-¡_Hola, Lion¿Dónde diablos andas_? –le preguntó mientras le hacía señas al chico negro que estaba sentado junto a Draco y Seamus en una mesa–. ¡_Es Lion_! –lo escuchó gritar–. ¡_No sabes de las cosas que han pasado por aquí_!

-¿Pues qué ha pasado? –preguntó con curiosidad, pero a la vez con temor.

-_Mejor dejo que Devil te lo explique. Ya viene a contestarte_.

-De acuerdo –aceptó y esperó a que su amigo le contestara.

A Harry le pareció escuchar una discusión y luego el sonido del otro aparato cuando cayó al suelo hizo que se alejara la bocina del oído.

'¿_Y ahora qué se traen esos locos_?' –se preguntó el moreno cuando siguió escuchando la discusión.

Lo que Harry no sabía es que Draco estaba en una enconada lucha con Dean por la posesión del teléfono.

-¡Con un demonio, Dragón¡Déjame hablar primero con él! –Dean tenía sujeto al rubio de la camisa.

-¡No¡Déjame a mí¡Y suéltame antes de que te golpeé! –Draco ya le daba tremendos jalones de cabello.

Estaban tendidos sobre la barra tratando de alcanzar el aparato, pero no podían hacerlo porque se detenían uno al otro. Seamus trepó con agilidad sobre ellos y se quedó con el teléfono tirado.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, Harry –Seamus sintió como era atrapado por dos pares de manos que comenzaron a jalonearlo para quitarle el teléfono–. Dime donde estás.

-_Estoy en la casa de…_ –el moreno se interrumpió al escuchar como su amigo se quejaba–. ¿_Qué está pasando ahí, Seamus_?

-¡Ya dime dónde estás antes de que me maten! –casi gritó Seamus y sujetó más fuerte la bocina cuando una blanca mano quiso arrebatársela.

-¿¡_Estás en problemas_!? –se levantó de un salto–. ¡_Voy enseguida para allá_!

-¡No, no! Quédate donde… ¡Ayyy!… estás… ¡¡¡Estense en paz con un carajo!!! –gritó con fuerza e hizo que Harry volviera alejar el auricular–. ¿¡Dónde estás, Lion!? … ¿¡¡¡Qué no me escucharon¡¡¡Dejen de jalonearme!!! –más gritos de discusión que lograron poner más nervioso al chico de ojos verdes–. ¡¡¡Ya dime dónde estás!!!

Harry le dio la dirección, recibió la promesa de que estarían ahí en menos de 15 minutos y se cortó la comunicación.

-¡Maldita sea, Irlandés¿¡Por qué no me dejaste hablar con Harry!? –Draco estaba furioso con los dos chicos.

-Porque ibas a espantarlo con tus gritos –Seamus se acomodó la camisa y puso el teléfono en su lugar mientras que Bullet se doblaba de risa por la actitud de Dean y de Draco.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Dean mientras se masajeaba la cabeza–. Condenado, Dragón. Regrésame mi cabello.

-Siempre y cuando tú me devuelvas los míos –Draco se tocó el pecho.

-Jajaja –Dean rió con ganas mientras ayudaba a Seamus a saltar la barra–. Brincos dieras por tener vello en el pecho.

-Baboso –lo insultó antes de irse contra Seamus–. ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Me dio la dirección y le dije que estaríamos ahí en menos de 15 minutos.

-¡Pues ya vámonos! –dijo Draco emocionado.

Los tres salieron corriendo dejando el bar lleno de las risas de los clientes y las de Bullet.

--------------------------------------

Se acerca la reconciliación entre Harry y Draco ; ) … hasta luego!!!!!!


	20. Capítulo XX

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Sophie¡Hola chica!... muy bueno lo del güero loco, jajaja… yo también espero esa golpiza que se la ha ganado Lucius desde el principio… grrrr… besos.

Isabellatrix: A mí también me dio mucha risa esa escena de los tres peleándose por el teléfono, jajaja… lamento no haber podido consentirse poniéndote otro capítulo ayer, pero me fue imposible : ( … mil besos.

Murtilla: Me temo que ninguno de ellos dos comentó nada, pero tampoco era para ponerse a reclamar si lo que querían era quedar bien con Harry¿no? jajaja… nos vemos pronto!!!!

Velia¡Vaya! Eres un caja de sorpresa!!!... yo nunca he podido leer el café, jajajaja… no hubo profecías, pero te acercaste bastante a lo que sucederá : ( (jejeje… digo esto para ponerte nerviosa… que mala soy!!!) … creo que al finalizar el fic, las dos tendremos que visitar al loquero aunque para ser sincera, yo lo necesito desde hace mucho, jajajaja… beshitos.

Mayu: Ya pude entrar a Slahsheaven y me voló dos capítulos de una de las historias, pero no tengo ningún problema, espero que pronto puedas entrar ; ) … suerte!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo XX.**

Harry se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo mientras esperaba la llegada de Seamus. Se preguntaba con desesperación que era lo que estaría pasando en el bar y decidió que si su amigo no llegaba en el tiempo que le había dicho, iría a averigüar lo que sucedía. Pasaron los quince minutos que le había dicho Seamus y subió corriendo las escaleras para buscar un suéter. Ya había llegado al otro piso cuando escuchó como una motocicleta se acercaba y regresó corriendo a la planta baja. Abrió la puerta de la casa y suspiró de alivio al ver que se trataba de Seamus. El joven se bajó de la motocicleta y corrió hacia Harry que se sorprendió mucho cuando fue empujado hacia dentro. Seamus cerró la puerta y apagó las luces del recibidor.

-¿Pero qué pasa? –preguntó Harry sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

-Cállate –le dijo Seamus aguantándose la risa–. Dos locos me están persiguiendo.

-¿¡Dos locos!? –se puso de inmediato a la defensiva–. ¿¡Te atacaron¿¡Dónde está Dean!?

-Shhh –lo cayó cuando se escuchó una segunda motocicleta y muchas maldiciones.

-¡Espera a que te encuentre, Irlandés! –gritó furioso Draco al tiempo que llegaba a la puerta de la casa y la golpeaba con fuerza–. ¡Abre la maldita puerta de una vez!

Harry se quedó congelado al reconocer la voz de Draco y miró a Seamus que ya reía a pierna suelta.

-Juro que no voy a retorcerte el cuello, cielo –Harry reconoció la voz de Dean… se notaba que estaba igual de molesto que el rubio–. Sólo te golpearé por burlarte de nosotros, pero… ¡abre la puerta ahora mismo!

Seamus tuvo que jalar a Harry para poder abrir la puerta y lo recargó contra la pared ocultándolo de la vista de los otros dos… el moreno parecía que se había vuelto de piedra.

-¿Qué creen? Nos equivocamos de casa –les dijo Seamus con su sonrisa angelical.

-¡Vete al demonio, Irlandés! –Draco lo empujó para que lo dejara pasar–. Sé que Harry está aquí. ¡¡¡Harry¡¡¡Harry!!! –comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas nada más al poner un pie dentro de la casa.

-¡Cállate! –Seamus le tapó la boca con rapidez–. ¿Acaso crees que es mediodía¡Todo el mundo debe estar dormido!

-¡Pues me vale si despierto a los mismos muertos! –se deshizo de la mano de Seamus y siguió llamando a gritos a Harry mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

-Te pasaste de lanza, Seamus –Dean lo miró enojado y con las manos en la cadera–. ¿Por qué nos hiciste eso?

-Para avisarle a Harry que veníamos con Dragón, pero llegaron demasiado rápido y no me dieron chance –movió la puerta y le enseñó al chico moreno que seguía petrificado–. Ve lo que provocaron. Este pobre ya se nos murió de la impresión.

Dean rió junto con su novio por la reacción de Harry. Esas risas entraron en el cerebro del moreno que por fin pudo moverse.

-¿Q-qué hace Draco aquí? –Harry miró hacia donde el rubio había desaparecido.

-Pregúntaselo tú –Dean lo jaló y lo empujó hacia la sala.

Harry caminó hacia la sala todavía en estado de shock.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Seamus recargándose sobre el pecho de Dean.

-Desaparecer, claro está, pero vamos a dejarles una moto por si quieren irse de aquí al rato.

-De acuerdo –y salieron de la casa tomados de la mano.

-¡¡¡Harry!!! –Draco ya había llegado a la cocina y volvía sobre sus pasos–. ¡Ha…! –su voz murió al ver a su amado parado en el centro de la sala.

Se quedaron viendo largos instantes como queriendo confirmar que no estaban teniendo alucinaciones, pero casi al mismo tiempo corrieron para abrazarse.

-¡Oh, mi amor¡Mi amor! –decía Draco con la garganta cerrada por la emoción de volver a tener a Harry entre sus brazos–. Perdóname por haberte hecho tanto daño –buscó su boca con desesperación–. ¡Te creo, Harry¡Creo en ti!

-Draco¡oh, cielos! Draco… te extrañé tanto –y se fundieron en un beso lleno de dolor, pero también de alegría porque nuevamente estaban juntos.

Estaban tan en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta que Tom había bajado para averigüar lo que pasaba y que se les quedó viendo sorprendido antes de volver a su dormitorio con una gran sonrisa de complacencia al verlos tan felices. Ahora ya conocía a la persona que su '_hijo_' le había entregado el corazón y comprendió que no podría retener a Harry a su lado como anhelaba, pero ya encontraría una solución para que el joven no se alejara por completo de él.

-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día por haber dudado de ti, mi amor? –preguntó Draco con lágrimas en los ojos cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, cielo –los ojos verdes brillaban como piedras preciosas–. Sé que debí decirte lo que pasó con tu padre, pero no me atreví. Te juro que nunca pude reunir el valor para hacerlo.

-Eso ya no importa –acarició la tersa mejilla–. No me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado. Lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo ahora y para siempre. ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo para siempre?

-Sí, Draco –le sonrió feliz–. Quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida. Te amo… te amo –le susurró sobre sus labios y se unieron en un beso aún más largo y apasionado que el anterior.

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar donde pueda amarte como te mereces? –preguntó Draco mordiendo con sensualidad el carnoso labio inferior del moreno.

-Por supuesto –ya Harry tenía dilatadas las pupilas de puro deseo–. Deja ir a despedirme de Tom y enseguida bajo.

Oírlo mencionar ese desconocido nombre hizo que el rubio regresara a la realidad y miró por primera vez a su alrededor fijándose en la elegancia del lugar.

-¿Tom es el dueño de la casa? –le preguntó con suspicacia y Harry asintió–. ¿Y has estado aquí desde que saliste de la casa de Blaise?

-Casi… pero luego te explico¿vale? –le sonrió sin notar como los ojos grises se habían llenado de celos–. No tardo. Voy por mi ropa y a despedirme.

Draco entonces resbaló su mirada por el cuerpo de Harry y notó que la ropa que llevaba no era suya. No se había dado cuenta de que su camisa era de seda pura y que sus pantalones eran de excelente calidad. Apretó los labios sumamente celoso preguntándose como era posible que Harry hubiera aceptado regalos de ese hombre cuando ni siquiera había querido que él le regala un simple suéter.

-¿Esto también te lo dio él? –Draco alargó la mano y tocó el colgante.

-Sí. ¿No es precioso? –el rubio odio la hermosa sonrisa que apareció en los labios de su novio–. Tiene un anillo a juego que luego te mostraré.

-Puedes ahorrarte la molestia porque no quiero verlo –se dio la vuelta aguantándose las ganas de arrancarle la joya.

-¿Qué pasa? –Harry lo miró confundido, pero pronto comprendió–. ¡Oh, mi amor! Estás celoso de Tom –lo abrazó por la espalda y el rubio quiso escapar de sus brazos, pero no lo consiguió–. No debes estarlo, cariño. Tom tiene por lo menos 80 años, ha sido muy bondadoso conmigo y no me ve como a un hombre, sino como a un hijo.

-¿80 años? –se giró a verlo con una ceja levantada–. Ja, sí como no. ¿Y Nicholas¿También tiene esa edad?

-No –se molestó por su incredulidad–. Él es todavía más viejo –se cruzó de brazos–. ¿En qué quedamos por fin¿Vas a confiar en mí o no?

Draco respiró profundamente tratando de controlar sus terribles celos y miró con fijeza los ojos verdes que lo miraban retadoramente.

-Confío en ti, Harry –dijo después de un largo momento.

-Pues más te vale Draco Malfoy porque no pienso volver a suplicar por tu confianza –sus facciones se suavizaron al siguiente instante–. ¿Cuándo entenderás que no tengo ojos más que para ti¿Qué te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón? Te juro que ayer me habría quitado la vida si tu mamá no se hubiera montado conmigo en la moto –una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla–. No puedo vivir sin ti, mi amor.

-Ni yo sin ti, Harry –Draco se acercó con rapidez y bebió su lágrima–. Perdóname por sentir estos estúpidos celos, pero me vuelvo loco al pensar que alguien más pueda tocarte… que alguien logre robarme tu corazón.

-Eso jamás pasará –sus labios volvieron a encontrarse–. Soy tuyo y de nadie más, Draco… sólo tuyo.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry pudiera abandonar esos cálidos y amados brazos para ir a despedirse de Tom. Tocó con suavidad en la recámara del anciano y casi enseguida obtuvo el permiso para entrar.

-Yo… siento molestarlo tan tarde, señor, pero…

-¿Ya te vas? –Tom sonrió aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

-Sí, señor –Harry se acercó a la cama donde el hombre estaba recostado–. Vinieron por mí.

-Me alegra mucho que te hayas contentado con tu pareja. Estabas muy triste.

-Lo extrañaba demasiado –le tendió la mano y fue estrechada de inmediato–. Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

-Siéntate un momento, por favor –no le soltó la mano y Harry no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en la cama–. Pensaba esperar un poco antes de decirte esto, pero te lo diré ahora –tomó aire profundamente–. Voy a nombrarte mi heredero universal, muchacho.

-¿¡Qué!? –abrió mucho los ojos–. ¡Pero no puede hacer eso!

-Puedo y lo haré –su tono era terminante–. No tengo ningún familiar a quién dejarle mis posesiones y mi hijo Tom jamás saldrá de la cárcel, así que te cederé toda mi fortuna.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo –no sabía si estaba dentro de un sueño o una pesadilla–. Yo no soy nadie y…

-Eres el hijo de James Potter y debes sentirse orgulloso de eso –lo cortó sin miramientos–. Además, ya te dije que eres como un nieto para mí –su mirada se suavizó–. Acepta mi ofrecimiento, Harry.

-No sé, señor. Debo pensarlo –dijo después de un largo silencio.

-Puedes hacerlo, pero no aceptaré una negativa… te lo advierto –lo jaló para depositar un beso en su frente–. Te espero pasado mañana con tu respuesta –dejó libre su mano.

-Hasta luego, señor –Harry se levantó de la cama todavía pensando que estaba soñando.

-Te estaré esperando, hijo.

Harry salió de la casa de Tom en estado de shock y como Draco no pudo hacerlo reaccionar, tuvo que conducir la moto. Como llegaron a la casa de Blaise bastante tarde, no se encontraron a nadie y subieron directamente a la habitación del rubio. Harry aún estaba como ido y Draco sabía exactamente qué hacer para volverlo a la realidad.

--------------------------------------------

El final se acerca ya… ¡Ahhh! … qué lástima : (

Seguro mañana actualizo porque este capítulo sí que es pequeño : (


	21. Capítulo XXI

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Patty: Hoy sí cumplí, jejeje… espero que te guste… besos.

Ylaris: A mí también me gusta mucho el capi… muy telenovelesco, pero en fin, jajaja… nos vemos pronto… beshitos.

-----------------------------------------

Advertencia: Sexo explícito (ya saben… muy a mi manera, jejeje) para todas aquellas que querían ver a Harry de uke… especialmente para ti Kotori ; )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo XXI.**

Harry sintió como su novio lo empujaba con suavidad sobre la cama y se dejó caer aún con las palabras de Tom Ryddle sonando en su cabeza. Apenas se dio cuenta de cuando Draco le quitó los zapatos y lo hizo tomar una posición más cómoda en la cama. Un quedo carraspeó logró llamar su atención y se quedó mirando con la boca abierta a su rubio. Draco había apagado las luces principales de la habitación, pero había dejado prendidas las lámparas de las mesitas de noche que daban suficiente luz para que su amante pudiera disfrutar de su esbelta figura parada sobre el colchón. El rubio comenzó a resbalar lentamente sus manos por todo su cuerpo mientras su estrecha cadera se movía con la misma lentitud al ritmo de una imaginaria canción.

El moreno se mojó los labios anticipando que su amado le regalaría por primera vez un strip tease. Draco cerró los ojos y sonrió complacido porque al fin pudo captar la atención de su amante. Su cabello lo tenía sujeto en una coleta y con un sensual movimiento lo dejó libre. Con un ágil movimiento de cabeza hizo volar sus rubios cabellos a su alrededor que luego cayeron con suavidad sobre sus hombros y su espalda quedando algunas hebras doradas sobre su rostro. Un '¡_Oh, cielos_!' escapó de los labios entreabiertos de Harry que apenas se contuvo para no levantarse y enredar sus dedos en ese cabello que lo enloquecía.

Draco siguió con sus lentos movimientos de cadera al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda a Harry que se abstuvo de protestar pues sabía que el momento de volver a ver esa suave y cremosa piel blanca se acercaba. El rubio puso las dos manos en su trasero y lo acarició de tal manera que a Harry se le hizo agua la boca. Draco miró sobre su hombro y le mandó un sensual beso al moreno que se lo devolvió de la misma forma. En muy poco tiempo una camisa salió volando hacia el chico que estaba recostado y que hundió la cara en la tela para embriagarse con el aroma que Draco había dejado impregnado en la prenda. El chico que seguía parado sobre la cama volvió a darse la vuelta y consintió su pecho con audacia frente a un ya muy excitado Harry que desabrochó apresuradamente su pantalón para liberar a su húmeda entrepierna. Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando enterró una de sus manos en su pantalón y gimió de placer al apretar su palpitante miembro que ya estaba tan erecto como el de Harry.

-Quiero ver tu excitación, Dragón –pidió Harry con voz ronca–. Muéstramela.

Draco obedeció de inmediato. Con dedos temblorosos desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y éste cayó hasta el cubrecama dejando a Harry la mejor vista del mundo. La virilidad del rubio se irguió orgullosa ante él mostrando en su rosada punta unas gotitas de líquido seminal. El moreno estuvo en un segundo arrodillado frente a su amante bebiendo con ansiedad de su entrepierna. Draco jadeó audiblemente cuando Harry lo puso en su boca y enterró los dedos en la mata de cabello negro para obligarlo a devorarlo por completo. Fieros movimientos de cadera acompañaron a la boca que engullía con verdadero placer la virilidad de Draco. El orgasmo llegó tan rápida y sorpresivamente para el rubio que casi fue doloroso. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los verdes que lo veían desde abajo con verdadera adoración.

-Te amo, Harry –le dijo Draco con el corazón en la mano al chico moreno–. No quiero que nos separemos nunca más.

-Yo también te amo, Draco –le contestó Harry después de hacerlo estremecer por última vez al succionar juguetonamente el miembro que aún tenía en la boca–. Y jamás nos separaremos… te lo prometo.

Draco soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando Harry lo jaló de las piernas y lo hizo caer en la cama para luego cubrirlo con su fuerte cuerpo.

-¿En verdad me extrañaste? –preguntó el moreno con una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad.

-Como no tienes idea, mi amor –le comió el rostro a besos–. Me llamé mil veces idiota por haber podido pensar que habías compartido la cama de mi padre.

-Ya no pienses en él –lo hizo callar con un beso–. Yo me olvidé de Lucius desde el mismo momento en que mis labios tocaron los tuyos.

-Lo sé. Así como también sé que para ti no existe en el mundo nadie más que yo –el moreno asintió con la cabeza–. Y quiero que me creas cuando te digo que tampoco existe nadie para mi más que tú –su sinceridad era innegable.

-Te creo –Harry no creía que pudiera ser más feliz.

Su Dragón era sólo suyo… como él era de su propiedad.

-¿Sabes? Quiero… –comenzó a decir Draco, pero se interrumpió–. No, no quiero. Deseo con toda mi alma corresponder tu maravilloso regalo.

-¿Regalo¿Cuál regalo? –lo miró desconcertado.

-Tu virginidad, mi amor –Harry se puso muy rojo y quiso desviar el rostro, pero no le fue permitido–. Siempre supe que jamás habías estado con nadie más que conmigo, pero ese día que peleamos estaba ciego, sordo y loco de celos. Perdóname, Harry –le rogó.

-No tengo nada que perdonar, mi amor –le dijo deprisa.

-Dean me dijo que te habías entregado a mí porque me amabas con locura y me confirmó que yo había sido tu primera vez.

-Así es –murmuró apenado.

-Y como yo también me estoy muriendo de amor por ti, deseo que tú seas mi… primera vez –el moreno lo vio con la boca abierta–. Tuve sexo muchas veces, Harry –aceptó bastante avergonzado–. Pero nadie ha entrado a mi cuerpo jamás –lo miró con adoración–. En verdad deseo que tú seas el primero… quiero que tomes mi cuerpo tal y como ya tomaste posesión de mi corazón y de mi alma.

-Draco… yo… –sentía un nudo en la garganta–. … no sé que decir.

-Sólo tienes que decir que sí –le lanzó una sonrisa esperanzada.

-Es que en serio… no sé.

-¿No… me… deseas… de… esa… forma? –los ojos grises se llenaron de dolor.

-¡¡¡No!!! –negó con rapidez–. ¡No pienses eso! –lo besó apasionadamente–. Por supuesto que he soñado en poseerte y ha habido muchas noches en que apenas me he contenido en pedirte que… que… me permitas… hacerte el amor –se sonrojó mucho–. La verdadera razón de mi indecisión es… es…

-¿Qué, cielo? –lo animó a seguir hablando.

-Es que pueda desilusionarte –aceptó con tristeza–. Me haces el amor de una forma tan arrolladora que trataría de ofrecerte el mismo placer tú me das, pero… ¡no sé cómo hacerlo! –acabó diciendo desesperado–. ¿Y si te lastimo¿Qué tal si lo hago tan mal… que… que… te apartas asqueado de mi lado? –dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-¿¡Pero cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso!? –lo tomó del rostro y lo hizo verlo a los ojos–. ¡Oh, Lion! Si con sólo pasar una mano por mi mejilla me elevas al cielo y mejor ni te digo lo que haces en mi cuerpo cuando me acaricias con atrevimiento –comenzó a besar su cuello y su pecho–. Hazme el amor, Harry… sé que simplemente será perfecto. Quiero ser tuyo… tuyo por completo.

El moreno cerró los ojos aún con el corazón temblando de temor de desilusionar a su pareja, pero no podía negar que deseaba poseerlo como él lo hacía cada noche, así que respirando profundamente decidió hacer su mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo disfrutar. Las caricias recomenzaron y Draco trató por todos los medios de hacer desaparecer los nervios de su amante y realmente no le costó mucho trabajo. Le encantaba ver como esos hermosos ojos verdes se dilataban de deseo al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de sensual jugueteo. La manera en que el moreno tomó una posición dominante en la cama fue tan natural que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que se acercaba el momento de la posesión hasta que Draco sintió como la entrada a su cuerpo era lubricada por una ansiosa lengua que se abría paso despiadadamente entre las paredes de su abertura virginal.

El rubio se estremeció de puro placer cuando sintió la lengua de Harry hurgando deliciosamente la parte baja de su cuerpo. El moreno levantó la vista y comprobó que su amado en verdad estaba dispuesto a entregársele por completo y siguió con su deliciosa labor de prepararlo para no lastimarlo. Dos húmedos dedos sustituyeron a la inquieta lengua que siguió saboreando los alrededores y que se entretuvo un buen rato en los duros testículos antes de que considerara que el apetecible miembro erguido de Draco era una mejor presa para saciar su sed. Para cuando el moreno creyó que su amante estaba preparado para recibirlo, ya Draco se movía bajo él con verdadera urgencia.

-Ya tómame, Harry –Draco se mojó los labios–. Ya no aguanto más.

Harry ya no lo hizo sufrir más. Lo hizo ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama, colocó su cadera a la altura ideal y se hundió lentamente en esa carne palpitante no queriendo que sintiera el mismo dolor que lo había atenazado a él cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, pero parecía que Draco no sentía ninguna molestia pues siguió suplicando por una posesión total. Harry tomó aire profundamente antes de hundirse totalmente en su amado de un fuerte empujón. El rubio abrió mucho los ojos al sentirse invadido, pero no se quejó en lo absoluto, al contrario, siguió moviendo las caderas pidiendo por más. Harry entonces comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de Draco con fuerza perdiéndose en la extraordinaria sensación de estar dentro de su rubio. Ese ritmo frenético se mantuvo por largos minutos en los que gemidos de placer escaparon de los dos amantes por igual.

-¡Oh, Lion¡Esto es e-estupendo¡P-prodigioso¡Aaahhh! –jadeó Draco mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo en que era penetrado–. Hmmm… jamás me imaginé que… Aaahhh… que esto… sería… así –se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al sentir como Harry envolvía su miembro sin dejar de entrar y salir de él con desenfreno–. No pares, no pares, no pares, no pares… –repetía el rubio y se vino con fuerza en la mano de su amante–. ¡Aaahhh, Harry! –gritó y se desmadejó sobre la cama.

Draco todavía fue penetrado con fuerza un poco más antes de que Harry se desplomara sobre él respirando entrecortadamente.

-D-Draco… ¡Cielos, Draco! Fue… m-maravilloso –Harry temblaba sin control sobre el rubio.

-A mí también me gustó –le sonrió feliz.

-¿Me… permitirás… repetirlo? –aún no recuperaba el aliento.

-¡Por supuesto! –se dio la vuelta con algo de esfuerzo–. ¿Acaso crees que después de probarte pueda vivir sin sentirte dentro de mí? Fue sencillamente… ¡¡¡¡fabuloso!!! –Harry sonrió feliz al ver lo contento que estaba el rubio–. ¿Tú sientes esta misma gloria cuando te poseo?

-En todas y cada una de las ocasiones, cariño –lo miró con inmenso amor–. Me transportas al cielo todas las noches cuando me haces el amor.

-Pues de ahora en adelante tendrá que darme un boleto al paraíso en su compañía, señor Potter –lo miró con picardía.

-Uno… dos… todos los que usted quiera, señor Malfoy –le dijo riendo y se abrazaron para descansar uno en los brazos del otro.

-----------------------------------------

Harry se movió con incomodidad y recibió un pequeño apretón de manos por parte de Draco que estaba sentado a su lado. Los dos estaban en una notaría junto con Tom Ryddle y Nicholas Flamel para firmar un poder que le otorgaría al chico moreno la facultad de participar activamente en los negocios de Tom así como tener acceso a su enorme fortuna. Harry aún no estaba seguro de querer aceptar tan tremenda responsabilidad, pero al final los continuos ruegos de los dos hombres mayores derribaron sus barreras. A Draco tampoco le había gustado enterarse de las intenciones de Tom porque pensaba que su relación con Harry iba a cambiar, pero comprendía que sería muy egoísta de su parte privar a su pareja de la oportunidad de mejorar su vida. Harry le había contado como sus padres habían perdido la vida y lloró con él su dolor. Pese a que habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos en la clínica de rehabilitación, Harry no le había contado a detalle como había sido su niñez y el rubio odió con todas sus fuerzas a los Dursley por haber maltratado a un niño inocente y hacerlo sufrir por algo de lo que no era culpable.

-Ya es hora –dijo Draco y se levantó junto con su novio del sillón donde estaban sentados.

El notario salió para darles la bienvenida y los hizo pasar a su oficina. El hombre ya tenía preparado el poder y sólo hacía falta que Harry y Tom estamparan sus firmas así como los testigos. Tom firmó el poder y le ofreció la pluma al chico de ojos verdes que dudó en tomarla.

-Por favor, hijo –le pidió el anciano en voz baja.

Harry miró a Draco y recibió una sonrisa de ánimo. En los labios del rubio se dibujaron las palabras '_siempre estaré contigo_' y eso lo reconfortó muchísimo. Al moreno también le preocupaba que esta nueva responsabilidad interfiriera en la relación con su amado, pero al saber que Draco permanecería con él, lo hizo que firmara con decisión. Draco y Nicholas también firmaron el poder y Harry suspiró profundamente al comprender que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Se había comprometido en ayudar al anciano en sus negocios y ser su heredero cuando él falleciera. Rogó con todas sus fuerzas porque eso no sucediera en mucho tiempo. No sabía si sería capaz de llevar sobre sus espaldas todo lo que le había confiado Tom.

-¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a celebrar? –les dijo Tom feliz al salir de la notaría.

-¡Me parece una estupenda idea! –terció Nicholas–. ¿Quieren ir a algún lugar en particular, muchachos?

-Por mí cualquier lugar estaría bien. ¿Tú qué dices, mi amor? –Draco miró a Harry y le llamó la atención que todavía luciera tenso.

-Me preguntaba si… si podría invitar a mis amigos –el moreno miró a Tom suplicante–. Dean y Seamus son como mis hermanos y…

-¡Pero por supuesto que sí, hijo! –Tom le palmeó la espalda–. Puedes invitar a quien quieras.

-Gracias –le agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

Harry recordó que sus amigos lo felicitaron de todo corazón cuando les dijo que iba a aceptar la proposición de Tom y lo bromearon diciendo que como pronto sería un hombre rico su amistad terminaría, pero Harry no se dejó engañar. Los conocía demasiado bien y supo que hablaban en serio. Seamus y Dean pensaban alejarlo de su lado, pero él no iba a permitir que lo echaran de su vida por ningún motivo. ¡Por supuesto que no!

La limousine se estacionó frente al ya conocido callejón que llevaba a la parte trasera del bar del chico negro y Harry se bajó con Draco mientras que los dos ancianos los esperaban en el auto. Draco sonrió para si mismo al ver como Brujo se preparaba para interceptarlos.

-Que onda, Brujo –lo saludó Harry cuando el hombre se puso frente a ellos–. ¿Quieres una moneda?

-No esta vez, Lion –negó con la cabeza–. Sólo quiero decirte que sigas tus instintos y todo saldrá bien –le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse a Draco–. Y en cuanto a ti, Dragón… el poder ya está ahí, así que puedes olvidarte del niño berrinchudo –y se alejó sonriendo.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –preguntó Harry curioso–. ¿De qué niño habla?

-No tengo la menor idea –Draco se encogió de hombros y siguieron caminando–. El día que vine a ver a Dean y a Seamus para pedirles que me ayudaran a evitar que mi papá se apoderara de ti, Brujo me detuvo. Me regañó porque no confíe en ti y me dijo que habías encontrado tus… raíces –terminó diciendo lentamente mientras comprendía por fin las palabras del hombre–. ¡Ya lo entendí! Tú estabas con Tom y te contaba sobre tus padres. ¡Habías encontrado tus raíces! –volteó a mirar a Brujo que ya casi salía del callejón–. ¡De verdad ese hombre es un brujo!

-Te dije que nunca se equivocaba –le sonrió con suficiencia–. ¿Pero de qué niño habla? –insistió.

-Eso todavía no lo entiendo –ya habían llegado a la puerta trasera–. Me dijo que no me preocupara demasiado por el niño berrinchudo porque cuando el león tuviera el poder, todo se solucionaría.

-Pues para Brujo yo soy un león y acaban de darme un poder –ahora el que estaba pensativo era Harry–. ¿Pero quién diablos es el niño?

-Ni idea –dijo Draco en tono derrotado, pero decidió no dejar de lado las palabras de Brujo… esta vez las meditaría con calma.

-Ya nos enteraremos –y entraron al largo pasillo.

Se fueron directamente a la oficina de Dean y lo encontraron junto con Seamus. Los dos estaban muy entretenidos tratando de que la contabilidad les cuadrara.

-¡Hola, mis chavos! –los saludó Harry alegremente–. ¿Sufriendo como siempre?

-Cállate, Lion –le contestó Dean con los dientes apretados–. Esta maldita cuenta no me sale.

-No maldigas, Dean –lo regañó Seamus antes de levantar la mirada y sonreírle a los recién llegados–. ¿Y cómo les fue?

-Bien –Harry se encogió de hombros–. En realidad no es nada del otro mundo. Firmas un chorro de papeles y ya estuvo.

-Felicidades –se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó con sinceridad.

-Gracias –le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer? –Dean ya comenzaba a jalarse su ensortijado cabello.

-Pues por el momento nos los pensamos llevar junto con Tom y Nicholas a celebrar –le contestó Harry.

-¡No inventes! –levantó la mirada enojado–. Ves que no podemos terminar esta cochinada y todavía quieres que te acompañemos. Nel… será otro día.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Devil –le arrebató el libro y lo cerró con firmeza–. Van a acompañarnos y se acabó.

-¿¡Acaso estás sordo, Lion!? –Dean se levantó y golpeó el escritorio con las dos manos haciendo que Draco se sobresaltara, pero Harry ni siquiera parpadeó–. ¡No queremos ir¡Vete a celebrar con tus nuevos amigos!

Harry se adelantó y se le puso enfrente al chico negro echando chispas por los ojos.

-Sí, Dean. Tendré nuevos amigos y conoceré a muchas personas, pero puedo asegurarte que nadie jamás ocupara su lugar en mi corazón porque ustedes son como mis hermanos y los quiero con el alma.

-Lo sabemos, pero…

-Si lo sabes¿entonces por qué quieren apartarme de su lado? –los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas repentinamente–. ¿Acaso es que porque… la lástima que sienten por mí ya se terminó?

-¿¡Estás loco o qué!? –lo miró como si en verdad lo creyera–. ¿¡Por qué dices esa estupidez!?

-Porque nunca encajé del todo en sus vidas y los hice pasar muchas vergüenzas. Siempre me he preguntado el por qué soportaron tantas humillaciones por mi culpa –las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos–. De los tres, yo era el único que iba a las fiestas de los demás niños con los zapatos rotos y la ropa hecha jirones, pero aún así siempre se sentaron a mi lado sin importarles que se burlaran de ustedes porque tenían a un haraposo como amigo. Era el más flaco de los tres porque mis tíos no me daban de comer, pero recuerdo que nunca me faltó un pedazo de pan de su mesa para llenar mi estómago vacío. Fui el único que nunca pudo quitarse este maldito acento de los barrios bajos, pero no les importó y se quedaron a mi lado a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué lo hicieron, Dean¿Fue por lástima¿Fue porque sabían que si se marchaban me quedaría más solo que un perro¿Era demasiado patético y por eso me dieron su amistad? –volteó a mirar a Seamus que ya tenía un nudo en la garganta–. ¿Fue por lástima que me dejaste dormir en tu cama cada vez que mis tíos me echaban a la calle a mitad de la noche, Irlandés?

-Harry, no digas tonterías –Dean lo tomó entre sus brazos y limpió con extrema delicadeza sus lágrimas apenas conteniendo las propias–. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Somos tus amigos porque te queremos, no por la sarta de babosadas que estás diciendo.

-¿Entonces por qué ahora quieren hacerme a un lado¿Por qué? –Harry se recargó por completo en él y lo abrazó de la cintura–. Los tres siempre hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas¿no es así? –comenzó a acariciar con su mejilla la del chico negro–. Te suplico que no permitas que esta situación termine con nuestra amistad. Prefiero mil veces renunciar al dinero de Tom antes que perderlos a ustedes y lo sabes –deslizó su boca hasta el oído de Dean–. Quédense conmigo, por favor –le pidió con voz trémula.

Draco hizo un gesto de disgusto ante la actitud cariñosa de su pareja y Seamus lo captó.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada –le dijo Seamus en voz baja al rubio–. Ya se habían aguantado en hacer eso.

Seamus sonrió interiormente al comprobar que los celos que antes sentía cuando los veía acariciarse de esa manera se habían marchado para siempre.

-Pensábamos apartarnos para no incomodarte, Harry –Dean suspiró antes de clavar sus ojos negros en los verdes que aún estaba brillantes por las lágrimas–. Pero si en verdad quieres que sigamos a tu lado, lo haremos –pasó el pulgar por los labios rojos.

-Sí… si quiero, Dean –Harry besó cálidamente el dedo que lo acariciaba–. Los necesito desesperadamente a mi lado. Sé que no saldré adelante sin su apoyo y su cariño.

Draco tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para no arrancar a su novio de los brazos de su amigo cuando éste besó el dedo que le acariciaba los labios. Seamus recordó como él hacía lo mismo y el inmenso dolor que lo atravesaba con cada caricia que se repartían Harry y Dean y decidió que ya era bastante martirio para el rubio.

-Ya que se arreglaron los malos entendidos, mejor nos vamos. Ya hicimos esperar mucho tiempo al amigo y al abuelo de Lion –dijo Seamus en tono ligero al tiempo que apartaba con delicadeza a Harry de los brazos de su novio.

Los dos amigos se miraron a los ojos un largo instante antes de sonreír nuevamente con naturalidad. Esa tierna mirada hizo que Draco hirviera de celos… injustificados lo sabía bien, pero no podía evitarlos.

-Tom no es mi abuelo –rebatió Harry riendo y se fue directo a los brazos de Draco que se aferró a su cuerpo con la firme intención de no soltarlo jamás.

Dean hizo lo propio con Seamus y los cuatro salieron al callejón. Los hombres que estaban afuera se les quedaron viendo con una sonrisa en los labios y los despidieron con bastante entusiasmo. Draco aún se sentía muerto de celos y se mordía la lengua para no reclamarle a Harry su comportamiento con Dean, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil… fue muy doloroso ver que otro lo acariciaba y que esas caricias no eran rechazadas. Justo cuando las palabras de reclamo estaban a punto de salir de sus labios, el moreno lo sorprendió al reír con diversión.

-¿Ya vieron? –Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia el elegante auto donde los esperaban Tom y Nicholas.

-Seguro que tus amigos se están llevando un tremendo susto, Lion –dijo Dean también riendo.

-¿Por qué¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco mirando hacia donde los otros tres lo hacían–. ¿¡Brujo se metió al auto de Nicholas!? –se sorprendió mucho cuando vio al hombre sentado frente a los dos ancianos.

Antes de que los cuatro muchachos llegaran al auto, Brujo bajó sonriente y se guardó unas monedas en el pantalón. El hombre se quedó parado fuera mientras que los chicos abordaban y les cerró la puerta con toda ceremonia. El auto arrancó y Draco buscó en los rostros de los ancianos señales de incomodidad, pero para su sorpresa sólo Nicholas se veía enojado.

-Espero que Brujo no los haya molestado demasiado –les dijo Harry a los hombres tratando de permanecer serio.

-¡Oh, no! –le contestó Tom muy sonriente–. Nos la pasamos muy a gusto con él¿verdad, Matusalén?

-Me vuelves a decir eso, '_abuelo_' y tendrás que caminar de regreso a tu casa –dijo Nicholas con los dientes apretados.

-¿Matusalén? –preguntó Seamus levantando una ceja y le dio un codazo a Dean que dejó escapar una sonora carcajada–. ¿Así lo llamó, Brujo?

-¿Ustedes creen? –el buen humor regresó a Nicholas–. ¿Acaso habrá querido insinuar que estoy viejo?

-¡En lo absoluto¡Si estás desbordante de juventud, mi amigo! –dijo Tom y todos rieron de buena gana.

En el trayecto hacia el lugar que habían escogido los dos ancianos para celebrar, Harry hizo las presentaciones de rigor y tanto Dean como Seamus decidieron que los dos hombres mayores les caían bien. Harry se puso tenso al llegar al elegante restaurante y se preguntó con tristeza si nunca podría olvidar aquella horrible noche en que había salido a cenar con Lucius. Draco notó su tensión y le apretó la mano para llamar su atención.

-¿Sucede algo, mi amor? –le preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-No, nada en absoluto –le respondió Harry con seguridad.

Había visto su reflejo en un espejo que estaba en la entrada del lugar y ver lo elegante y bien parecido que lucía con el caro traje que Draco le había ayudado a elegir, le devolvió la confianza en si mismo. El muchacho que tenía frente a él no se parecía en nada al chico que había sido hacía meses. Levantó la barbilla con dignidad y le sonrió con sensualidad a Draco que se derritió visiblemente bajo su mirada verde. Harry tomó la mano de su pareja y siguieron a los demás hasta una mesa. La comida se convirtió realmente en un festejo y los muchachos no rechazaron la botella de champagne que Nicholas insistió en ordenar. Después de esa hubo otras dos más y los dos hombres mayores sonrieron al ver a los chicos tan animados. No se incomodaron en ningún momento al notar que Seamus y Dean eran pareja y que se repartían arrumacos en cualquier oportunidad. Aunque Harry y Draco no se quedaban atrás en sus demostraciones de amor. El tiempo pasó volando para todos ellos y ya para cuando Tom declaró que era hora de marcharse, la noche había caído sobre Londres. Todos se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron a la salida. Seamus rió tontamente cuando tropezó con una silla y Dean entonces lo tomó de la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar. Draco también estaba mareado y se colgó del brazo de su novio. Mientras esperaban a que la limousine de Nicholas fuera llevada a la entrada, Harry le habló en el oído a su pareja.

-Enseguida regreso –Harry aprovechó para darle un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo haciendo estremecer al rubio–. No se vayan a ir sin mí.

-Jamás me iría sin ti –Draco se aferró a su cuello y lo besó profundamente.

Fue con mucho esfuerzo que Harry pudo deshacerse de esos brazos y regresó al interior del restaurante sonriendo feliz. Se quedó parado un momento en la puerta tratando de recordar por donde quedaban los servicios y le dio la oportunidad a un par de ojos grises de verlo con asombro. Lucius vio como Harry caminaba hacia el baño y se levantó con rapidez abandonado a su acompañante sin una palabra de disculpa. El baño estaba vacío, pero aún así Harry decidió utilizar un compartimiento. En el pasado había tenido algunas malas experiencias en los espacios compartidos y no quería volver a repetirlas. Terminó de acomodar su ropa y abrió la puerta mirando al piso, pero levantó la vista con rapidez cuando sintió como dos manos lo empujaban con rudeza hacia atrás. Sólo fue gracias a sus excelentes reflejos que evitó tropezar contra el sanitario y así quedar a merced del hombre que se abalanzó sobre él como toro embravecido.

-¡¡¡Te dije que ibas a ser mío, Harry!!! –le gritó enloquecido Lucius al chico moreno–. ¡¡¡Mío!!!

Harry resistió el embate de Lucius y lo primero que buscó fue capturar las manos que se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo lastimando en el proceso su delicada piel. Una brutal boca ya estaba sobre su cuello mordiéndolo sin piedad y Harry se aguantó las ganas de soltarle un rodillazo en las partes nobles. Una vez que pudo sujetar las muñecas de Lucius, lo separó lo suficiente para propinarle un tremendo cabezazo que hizo ver estrellitas al rubio. Con una certera patada a las rodillas, logró que Lucius perdiera el equilibrio y se quitó justo a tiempo para dejar que el cuerpo chocara contra el sanitario. Se masajeó su lastimado cuello mientras miraba de mala manera a Lucius que gemía de dolor tirado en el suelo. Sin decir ni media palabra a su atacante, el moreno salió del compartimiento y se paró frente a un espejo. Revisó la herida que le habían causado los dientes del rubio en su piel y frunció el ceño al ver que había gotitas de sangre sobre su blanca camisa.

'¡_Maldita sea¡Draco va a darse cuenta de que algo pasó_!' –pensó Harry mientras se mojaba los dedos para tratar de limpiar su camisa–. '¡_Pero qué necio eres, Luc…_!'

Sus pensamientos se cortaron repentinamente cuando de nueva cuenta fue atacado por el rubio que ya se había recuperado. Lucius llevaba en la mente la firme intención de derribar al chico. Pensaba que teniéndolo en el piso sería sólo cuestión de segundos para que pudiera hacerlo suyo. Metió una pierna entre las de Harry y lo jaló hacia atrás con violencia. Esa maniobra habría resultado en la mayoría de los casos, pero no en esta. Lucius se sorprendió cuando Harry lo tomó del cuello y aprovechando el impulso que le había dado al empujarlo hacia atrás, logró hacerlo volar sobre él. Los dos cayeron al suelo, pero Harry se levantó de inmediato. Lucius en cambio se quedó tirado en el piso boqueando con desesperación… ese seco golpe lo había dejado sin aire en los pulmones. El moreno se paró con las piernas abiertas frente a Lucius apretando los puños con fuerza… en verdad se le estaba haciendo muy difícil no moler a golpes al padre de su novio.

-Un intento más, Lucius… –comenzó a decir Harry en voz baja, pero claramente furiosa–. … sólo uno más y entonces no tendré compasión de ti¿me entendiste?

-Tú… tú… eres… mío –susurró Lucius provocando que el chico rodara los ojos.

-¡¡¡Con un carajo, Lucius¿¡En qué idioma tengo que decirte que me dejes en paz¡¡¡Entre tú y yo jamás habrá nada¡¡¡NADA¡¡¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez!!! –ya su paciencia se había agotado por completo–. Me estás obligando a tomar medidas extremas y te juro que voy a hacerlo si no dejas de acosarme.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –se levantó del piso lentamente sintiendo que todo le dolía–. ¿Acaso golpearme hasta el cansancio cada vez que me acerque a ti?

-¡No¡Eso lo haré yo! –la gruesa voz de Dean hizo a Lucius darse la vuelta, pero sólo para ver como un enorme puño se estrellaba en su mandíbula mandándolo de nueva cuenta al suelo–. ¡Y no sabe el gusto que me dará deshacerle la cara a golpes! –dio un paso al frente y Lucius trató de huir del chico negro con el terror reflejado en el rostro.

Se aterrorizó aún más cuando Harry no trató de detener a su amigo y se quedó cruzado de brazos cuando Dean lo levantó del piso con suma facilidad tomándolo del saco. Cerró los ojos esperando un nuevo golpe, pero éste no llegó. La fría voz de Harry lo hizo abrir los ojos.

-Si no dejas de perseguirme te dejaré en la ruina, Lucius Malfoy –declaró Harry con suma seriedad.

-¿De qué... estás hablando? –casi dice una grosería, pero se contuvo al ver como Dean se preparaba a volver a golpearlo si se atrevía a hablarle de mala manera a su amigo.

-No voy a darte ninguna explicación porque no te la mereces, pero puedo asegurarte que no estoy alardeando –le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Dean para que se fueran y el chico negro soltó al rubio a regañadientes–. Si eres inteligente me dejarás en paz y no te me volverás a acercar porque si lo haces sólo una vez más… –levantó su dedo índice–. … entiéndeme, Lucius… sólo una vez más y te dejaré en la calle sin tocarme el corazón.

-¡Vete al demonio, Harry! –gritó Lucius antes de que los dos muchachos salieran del baño–. ¡Estás loco si piensas que tomo en serio tus amenazas, niño idiota¡No eres nadie y nunca serás nad…! –no pudo terminar la frase porque esta vez fue Harry quien lo hizo callar, pero con una patada en el estómago.

-¡Soy Harry Potter, hijo de James Potter y nieto de Tom Ryddle! –le dijo con los ojos verdes echando chispas–. Heredero de la fortuna Ryddle y socio mayoritario de tu piojosa empresa de publicidad –sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad del rubio–. Los otros socios no están muy satisfechos con las tristes ganancias que ha tenido la empresa en los últimos meses¿verdad? –caminó de nueva cuenta hacia la puerta donde Dean lo esperaba–. ¿Te imaginas lo que te sucedería si convenciera a los demás a retirar el capital de la empresa? –Lucius seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando–. No quiero volver a cruzar ni una palabra más contigo¿me entendiste? Si tan sólo te atreves a volver a mirarme… te arruino –la mirada verde se hundió un largo instante en las incrédulas profundidades grises del hombre rubio por última vez–. ¿Me dejarás en paz?

-Sí –aceptó Lucius totalmente derrotado.

Los chicos salieron del baño y el rubio dejó entonces que sus rodillas se doblaran mientras gemía de frustración. Sabía que Harry Potter ahora si estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

-¡Pero que tipo tan necio es ese Lucius! –opinó Dean mientras caminaban hacia donde los esperaban los otros–. Lo único bueno de todo este asunto es que por fin pude darle ese puñetazo que se había ganado desde hacía tiempo –se lamió los labios de satisfacción.

-Y se merecía más, pero sea como sea, es el papá de Draco –opinó Harry.

-¡Já¡No inventes, Lion! –se burló–. ¡Cómo si a ese idiota le interesara tu novio¿Tú crees que un verdadero padre le trataría de quitar el novio a su hijo?

-No, tienes razón –aceptó con tristeza–. Lucius jamás ha querido a Draco.

-Bueno… es hora de olvidarse de ese niño berrinchudo y seguir divirtiéndonos –dijo con ligereza y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su amigo.

-¿¡Cómo le dijiste a Lucius!? –se detuvo abruptamente.

-Berrinchudo –rió de buena gana–. Es que de plano se porta como uno. ¿Has visto como se comportan esos niños a los que nunca se les niega nada¡Son horribles! Se ponen como locos y les hacen unos escándalos terribles a sus papás cuando no les dan lo que quieren.

'¡_Lucius es el niño berrinchudo_!' –se dijo Harry asombrado–. '¡_Guau con ese Brujo¡Nunca dejará de sorprenderme_!' –le pasó un brazo por la cintura a Dean y le sonrió feliz al saber que Lucius ya no volvería a causarle problemas… eso había dicho Brujo y él le creía–. Como bien dices, es una pérdida de tiempo seguir pensando en Lucius y como no vale la pena que Draco pase un mal rato por su culpa¿que me sugieres que le diga para justificar esto? –le mostró su cuello y el chico negro apenas se contuvo para no regresar y golpear al rubio por haberlo lastimado.

-Pues que Fofo te lo hizo –dijo después de un momento Dean.

-¿¡Fofo!? –Harry levantó las cejas con incredulidad, pero enseguida dejó escapar una sonora carcajada–. ¿¡Y tú crees que Draco va a creerse eso¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo ése en este lugar?

-No sé. Tal vez dándole el trasero a Lucius Malfoy –se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Jajaja. ¡No inventes, Dean! –ya Harry estaba que se doblaba de la risa–. ¡Ahora sí te azotaste!

-Nel. Él que se azotó fue ese idiota –hizo darse la vuelta al moreno y Harry casi se va de espaldas al comprobar que… ¡Fofo estaba con Lucius!

-¡¡¡N-o m-a-n-c-h-e-s!!! –se quedó viendo a la pareja con los ojos como plato–. ¡Lo veo y no lo creo!

-¿Y crees que Draco sí lo crea? –Dean comenzó a reír y Harry rió con él.

-Me cae que tampoco, pero ya que ese inútil está aquí vamos a echarle la culpa.

Cruzaron guiños de complicidad antes de subir al auto de Nicholas que aún los aguardaba.

Fue hasta que ya estaban listos para acostarse que Draco se dio cuenta del cuello lastimado de su pareja. A Harry se le había olvidado la marca del mordisco que le había dado Lucius y se desvistió frente al rubio sin acordarse de ocultar la herida.

-¿¡Qué tienes ahí!? –preguntó Draco entre enojado y preocupado pasando un dedo por la zona lastimada.

-¡Ah, esto! No es nada –Harry quiso restarle importancia encogiéndose de hombros–. Es que cuando fui al baño me encontré ahí a Fofo y volvimos a pelearnos.

-¿¡Fofo!? –los ojos grises primero se abrieron de asombro, pero luego se entrecerraron con perspicacia–. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo ése ahí?

-No vas a creerlo¡pero está saliendo con tu papá! –esperaba distraerlo con esa noticia–. Parece que los gustos de Lucius se han vuelto menos… refinados –rió tratando de que no se notara su tensión.

Draco se quedó pensativo un largo momento antes de mirar a Harry sumamente celoso.

-Tienes razón, no te creo –declaró el rubio sumamente enojado–. Fue mi papá el que te hizo eso¿¡verdad!?

-No, Draco –tomó de los hombres al chico para que se tranquilizara–. No voy a negarte que ví a Lucius, pero él no se me acercó para nada. Ya estaba por salir del baño cuando Fofo entró y volvimos a tener la misma vieja discusión y nos liamos a golpes. Dean llegó y lo puso en su lugar. Cuando ya regresábamos con ustedes fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que Fofo era el acompañante de tu papá.

-¿No me estás mintiendo?

-Por supuesto que no –a duras penas le sostuvo la mirada.

-De acuerdo, te creo –el rubio suspiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse–. Pero de una vez te advierto que no soportaré que ese tipo vuelva a acercarse a ti –lo tomó del rostro y lo miró con seriedad–. Te juro que lo mataré si se atreve siquiera a voltear a verte de nuevo.

-No es para tanto, mi amor –Harry también lo tomó del rostro.

-Claro que lo es –lo besó casi con furia–. Tú eres mío y de nadie más, Lion. Nadie tiene derecho a tocarte más que yo.

-Soy tuyo y lo sabes, Draco –se sintió halagado por los fieros celos que brillaban en los ojos grises–. Nunca dudes de eso.

-No dudo de ti, cielo –el rubio lo empujó sobre la cama para luego cubrirlo con su cuerpo–. Sino de los demás. Tiemblo de sólo pensar que alguien logre arrebatarte de mi lado.

-Eso jamás sucederá, te lo prometo –le dijo ya el moreno jadeante pues su pareja ya hacía un recorrido completo de su cuello y su pecho con sus ardientes labios.

-Te amo, Harry –declaró Draco con sinceridad–. Me moriría sin ti.

-Yo también –le contestó de la misma forma.

Y ya no hubo necesidad de palabras pues sus cuerpos entonces se dedicaron a demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban y jurarse que siempre estarían juntos.

---------------------------------------------

Ya sé porque el otro capítulo me salió tan peque. La parte de Harry y Draco haciendo cositas debió estar ahí, pero no sé que pasó… en fin… hoy tuvieron más para leer : )

Este es el fin de la historia, pero como ya les había dicho, hay un epílogo… nos vemos pronto!!!!!!!!!


	22. Epílogo

Mientras llegas…

Parejas Harry/Draco

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Patty: Lamento mucho no poder complacerte con el lemon, chica : ( … pero aún así espero que te guste el epílogo… cuídate mucho y gracias por haber leído la historia… besos

YeuxNeko: Así es… en el epílogo salen Blaise y Charlie ; ) …. gracias por acordarte de ellos y también gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer esta locura, jejeje… nos vemos pronto!!!!!!!!!!!

Isabellatrix: No se pongan tristes tú y Nadia porque me ponen igual… buuuuuaaaa… sipi… ya se terminó el fic, pero amenazo con volver, jejeje… espero que te vaya súper bien en tu cambio y no creas que me he olvidado de enviarte eso que te prometí para Belladona y para ti ; ) … gracias por apoyarme tanto… cuidado con eso de los cuchillos y las varitas… ¡jamás la pongas en la parte trasera de tu pantalón por aquello que dijo Moody! jajaja… mil besos a las tres.

Velia: A mí también me da mucha tristeza que se haya acabado el fic, pero desgraciadamente así es pues por el momento no puedo ni siquiera pensar en una continuación, sorry ; ) …. qué bueno que te gustó el castigo que tuvo Lucius y puedo asegurarte que cada vez que se acuerda de Harry se da de topes en la pared por haber sido tan tarado, jejeje… brincos hubiera dado por haberme ido de tour con Charlie, pero no : ( ... el pelirrojo vuelve a la acción en el epílogo!!! … te agradezco que me hayas regalado tan lindos comentarios, profecías y lecturas de café… fueron fabulosas!!!!!!! Espero poder saludarte en una nueva locura que salga de mi enfermiza cabeza, jajaja… mil besos, linda.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo XXII. Epílogo**

El auto corría veloz por la carretera y el chico de ojos verdes veía el paisaje sin mirarlo realmente pues sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. Estaba recordando la pelea que había tenido esa mañana con su rubio y apretó los labios enojado con él y consigo mismo. Se sentía en un callejón sin salida y por más que buscaba una solución al único problema que tenía con su pareja, no la encontraba. Había hablado con Draco hasta el cansancio, pero parecía que todas sus palabras caían en saco roto… no había forma de aplacar los terribles celos del rubio. Suspiró profundamente y eso hizo que sus dos acompañantes se miraran entre sí con preocupación.

-Tranquilo, Lion –Blaise lo tomó de la mano y se la apretó cariñosamente–. Ya verás que Draco te pedirá disculpas en cuanto se vean de nuevo mañana.

-Estoy seguro de eso, Snake –Harry le sonrió con tristeza–. Siempre lo hace y me dice que no volverá a pasar, pero sólo basta que volteé a mirar a alguien para que explote y sostengamos la misma discusión de siempre. Que si ya no lo quiero… que si tal o cual tipo me gusta… que si estoy pensando en abandonarlo y un sinfín de tonterías más – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas–. Es horrible vivir así.

-Compréndelo. Te quiere tanto que…

-Eso no es disculpa –lo interrumpió–. Yo lo quiero de igual manera y no me comporto como él. ¿Si te dije lo que hizo cuando vino Akira? –Blaise negó con la cabeza–. Ese hombre es el responsable de que la compañía de publicidad no esté en bancarrota. De las pocas cosas que Lucius hizo bien en los últimos meses fue asociarse con él –volvió a mirar por la ventanilla–. Es una persona muy fina y atenta. Nos fuimos a un restaurante a comer después de una junta y él muy amablemente me entregó un presente. Como yo no tenía nada con que corresponderle, me levanté para darle un abrazo y en ese momento apareció Draco. No vieras la escena de celos que me armó –sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente–. Agradecí a todos los santos del cielo que Akira no entendió todos los insultos que le dijo, pero obviamente se sintió sumamente incómodo por la actitud de Draco y se retiró. Afortunadamente no se molestó lo suficiente como para disolver la sociedad, pero te juro que aún me arde la cara de vergüenza cada vez que hablo con él por teléfono.

-Bueno, es que ese Akira es bastante guapo y… –el moreno sonrió con tristeza ante el intento de Blaise de disculpar a su amigo–. No… tienes razón, Lion. Por muy guapo que sea ese hombre no justifica que Draco se comporte así contigo.

-Al principio sus celos fueron halagadores, pero ya no. La verdad es que no sé si pueda soportar mucho más tiempo está situación.

-¿¡No pensarás dejarlo, verdad!? –preguntó alarmado–. ¡Draco se moriría sin ti!

-Sabes que yo tampoco podría vivir sin él, pero es que esto ya no puede continuar así –volteó a verlo–. Mi abuelo es testigo de cómo intentó encerrarme en la habitación para impedirme salir hoy. Sólo fue porque en verdad me vio furioso que abrió la puerta para dejarme salir.

-Se está portando bastante irracional –aceptó Tom con tristeza pues recordaba como su propio hijo se comportaba de la misma manera con James Potter–. Y no entiende que con esa actitud lo único que va a lograr es que mi nieto se aparte de su lado.

-Debemos encontrar una solución –dijo Blaise pensativo–. Estoy seguro de que Draco no se ha dado cuenta de lo que está haciendo –volvió a apretar la mano de Harry–. Sé que él no te haría daño a propósito.

-Yo también estoy conciente de eso, pero lo está haciendo y… mucho –declaró Harry ya con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Las había estado conteniendo desde que salieron de la casa de Tom, a la que se habían cambiado los dos jóvenes desde hacía algunas semanas, pero al final las dejó correr. El corazón le dolía por la actitud de su amado. No le había vuelto a decir que no confiaba en él, pero en lugar de eso decía que todo el mundo se le insinuaba y que trataban por todos los medios de apartarlo de su lado. Lágrimas, ruegos, enojos, días sin hablarse… Harry había intentado de todo para hacerlo comprender que eso jamás pasaría, pero el rubio no entendía de razones y él ya no soportaba vivir así. Tenía que cuidarse de mirar sólo al frente cuando iba con él pues si se atrevía a voltear la cabeza hacía alguien, el rubio de inmediato se ponía como loco. Y ya ni que decir cuando salía solo, siempre tenía la sensación de tener su mirada gris clavada en sus espaldas todo el tiempo.

El silencio cayó entre ellos y Harry se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez cuando llegaron a La Madriguera. El moreno se obligó a poner una sonrisa en sus labios cuando bajó del auto… no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo infeliz que se sentía. Charlie estaba esperándolos en la entrada de la casa de sus papás y abrazó a Harry con verdadero entusiasmo en cuanto lo tuvo a la mano.

-¡Me alegro que sí pudieras venir! –le dijo el pelirrojo feliz.

-No me perdería por nada del mundo su festejo –le respondió Harry y suspiró aliviado al ver que su amigo no había notado su tristeza.

-Mis papás me estuvieron preguntando toda la semana si ibas a poder venir y fue sólo hasta que les aseguré un millón de veces que lo harías que me dejaron en paz –miró con curiosidad a los otros dos hombres que ya habían bajado del auto.

Harry siguió su mirada y se hizo a un lado para presentar a sus acompañantes.

-Él es mi abuelo, Tom Ryddle –lo presentó el moreno–. Charlie Weasley.

-Mucho gusto, señor –Charlie apretó la mano del anciano.

-El gusto es mío, joven –le respondió Tom con una sonrisa.

-Y él es Blaise Zabini. Un buen amigo –siguió presentando.

-Hola –se dijeron muy sonrientes los dos muchachos.

Charlie deslizó una mirada apreciativa por el cuerpo de Blaise que se sonrojó ante esto.

-No le hagas caso a Charlie, Blaise –dijo Harry riendo cuando vio el rubor de su amigo–. Es totalmente inofensivo. Lo que pasa es que siempre anda en busca de modelos para sus esculturas y todo sería perfecto, pero lo malo es que no les paga.

-No me hagas mala publicidad, Harry –Charlie dejó de mirar a Blaise a duras penas… el muchacho había llamado poderosamente su atención–. Luego no va a dejar que me le acerque –movió la reja invitándolos a pasar a la propiedad.

Los cuatro entraron y siguieron el sendero que tan bien conocía Harry, pero vio que ya el jardín lucía en excelentes condiciones. En cuanto tuvieron la casa a la vista, el moreno se quedó detuvo con la boca abierta.

-Y bien¿qué te parece? –preguntó Charlie muy contento por la reacción de su amigo.

-¡Guau! –pudo por fin decir Harry–. ¡Les quedó preciosa!

La antigua construcción había desaparecido y en su lugar se erigía una casa de dos plantas totalmente blanca que tenía un aspecto imponente.

-¿Verdad que sí? –dijo con orgullo el pelirrojo–. Y lo mejor de todo es que fue al gusto de mi mamá. La hubieras visto cuando la terminaron… no dejó de llorar por horas enteras.

-Me lo imagino –dijo Harry y entraron a la casa.

El interior estaba igual de precioso que el exterior y Tom se deshizo de elogios al ver la decoración.

-Remus Lupin me ayudó a decorarla –explicó Charlie–. No es un profesional, pero tiene un gusto exquisito¿no creen?

-El estilo minimalista es mi preferido –opinó Blaise y caminó hacia una escultura que estaba sobre una mesita–. ¿Es tuya? –se dirigió a Charlie.

-Sí –aceptó el pelirrojo.

-Pues es preciosa –deslizó los dedos sobre la fría superficie que representaba un caballo.

-Pero mi especialidad es el cuerpo humano –dijo Charlie volviendo a mirar a Blaise con renovado interés.

-Ya deja de molestar a Blaise, Charlie –lo hizo darse la vuelta provocando la risa de los otros–. ¿Dónde está tu mamá? Ya quiero saludarla.

-En la cocina como siempre –se dirigieron hacia allá–. Quedó encantada con ella y mi papá ya no puede sacarla de ahí.

-¡¡¡Harry!!! –la señora Weasley corrió hacia el chico–. ¡Me alegra tanto verte! –y casi lo ahoga en un fuerte abrazo.

-A mí también, señora Weasley –se quedaron abrazados mucho tiempo–. Su casa quedó preciosa.

-¿Te gustó? –el chico asintió–. A mí también –miró a Charlie con adoración–. Sin la ayuda de mi hijo nos habríamos tardado siglos en construir otra.

-No vuelvas con lo mismo, mamá –el pelirrojo rodó los ojos–. Sabes que lo hice con mucho gusto.

-Gracias –fue todo lo que dijo la mujer antes de prestar atención a los otros hombres.

Se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes y luego Charlie los llevó a la parte trasera de la casa. El viejo granero aún estaba de pie, pero el pelirrojo les explicó que muy pronto también dejaría de existir. Harry, Blaise y Tom fueron saludados con mucho entusiasmo por el señor Weasley que estaba atendiendo a los amigos de Charlie. En ese pequeño patio posterior estaban colocadas algunas sillas donde los invitados del pelirrojo, en su mayoría hombres, se encontraban bebiendo.

-¿Y sus otros hijos, señor Weasley? –preguntó Harry cuando no distinguió ni una sola cabellera roja más.

-¡Oh! Ellos van a venir el domingo –le restó importancia al asunto al encogerse de hombros–. Al final no todos podían venir hoy y decidimos posponer la comida familiar para ese día, pero como ya todos los amigos de Charlie estaban invitados, decidimos seguir con lo de la inauguración. Además, el padre Albus dijo que iba a estar ocupado todo el fin de semana.

-Sí, lo sé –aceptó Harry sabiendo que compromisos tenía el padre para esos días.

Charlie jaló a Blaise y a Harry para presentarlos a sus amigos y Tom se quedó con el señor Weasley que le ofreció una copa de vino. A ninguno de los dos muchachos les fue posible memorizar los nombres de las personas que les fueron presentadas, pero les sonrieron a todos de igual manera. Harry se quedó sorprendido cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de Sirius. Ya había olvidado la existencia del hombre y se preguntó qué diablos estaría haciendo ahí Black, pero encontró la respuesta al ver que la mano del hombre estaba estrechamente enlazada con la de Remus Lupin.

Sirius había visto llegar a Harry desde el primer momento y estuvo a punto de irse, pero la firme mano de Remus lo retuvo.

-No tienes porque irte, mi amor –le dijo el de ojos dorados con su suave voz–. Si a Harry no le gusta que estés aquí, él es el que tendrá que marcharse.

Sirius asintió a su pareja sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Él sabía que Charlie Weasley era amigo de Harry y se llamó tonto al no imaginar que se lo encontraría ahí pues de haberlo pensado, habría encontrado la manera de declinar la invitación del pelirrojo. Era tan feliz al lado de Remus que pensaba que ya había olvidado su vida pasada, pero ver a Harry lo hizo recordar su relación con Lucius y eso nubló su inmensa dicha de saberse un hombre nuevo. Había puesto su propio negocio de publicidad y, aunque apenas estaba comenzando, le estaba yendo bastante bien. Saber que él también estaba aportando dinero en su relación no lo hacía sentirse que estaba viviendo a expensas de su pareja como lo había hecho en el pasado.

-Seguro recuerdas a Remus, Harry –dijo Charlie ajeno a la tensión que de pronto se había apoderado del moreno.

-Claro que sí –Harry extendió la mano y estrechó la del artista–. ¿Cómo has estado, Remus? –se obligó a no mirar a Sirius.

-Muy bien¿y tú? –él estaba tan tenso como Sirius pensando que tal vez el chico se atreviera a insultar a su pareja, cosa que por supuesto, no iba a permitir.

-Bien, muchas gracias –le sonrió con algo de esfuerzo.

-Él es Sirius Black… la pareja de Remus –siguió presentando Charlie como si nada.

Los ojos de ambos volvieron a encontrarse y se dedicaron una leve inclinación de cabeza. Tal vez Charlie no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero Blaise si lo hizo y miró con curiosidad a Sirius que aunque se veía sereno, apretaba con tanta fuerza la mano que lo sujetaba que tenía los nudillos blancos.

-Sirius es publicista y me ayudó a crear mi página Web –decía Charlie entusiasmado ajeno a toda la tensión del grupo–. En la que por cierto no he visto que hayas dejado ningún mensaje, Harry –fingió molestia.

-Lo habría hecho si alguna vez me hubieras dado la dirección, pelirrojo –lo bromeó Harry ya repuesto del todo.

Era cierto. Había sido una completa sorpresa encontrar a Sirius ahí, pero se dijo que la rivalidad que había tenido con él pertenecía al pasado y continuar con ella era casi como demostrar que Lucius aún le importaba y como no era el caso, se dirigió al hombre con naturalidad.

-¿Entonces sigues en la publicidad, Black? –le preguntó Harry con cordialidad.

-Es lo que sé hacer –le contestó Sirius después de sobreponerse a la sorpresa de que el muchacho le hablara civilizadamente–. Puse un negocio pequeño, pero va por buen camino.

-Seguro que te va a ir muy bien –opinó con sinceridad–. Todo el mundo decía que eras el mejor publicista de la empresa.

-¿Ya se conocían? –preguntó Charlie asombrado.

-Sólo superficialmente, me temo –le contestó Harry sonriendo.

-¡Oh! –fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo antes de llevárselos a otro grupo de personas.

-¿Ya estás tranquilo, cielo? –preguntó Remus al tiempo que rescataba su mano estrangulada para masajearla y recuperar la circulación en sus dedos.

-Bastante –admitió Sirius suspirando y miró con admiración a Harry que ya platicaba con otras personas–. No esperaba que Potter se comportara así. No después de todo lo que le hice.

-Pues yo me alegro que no haya armado un escándalo –miró con adoración a su amante–. No iba a permitirle que te insultara.

-Gracias –depositó un tierno beso en los labios entreabiertos.

-Te amo, Sirius.

-Y yo a ti, Remus –le dijo con inmenso amor y pronto se olvidaron de Harry y de todo los que lo rodeaba.

Albus Dumbledore llegó al cabo de media hora y después de hacer un recorrido por la casa para bendecir las habitaciones, todos volvieron al patio para comer los excelentes platillos que había preparado la señora Weasley. El ambiente era festivo y Harry sabía que lo habría disfrutado muchísimo si no fuera porque sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a Draco y a su desconcertante actitud. Blaise se daba cuenta de los continuos y tristes suspiros que salían del pecho del moreno y se preguntaba con desesperación como podría ayudar a sus dos amigos. Su mirada se posó sobre Remus y Sirius que platicaban animadamente entre ellos y las personas que estaban al lado de ellos. Una idea se le vino a la mente cuando vio como Remus tomaba de la barbilla a su pareja para que le prestara atención cuando consideró que ya había hablado lo suficiente con el hombre que tenía sentado del otro lado. No fue precisamente ese gesto lo que le llamó la atención sino más bien el pequeño brillo de celos que apareció en los ojos dorados cuando se sintió desatendido. Se levantó de la mesa y fue a buscar a Albus… sabía que él iba a ayudarlo. Si había conseguido que él y Draco salieran de la adicción, estaba seguro de que una vez más podría ayudar al rubio a cambiar de actitud y así no perder a la persona que le daba sentido a su vida… Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------------

El teléfono sonó con insistencia, pero Draco lo ignoró por completo y se sumergió en las suaves sábanas de su cama. Había estado llorando todo el día y ni siquiera se había levantado para ducharse y muchísimo menos para comer. Se sentía muerto de celos. Su corazón se estaba partiendo en dos de sólo imaginar cómo Charlie Weasley estaría devorando a Harry con la mirada. Había tratado por todos los medios de impedir que su chico fuera a su encuentro, pero tuvo que dejarlo ir cuando se dio cuenta que el moreno se estaba enfadando seriamente con él. Ni siquiera se sintió tranquilo cuando Blaise le dijo que lo acompañaría y le juró hasta el cansancio que no permitiría que el pelirrojo le pusiera las manos encima. Sabía que sus celos eran injustificados, pero no podía evitarlos. Amaba tanto a su pareja que se le hacía difícil respirar cuando no estaba cerca de él y por eso enloquecía de sólo imaginar que alguien podría arrebatárselo. Cada mañana se perdía en la imagen que le presentaba el moreno cuando se arreglaba para ir a trabajar. Le parecía que Harry simplemente lucía irresistible en sus trajes. Le encantaba verlo vestirse y se lo comía con los ojos al verlo tan guapo, pero cuando llegaba el momento de la despedida era cuando se descontrolaba al comprender que todos iban a verlo como él lo hacía. Buscaba cualquier pretexto para presentarse donde él estaba con el exclusivo propósito de hacerles saber a los demás que Harry era de su propiedad, pero se cerraba ante el conocimiento de que su proceder molestaba a su pareja.

Unos suaves toques en su puerta hicieron que bufara de enojo, pero permitió la entrada de aquel que llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco apenas descubriendo parte de su rostro.

-Le llama Dean Thomas por teléfono, joven –le dijo el mayordomo con respeto.

-Dile que estoy dormido –volvió a envolverse en las sábanas.

-Dijo que era importante –insistió el hombre–. Dice que tiene un recado del joven Harry.

La sola mención de su pareja hizo que el rubio saltara de la cama y tomara el teléfono que reposaba en una mesita.

-Dime, Devil –dijo Draco saltándose el saludo sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Buenas noches, Dragón –dijo Dean enojado–. Como siempre, tu buena educación sale a relucir.

-Lo siento –se disculpó automáticamente… estaba muy ansioso por saber el recado de su amado–. ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Harry me pidió que mañana pasáramos por ti para ir a la boda de tu mamá.

-¿Entonces no va a regresar a dormir? –sintió como el corazón se le hundía en el pecho.

Harry se había llevado una maleta con él, pero había tenido la esperanza de que lo extrañara lo suficiente como para que decidiera volver y pasara la noche a su lado.

-No. La casa de su amigo está muy cerca de donde va a ser la recepción y sería una tontería que volviera a Londres¿no crees? –preguntó el chico negro con falsa dulzura.

-Tienes razón, sería una tontería –aceptó Draco derrumbándose en la cama mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

-Pasaremos por ti a las 8¿está bien?

-Sí –ya su voz se oía ahogada por el llanto.

-Sé puntual, Dragón. Adiós –y colgó sin esperar contestación.

Draco aventó lejos el teléfono antes de volver a hundirse en la cama y seguir llorando con desconsuelo.

----------------------------------------------------

La noche fue eterna para el rubio que no pudo pegar un ojo y se levantó casi de madrugada para darse un baño y preparar sus cosas. Si le hubiera sido posible se habría quedado en la cama todo el día, pero no podía. Su mamá iba a casarse con Karl Zabini y no podía faltar. Sin pizca de ganas bajó a tomar un ligero desayuno antes de que una bocina sonara haciéndole saber que ya Dean y Seamus habían llegado por él. Un chico del servicio metió su maleta en la parte trasera del auto compacto del chico negro mientras que Draco se acomodaba en el asiento trasero.

-Buenos días, chicos –saludó Draco sin ganas, pero no recibió contestación.

El rubio levantó la cabeza con curiosidad porque le pareció muy raro que ninguno de los dos muchachos le devolviera el saludo. Se asombró al ver que Dean miraba con fuego en los ojos a Seamus que le daba las gracias al muchacho que había ayudado a Draco con su equipaje.

-¿¡Qué tanto le miras a ése!? –rugió Dean haciendo sobresaltar a los dos chicos.

-Nada, Dean –Draco vio como Seamus se replegaba en su asiento–. Sólo le estaba dando las gracias por su amabilidad.

-¡No me vengas con cuentos chinos! –y miró de tal manera al muchacho del servicio que éste salió corriendo hacia la casa–. ¡Le sonreíste con coquetería!

-¡Por Dios, Dean¡No hice tal cosa! –se defendió Seamus acalorado–. Estás volviendo a imaginar cosas. Tranquilízate, por favor.

El chico negro respiró profundamente repetidas veces para tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento, cariño –tomó una mano de Seamus y se la besó con amor–. No volveré a comportarme así.

-No hay problema –le contestó su novio ya con otra vez color en el rostro–. Buenos días, Dragón. Disculpa que no te hayamos saludado antes.

-No te preocupes –le dijo Draco todavía desconcertado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Dean encendió el auto y salieron de la propiedad. Tuvieron que atravesar medio Londres para poder tomar la carretera que los llevaría al lugar en donde iban a casarse Narcisa y Karl. Durante ese tiempo no hubo mucha conversación entre ellos y Draco pudo volver a hundirse en su desdicha.

-Voy por unas sodas para el camino –declaró Dean cuando se estacionó en una calle.

-De acuerdo, cariño –le dijo Seamus sonriente antes de que el chico negro bajara del auto.

Seamus vio como Dean entraba a una tienda y aprovechó para peinarse mientras que Draco miraba a los traúnsentes con indiferencia. Un muchacho se paró cerca de donde ellos estaban y luego se acercó a la ventanilla abierta de Seamus.

-Disculpa¿podrías ayudarme? Es que estoy perdido –le preguntó el chico sonriente.

-¡Claro! –aceptó Seamus de buena gana y miró el papel que le extendía el muchacho.

Seamus le explicó donde quedaba la calle que buscaba, pero el chico no le entendía.

-¿Entonces doy vuelta a la derecha en la calle donde está el edificio con ventanales? –preguntó confundido.

-No –dijo Seamus con paciencia–. Ahí es a la izquierda.

-No te entiendo –lo miró muy afligido.

Seamus se bajó del auto y comenzó de nuevo la explicación, pero ahora más despacio. En eso estaba cuando Dean volvió de comprar las sodas y Draco volvió a sorprenderse cuando el chico negro tomó del codo a su novio y lo separó con brusquedad del desconocido chico que se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿¡Esto también me lo estoy imaginando, Seamus!? –gritó Dean fuera de sí–. ¡No puedo darte la espalda ni dos segundos y ya estás de nuevo rodeado de hombres!

-Dean… tranquilízate, por favor –Seamus trató de zafarse de la mano que lo lastimaba, pero no pudo–. Sólo le estoy explicando donde queda una calle.

-Es cierto –el muchacho comenzó a alejarse de ellos con expresión temerosa–. Yo… yo… no quise molestarlo –luego salió corriendo despavorido cuando Dean dio un paso hacia él en forma amenazante.

-Ya suéltame, Dean –Seamus trató inútilmente de que su novio lo soltara–. Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

-Y eso te fascina¿¡no es cierto!? –los ojos negros brillaban de furia–. Te encanta lucirte frente a otros… que todo el mundo voltee a verte cuando caminas por la calle –lo acorraló contra el auto–. Te gusta provocar a los demás con tu sonrisa coqueta y ya ni siquiera me respetas. Estoy seguro de que llamaste la atención de ese… ese… tipo a propósito.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –lo miró sumamente ofendido.

-¡Cálmate, Devil! –Draco se bajó del auto para tranquilizar al chico negro–. Irlandés no hizo nada. Te está diciendo la verdad. Ese muchacho fue el que se le acercó para que lo orientara.

La intervención del rubio pareció traspasar la ira de Dean que de pronto se vio muy avergonzado.

-¡Oh, cariño¡Perdóname! –tomó el rostro de Seamus y se lo llenó de besos–. Perdóname por quererte tanto y portarme así, pero… –continuó besándolo–. … me vuelvo loco de sólo pensar que puedas fijarte en alguien más.

-Dean –Seamus cerró los ojos con impotencia–. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Te amo con todo mi corazón y lo sabes. Jamás te sería infiel y mucho menos me iría de tu lado.

-Lo sé, lo sé –recargó su frente en la de su novio–. No volverá a pasar, te lo juro.

-Ya vámonos –dijo con la voz quebrada y se deshizo de los brazos de su novio para luego entrar al auto.

Draco y Dean también subieron al auto, pero el ambiente era muy tenso y no se disolvió sino hasta después de una hora de viaje. El rubio se sintió de nuevo a gusto cuando sus dos acompañantes volvieron a hacerse los arrumacos a los que estaba acostumbrado. Seamus dijo que tenía que ir al servicio y Dean se detuvo en el primer restaurante que encontró. Entraron al estacionamiento del lugar y decidieron bajar los tres a tomar algo de beber antes de continuar su camino. Sin querer, Seamus chocó su puerta con la del auto que estaba a su lado que la había abierto al mismo tiempo que él.

-¡Oh, lo siento tanto! –se disculpó Seamus muy avergonzado–. ¿No le estropeé su pintura?

-No, no te preocupes –le contestó sonriente el hombre después de revisar su puerta–. Todo está en orden.

-Lo lamento –volvió a repetir apenas correspondiéndole la sonrisa y se dio la vuelta con rapidez cuando escuchó como Dean azotaba su puerta con excesiva fuerza.

Draco vio como el color huía del rostro de Seamus ante la expresión furiosa de su novio. Se desconcertó de nueva cuenta cuando Seamus clavó la mirada en el suelo antes de caminar con nerviosismo hacia el restaurante. Dean alcanzó a su pareja y lo tomó del codo al tiempo que le susurraba en el oído algunas palabras. El rubio no las alcanzó a escuchar, pero sabía que no eran cariñosas. Seamus trató de zafarse del agarre de Dean una vez dentro del restaurante, pero no lo logró.

-Dragón… ve a una mesa. Enseguida te alcanzamos –le dijo Dean con seriedad.

-Puedo ir al baño solo, Dean. No exageres –ya Seamus tenía la voz quebrada por el llanto contenido.

-No, querido –negó el chico negro con firmeza–. Ya me di cuenta que no puedo dejarte solo ni un segundo. Estoy seguro de que si no te acompaño tendrás otro '_incidente_' como el de hace un momento y la verdad ya me cansé de que tengas tantos encuentros '_accidentales_' con otros hombres –sus ojos brillaban de celos.

Draco los vio irse prácticamente con la boca abierta y se preguntó cuando había cambiado la relación entre ellos. Jamás los había discutir y que ahora lo hicieran a cada momento, lo tenía totalmente desconcertado. Se sentó en una mesa y pensó enojado que Dean se estaba comportando como un verdadero cavernícola. Toda la mañana estuvo acusando injustamente a su novio de cosas que no había hecho y supo que si volvía a hacerlo, no podría evitar intervenir. Vio caminar a Seamus hacia donde él estaba con Dean vigilándolo estrechamente desde el otro lado del salón. Seamus no levantó la vista del piso y sorteó las mesas como mejor pudo y se sentó a su lado. Draco no le habló enseguida pues vio que Seamus apenas estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. El rubio estiró las manos y tomó las de su amigo que estaban fuertemente enlazadas sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Irlandés? –le preguntó Draco preocupado–. ¿Por qué Devil se está comportando de esa manera?

-Ojalá y lo supiera, Dragón –ya las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Seamus–. Todo iba maravillosamente bien entre nosotros hasta que un día Dean comenzó a celarme. Al principio fue muy bonito que se sintiera celoso de que otros me miraran, pero pronto dejó de ser agradable. Sus celos crecieron de tal forma que ya no puedo ni siquiera sonreírles a los clientes del bar porque ya tengo a Dean junto a mí preguntándome si tal o cual tipo me gusta. Le demuestro a cada momento lo mucho que lo amo, pero aún así sigue imaginando cosas. Cuando salimos juntos no puedo voltear a ver nadie porque sólo basta que le dedique una rápida mirada a algún desconocido para que de inmediato me pregunte que si ya no lo quiero, que si pienso abandonarlo –escondió la cara entre las manos–. ¡Y yo ya no puedo más, Dragón¡Te juro que no puedo! Lo amo más que a mi mismo, pero él no parece entenderlo. ¡Es horrible vivir así!

-¿Y has hablado con él sobre esto¿Del daño que te está haciendo?

-Miles de veces y siempre acaba pidiéndome perdón –aceptó desesperado–. Jura que no volverá suceder, pero ya viste que lo sigue haciendo.

-Ya viene Devil –Draco soltó las manos de su amigo y Seamus se secó las lágrimas con rapidez

-¿Amor? –Dean llamó la atención de su novio, pero éste volteó el rostro al lado contrario–. Amor¡perdóname, por favor! –tomó las temblorosas manos y se las besó–. Perdóname por no poder controlarme.

-Dean… esto no puede continuar así –Seamus volteó a verlo con el dolor pintado en el rostro–. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que me estás destruyendo? Me clavas un puñal en el corazón cada vez que me acusas de que ya no te quiero. ¡Sabes que sin ti me moriría! –levantó mucho la voz y llamó la atención de los demás comensales, pero no le importó–. ¿Qué necesito hacer para que lo comprendas¿Gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy tuyo y de nadie más? Lo soy, Dean. Tuyo… ¡sólo tuyo!

-Seamus, yo…

-No puedo seguir viviendo así, mi amor –lo interrumpió–. Has convertido mi existencia en un calvario con tus estúpidos celos y ya no quiero vivir así. No puedo evitar que los demás me miren, no sé si sea con interés o no, pero sabes perfectamente que sólo tengo ojos para ti y para nadie más –volvió a llorar con fuerza–. Quiero volver a los días en que éramos felices. Ya no quiero sufrir más, Dean… ya no quiero –se derrumbó en los fuertes brazos de su pareja–. Me estás matando.

-Seamus, perdóname… perdóname… perdóname. No volveré a ponerme así –los ojos negros brillaban de culpabilidad–. Y esta vez te lo digo en serio. Sé que voy a perderte si sigo comportándome tan irracionalmente y lo menos que quiero es que te vayas de mi lado. Te amo, Seamus. Te amo tanto como sé que tú me amas a mí.

Draco se levantó para dejarlos solos cuando comenzaron a besarse y se fue al auto para esperarlos. Se sentía tan terriblemente mal por ellos que por un momento olvidó su propio dolor por no estar cerca de Harry. Se recargó en el auto, encendió un cigarrillo y dejó salir el humo despacio. Sintió una mirada penetrante y volteó a su derecha. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con la mirada embelesada de un muchacho no mayor de 17 años que prácticamente estaba babeando por él, pero no le prestó atención más que un segundo antes de desviar la mirada e ignorarlo por completo. En el siguiente instante se quedó congelado al imaginar lo que habría sucedido si eso le hubiera pasado a Harry en lugar de a él. Se puso rojo de vergüenza al saber lo que habría hecho. Se habría puesto a gritarle a su pareja como enloquecido. Le habría cuestionado hasta el cansancio el haber volteado a ver al chico y lo habría acusado tan injustamente como lo había hecho Dean con Seamus durante toda la mañana. En ese momento supo que se había estado comportando con Harry tan insensatamente como Dean con su novio. Gimió de dolor al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había lastimado a Harry y se estremeció de miedo al imaginar que podría llegar a perderlo si continuaba comportándose de esa manera. El dolor fue mayor cuando comprendió que su pareja debía sentirse exactamente como Seamus… infeliz y desgraciado por sus injustas escenas de celos y todo porque no acababa de entender que Harry no podría mirar a nadie más porque lo amaba con todo su ser. Recordó el sufrimiento en la voz de Seamus cuando le dijo a su novio que su vida se había convertido en un calvario debido a sus celos y su patética súplica de volver a los días en que eran felices.

'¡_Y yo he hecho exactamente lo mismo con Harry_!' –pensó Draco avergonzado consigo mismo–. '¡_He convertido su vida en un infierno y lo único que él ha hecho en todo este tiempo es amarme con toda su alma_!' –cerró los ojos cuando el dolor de ese conocimiento se apoderó de su corazón–. '¡_Cielos, Harry! Perdóname… perdóname. No me había dado cuenta del daño que te he estado haciendo_' –recargó la cabeza en el auto para evitar que los demás vieran sus lágrimas–. '_Te amo tanto que moriría si te fueras de mi lado, pero precisamente eso es lo te estoy obligando a hacer… que me alejes de ti cuando te sea imposible seguir soportando mis estúpidos celos_'

Una suave mano en su hombro lo hizo retirarse del auto, pero no volteó a ver a Dean que era quién había llamado su atención. Se secó las lágrimas con la mayor discreción posible antes de abordar el auto. En el tiempo que tardaron en llegar al hotel adonde iban a hospedarse, ninguno de los tres habló y Draco agradeció que los chicos no volvieran a pelearse pues eso habría provocado su llanto al recordarle sus continuas peleas con el ser que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

---------------------------------------------------------

Blaise le sonrió con coquetería al pelirrojo que conducía el auto y recibió como respuesta un beso lanzado al aire que logró hacerlo temblar. Después de haber hablado con Albus sobre su idea de cómo ayudar a sus amigos y recibir la promesa del hombre de que haría hasta lo imposible para solucionar las cosas entre ellos, volvió al lado de Harry para cumplir la promesa hecha al rubio de no permitir que Charlie pasara mucho tiempo con él y eso le proporcionó un inmenso placer. Se le pegó como lapa al pelirrojo que recibió su compañía con bastante entusiasmo y para el final de la noche le permitió robarle algunos apasionados besos que lo emocionaron muchísimo. Charlie insistió que pasaran la noche juntos, pero no accedió. El artista le gustaba mucho y casi le había robado la cordura con sus expertos besos y sus ardientes caricias, pero nunca le habían gustado las relaciones sexuales casuales y sabía que no volvería a ver al pelirrojo después de ese fin de semana. Ese pensamiento era deprimente, pero debía aceptarlo como un hecho pues hasta ese momento Charlie no le había siquiera insinuado que quisiera volver a verlo después de la boda. Lo había invitado porque quería pasar más tiempo con él y el pelirrojo había aceptado gustoso.

Se estacionaron frente a la iglesia donde la ceremonia iba a llevarse a cabo y dejó que Charlie lo tomara de la cintura mientras esperaban a que Harry y Tom los alcanzaran. El auto del anciano no tardó en aparecer y se estacionaron detrás de ellos. Blaise se sonrojó ante la ceja levantada de Harry al ver el brazo de Charlie alrededor de su cintura, pero no hizo el menor comentario al respecto y él le agradeció su tacto. Harry le ofreció su brazo al anciano para subir los pocos escalones que estaban al frente de la iglesia. En cuanto entraron, los ojos verdes buscaron una espectacular melena rubia, pero no la encontró y se sintió muy triste. Había intentado volver a Londres y a Draco el día anterior, pero todos insistieron en que se quedara y no tuvo más remedio que pasar la noche en La Madriguera. Estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama extrañando con desesperación los brazos de su amado alrededor de su cuello y su cálido aliento sobre su cuerpo. Era cierto, se había marchado molesto por su actitud, pero eso no quería decir que no lo necesitara a su lado como al aire que respiraba.

Ya había bastantes personas en el lugar, pero encontraron lugar en una de las bancas del frente y Harry dejó a Tom sentado antes de ir a saludar a Karl Zabini que lucía bastante nervioso y se acomodaba el saco una y otra vez. Blaise se les unió y presentó a Charlie con su papá que lo saludó con aire distraído, pero después de un momento el hombre notó el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de su hijo y entonces ametralló al pelirrojo con preguntas sobre su vida. No fue hasta que comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial que Karl dejó marcharse a Charlie al lado de Harry.

-Espero que el señor Zabini no te haya asustado –le dijo Harry en el oído a su amigo–. Es que Blaise es su hijo único y lo adora.

-No voy a decirte que fue una experiencia agradable sentirme bajo un microscopio, pero no me asustó –le respondió el pelirrojo de la misma forma.

Dejaron de hablar cuando la novia entró al templo del brazo de Draco. Narcisa lucía preciosa en su traje de novia color perla y caminó con dignidad hacia el altar donde la esperaba su futuro esposo. Aún cuando ella no era persona religiosa, insistió en casarse por la iglesia con Karl pues sabía que eso lo complacería. Todo el mundo vio su enorme sonrisa de felicidad y el amor que brillaban en sus ojos cuando Draco la dejó al lado de Karl. Harry esperaba que su rubio lo buscara con la mirada, pero eso no sucedió. Draco simplemente se quedó mirando al frente mientras se colocaba al lado de su mamá en una de las sillas que habían sido colocadas especialmente para él y para Blaise. Albus Dumbledore ofició la misa con tanto sentimiento que logró que a Narcisa se le escaparan las lágrimas. Hubo muchos aplausos cuando la feliz pareja se puso de pie y se besaron al finalizar la ceremonia. Los hijos de los recién casados fueron los primeros en felicitarlos y se hicieron a un lado para permitir a los demás también abrazar a la pareja. Blaise fue en busca de Charlie en cuanto felicitó a su padre y a su madrastra y se quedó a su lado hasta que fue momento de salir para el lugar donde iba ser la recepción. Harry esperaba que Draco hiciera lo mismo que Blaise, pero se sorprendió muchísimo cuando el rubio salió de la iglesia sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada gris. Apenas se contuvo para no salir corriendo tras él para pedirle perdón por no haber regresado a Londres. El corazón se le hundió al pensar que su pareja estaba tan enojado con él que tal vez pasarían días enteros antes de que volviera a recibirlo en sus brazos y en su cama. Tom insistió en llevar a Albus con él en su auto y Harry decidió irse con Seamus y Dean… de Draco no había señales de vida.

Llegaron a la enorme hacienda donde iba a ser ofrecida la recepción y todos los invitados se dirigieron a un elegante salón donde ya los meseros los estaban esperando para atenderlos. Harry buscó con desesperación a su pareja, pero no lo veía por ningún lado y se entristeció al pensar que había vuelto a Londres sin él. Aceptó la copa de vino que un mesero le ofreció y se la tomó de un solo trago tratando de ahogar con eso la amargura que sentía. Había un grupo animando la reunión con música de fondo, pero al cabo de media hora comenzaron a tocar música bailable. Narcisa y Karl abrieron el baile y muy pronto otras parejas ya estaban también en la pista. Charlie invitó a bailar a Blaise que parecía no podía parar de sonrojarse, pero aceptó y se fueron tomados de la mano.

-¿Quieres bailar, Seamus? –le preguntó Dean a su pareja.

-Al rato –le dijo Seamus sin dejar de mirar a al moreno que ya llevaba su tercera copa de vino al hilo–. No te preocupes por Dragón, Harry –le sonrió al moreno para animarlo–. Verás que no tarda en aparecer.

-Está muy enojado conmigo –Harry no dejó de ver la copa que tenía en la mano–. Debí volver a Londres ayer.

-No, Lion –intervino Dean–. Dragón no está enojado, te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Entonces por qué se fue sin siquiera mirarme? –no había duda del dolor en su voz.

-Seguro que salió a pensar –lo siguió animando Seamus–. No habló mucho durante el viaje, pero nunca mencionó que estuviera enojado contigo.

Harry no le contestó. Simplemente le hizo una seña al mesero para que volviera a llenar su copa.

-Si sigue tomando así, muy pronto estará ebrio –le susurró Seamus a Dean–. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Déjalo. Ha estado muy tenso últimamente –él también buscó a Draco con la mirada–. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Dragón? Ya comienza a preocuparme.

-¿Habremos exagerado? –preguntó también preocupado.

-Tal vez un poco, pero no podíamos hacerlo de otra manera, cariño –le acarició la mejilla–. Debía darse cuenta del daño que le estaba causando a Harry con sus horribles celos.

-Ojalá y haya servido. No podría volver a llorar como en el restaurante.

-Tus lágrimas me partieron el corazón, mi amor –lo besó con inmenso amor–. Hiciste que me pusiera a pensar si en verdad te estoy haciendo feliz. ¿Eres feliz a mi lado, Seamus?

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? –sus ojos brillaron con la fuerza del amor–. Soy más feliz de lo que jamás imaginé podría ser –y unió sus labios con los carnosos de Dean que lo recibieron ansioso.

Harry estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de volver a Londres en ese mismo instante cuando una chica lo sobresaltó al tomar su mano.

-¿Quieres bailar? –le preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa coqueta.

-N-no sé b-bailar –tartamudeó el moreno tratando de rescatar su mano sin parecer demasiado descortés.

-Pues yo te enseño –lo jaló para que se levantara–. Anda, no seas malo. Todo el mundo se está divirtiendo y tú luces muy triste.

-Si quieres puedes ir a bailar con ella, cielo –la voz de Draco hizo saltar a Harry que rescató su mano de un tirón y se levantó de la silla con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora–. Te juro que no voy a enojarme. Ni ahora ni nunca más.

-Esto no es lo que parece, Draco –le dijo Harry en un hilo de voz.

-Lo sé, mi amor –el rubio se acercó a su pareja y se abrazó a su cintura–. Fue hasta hoy que me di cuenta que durante todo este tiempo mis estúpidos celos me han hecho imaginar tonterías y que te he estado acosando con mi idiota actitud –la chica se marchó cuando supo que estaba de más–. Harry… –los ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas–. … quiero pedirte perdón por haberte hecho tanto daño y por haber convertido tu vida en un infierno. No tengo excusas ni pretextos para haberme comportado como lo hice y por eso suplico tu perdón. Perdóname, por favor –escondió el rostro en el amplio pecho–. No sé que fue lo que ocurrió conmigo, pero lo que sí sé es que no quiero perderte… no soportaría que me alejaras de tu lado. Te amo, Harry. Te amo tanto.

Harry lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo al comprender que esta vez el arrepentimiento de Draco era genuino. El innegable dolor en su voz le hacía saber que los tiempos de tener que soportar sus injustas escenas de celos habían terminado y que al fin podrían retomar el camino de la felicidad. Harry buscó los labios de su amante y le dijo con apasionados besos que todo estaba olvidado. Draco se aferró a la boca del moreno sintiendo que volvía a renacer. Él mismo había vivido en un infierno durante todo ese tiempo y había arrastrado al amor de su vida con él, pero ya no. No quería volver a ver ni la desesperación ni la tristeza en esos hermosos ojos verdes. Los quería ver brillar, pero de felicidad… de deseo… pero sobre todo de tranquilidad.

Harry y Draco se separaron riendo cuando escucharon los entusiasmados aplausos que les brindaban Seamus, Dean, Blaise y Charlie.

-¡Pero qué bonita reconciliación! –dijo Dean queriendo sonar burlón, pero no lo logró del todo.

-¡Vaya! Al fin ya están como siempre debieron haber estado –dijo Blaise feliz–. Besándose sin importarles si el mundo se cae en pedazos a su alrededor –luego volteó a ver a Seamus y a Dean–. Buen trabajo, chicos –les guiñó un ojo.

A Draco sólo le tomó un segundo comprender las palabras de su amigo y entonces se giró para ver de mala manera a la pareja.

-¿Volvieron a verme la cara de tonto con una de sus farsas? –Seamus sólo le sonrió con complacencia–. ¿Pero cómo es posible que caiga tan fácilmente en sus embustes? –rodó los ojos.

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Harry curioso y abrazó a su pareja por la espalda.

-Un día de éstos te lo explicaremos, Harry –le dijo Dean riendo–. Ahora vete a bailar con Dragón antes de que te emborraches y no puedas ni caminar.

-¿Sabes que te mereces un Oscar por tu actuación, Irlandés? –de Draco desapareció su pequeña molestia cuando sintió como Harry deslizaba sus labios por su cuello.

-Lo sé –Seamus le guiñó un ojo y se fue con Dean a la pista de baile.

-¿Qué es lo que te hicieron esos dos? –le preguntó Harry a Draco sin abandonar su cuello.

-Hicieron que me diera cuenta de lo mal que me he estado portando contigo –se abandonó a la caricia–. ¿Aún me amas, Harry?

-¿Lo dudas? –arrancó un delicioso gemido de los labios entreabiertos del rubio cuando le dio un pequeño mordisco.

-No, claro que no. Sólo que quisiera oírtelo decir. No lo he escuchado desde hace horas.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo –le dijo el moreno con pasión, pero ahora sobre sus labios–. Y jamás dejaré de hacerlo.

-Yo también –y se besaron hasta que todo desapareció y sólo quedaron ellos y su gran amor.

Blaise y Charlie también se habían ido a la pista de baile para dejar solos a la pareja y los veían sonrientes.

-Se ven muy bien juntos¿verdad? –Blaise suspiró profundamente.

-Sí –aceptó Charlie y sorpresivamente abrazó muy estrechamente a su pareja de baile–. Y ahora que ya terminó tu trabajo de mantenerme alejado de Harry –Blaise se sonrojó y no pudo sostenerle la mirada–. ¿Me permitirás seguir viéndote?

-¿Te diste cuenta? –se sentía muy avergonzado.

-Bueno, sé que soy irresistible… –sus palabras lograron arrancarle una risita nerviosa a Blaise–. … pero me pusiste a pensar cuando prácticamente me tuviste secuestrado en mi propia casa. No estoy acostumbrado a tener a alguien tan guapo como tú colgado de mi cuello todo el tiempo –lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos–. ¿Qué me contestas, Blaise¿Me darás la oportunidad de que nos conozcamos más?

-Sí, Charlie –aceptó desfallecido cuando el pelirrojo buscó sus labios–. Claro que… sí.

Karl y Narcisa estaban brindando con los invitados y la rubia sonrió ante el ceño fruncido de su esposo cuando vio a Blaise besándose con Charlie Weasley.

-Sé que ese muchacho es buena persona y tratará muy bien a Blaise. No te preocupes, cariño –Narcisa apretó el brazo de su esposo para tranquilizarlo.

-Pues más le conviene porque mi muchachito vale mucho –Karl se obligó a dejar de ver a Blaise y entonces su mirada encontró a Harry y a Draco que no paraban de besarse–. Parece que ya las cosas se resolvieron entre tu hijo y Harry¿no?

-Ya era justo –la rubia también volteó a verlos–. Los dos estaban sufriendo mucho, pero parece que por fin todos tendremos un final de cuento de hadas.

-¿Y eso como es? –tomó de la cintura a su bella esposa.

-Ya sabes. La clásica frase: '_Y vivieron felices por siempre_'

-Así sea –musitó Karl sobre los labios de Narcisa.

**FIN**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Pues ahora si es el fin : (

Muchas, muchas gracias en verdad a todos aquellos que leyeron esta megalocura y también a las lindas personas que me dejaron comentarios y que me animaron tanto durante este tiempo. Lamentablemente ya no pude saludar a muchos, pero jamás los olvidaré…. GRACIAS Y HASTA PRONTO!!!!!!!!


End file.
